Иннервация
by In vitro
Summary: Они привыкли к ролям завоевателя и защитника, в которых чувствуют себя стабильно и уверенно – согласно негласным правилам игры. Но рано или поздно баланс будет нарушен.  ZADR
1. Водный мир

_**Название: **__**Иннервация**_

_**Автор: **__In vitro_

_**Бета: **__Сliffordina_

_**Жанр: **__драма, приключения, юмор, романтика, НФ_

_**Рейтинг: **__PG-13___

_**Пейринг: **__Диб/Зим_

_**Размер: **__макси_

_**Права: **__«Invader Zim» (c) Nickelodeon_

Большое спасибо моей бете!

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 1. Водный мир**

_Мы с тобой_

_Который раз перед чертой,_

_Зима осталась за спиной,_

_И дождь коснулся лип рукой за рекой,_

_Это время все время вливает в нас горький настой_

_Новой листвой,_

_Но только верю я –_

_Все те же мы с тобой._

_«В который раз» М. Леонидов (с)_

**.ххх.**

Хлопком ладони по учительскому столу мисс Биттерс призвала класс к тишине. Все ученики в мгновение ока расселись по своим местам и замолчали – никому не хотелось отправиться за непослушание в подземный класс или к новому директору Шголы, который промоет мозги. Буквально.

Учительница знала толк в воспитании молодых личинок, и Зим в некоторой степени ее даже уважал. Не то чтобы как человека – просто она сильно напоминала ему типичную жизненную форму с планеты LV-426 созвездия Сетки, у представителей которой такие же вытянутые длинные черепные коробки и злобный характер. Внутренняя жидкость у этих существ, обычно скрытая под панциреподобной оболочкой, при воздействии с воздухом образует очень сильную органическую кислоту, а потомство они вынашивают в организмах других видов. Еще у тех ксеноморфов две челюсти – внешняя и внутренняя, но классной учительнице для внушения почтения и ужаса хватало и одной.

От «приятных» воспоминаний Зима даже передернуло. Когда он работал на научной исследовательской станции № 9 на Ворте, как-то раз его отправили на ту жуткую планету в командировку за сбором биоматериала, что впоследствии стало одним из наименее приятных приключений в его жизни. Со своим заданием он, конечно, справился: нашел корабль другого Завоевателя – Космического Жокея и его останки с разорванной грудной клеткой, кладку яиц, из которой, собственно, и взял несколько живых образцов для военных разработок на Блорче, соблюдая при этом все необходимые правила безопасности. Зим жалел, что Наивысшие не разрешили ему взорвать паршивую планету, и впоследствии случайно узнал: это сделал кто-то другой, возможно, даже не иркенец.

А вот Диб считает шгольную учительницу вампиром. Дескать, она летает, прячется от солнца… Диб и его очередная нелепая идейка. Смехота! Это так же глупо, как доказывать всем вокруг, что Зим – пришелец!

Последняя мысль иркенца настолько развеселила, что он и не заметил, как начал смеяться вслух. Шум привлек внимание одноклассников, и, к сожалению, мисс Биттерс.

– Ты что-то хочешь нам рассказать, Зим? – преподавательница бросила на него грозный взгляд поверх очков-половинок.

– Нет, госпожа земная учительница!

Зим улыбнулся самой милой человекообразной улыбкой, на какую был способен. Кто-то в классе фыркнул, очевидно, это был Диб, в то время как мисс Биттерс, обведя всех подопечных суровым взглядом еще раз, продолжила важное объявление.

– …таким образом, из-за высокой вероятности прорыва дамбы, что может привести к затоплению этого гнусного города и распространению его нечистот по близлежащим окрестностям, все вы, ученики, по приказу Управления образования должны сдать норматив по плаванью. Для вашего класса выделена эта пятница. И пусть кто-нибудь попробует пропустить заплыв! Не прошедшие испытание будут исключены из Шголы навеки!

На задней парте кто-то закашлялся. Мисс Биттерс быстро подлетела к Саре, хотя издавала звуки вовсе не она, надела ей на шею «разрешение» и отправила в медпункт. После этого вновь материализовалась за учительским столом.

– Все ясно?

Ни у кого вопросов не было.

**.ххх.**

Зато пищи для размышлений оказалось предостаточно.

Одним из самых неприятных земных неудобств для Зима была вода. А ее на данной планете было слишком много. Такая простая молекулярная формула, а приносит столько вреда. Если от воды, падающей с неба, можно было спрятаться, брошенную Дибом влажную губку перетерпеть и на всякий случай всегда носить с собой тюбик клея, то переплыть бассейн туда и обратно несколько раз пока что казалось маловыполнимой задачей. Все способы эффективного предохранения от воздействия пагубной жидкости, придуманные Зимом, стабильно терпели фиаско. Тот же клей помогал весьма непродолжительное время – его можно было использовать как первую помощь в критических ситуациях, но не более того, так как при длительном применении на теле появлялась аллергическая сыпь. Двигаться в воде в защитном космоскафандре было бы очень сложно и неудобно, помимо того, что ежедневно носить нечто подобное означало слишком привлекать внимание. Но, похоже, в случае с грядущим Испытанием в бассейне все-таки придется им воспользоваться. Правда, как раз «плавать» в космоскафандре вряд ли получится… Нужно придумать что-то другое.

– Ну что, Зим, искупаемся в пятницу?

Урок уже закончился, и одноклассники разбрелись кто куда, а погруженный в свои мысли иркенец умудрился не заметить Диба, подошедшего к его парте с ехидной улыбкой. Зим ухмыльнулся в ответ, стараясь растянуть рот в еще более противной гримасе, – он не собирался уступать врагу ни в чем, включая не только их Великие битвы за Землю, но и обычные ежедневные тычки в игре «достать инопланетянина» со стороны Диба и соответственно «достать человечишку» – с другой.

– Конечно! Неужели ты, жалкий вонючка Диб, мог подумать, что Зим способен пропустить такое важное общественное шгольное мероприятие?

– Разве сдача норматива по плаванью – это общественный труд? – удивленным тоном спросил тот.

– Да! Нет! Ну, не важно! Я люблю и умею плавать и справлюсь с этим лучше всех…

Пробормотав еще несколько фраз, пригодных скорее для баскетбольной группы поддержки, на тему «Зим – лучший пловец», «Вода – моя истинная стихия», иркенец исчерпал запас убеждений, почему-то не вызывающих должной восхищенной реакции у оппонента. Зим несколько нервно сглотнул: Диб откровенно скептически хмурил брови и стоял слишком близко. Оставаться в пустом классе с этим человеком было совсем не безопасно – мало ли какую гадость тот может придумать, когда они наедине. Поэтому иркенец медленно и осторожно обошел свою парту, старательно делая вид, что не сбегает, и быстро ретировался в коридор – благо, его место было ближе всех ко входной двери.

– С удовольствием на это посмотрю! – крикнул ему вдогонку Диб.

**.ххх.**

Вернувшись домой, Зим, как обычно, проигнорировал приветствие робородителей и восторженного Гира, разбросавшего по всей гостиной попкорн вперемешку с банановыми шкурками и теперь как ни в чем не бывало смотрящего шоу «Страшной обезьяны». Иркенец осторожно обошел преграды из отбросов человеческих продуктов, пробрался на кухню и через мусорное ведро незамедлительно последовал в Информационный отсек подземной базы.

Проведя несколько часов в очередных безрезультатных поисках полезных фактов про способы герметизации, которые можно было бы применить для защиты чувствительной кожи, Зим решил вернуться к своей предыдущей разработке. К сожалению, иркенские текстильные изделия не обеспечивали водонепроницаемость – под воздействием жидкости даже уплотненные перчатки униформы Завоевателя покрывались волдырями, а прочные полимерные синтетические материалы, созданные Зимом, не обеспечивали необходимую для движений тела гибкость. Поэтому он решил взять за основу человеческий костюм для подводного плаванья, модернизировав и адаптировав его под себя с помощью иркенских технологий. Точнее – технологий, которые народ Ирка заимствовал у… Но это не суть важно.

Компьютер выдал несколько адресов магазинов, где продавались подобные штуковины: «Все для дайвинга», «Ныряем с нами», «Бездна», – и Зим выбрал наиболее приемлемый вариант – отдел купальных принадлежностей в Центральном универмаге, куда можно было дойти пешком, не пользуясь ужасным общественным транспортом. Иркенец и раньше туда наведывался по более приземленным вопросам: купить антимикробные средства, соленые орешки для Гира или детали для починки и внешней облицовки дома – Зим старался, чтобы фасад и дворик выглядели как можно более обычными в глазах земляноидов. Этому, правда, все время мешали разного рода обстоятельства, приводившие надземную часть базы почти что в негодность. Одна ликвидация последствий урона, причиненного Динки, стоила Зиму месяца подработки клоуном в цирке, но в итоге дом снова выглядел как новый и, по мнению хозяина, ни на грошик не выказывал своего инопланетного происхождения.

Прихватив заработанные еще на Рождество деньги – когда он собирал «пожертвования» на бульваре Счастья наряду с Санта-Клаусами – и, приказав Минилосю стеречь базу, Зим оторвал Гира от телевизора обещанием купить лепешек тако и отправился покупать снаряжение для Непромокаемой Миссии. Название полностью раскрывало суть Испытания водой, которое Зим должен был пройти с честью, триумфом и без боли от ожогов, вызываемой ужасной жидкой земной субстанцией.

**.ххх.**

Диб ни на йоту не поверил, что пришелец вдруг полюбил воду – ведь в дождливые дни он не раз наблюдал, как Зим в туалете исподтишка наносит на тело клей, а затем опрометью добегает от Шголы до своей базы. По подсчетам Диба, покрытия клеем хватало космиту для защиты на 5-10 минут, следовательно, заплыв в бассейне теоретически он осилить не сможет.

Сегодняшние шгольные новости Диб считал весьма интересными в плане перспектив – ведь необходимость сдачи норматива по плаванью предоставляла отличную возможность поставить Зима на место с минимальной угрозой потерь со своей стороны. Фактически и делать-то ничего не надо будет – лишь наблюдать за тем, как космит публично попытается преодолеть водную стихию. Весьма удачное стечение обстоятельств. И редкое.

Ведь гораздо чаще в жизни Диба случались моменты, когда ему откровенно не везло. Собственно, самая большая серия неудач началась именно тогда, когда в классе появился Зим. Когда ему никто не поверил. Когда он пытался доказывать одноклассникам, что дважды два – четыре, а пришелец – это пришелец, но инопланетянином при этом почему-то считали самого Диба. Когда он приводил резкие доводы и представлял объективные факты, а отец, не внимавший логике Диба и погруженный в свои научные проекты, называл его «мой бедный ненормальный сын». Когда он пытался спасти человечество или хотя бы просто родную сестру, а получал в ответ побои и презрение. Даже специалисты по сверхъестественному: «Тайные тайны», ФБР и агенты Проглоченного глаза - твердили в унисон: «Оставь нас в покое!» – когда он пытался продемонстрировать им инопланетный корабль иркенки Так, спрятанный в гараже.

Со временем привыкнув, Диб перестал обращать внимание на подобную реакцию окружающих. Общество не хотело принимать факт существования пришельца, и он совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Диб даже почти смирился с тем, что Зим, скорее всего, еще неопределенно долгое время будет хозяйничать в своем дурацком аляповатом доме с фламинго и гномами при входе, а люди будут продолжать воспринимать зеленокожего уродца как нормального члена общества. Диб за свою относительно недолгую жизнь уже успел достаточно разобраться в людях, чтобы предположить: даже если бы Зим не пользовался маскировкой, а злобно щурил на всех вокруг свои пронзительно-малиновые глаза размером с половину головы и шевелил антеннами, то результат был бы тем же. Никому нет дела.

После Самого Ужасного Рождества, когда Диб просил людей образумиться, вернуться в семьи к близким и не торчать на холоде на самом краю света, ожидая сомнительных подачек из космоса, а они за благие намеренья чуть не забили его насмерть, он стал иначе относиться к своей миссии. Возможно, ему слишком сильно расшибли голову, возможно, та ситуация просто стала последней каплей, но именно тогда он впервые задумался: а зачем ему вообще этим заниматься? Ради кого? Пускай Зим остается пакостить на Земле, уничтожает планету, порабощает население – в общем, что хочет, то и делает, хоть на голове у Президента пляшет, а Диб на починенном звездолете Так улетит в отпуск – смотреть космические дали. Как мистер Двики. Почему нет?

Несколько дней спустя, чуть поостыв, Диб все же вернулся к деятельности по защите родной планеты. Однако теперь он делал это в первую очередь для удовлетворения собственных амбиций, а не ради спасения других землян. Полное разочарование в людях привело к тому, что он начал воспринимать свою почетную, как ему раньше казалось, миссию по спасению Земли от наглого инопланетного завоевателя как активный волонтерский труд: без выходных, зарплаты, соцпакета и каких-либо перспектив в будущем. К тому же, как ни крути, рутинной такую работу сложно было бы назвать, ведь потерь и опасностей в ней было хоть отбавляй. Да, внешне дело казалось неблагодарным, но, с другой стороны, это был его способ самореализации: проявлять и развивать свои способности детектива, ученого и паранормального исследователя.

Он с раннего детства привык видеть вокруг сверхъестественное, поиск доказательств давно стал его любимым хобби, поэтому Дибу очень нравилось продолжать разоблачать Зима как единственного известного ему настоящего представителя инопланетной расы если не для других, то для себя. К тому же, провисая над городским отстойником, руководя Меркурием или же летая на космокатере в погоне за зеленым пришельцем, он чувствовал себя просто великолепно. Зим был сложной задачей и постоянным вызовом, пришелец не сдавался, огрызался и давал отпор, поэтому жизнь становилась захватывающей и обретала смысл. Охота стимулировала выброс адреналина, избавляла не только от неуверенности и дискомфорта в семейно-социальных вопросах и монотонности существования, но и от подсознательных страхов. Например, когда в разум Диба из его Вселенной кошмаров закрадывались размышления об одиночестве, смысле существования или еще хуже – о его происхождении, он с головой нырял в свою любимую работу.

Противостояние с пришельцем до победного конца и полной капитуляции врага из благородного труда во имя общего блага превратилось в один из важных пунктов списка интересных дел и незаконченных экспериментов, которые надо было со временем завершить и поставить точку. Однако в деле с иркенцем точка почему-то до сих пор никак не ставилась, превращаясь в длинное многоточие. Зи-и-и-м…

**.ххх.**

Заметив, что опять начал разговаривать сам с собой, Диб встряхнул головой и подкрутил бинокль. Он уже с час вел наблюдение за домом-базой Зима, устроившись в любимом блокпосте «Позиция № 1», находившемся в двадцати метрах от дома пришельца, в кустах возле заброшенного дома на другой стороне улицы. И повторялось это, наверное, в миллионный раз.

Когда им сообщили, что все ученики должны сдать норматив по плаванью, Зим стал вести себя крайне подозрительно. Не то чтобы он когда-то вел себя иначе. Но сегодня Диб мог поклясться на любимом эксклюзивном спецвыпуске «Тайных тайн» в формате блю-рей, что космит определенно замышляет нечто масштабное. На следующих уроках Зим отстраненно разглядывал парту, свои руки, бубнил себе что-то под нос и, главное, даже не обратил внимания на полученное Дибом замечание – не пялиться на других одноклассников.

Как правило, все, что касалось противника, вызывало у Зима повышенный интерес. Он боялся пропустить удар, лишиться возможности самому ранить побольнее или разгадать коварные планы. И Диб со своей стороны вел себя точно также. Бывали времена, когда они, не доверяя и следя, часами не сводили друг с друга глаз, ибо это было необходимо для разгадывания тайных замыслов оппонента. Однако, как правило, когда в голове Зима или же в его паке – Диб не был уверен точно – только начинал созревать очередной грандиозный план, пришелец становился невнимательным и отстраненным. Диб настолько хорошо изучил эту особенность ксеноморфа, что без труда мог определить, когда Зим замыслил просто очередную шалость – например, решил подставить противника с привидениями или же проверить новый городо-навигатор, а когда ожидается что-то действительно глобальное и мега-плохое.

После заверений пришельца, что он отличный пловец и чувствует себя словно желе в воде, Дибу одновременно захотелось и поправить Зима – тот в очередной раз спутал слова «желе» и «медуза», – и проверить его слова на деле, запустив для начала мокрой губкой. Но пока человек оглядывался в поисках чего-нибудь влажного, иркенец успел незаметно сбежать и весь оставшийся учебный день тщательно избегал противника. Дибу хотелось верить, что его остерегаются неспроста.

В любом случае, он уже несколько дней не вел полевых наблюдений за домом пришельца, а сегодняшняя паранойя насчет замыслов Зима была вполне подходящим поводом вернуться к любимому занятию, все основательно разведать, а заодно и кое-что проверить.

Подкрутил бинокль Диб как раз вовремя. Входная дверь с надписью «Мужской туалет» приотворилась, и Зим, оглядываясь по сторонам, вышел из дому. Следом за ним, пританцовывая, вылез боевой робот в привычном камуфляже зеленой собаки. Парочка неземных существ двинулась вдоль Центральной улицы, а человек, стараясь ступать как можно тише и быть незаметным, пошел за ними.

**.ххх.**

Убедившись, что лепешка тако Гира не трансформируется в большого тако-Диба, как в случае с Сакманки, Зим усмехнулся.

Параноидальный маньяк сегодня как-то слишком рьяно пытался подобраться к нему, но иркенцу удалось избежать _общения_ и после окончания уроков в Шголе быстро и незаметно улизнуть – Зим в очередной раз порадовался стратегически выгодному для отступления месторасположению своей парты. Сегодня у него было слишком много важных дел, не до их фирменных вражеских гляделок и догонялок. Зим опасался, что человек будет его выслеживать и после Шголы, а именно сегодня это было крайне нежелательно. Ведь может выясниться причина похода в универмаг, что чревато неприятными последствиями. Хотя Зиму казалось: он был достаточно убедительным, когда уверял Диба, что больше не боится воды.

Ежеминутно оглядываясь по сторонам и вдобавок включив у Гира режим сонографа, иркенец смело зашел в магазин – к счастью, поблизости вроде бы не было никаких признаков врага.

Секцию по продаже подводного снаряжения Зим нашел довольно быстро. На втором этаже направо и почти сразу у эскалатора возле отдела «Вкусные сосиски» красовалась большая вывеска – ныряющий в воду дельфин. Иркенец поморщился при взгляде на брызги. Однако оказалось, что подобрать себе подходящий «гидрокостюм сухой» и примерить его – дело куда более трудное.

Зим потребовал у продавца лучшее, что у них есть, и обходительный служака долго рассказывал о преимуществах триламинатного комплекта со шлемом, гидроботинками и перчатками в придачу. Однако нужного размера не оказалось, так как, по словам продавца, «на мелких детей фирма-производитель, увы, не шьет». Но и в больший размер влезть было совсем не просто: штанины-макаронины были слишком длинными, тонкие ножки Зима в них тонули и заплетались, а верхняя часть костюма сошлась с большим трудом – мешал пак. Степень опасности снятия пака в примерочной само устройство оценило как высокую, поэтому Зим не стал рисковать. Приняв во внимание собственные параметры и необходимые видоизменения, он на скорую руку провел несколько расчетов и решил все же взять больший размер костюма. С тем, чтобы в процессе функциональной постобработки уже дома, на базе, подогнать под свои пропорции, а из остатков материи сделать покрытие для головы и глухо запечатать в районе конечностей.

Собственно, на весь разрекламированный комплект у Зима банально не хватило денег – качественный гидрокостюм неожиданно оказался слишком дорогим, а до пятницы он бы не успел заработать нужную сумму человеческих денег. Но это было неважно, так как главным для Зима сейчас было получить водонепроницаемую основу, уплотнители и зипперы, а с переделкой он рассчитывал быстро справиться и сам.

Выйдя из универмага, Зим глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул: пока все шло по плану. Жизнь на Земле вдруг стала казаться не такой уж и обременительной – стоило лишь слегка подправить это человеческое изобретение в виде водоотталкивающей материи, которое послужит во благо иркенской расы, и пройти Испытание ненавистной водой в пятницу. О, это будет большая победа! Нет. Великая победа Великолепного Завоевателя над Землей! А потом, когда он покорит эту вонючую планетку, Зим найдет способ избавиться от всей гадкой воды, раз и навсегда. Вода в первую очередь! Затем микробы, мясо, люди и...

Иркенец настолько размечтался, предвкушая сладостный миг триумфа, что на автопилоте вышел из дверей супермаркета и свернул по направлению к базе, не замечая, что робот уже довольно долго дергает его за руку. Поскольку Зим никак не реагировал на его попытки привлечь внимание, Гир-собака передними лапками выхватил пакет из рук хозяина и побежал вперед.

– Гир, стой! – Зиму совершенно не хотелось доверять ценную покупку взбалмошному роботу. Тем более что человеческие собаки обычно таскают кости, причем в зубах, а не увесистые пакеты в лапах.

– Ту-ди-ту-ди-ту! Догоняй!

Робот, нарушив еще один запрет – не разговаривать в присутствии земляноидов, пробежал несколько десятков метров и присвистнул. В следующем здании была туннельная арка, ведущая во двор с несколькими вызывающими интерес мусорными контейнерами, у входа в которую стоял еще один солидный бак для отходов.

– Мусорчек! Иди ко мне!

С этими словами Гир свернул в сторону и, пробежав туннель, с головой нырнул в самый большой бак, отбросив ставший неинтересным хозяйский пакет.

Зим как мог спешил следом за ним. Еще не хватало, чтобы робот сейчас вышел из-под контроля.

– Гир, немедленно домой!

Своего робота Зим увидел не сразу – в неосвещенной подворотне было довольно темно. Наконец голова его соратника без защитного камуфляжа вынырнула из кучи мусора с банановой кожурой во рту и счастливыми, светящимися интенсивным бирюзовым светом глазами. Свою радость робот озвучил веселым улюлюканьем.

– Домой! Это приказ!

Хватило секунды, чтоб Гир тут же скривился и расплакался, но Зима сдвиги по фазе робота никогда не волновали, если только тот надолго не становился СИРом. Иркенец вытащил его из контейнера целиком и для пущей убедительности показал рукой направление.

Глаза Гира тут же изменили цвет на послушный красный, и, отдав честь, он выбросил остатки банана, нацепил снова свою собачью голову, а заодно и плеер и побежал прочь.

Зим облегченно вздохнул – с роботом разобрались. Но куда же девался костюм? Нужно его найти!

Его пак включил режим ночного зрения, и через минуту поиски увенчались успехом – пакет с гидрокостюмом оказался под одним из мусорных баков. Подобрав покупку, довольный Зим уже было развернулся к выходу со двора, как вдруг замер, заметив мелькнувшую в проеме арки человекообразную фигуру.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а затем наблюдатель, очевидно, поняв, что скрываться больше нет смысла, сделал шаг вперед, обойдя заслоняющий его мусорный контейнер у входа в туннель: черный плащ, большие круглые очки, жесткие волосы, торчащие вверх…

Диб?

От неожиданности Зим опешил. Оказаться лицом к лицу со своим единственным врагом на этой планете, постоянно мешающим всем замечательным завоевательным планам, в момент, когда иркенец меньше всего к этому был готов, было неприятно.

А сам Диб, как ни в чем не бывало, упер руки в боки, загораживая вход в арку – то есть путь отступления Зима домой, и прищурился.

– Зим! Какое у тебя довольное лицо – о чем задумался? Изобрел новый способ завоевания планеты, который я скоро раскрою? Или представляешь себе, каким именно жестоким образом я собираюсь тебя уничтожить?

– Человеко-Диб! Прочь с дороги! – Зим все еще не мог сориентироваться и по инерции сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Мало того, что он оказался один на один с врагом в незнакомой обстановке – в этом тупике, помимо мусорных баков, находилось заброшенное здание и какие-то гаражи, – так и шансы на то, что сюда забредут другие человеческие организмы и помогут в случае необходимости, были невелики. Гир в наушниках, в кои века послушно убежавший далеко вперед, как первая помощь от неожиданной встречи с Дибом был временно недоступен, поскольку не отвечал на позывные. Лазерные установки пака остались дома на перезарядке, а в ограниченном пространстве в ближнем бою при таких обстоятельствах шансов отразить атаку врага было немного. Зим уже не раз «пробовал» на себе кулаки Диба, поэтому старался избегать ситуаций подобных той, в которой оказался сейчас, то есть когда возможности защититься были ограничены.

Ситуация на первый взгляд выглядела плохо, так же оценил ее и пак. Впрочем, пока все было не критично – лишь бы человек не был настолько серьезно настроен, что вздумал провести Финальную битву за Землю прямо здесь. Но это было сомнительно, так как их самые жесткие драки обычно происходили, когда у иркенца был план захвата планеты на стадии исполнения и боевое оружие, а не идеи в состоянии разработки. Поэтому Зим в качестве первой попытки защиты решил использовать излюбленный способ – нападение оскорблениями, второй фазой которого станет побег при помощи киберног, когда противник застынет в шоке от обидных слов. На других одноклассниках это всегда срабатывало – без помощи дополнительных техсредств, разумеется. Впрочем, с ними все было гораздо проще.

Зим уже было открыл пошире рот для едких слов, когда Диб начал подходить к нему ближе. Иркенец предпочел сохранять дистанцию, поэтому не успел и заметить, как был оттеснен противником в угол двора к мусорным бакам. И, почувствовав спиной холодную стенку, Зим понял, что вся его бравада резко сошла на нет.

– Не смей подкрадываться ко мне ты, мерзкий человеческий уродец! – он сумел лишь неоригинально злобно зашипеть.

Улыбка Диба в этот момент напомнила Зиму мисс Биттерс, счастливо твердящую на каждом уроке про неминуемый Армагеддон.

Поскольку тупик не освещался, и солнце уже давно зашло за горизонт, то, если бы пак не подключил дополнительные сенсоры к глазным имплантатам, в полумраке даже стоящий рядом Диб в своем извечном черном плаще был бы едва видимым на фоне покореженных стен и какой-то малопонятной арматуры.

Интересно, как же тогда человек различает предметы вокруг? Или он реагирует только на голос Завоевателя и звук шагов? Зим прищурился и заметил, что на очки Диба были надеты какие-то дополнительные линзы. Как предусмотрительно! Должно быть, человек спланировал все заранее. Но что именно?

Диб в это время вытащил из сумки какой-то непонятный предмет и отступил на шаг назад.

– Знаешь, Зим, я весь день хотел проверить одну интересную штуку. Жаль, конечно, что пришлось за тобой побегать.

– Какую? – иркенец опрометчиво выказал заинтересованность.

Пак уже с минуту выдавал в командной строке, что самое время попытаться удрать, однако вопреки этому Зим оставался на месте. Разве все, касающееся его врага, не должно быть предельно четким и ясным? Иркенец, конечно, понимал, что излишние разговоры с Дибом могут сыграть с ним злую шутку. После того случая, когда противник под видом смирения протянул Зиму руку и тот пожал ее, заработав сплавление с колбасой, иркенец зарекся от каких-либо взаимодействий за исключением ударов, пинков, клеветы, подстав и взаимных переругиваний.

Однако это не мешало раз за разом… наступать на одни и те же грабли? Так ведь часто говорят земляноиды.

– Ты по-прежнему пользуешься клеем?

Все же следовало подчиниться паку. Зим ощутил первые признаки предательской паники – дрожь в верхних конечностях.

Нееет, только не это!

Не успел он попытаться отскочить куда-то в сторону, как большая емкость, наполненная жидкостью, ударила его прямо в грудь и разлетелась шмиллионом острых пекущих осколков, а вылившаяся жидкость моментально обуглила униформу и просочилась дальше, обжигая ткани тела.

Зим упал на землю, инстинктивно закрывшись руками, но при этом еще больше разбрызгав на себя жидкую субстанцию.

Диб же отступил еще на шаг и, как и следовало ожидать, продолжил издеваться:

– Твой любимый сюрприз. Ты ведь любишь воду, не так ли? Сам меня в этом уверял целое утро. А я добавил в нее немного растворителя для полного контакта. Как тебе?

Щипало, жгло, болело, вздувалось… Кипели тело и мозг. Как в доменной печи, как в кипящей лаве, как на поверхности солнца. Как он мог, за что?

– Эй, у вас там все в порядке? – послышался вдруг другой человеческий голос со стороны входа в арку, и Зим через сморщенные от действия растворителя линзы увидел бледно-желтые отсветы фонаря, скачущие по стенам, асфальту, мусорным бакам. Очевидно, его дикие крики все же привлекли внимание прохожих с улицы – как хорошо, что он решил поселиться в спальном районе.

– Мой… друг поскользнулся и упал. Мы уже уходим, – Диб немного заколебался, называя Зима «другом». – Здесь так темно, господин полицейский.

– А что вы там делали? – продолжал допытываться строгий голос с фонариком.

Попадаться на глаза представителя земной системы безопасности в таком полусожженном виде, как сейчас, было совершенно неразумным. Поэтому Зим, борясь с болью, отполз в сторону и прикусил руку, надеясь на то, что Диб проявит воинское благородство или по любой другой причине не сдаст его властям. Нет, только не сегодня! Не сейчас – когда победа так близка, не здесь – в луже в грязной куче человеческих отходов, не так – когда он настолько беспомощен. Как больно и глупо!

– Мы пошли выбросить мусор. Здесь во-он сколько баков.

– О, ну тогда молодцы! Не падайте больше!

Луч фонаря исчез, и раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

– Так точно, господин полицейский!

– Как я и ожидал, Зим, – теперь Диб обратился уже к иркенцу и поцокал языком, – ты по-прежнему очень любишь воду. Значит, в пятницу будешь невероятно счастлив искупаться в бассейне, и мы все – ученики, учителя, комиссия из Министерства – твой заплыв с удовольствием заценим… Ну, до скорой встречи! – человек махнул рукой, развернулся на каблуках и ушел мутным черным пятном вслед за стражем закона.

Зим невидяще уставился ему вслед.

Кожный покров в нескольких местах прожгло чуть ли не до костей. Попало и на линзы – Зим их наскоро осторожно выковырял, чтобы вода не проела их дальше – до глазных имплантатов, и попытался тихо пересилить боль. Но все равно не смог удержаться от скрипа зубов, снимая с частицами поврежденной кожи вздувшиеся перчатки. Пак выдавал команды к регенерации.

Когда стало чуть легче, Зим отполз еще дальше от лужи и попытался встать, цепляясь за мусорный бак. Тут он вспомнил самое главное. Во время падения он уронил свою ценную покупку, где же она?

К счастью, та нашлась возле контейнера для пластиковых отходов, и, по иронии судьбы, упаковка и ее содержимое оказались совершенно целыми и невредимыми. А ведь именно эта вещь должна была бы обеспечить Завоевателю надежную защиту…

Лааадно. Пусть это очко будет за Дибом, но главная победа еще впереди. У Великолепного Всемогущего Зима все получится!

Иркенец почти твердо встал на ноги, насколько позволяли постепенно затягивающиеся ожоги, и вытянул вперед сжатый кулак.

– Я расквитаюсь с тобой, Диб! Ты у меня за все ответишь! – прокричал он любимую клятву, но только пробегающая мимо голодная крыса стала свидетелем этих отчаянных слов.


	2. Будние дни

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 2. Будние дни**

_Не ладили две равных темноты:_

_Рояль и ты – два совершенных круга,_

_В тоске взаимной глухонемоты_

_Терпя иноязычие друг друга._

_Два мрачных исподлобья сведены_

_В неразрешимой и враждебной встрече:_

_Рояль и ты – две сильных тишины,_

_Два слабых горла музыки и речи._

_«Уроки музыки» Б. Ахмадулина (с)_

**.ххх.**

Диб усталой походкой шел домой. День был просто одуряющий. Весь какой-то не такой. Злобный. Полный неправильных поступков.

С утра пораньше Газ закатила скандал по поводу того, что он «использовал тостер для своих дебильных экспериментов», и она осталась голодной. Отец работал над сверхсекретным проектом для НАСА и не только не поздравил Диба с Днем рождения, который был месяц назад, а и не связывался с семьей весь этот месяц. Когда отца подолгу не бывало дома, Газ становилась слишком озлобленной и начинала орать по любому поводу, даже если брат просто проходил мимо нее на цыпочках или спрашивал, осталась ли в холодильнике газировка. История с тостером, конечно, его большая ошибка - не следовало использовать обиходные кухонные принадлежности для его, Диба, паранормальной науки. Газ пребольно пнула брата своим любимым фиолетовым зонтиком и ушла в Шголу, хлопнув дверью с такой злостью, что та, хоть и была сделана по современным технологиям из сверхпрочных материалов, чуть не вывалилась из косяка.

Диб вздохнул. Как ни крути, Газ была его младшей сестрой и единственным родственником, помимо отца.

Паршиво начатое утро компенсировалось небольшой приятной новостью в Шголе – теперь у него появился новый способ достать Зима до его инопланетных кишок. Однако хорошее на этом и закончилось. Когда на первой переменке Диб встретил в коридоре Газ и попытался извиниться, она, как обычно, перекрутила все его слова, наорала, обозвала идиотом и пошла дальше по своим делам.

Утренняя обида и горечь дополнились разочарованием, и Дибу, во второй раз за день задетому за живое, в конце концов, передалось злобное настроение сестры.

Он и сам не заметил, как завелся. Газ кричала на весь коридор, будто Диб не тостер сломал, а, по меньшей мере, взорвал адронный коллайдер. Матами, перед всеми, словно не с братом разговаривала, а с каким-то преступником. Он же извиниться хотел!

Лучшим способом успокоить нервы была бы попытка выпустить пар на мелком зеленом пришельце, что было делом вполне обыденным и гораздо более продуктивным, чем успокоение нервов путем медитации или игры на основе созданных отцов нейросимуляторов, но Зим как воду канул. Диб решил непременно выследить космита – с одной стороны, тот может замышлять что-то нехорошее, с другой – пора было проверить на практике свою последнюю разработку. Но на самом деле главной причиной было то, что сегодня возвращаться домой пораньше совсем не хотелось.

И все же ему пришлось ненадолго забежать в свою паранаучную лабораторию в подвале – благо, пересекаться с Газ не пришлось, у нее сегодня был факультатив по рисованию, и она должна была прийти после Шголы поздней.

Собственно, Диб хотел захватить необходимое оборудование для слежки за пришельцем и антииркенскую жидкость под еще незапатентованным названием «ПрожгиЗима». Для тестирования последней вчера как раз и понадобился тостер: его пружинный механизм при некоторой модификации отлично швырял в направлении нарисованной на стене Зимо-мишени специальную емкость со смесью воды и сильного растворителя. Таким образом, Диб мог оценить эффект разбрызгивания со стороны, не отходя от терминала, фиксирующего изменения параметров водобомбы, и избежать намокания. Немного пострадала лаборатория, но это было не впервой.

По наблюдениям Диба, Зим довольно часто прогуливался после Шголы по городу. Иногда он ходил по магазинам, решая какие-то свои бытовые вопросы, иногда воплощал в действие коварные планы, чаще – и то, и другое вместе, а иногда – подрабатывал. Когда Диб подошел к дому Зима, хозяин был на месте – об этом свидетельствовали показания жучков, размещенных на базе у пришельца. Но будет ли он выходить вечером, Диб, конечно, не был уверен, так что взял водобомбу на всякий случай. Не сегодня – так завтра. Однако Зим все же вскоре вышел на улицу в компании с боевым роботом.

Гира Диб не опасался ни капельки – проблески боевого духа у робота возникали очень редко, да и вернуть его в обычное ненормальное состояние было проще простого: упомянуть пончики, распродажу обезьян или немного потанцевать.

Диб поморщился – лучше, конечно, обойтись без танцев. Тем не менее, нападение на пришельца он решил отложить на потом – сначала нужно было узнать, куда и зачем собирается Зим.

К сожалению, когда Диб заходил вслед за иркенцем в Центральный универмаг, то в дверях некстати столкнулся с мистером Эллиотом – классным руководителем своей сестры.

После исчезновения мистера Двики бюджет их учебного заведения почему-то тоже существенно сократился, так что средства на зарплату для нового психолога в него заложены не были. Но человек, который общался бы с сирыми, убогими, ненормальными и совсем отстойными учениками, направляя их на путь истинный, Шголе был нужен по-прежнему. И на его роль добровольно-принудительно назначили мистера Эллиота. Как оказалось, в детской психологии он совсем не разбирался, реальной помощи никому не оказывал, но был настроен ко всем ученикам весьма добродушно – угощал тырсовыми конфетами и печеньем. По указаниям директора, Диб должен был продолжать ходить в обязательном порядке на сеансы «социальной терапии». Однако сладкое он терпеть не мог, так же, как и внушений на тему «пришельцев не бывает». Посему предписание директора до сих пор успешно игнорировал и всячески избегал мистера Эллиота. Но у того, судя по всему, не было схожих предубеждений, поскольку учитель расплылся в улыбке, когда они наткнулись друг на друга у входа в универмаг, и минут пять любезно расспрашивал, когда же Диб придет к нему пообщаться.

Неожиданная встреча с мистером Эллиотом в самое неподходящее время на нейтральной территории окончательно исчерпала запас спокойствия и благодушия Диба на сегодня. Какое учителю дело до того, приходит он на консультации или нет, и зачем говорить об этом в магазине? Все равно такие разговоры ни к чему хорошему не приводят – бывший психолог избавился от своих проблем, улетев в космос, а вот у Диба взаимоотношения с семьей и коллективом при этом ничуть не изменились. Новый консультант к тому же еще и мешает ему выполнять свою любимую работу – следить за пришельцем!

Дибу стоило немалых трудов сдержаться, еще немного – и припасенная для Зима водобомба оказалась бы на голове учителя. Поэтому буркнув: «Я приду когда-нибудь завтра!» – он опрометью выскочил из универмага. В какой отдел пошел Зим, Диб не знал и, чтобы не упустить того из виду вообще, решил подождать возле магазина. Впрочем, остерегаясь снова попасться на глаза мистеру Эллиоту, он благоразумно занял пост на другой стороне улицы.

Диб никуда не спешил, и в дальнейшем все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Через какое-то время Зим вышел из универмага с покупками, совершенно не ожидания нападения со стороны своего заклятого земного врага. Тестируемая водобомба сработала против космита просто замечательно, и теперь можно было бы наладить массовое производство на случай, если слова Зима по поводу угрожающей Земле армии иркенцев окажутся правдой. А самое важное: Диб получил доказательства утреннего блефа пришельца и тот по-прежнему не переносит воду.

По дороге домой Диб вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не испытывает сожаления из-за страданий обожженного Зима, так как все случившееся вполне вписывалось в рамки их вражеских взаимоотношений. Признаться себе, что его сегодняшнее агрессивное поведение в немалой степени было спровоцировано накопившимся за долгое время негативом, обидой на людей, спусковой механизм для сброса которых запустила утром его сестра, а потом ситуация только усугубилась с вмешательством мистера Эллиота, Диб не мог. Все же под раздачу попал именно тот, кто в большей степени этого заслуживал. Собственно, Зим и был единственным, с кем Диб мог позволить себе показать себя со слабой стороны, списав любые ее проявления, например, сегодняшнюю агрессию, на стандартные военные маневры солдата – борца за свободу и независимость Земли.

Но обдумывать взаимосвязь с пришельцем в таком ракурсе не хотелось.

В их с Зимом негласном кодексе чести военные действия друг против друга были жесткими боями без правил. Без малейших поблажек и до победного конца – стрелять так стрелять. И это никогда не было честной игрой: в ход шел любой доступный арсенал средств: помимо банальных потасовок и применения высоких технологий, еще клевета, шпионаж, предательство, подстава. Любой из них мог ударить ножом в спину. Но все же существовала граница между настоящим боем, когда следовало во что бы то ни стало остановить исполнение очередного масштабного разрушительного плана иркенца, и их регулярными безыдейными мелкими стычками в Шголе и за ее пределами, когда врага не добивали. Вот как сегодня.

В любом случае, со своей стороны Диб изначально не собирался уничтожать застигнутого врасплох Зима. Тестируя водобомбу, он просто хотел в очередной раз напомнить космиту об активном сопротивлении, дать понять, что жители Земли не собираются валяться у его коротеньких иркенских ножек. Что земляне чего-то да стоят, пусть даже сам Диб в этом уже был неуверен. А главное – ему нужно было разрядить раздражение, коррозией разъедающее его изнутри, так же, как вода прожигала Зима снаружи.

Впрочем, удовлетворения от своего поступка Диб тоже не испытывал. Реакция Зима на воду была привычно-предсказуемой, но на этот раз почему-то стало даже противно. Пришелец слишком глупо и простодушно попался в ловушку, а смотреть на поверженного таким образом врага и врать полицейскому казалось неправильным, тошнотворным. Даже если знать, что на его месте иркенец использовал бы любую неосторожность противника и поступил точно так же.

Диб поспешил уйти оттуда, отметая кольнувшую ледяным холодом и одновременно заманчивостью шальную мысль: возможно, несмотря на кодекс чести, все же стоило воспользоваться шансом и добить Зима прямо сегодня, не дожидаясь эфемерного пафосного Великого финального боя в неопределенно-далеком будущем, и избавиться от врага раз и навсегда?

Придя домой, Диб отправился прямиком в лабораторию. Думать о предстоящей очередной попытке примириться с Газ ему тоже не хотелось. Судя по всему, сестра была в своей комнате, так что они вполне успеют поговорить, ну, или подраться перед сном. Диб все же надеялся на первое – он уже поостыл и простил ее.

Диб включил стационарный компьютер. Нужно было внести в базу данных об инопланетянине свои сегодняшние наблюдения – файл про Зима с названием «Фактаж - общее» насчитывал уже более тысячи страниц.

Тишину в лаборатории нарушали только бульканье аквадистиллятора, возня лабораторных крыс и звонкий перестук клавиш. Дибу о многом нужно было написать…

**.ххх.**

Через какое-то время Зиму все же удалось вызвать Гира по рации. Защитный камуфляж пришел в полную непригодность, а передвигаться на двух нижних конечностях было все еще больно. Робот, не долго думая, прилетел на своих реактивных двигателях и, схватив хозяина под мышки, мигом доставил иркенца на базу. К счастью, никто из посторонних не заметил тандема Малыша и Карлсона на фоне звездного неба, как по неизвестной Зиму причине их всю дорогу домой называл Гир.

Обычно иркенец восстанавливался довольно быстро – пак в режиме репарации посылал в поврежденные ткани и органы сигналы лизиса некротизированных участков и активации деления клеток. В зависимости от тяжести травмы реабилитация проходила более или менее болезненно, но быстро – в среднем от тридцати минут до десяти земных часов. Самое длительное восстановление Зима на этой планете продлилось двенадцать часов – ему пришлось полностью наращивать ноги, когда графиня фон Паразитштрассер сочла необходимым использовать большую часть его тела в борьбе с вошиной маткой. Зим не любил вспоминать об этом случае – одном из самых болезненных и позорных за время его пребывания на Земле, да к тому же не связанном с завоевательной миссией. Как же – его великолепной иркенской элитной кровью и тканями посмели воспользоваться как простым инсектицидом за пару долларов! После восстановления материи тела пришлось еще и часов десять потратить на простой - аналог человеческого сна для избегания перегрузки пака. Итого: почти целые сутки пропали даром, а ведь за это время можно было придумать и продумать новый гениальный план порабощения человечества!

Зим поежился. Испорченные перчатки он выбросил еще в том злополучном закоулке, но теперь следовало полностью раздеться, отправить униформу в вакуумную помпу для переработки и на всякий случай обработать антибактериальным средством места ожогов. Он ненавидел микробы и боль.

По неизвестной для него причине пак довольно быстро восстанавливал тело, но не мог избавить от неприятных ощущений. Возможно, так было задумано для сохранения инстинкта самосохранения, избегания ситуаций с высокой степенью вероятности травматизации. Пак всегда рассчитывал степень риска того или иного предприятия и заранее посылал сигналы тревоги. Но на Земле обходиться без телесных повреждений у Зима не получалось.

В большинстве потенциально опасных ситуаций, конечно, был виноват гадкий Диб. В пылу схватки они забывали обо всем на свете и крушили все вокруг, в том числе друг друга. Человеко-Дибу, разумеется, доставалось больше – его тело не было настолько совершенным как уникальный организм Зима, у него не было способности к регенерации большинства тканей и органов, которую иркенцам обеспечивал пак, и после особенно жестких схваток он мог неделями не приходить в Шголу. А когда, наконец, появлялся на занятиях, то выглядел еще бледней, чем обычно. По человеческим меркам зеленоватая бледность была признаком нездоровья. Зато в отличие от Диба Зим получал повреждения чаще, хотя бы потому, что половина его разработок против земляноида не срабатывала, ломалась или вела себя совершенно неуважительным образом по отношению к своему хозяину еще до применения на враге. Вспомнить хотя бы Хомякогеддон…

Во всех своих ошибках Зим винил, конечно, тоже Диба. Это было правильно. Взять ответственность на себя, найти оплошности, означало бы признать свою дефективность. Иркенец по определению всегда прав, в ином случае пак мог бы выдать код необходимости перепрограммирования. Это сулило массу неприятностей, включая возможность окончания жизненного цикла, высылку на какой-нибудь ирком забытый Блорч и в любом случае - позор перед Наивысшими. К тому же считать виновным Диба было очень практично, поскольку это создавало дополнительный стимул для ужасной и страшной мести, которую тот как враг, оппонент и мелкий вредитель определенно заслуживал. А Зиму очень нравилось мстить противнику, скрывая тем самым свои собственные слабые стороны.

Но обдумывать взаимосвязь с человеком в таком ракурсе не хотелось.

По шахте подъемника, которая находилась под креслом в гостиной, он спустился в отсек с запчастями № 2 и, наконец, приступил к необходимым процедурам.

- Аааааа! - Зим завопил – остатки одежды снимались только вместе с волдырями.

Минилось, после возвращения раненого хозяина на базу следовавший за ним по пятам, несколько раз сочувственно подпискнул и улетел прочь.

Зим считал, что из разработанных им помощников Минилось был лучшим. Большую пользу приносил только Компьютер, но он входил в стандартную комплектацию оборудования Завоевателя и не имел никакого отношения к творческим идеям иркенца. Минилось всегда отвлекал робота, когда Зиму надо было поработать в тишине и, в отличие от Гира и робородителей, хорошо понимал, когда хозяину было плохо.

Нужная запасная униформа нашлась быстро, на базе хранилось достаточно комплектов, а если что, всегда можно было заказать несколько лишних сотен с планеты Телемагазинии по вполне приемлемой цене. Зим осторожно натянул тунику, а сапоги, штаны и перчатки решил одеть попозже, когда подживет кожа. Диб добавил сегодня в водобомбу какую-то разъедающую субстанцию, в два счета смывшую защитный клей, предусмотрительно нанесенный Зимом перед походом в универмаг, и ожоги были более глубокими и болели сильней, чем обычно при непосредственном контакте с водой.

Сейчас он бы мог заниматься доработкой гидрокостюма для Испытания в пятницу, а вынужден залечивать раны!

- Ты еще поплатишься за это, вонючка-Диб, ох, и поплатишься! – Зим сжал зубы, когда присел – и без того каждое движение конечностями отзывалось болью. Уж очень точно Диб рассчитал оптимальную точку попадания ужасного водяного снаряда в мишень и эффект разбрызгивания его содержимого.

Затем Зим обхватил ноги руками, склонил голову к коленям и перестал думать. Пак идентифицировал сигнал иркенца к отключению и перешел в режим простоя.

**.ххх.**

На следующее утро Диб проснулся с ноющей головной болью и уныло отправился собираться в Шголу.

Поздно вечером неожиданно позвонил отец. Оказалось, что он даже не в Америке – поехал на конференцию по нанотехнологиям в Кавасаки, что в Японии, и пробудет там еще два дня, так как у него запланировано несколько лекций по нанобиологии для студентов местного университета. Отец битый час пересказывал суть тезисов конференции, пока его не позвали на презентацию какого-то нового типа сканирующего зондового микроскопа. Со словами: «Хай, хай, икимас!*...Сын, передавай привет дочери, я скоро вас увижу!» – он отключился.

Передать привет оказалось не так просто: Газ не выходила из своей комнаты весь вечер. Вздохнув, Диб поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в дверь:

- Газ… Можно?

- Ну, заходи…

Диб с опаской переступил порог. На десятилетие отец подарил Газ несколько робоигрушек, запрограммированных на защиту дома. К сожалению, доверенную территорию они защищали ото всех, кроме собственно хозяйки и Мембранера, то есть Дибу нередко доставалось на орехи, если ему что-то требовалось в комнате Газ. Наказание, в принципе, было вполне заслуженным, если учитывать, что заходил он обычно за какими-то нужными ему вещами сестры, а не просто поговорить. В большинстве случаев они пересекались в доме только в столовой на первом этаже.

- Газ, отец звонил…

- Ну и что? – сестра, сидя в кресле, сосредоточенно рисовала портрет очень жирной свинки, но почему-то с лицом Диба – подойдя ближе, он узнал свои круглые очки и торчащую вверх челку.

- Привет передавал, - и после паузы Диб добавил: - Он сейчас в Японии, вернется через несколько дней.

- Ясно, – Газ не проявила никакого интереса, еще более сосредоточенно вырисовывая свинке нос-пятачок.

Диб переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

- Это… Что рисуешь?

Не очень удачный вопрос, учитывая то, что у него была прекрасная возможность рассмотреть рисунок и, если он не полный дебил, распознать свинью. Но Газ все же не разозлилась.

- Разве не видно? Тебя.

- Ну, это… красиво получается.

На самом деле рисунок вышел действительно неплохим. Любимым уроком в Шголе у Газ было рисование, и она хорошо знала анатомию, чувствовала расположение предметов в пространстве, передавала светотени… И этот рисунок был хорошим, если не учитывать, что или, точнее, кто именно был на нем карикатурно изображен.

Газ хмыкнула.

- Ну, спасибо.

- Спокойной ночи, Газ! – Диб развернулся и уже почти закрыл за собой дверь, когда услышал:

- Спокойной, Диб.

Он вздохнул почти с облегчением. Зная Газ, эти слова можно было расценивать как извинение с ее стороны. Прощение.

**.ххх.**

Увы, перемирие с сестрой не избавило Диба от утренней мигрени и желания поспать еще минут 200-300 за партой.

Он зевнул. В последнее время он совсем мало спал, мисс Биттерс на первом уроке монотонно рассказывала об эволюции приматов, а этот материал Диб изучил уже давно. Он оглядел класс. Все тайком занимались своими делами – это был нечастый момент в их шгольной жизни, когда учительница вычитывала факты из книги, не обращая никакого внимания на подопечных. Сара перекидывалась с Джессикой записками, Торк жевал чипсы, Аки строила глазки Билли Сланчи, Чанк вращал глазами, а Зим… Зима сегодня не было.

Стоп. Почему? Он должен быть в Шголе! Что он задумал?

Диб хлопнул себя по лбу от досады. Во-первых, он обнаружил отсутствие пришельца только сейчас. Во-вторых, вчера, поддавшись эмоциям после ссоры с сестрой и охоты на космита, Диб совершенно забыл о своем изначальном намерении разведать новый план Зима. И ничего не узнал!

Он вдруг так разволновался, что поднял руку.

- Диб, ты что-то хочешь сказать?

- Госпожа учительница, а где Зим?

- Зим заболел. У тебя есть другие вопросы, касающиеся урока?

- Нет, мисс Биттерс.

- Тогда сиди и слушай лекцию.

Диб задумался. Зим неспроста сегодня не пришел и явно замышляет что-то ужасное. Что именно? Нужно узнать это как можно скорей!

Он снова поднял руку.

- Что тебе еще, Ди-иб? – на этот раз учительница уже слегка оскалила зубы.

- Можно в туалет? – с наигранной наивностью спросил он.

Мисс Биттерс окинула его таким взглядом с головы до пят, словно он уже справил нужду прямо здесь, в классе.

- Иди. Но запомни, что твой лимит дурацких вопросов на сегодня исчерпан.

Диб вприпрыжку вылетел из кабинета и действительно побежал прямиком в туалет, где была наилучшая передача сигнала, а вероятность того, что ему кто-то помешает, стремилась к нулю. Он пристроился на толчке и открыл свой любимый лэптоп, который всегда носил в потайном кармане френча. Портативный компьютер не раз выручал Диба в самых непредвиденных ситуациях, а также позволял проверить, что делается у Зима на базе.

Весь дом пришельца был напичкан дибовскими жучками и видеокамерами. Иркенец периодически проводил тотальные и мелкие чистки, выгребая на свет божий засохших тараканов, голубиные яйца, куски кабелей, апельсиновую кожуру и прочие отходы питания своего боевого робота и попутно выбрасывая шпионское оборудование, замаскированное под такой мусор. Диб в свою очередь регулярно совершал рейды в дом Зима, устанавливая новое. Таким образом он всегда имел представление о домашнем хозяйстве пришельца. К сожалению, поставить жучки в ангаре космокатера у него не получилось, а шифрограмм из подземной части убежища было мало, да и те выходили весьма расплывчатыми – слишком глубоко располагались предположительно наиболее стратегически важные отсеки подземной базы пришельца, сигнал оттуда почти не доходил. Поэтому главным источником данных служила гостиная, где проводил большую часть своего времени иркенский робот Гир, которому хозяин отдавал приказы из лабораторий.

К большому сожалению Диба, робот слишком много болтал. Его слова преимущественно напоминали гульканье годовалого младенца или же завывание капризного подростка, и очень редко Гир что-то говорил по существу. В периоды активности зимовского злого гения Дибу приходилось часами просиживать в наушниках за компьютером, сосредоточенно выслушивая абсурдные речи робота в попытках мало-мальски уловить суть происходящего и медленно сходя с ума от бесполезности этого процесса. Диб даже удивлялся, как сам пришелец способен переносить жуткое словоблудие своего подчиненного.

В последнее время Диб не так уж часто занимался прослушкой шифрограмм, устав от комментариев робота к телевизионным ток-шоу и к кулинарным изыскам. Например, за время, проведенное за прослушиванием дома пришельца, Диб узнал уже 101 рецепт приготовления вафель, и все эти сведения ему еще ни разу не пригодились. Полевые наблюдения давали более ценную с военной точки зрения информацию и экономили время.

Поэтому и на этот раз он тоже был готов к новым рецептам диковинных блюд, восторженным воплям, крикам и песенке «Ту-ди-ту-ди-ту-ди…». Но в наушниках звучала тишина. Диб попробовал переключиться на кухню, каморку робородителей и хранилище запчастей № 1. Та же тишина. Треска в наушниках или признаков поломки аппаратуры тоже не было – значит, с датчиками все в порядке. Сигналы об их местонахождении указывали на дом Зима. В таком случае, куда же девался сам пришелец?

Диб попробовал настроиться на нижние уровни космобазы. Техскладотсек тоже давал чуть шипящую тишину, и в лабораториях, сколько Диб не вслушивался, ничего не выдавало присутствия хозяев. Как правило, когда у Зима что-то не получалось или же наоборот – ладилось, он довольно бурно и громко выражал свои эмоции. Диб переключился на детекторы движения – незначительная активность наблюдалась только в районе кухни, но, по показателям миниатюрных видеокамер, замаскированных под солонку и перечницу, это были белки, которых подкармливал Гир, и другие малоприятные грызуны.

Диб сумел побывать не во всех отделениях подземной базы, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что Зим где-то там, где нет жучков, в «черных дырах». Возможно, существовали еще какие-то склады, лаборатории, обсерватория, центр связи, а может быть, и ванная, так что рано или поздно Зим появится в гостиной или там, где Диб сможет узнать о его присутствии. И все же наиболее странным было полное отсутствие признаков деятельности всегда гиперактивных и шумных помощников космита. В тех же местах подземного лабиринта, где были установлены видеокамеры, царила непривычная темнота, словно на базе отсутствовало энергоснабжение.

Время шло, но тишина оставалась неизменной.

Похоже, что их всех вообще нет дома. Диб прикинул варианты. Зим мог бы прийти после перемены на второй урок, хотя обычно если пришелец уже шел в Шголу, то на все уроки. Так было всегда. Он, конечно, мог пойти в магазин или куда-нибудь еще, но почему не сделал этого вечером? Может, боялся повторного водного нападения со стороны Диба и хотел сохранить в тайне свои смутные делишки в универмаге? Это уже было более вероятно. Диб очень жалел, что вчера в победной вылазке не осмотрел содержимое пакета, которое Зим вынес из магазина. Возможно, там были какие-нибудь средства для гигиены, столь обожаемые пришельцем, или основа для пиццы, которую так любит его робот. Но, может быть, и что-то другое… Как мог Диб позволить себе стать настолько рассеянным, чтобы забыть обо всем на свете, созерцая тошнотворно дергающегося в луже космита, и не провести элементарный обыск?

Диб расстроено постучал себя по голове. Дурак! Дурак! Дурак! А теперь поди пойми, что происходит. Зим просто так не пропускает Шголу. Вряд ли он навсегда покинул Землю – о, если бы! – или сгинул вчера в той подворотне. Зим слишком живуч.

Последнее, кстати, вызывало у Диба изрядную долю зависти. На его теле было уже с десяток глубоких шрамов, не говоря о ставшей почти привычной хронической боли от медленно заживающих травм. Что с пришельцем ни делай – за день восстанавливается, а Диб вынужден после их самых жестких баталий по месяцу-два проводить в гипсе, с сопутствующими переливанием крови и бурчанием отца на тему «мой глупый сын все никак не бросит свою псевдонауку». Явная несправедливость в соотношении сил была очевидной, да и технические возможности Диба в борьбе против иркенца зачастую оставляли желать лучшего. Однако Диб знал, что убить Зима все же можно, слабых мест в его защите предостаточно: пак, та же вода…

Стоп! Он опять начал отвлекаться.

Выбросив из головы ненужные на данный момент мысли, Диб собрал свои вещи и выбрался из туалета. В конце концов, если ожидается очередной Хомякогеддон, он тем или иным образом узнает об этом вовремя. И если Зим не вернется сегодня в Шголу, Диб снова отправится на слежку за зеленым домом.

В слова мисс Биттерс Диб не верил никак. Зим болен? Нет, невозможно. Это глупо и смешно.

Он даже попробовал засмеяться, только в горле отчего-то пересохло.

Диб вернулся в класс.

*перевод с яп. «Да, да, иду!»


	3. Продвигаясь вперед

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 3. Продвигаясь вперед**

_На твоей планете всходит солнце,_

_И с моей земли уходит ночь._

_Между нами узкое оконце,_

_Но мы время можем превозмочь._

_Нас связали крепкими цепями,_

_Через реку переброшен мост._

_Пусть идем мы разными путями –_

_Непреложен наш конец и прост._

_«На твоей планете всходит солнце…» М. Кузмин (с)_

**.ххх.**

«Режим: Активация. Импульс».

Зим поднял голову. По подсчетам пака, в состоянии простоя он пробыл шесть часов, а проверка функциональности организма выдала отличный результат – стопроцентное здоровье. Зим вытянул конечности – как все-таки хорошо, когда ничего не болит!

- Компьютер! Представь отчет по внешним и внутренним контурам за последние сутки.

- Есть, хозяин.

Что-то где-то зашуршало, потянулись живыми шлангами кабели, и перед Зимом появился небольшой мониторчик. Иркенец, кривясь, нажал несколько клавиш. Он еще не успел одеться, а печатать без перчаток было неудобно: оболочка-покров верхних конечностей была слишком нежной для работы с техникой, да и не привык он что-то делать без поддерживающих фиксирующих перчаток Завоевателя с сенсорным покрытием.

На первый взгляд, все было нормально – никаких следов вторжения чужеродных элементов на базу, никаких сигналов от Наивысших или из внешней внеземной среды. Подопытные животные, мутанты и человеко-Ник были сыты, предупреждения о чем бы то ни было отсутствовали, как и, самое главное, признаки деятельности Диба.

- Отлично! – Зим был в приподнятом настроении. О событиях вчерашнего вечера он не вспоминал.

Шмиллионная стычка с Дибом окончилась не в его пользу просто потому, что противник появился слишком внезапно, но он за это заплатит стократ. Стандартный сценарий. Но прежде чем продумывать конкретные детали плана мести Дибу, следовало заняться более важными текущими задачами.

Зим расписался в отчете, приложив к сенсорному экрану в соответствующей графе большой отросток-палец, – монитор так же медленно и плавно уехал на тросах вверх. Завоеватель огляделся. Он был в хранилище № 2 – с запасами провизии, одежды и строительных материалов, а необходимая ему сейчас техника находилась подуровнем ниже.

Зим быстро натянул на себя те вещи из стандартного комплекта униформы, которые не надел вчера, – теперь кожа была гладкой и без ожогов, поэтому ткань мягко и удобно облегала тело. Еще раз оглядевшись, он нашел свою ценную покупку, с которой не расстался даже во время вынужденного простоя – пакет послужил поддерживающей подушкой для спины.

Зим встал на платформу, мгновенно превратившуюся в капсулу-лифт, и спустился в лабораторию для новых разработок.

Прежде чем погрузиться в работу, он вызвал по коммуникатору Гира и строго-настрого приказал не пускать в дом никого, даже разносчика пиццы. Потом, подумав, Зим позвонил в Шголу.

Времени до пятницы оставалось не так уж много – около 80 часов, а сейчас главной задачей было создание универсального защитного костюма, призванного избавить Завоевателя от всех проблем, связанных с водой, а заодно паразитов и прочих тварей. Это сделает Зима неуязвимым, и можно будет провозгласить полную и неоспоримую победу над земной стихией. Вот тогда-то он и возьмется за Диба всерьез, и как же человеку не поздоровится…

То, что враг, войдя в раж, может не прекратить водотравлю по меньшей мере до пятницы, стало второй причиной, по которой Зим связался с мисс Биттерс и гнусавым голосом сообщил, что болеет, но при этом акцентировал: до пятницы он непременно выздоровеет и придет на Испытание водой.

После этого иркенец осторожно развернул, наконец, свой костюм для дайвинга и приступил к работе. Для начала Зим отрезал небольшой кусочек и сделал молекулярный анализ ткани. Определив компоненты, попробовал самостоятельно синтезировать полимеры. К сожалению, доступные ему материалы на земной базе не давали нужную формулу, а молекулярного преобразователя у него не было. Уже не было.

Динки так вошел во вкус разрушения дома Зима, что некоторые нужные вещи не подлежали восстановлению Компьютером. Завоеватель просил Наивысших выслать ему разрешение на приобретение другого молекулярного преобразователя, но они отправили ему вместо этого большой бутерброд. Видимо, ошиблись адресатом. Беспокоить Великих по тому же поводу снова Зим не стал, так как подобная посылка шла бы до базы около половины земного года и точно не успела бы прибыть к пятнице.

У него не оставалось другого выхода, как телепортироваться на орбитальную станцию. К тому же, и лаборатория для полевых испытаний там была гораздо больше, чем в подземном бункере на Земле, где держать сотни тонн воды противоречило бы технике безопасности, а сейчас Зиму нужно было широкое пространство, куда можно было бы поместить герметичную емкость размером со стандартный человеческий бассейн.

Собравшись, он вызвал по коммуникатору Гира и Минилося. Ему не слишком хотелось оставлять робота одного – когда иркенец надолго отлучался, Гир ставил под угрозу выполнение их миссии, то есть завоевание Зимом Земли. Например, вернувшись с планеты Правосудия после оценки существования, он нашел у робота обгрызенный медальон «Король Гир – Повелитель Земли», что очень ему не понравилось. Что касается Минилося, то он был необходим для развлечения Гира, чтобы последний не испортил Зиму уже непосредственно эксперимент.

Конечно, покидать базу всей командой на несколько дней было не совсем разумно. Робородители в силу своей полнейшей неадекватности в состав помощников, на которых можно положиться, разумеется, не входили. Но дом можно было оставить на Компьютер…

Зим почесал левую антенну.

Теоретически, если кто-то, например, Диб, захочет прорваться в его тайное жилище, то сделать это не так и сложно. Никакой искусственный интеллект, даже усовершенствованная система безопасности, над которой Зим проработал не один десяток земных дней и ночей, не может справиться с человеческой тупостью и везением. С другой стороны… Если повезет иркенцу, противник попадет в ловушку. Но на это рассчитывать, конечно, трудно – как ни крути, а в вопросах защиты и шпионажа Диб превосходит среднестатистического человеческого субъекта. Да что там, он даже излишне искушен в таких делах, потому что параноидален.

Но перед отбытием на орбитальную станцию Зим все же кое-что оставит. Так, на всякий случай. Потому что наступила его очередь устраивать сюрпризы. И если Диб вздумает вломиться на базу, пока иркенца там не будет, то ему не позавидуешь. Ой, как не позавидуешь! Это и станет местью жалкому червяку за жгучую воду в переулке.

Хо-хо-хо! Ха-ха-ха!

Зим смеялся бы до тех пор, пока не охрип, если бы в лабораторию не прибыли его помощники и своей шумливой возней не оторвали Великого Завоевателя от приятных мыслей.

Иркенец кратко изложил им суть поставленной задачи. Глаза робота загорелись красным цветом, он привычно отдал честь, а Минилось с готовностью пискнул. Затем Зим взял необходимые ему вещи, настроил систему безопасности Компьютера, и, не теряя времени, они втроем отправились в отсек с телепортерами.

После их отбытия Компьютер выключил лишнее энергообеспечение, и через несколько секунд дом погрузился в темноту.

**.ххх.**

До окончания занятий Зим так и не объявился. Однако, планируя после уроков пройтись по знакомому маршруту: Шгола – жилище Зима – свой дом, проверить, что да как, Диб, уже выходя из класса после последнего урока, наткнулся прямо на мистера Эллиота. Скорее всего, преподаватель Газ его поджидал.

- Ну что, Диб, зайдешь поговорить? – сегодня они находились не на нейтральной территории универмага, а в Шголе, и тон преподавателя не предполагал отказа.

- Да, конечно, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Диб.

Для беседы они расположились в бывшем кабинете мистера Двики, и Диб привычно заерзал на знакомом стуле. От чая с печеньем он отказался.

После исчезновения шгольного психолога эта комната выполняла общественную функцию – здесь проводились учительские собрания и советы старост. Или же ее занимали в случаях, когда преподаватели хотели обсудить что-то с конкретными учениками, – как сейчас мистер Эллиот с Дибом.

Разговаривать по душам с кем-либо было самым неприятным занятием из всех, которыми занимался или вынужден был заниматься Диб. Исключение составляли лишь диалоги с самим собой. К тому же, он до сих пор не понимал, что понадобилось от него мистеру Эллиоту, почему тот именно сейчас настаивает на консультации.

Диб понуро склонил голову.

- Я собирался зайти… на днях.

- Собирался? – учитель внимательно посмотрел на Диба.

- Ну да, – неопределенно ответил тот.

- Скажу тебе откровенно, Диб, почему мне надо с тобой поговорить. Меня беспокоит душевное состояние Газ.

- А-а… - еще более неопределенно произнес Диб и поковырял пальцем пуговицу на френче.

- Скажи, почему ты всегда носишь черное?

- Я? Ну, так удобно, мне нравится. И мне идет. Вроде, – ученик несколько удивился странной перемене темы разговора.

- А твоя сестра почему?

- Газ? Не знаю… Возможно, потому, что с детства отец покупал нам такие вещи, мы привыкли.

- Кстати, как складываются твои отношения с сестрой в последнее время?

Диб с большим неудовольствием вспомнил их последнюю ссору. «Кретин!», «Идиот!», «Псих!» - да, это вполне нормально.

- Хорошо.

- А с одноклассниками?

- Ну, тоже… Нормально.

Если не считать, что в автобусе он ездит с одной стороны, а все остальные – с другой. Что в шгольной столовой все сторонятся его столика, и в последнее время на нем даже появилась надпись «Место для ненормального Диба».

Ну и никто не разделяет его интересов. А так все хорошо.

- А как твоя… наука?

Диб раскрыл было рот, чтобы повторить привычный ответ, но учитель договорил за него:

- …Тоже нормально? Диб, послушай. Газ говорит, что твоя одержимость Франкенштанами, Лохх-псами и пришельцами часто переходит в агрессивное отношение к людям. Ты навязываешь им персонажей из сказок и не даешь никому покоя.

- Ну, насчет Франкенштанов согласен – это такой же миф, как и Вампиропончик, Террористы. Но все, что я говорю про Зима-пришельца, правда! – Диб начал злиться.

- Подумай сам, это не может быть правдой. И я хочу тебе помочь.

- На самом деле вы совсем этого не хотите. Кстати, мистер Двики говорил то же самое, а потом пропал. Вы не боитесь?

Мистер Эллиот печально покачал головой.

- Я знаю, что не Газ убедительно уверяла вас в моей неадекватности. Наверняка к вам обратился директор Шголы. Мой отец – известный человек. И если вы отправите его сына в дурдом, как того желает Шгольный совет, то не избежать скандальной огласки, а это не в интересах нашего учебного заведения. Но держать в классе полного психа также не в интересах Шголы, потому что другим родителям не нравится, когда с их детьми учится ненормальный. Я ведь прав, можете даже не подтверждать.

- Никто и не думал отправлять тебя в исправительное заведение. Почему ты так считаешь? – учитель, казалось, искренне удивился.

- Потому что я продолжаю активно доказывать и настаивать на том, что в нашем классе ЕСТЬ инопланетянин, и тем самым, получается, порчу жизнь всем ученикам Шголы, учителям, рабочим, шахтерам, астрономам и вообще всем жителям этого города. И в первую очередь своей семье, конечно.

Учитель немного подумал и, ожидая очередной порции циничных ответов от Диба, попытался зайти с другой стороны.

- Хорошо, я понимаю твое негодование. Никто тебе не верит, как ты ни стараешься, как ни доказываешь. О'кей. Но давай только представим, что твои слова могут не соответствовать действительности. Представим. И тогда подумаем логически: что делает инопланетянин в твоем классе? Тебе не кажется несколько странным тот факт, что он ходит в Шголу, а не стремится, скажем, завоевать мир, поработить человечество или установить дружеский контакт?

- Ну, да… в принципе кажется. Но он благодаря посещению Шголы ведет глупые наблюдения и узнает важную информацию о нашей планете, что потом пригодится ему для атаки.

- Глупые... Так-так… – пробормотал вполголоса преподаватель.

- Что вы говорите? – не расслышал Диб.

- А инопланетянину не было бы проще пойти в библиотеку или посидеть в интернете? Судя по записям мистера Двики по твоему делу, у этого пришельца якобы имеется куча всяких супермощных приборов и технологий, помогающих адаптироваться в нашем мире.

Диб уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то резко ответить, желательно съязвить – похоже, все учителя в курсе его бесед со шгольным психологом. И вообще, он и так сегодня тут задерживается, пора бы уже прекращать никому не нужные разговоры. Но вместо этого неожиданно для себя задумался.

Почему Зим не взломал архивы Пентагона, не проштудировал Библиотеку Конгресса, не добился контроля над мировыми ядерными установками, не уничтожил Статую Свободы? За то время, что они враждовали, Диб сумел узнать достаточно, чтобы утверждать: да, иркенец мог бы это сделать. Но вместо этого тот посещает Шголу, выращивает искусственную лужайку, играет в «Саймон говорит», выводит разных мозговых паразитов, от которых потом сам же и избавляет планету. И этот самый Зим - главный враг человечества?

- У него такое прикрытие… - откровенно слабое объяснение было единственным, что пришло на ум Дибу в оправдание действий пришельца. Злобного, плохого, мерзкого космита.

- Что ты сказал? – переспросил педагог.

- Это нелогично.

- Ты любишь фантазировать, Диб? А теперь на минутку все же представим, только представим, что Зим вовсе не пришелец.

Мистер Эллиот сложил руки на столе.

- Пофантазируем, о'кей? Допустим, Зим - обычный мальчик, которому не повезло с внешностью. Он живет где-то на севере Канады в небольшой деревушке с населением в сто человек или, скажем, в гангстерском квартале Бангкока. И тут судьба дарит ему шанс. Семья переезжает в Америку. Неплохая школа, тихий спальный район, перспективы поступить в приличный колледж и сделать карьеру. Америка толерантна в отношении людей с физическими недостатками, но в любом случае начинать - это непросто. Плюс новая местность, новый коллектив. Необходимо время для адаптации, и для новичка с не самым простым прошлым это нелегкое время. Мало того, что получить поддержку окружающих непросто, так некто обзывает его пришельцем, всячески пытается очернить перед одноклассниками, дразнит, ставит палки в колеса во всех начинаниях. Есть подтверждения того, что ты применял по отношению к Зиму физическую силу. Разве это справедливо? Разве он не заслуживает шанса на нормальную жизнь, дружбу? Сострадания?

Диб сосредоточенно вертел пуговицу на плаще, а мистер Эллиот вдохновенно продолжал:

- Диб, послушай, пожалуйста. Ты всегда одинок и отталкиваешь людей. Подумай о том, что проблема, возможно, не в том, что в вашем классе завелся пришелец, а в том, что именно ты чужак для других. И вместо того, чтобы издеваться над несчастным новичком и игнорировать людей, может быть, самое время постараться наконец-то влиться в коллектив, прекратить противопоставлять себя другим, понять свое место в социальной группе и протянуть руку помощи? Диб, подумай, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось пожалеть Зима? Никто ни к чему тебя не принуждает и, конечно же, не собирается отправлять тебя лечить голову. Ты – нормальный мальчик, но тебе просто нужно не зацикливаться на себе, не строить замки из песка. Нельзя добиваться уважения других посредством угнетения стоящих ниже тебя по социальной лестнице. Нужно пытаться немножко подумать о других людях, понять их чувства. Тогда и у тебя все получится.

Диб молчал. Он даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь начнет скучать по нудным психотренингам мистера Двики. Преподаватель Газ говорил не очень понятные, точнее – не очень приятные вещи. По словам мистера Эллиота, Зима следовало… пожалеть и принять, ведь тот несчастен и одинок. Полный абсурд! Иркенец де-факто воплощение зла, антигерой, которого следует преследовать до полного уничтожения. Как-то так. И нужно никогда не забывать об этом.

Что касается самого Диба, то неужели по мнению учителя причина его взаимонепонимания с одноклассниками в том, что он эгоист, на самом деле отчаянно жаждущий влиться в коллектив и скрывающийся за самодостаточностью и бурной фантазией в своем внутреннем мире?

Но это неправда, он всегда думал о других! Начиная с сестры и заканчивая человечеством в целом. А в ответ получал только удары по печени. Что еще он должен был для них сделать, чтобы заслужить уважение? Выйти на трибуну, признать, что черное – это белое, поцеловать Зима, а затем пустить себе пулю в лоб? Предварительно завещав Газ 150 тостеров.

В голове у Диба была какая-то вязкая неудобоваримая каша. Пуговица окончательно оторвалась, и он спрятал ее в карман плаща.

Увидев, что ученик нахмурил брови и погрузился в раздумья, мистер Эллиот еще раз на прощание попросил его хорошенько взвесить свое отношение к Зиму и остальным одноклассникам и отпустил.

**.ххх.**

Диб действительно настолько далеко ушел в свои мысли, вызванные разговором с преподавателем, что очнулся уже на улице от резкой мелодии вызова мобильного телефона.

Звонил хозяин Магической лавки. Он известил Диба как постоянного клиента, что у них только что поступил в продажу самый настоящий качественный отпечаток лапы Бигфута. На земле даже сохранилось несколько волосков и, если принюхаться, характерный запах существа! А в качестве бонуса к отпечатку прилагается карманный сборник друидских ритуалов и памфлет «Лучшие виды Замбии».

Диб опешил. Он так давно мечтал о таком трофее! И даже как-то просил Роба побеспокоить отца, но тот почему-то обиделся.

Тут же забыв об оторванной пуговице, завещании, одиноком Зиме из Таиланда, руке помощи и прочей ерунде, которую ему пытался внушить мистер Эллиот, Диб побежал домой, а захватив оттуда деньги – в магазин.

И, к сожалению, он опоздал.

Иггинс – тоже ученик Шголы – столкнулся с Дибом в дверях лавки, напевая во всеуслышанье счастливым голосом: «У меня есть отпечаток лапы Бигфута! У меня есть отпечаток! Бигфут! Ура-ура!». На вопросительный взгляд Диба продавец развел руками – мол, кто пришел первым, тот и забирает все.

Нееет! Как же продавец не понимал, что Иггинсу нужно было получить этот трофей просто для красоты, а не для очень важных исследовательских целей, как ему.

Диб терпеть не мог Иггинса и, как ни странно, в этом Газ была с ним полностью солидарна.

Разочарованный Диб вернулся домой и вспомнил о пропаже Зима и о своих сегодняшних планах относительно пришельца только тогда, когда перед сном решил немного отвлечься от скорби из-за потерянного архинужного для его коллекции доказательства существования сверхъестественного и навести порядок на захламленном письменном столе. Перекладывая новые аккумуляторы от видеокамеры, он бросил их в и без того заполненный разными микросхемами и прочими деталями от электронных приборов ящик рабочего стола, зацепив при этом несколько лежавших сверху фотоснимков. Он нагнулся, чтобы их собрать и спрятать поглубже. У него вообще было мало фотографий.

На первой была изображена сестра в костюме привидения с прошлого Хэллоуина, держащая в руках художественно вырезанную тыкву со свечкой. Чуть позже ею же Газ подожгла Дибу волосы. На следующей: улыбающийся Диб с паранормальным детективом Биллом. Этот снимок сделал Спуу – якобы будущий фотограф, когда в их классе проводился День профориентации. В тот момент Диб был действительно счастлив – ему казалось, что он наконец обрел соратника. Но вскоре, после погони за графом Клыкозубом, так в нем разочаровался.

Диб вздохнул и подобрал следующую карточку. Это была общая классная фотография двухлетней давности. Диб на ней стоял крайним в последнем ряду, к тому же получился с закрытыми глазами. Какие они все маленькие! Тогда Зим в их классе еще не учился…

А вот и фотография пришельца - без защитной маскировки. Диб повертел ее в руках и поднес к настольной лампе, чтобы получше разглядеть.

У него было огромное досье на космита, но не так много его фотографий – большинство Зим уничтожал еще в процессе съемки, похищая или портя камеры. Одно фото было пришпилено к шкафу рядом с рисунком маски майя. А этот кадр Диб вырезал из видео, которое сделал для спецвыпуска «Тайных тайн» еще до того, как передал его авторам передачи. После провала шоу видеозапись уничтожили как фальшивку, как не соответствующие действительности материалы. Подумать только, люди были настолько глупы, что прислушались к показаниям, которые дал робот. Робот! После той передачи Диб еще больше разуверился в том, что людям можно доказать правду.

Он внимательно вгляделся в пришельца на фотографии. У Зима было немного испуганное выражение лица – кадр зафиксировал момент, когда космит заметил, что их с Гиром без защитной маскировки снимают на видеокамеру. Антенны торчали вверх, а ярко-малиновые глаза смотрели так пронзительно... неопределенно, словно... Диб вглядывался, но все не мог понять. Подобный взгляд он видел недавно, буквально в понедельник, когда пришелец корчился в лужице от водобомбы. Диб знал, что Зим не переносит боль. Но было что-то еще… Надежда, любопытство, желание?

«…шанса на нормальную жизнь, дружбу? Сострадания?»

«…пытаться немножко подумать о других людях, понять их чувства».

Бред! Пришелец не может быть человеком. И не сможет им стать. Только не этот.

Диб засунул фотографию поглубже в ящик, выключил свет и залез в кровать. Уже засыпая, он подумал: все же мистер Эллиот чуть-чуть дальше продвинулся в попытках убедить ученика, что он живет в мире жутких бредовых паранормальных фантазий, которые пытаются прорваться через его совсем не большую голову во внешний мир, чем дипломированный психолог мистер Двики. Однако мистер Эллиот вообще ничего не понимает.

Пусть даже это ясно только Дибу, но Зим был и остается реальным пришельцем. Врагом. Нет в нем ничего хорошего, и не за что его жалеть.

Плохо, что сегодня Диб так и не проследил за домом космита. Но это поправимо, завтра он этим займется, если Зим вдруг снова не придет на уроки.

**.ххх.**

- Успех!

Зим вынырнул из огромной емкости с водой, в то время как его помощники, радуясь триумфу мастера, кружили в диковинном танце – робот ручками обнимал Минилося, а тот вертелся волчком, то приземляясь на решетчатый пол лаборатории, то взлетая вверх до вентиляционных труб.

Зим вылез из воды – он провел в ней целых двадцать минут, а на его теле не осталось ни малейших следов! Костюм был великолепен, и на создание такого совершенства иркенец потратил всего-навсего два человеческих дня. Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что это было очень просто, но с таким великолепным разумом, как у Зима, любое море будет по колено. Буквально. Он счастливо рассмеялся – все шло по плану.

Вначале Зим подогнал костюм под свои размеры таким образом, что тот стал меньше, где следовало, и зашил, точнее – восстановил нативную структуру в тех местах, где предполагались открытые зоны для дополнительных средств защиты – ласт и перчаток. В итоге перекроенный по контурам тела костюм идеально облегал фигуру Зима, включая голову и пак. Одно время иркенец подумывал оставить пак снаружи, так как само устройство было, к счастью, водонепроницаемым, но костюм в таком случае получался негерметичным, и оставалась возможность проникновения опасной жидкости через порты, соединяющие пак и спинной мозг. Поэтому Зим решил не рисковать и оставить костюм цельным. В процессе постобработки методом проб и ошибок он дополнительно истончил материю до границы водонепроницаемости, отчего костюм стал почти невесомым и не ограничивал движений, в отличие от, например, космического скафандра. Для зрения Зим вплавил в область расположения глаз стеклянные линзы и оставил человеческие хитроумные застежки, не пропускающие воду, но позволяющие снимать гидрокостюм. Поверх материи он нанес иркенское средство для смазывания двигателей звездолетов, что обеспечивало дополнительное скольжение в воде.

Фактически на подготовку костюма ушло полтора дня, а половину следующих суток Зим учился плавать. Это была еще одна причина, по которой ему не хотелось оставаться на Земле – перегнать сотню тонн воды с планеты на орбитальную станцию было значительно легче, чем пойти в общественный бассейн или учиться плавать во дворе на виду у любопытных соседей.

Плавать его учил Гир. Зим давно отметил, что любые сложности, возникающие у него самого на Земле, боевому роботу были нипочем. Даже гнусная человеческая еда и полуфабрикаты у того легко перерабатывались, в то время как Зим мог долго опорожнять сележелпечзенку, съев лишь одну человеческую горошину.

Как-то после бури с ливнем, продлившейся целый день, который Зим провел, спрятавшись на всякий случай на минус третьем уровне лаборатории, у входа в их дом образовалась огромная лужа. Возможно, не столь большая, сколь глубокая – если бы иркенец встал в нее в полный рост, вода дошла бы до кончиков антенн – так говорили показания измерительных приборов. Зим с брезгливостью воспользовался киберконечностями, в то время как Гир, не долго думая, со всей дури влетел в лужу. Брызги обдали бы Зима с ног до головы, если бы он резко не свернул в сторону, сам же Гир ушел под воду с головой. Пока иркенец обдумывал метод спасения незадачливого робота, последний с писком и улюлюканьем вынырнул и, плавая кругами, стал напевать любимую песенку «Погибель-погибель-погибель…». Тот факт, что Гир умеет плавать, сильно удивил Зима – это стоило использовать в дальнейшем.

Неожиданный талант робота стал еще одной причиной, по которой Завоеватель взял его на орбитальную станцию.

Однако вначале все равно ничего не получалось.

Впервые надев готовый гидрокостюм, Зим сразу заметил, что сделал одно серьезное упущение – через минуту он начал задыхаться. Материя не пропускала воду, но не пропускала и воздух, а сохранявшегося внутри костюма было слишком мало для переработки атмосферным процессором. Зим дышал глазной поверхностью, поэтому должен был сохраниться доступ воздуха для глаз. Он изменил форму защитных стекол на конусообразную. Теперь они прикрывали глаза снизу и оставляли сверху регулируемое отверстие с двумя камерами – порция свежего воздуха проходила во внешнюю из них – если не срабатывал датчик присутствия воды, потом отфильтровывались остатки жидкости и через клапан под воздействием давления переработанных газов из нижней камеры поступал чистый воздух. Вся эта конструкция выглядела довольно внушительно, но, поработав над миниатюризацией, Зим добился того, что в гидрокостюме он стал похож на горбатого негра в очках. А это было уже вполне удовлетворительным результатом.

Вторая проблема, связанная с плаваньем, обнаружилась, когда Зим залез в воду. Пак перевесил, и иркенец барахтался в бассейне, как перевернутая черепаха, пока Гир не помог ему выбраться. Пришлось добавить на область живота и бедер несколько утяжеляющих пластин. Зим возился с этим довольно долго – добиться правильной балансировки оказалось не так просто. Утяжеляющие пластины в совокупности с паком тянули на дно, как ни старался Зим дергать руками и ногами. Он прикрепил еще и воздушные камеры. Их можно было использовать и как аварийный запас воздуха, если с глазными камерами вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

Наконец все было готово, и Зим лег на воду на живот. Он держался на плаву, не тонул, не переворачивался на спину, нормально дышал и видел свою цель – край бассейна. Гир, спустившийся в воду минутой раньше, уже почти догреб туда. Зим попробовал плыть сам. Подражать Гиру оказалось нерезультативным – поднималась куча брызг, но до края бассейна оставались, казалось, километры. Пришлось обратиться за помощью к Компьютеру – стоило изучить способы плаванья людей как наиболее схожего с иркенцами по анатомии вида. С последним фактом Зим был категорически не согласен и поспорил бы с Компьютером, если бы не нехватка времени.

Изучив несколько стилей этого самого плаванья, Зим остановился на брассе как самом простом для исполнения и результативном, как и говорилось в найденной Компьютером информации.

Наконец ко второй половине дня в четверг у Зима стало получаться вполне сносно. Он мог спокойно проплыть требуемых сто метров и даже больше. Закрепляя результат, он решил преодолеть нужную дистанцию еще раз, а затем начать собираться, чтобы вернуться на Землю. Иркенец был настолько счастлив, разрешив наконец-то – НАКОНЕЦ-ТО – проблемы с ненавистной водой, что, вылезая из бассейна, не сразу обратил внимание на сигнал системы безопасности.

За десять секунд высушившись в специальной установке и сбросив гидрокостюм, Зим бегом направился к центральной консоли в отсеке управления. Горел сигнал взлома земной базы! С замиранием в груди нажав на «Просмотр видео», Зим прокрутил несколько файлов, пока не заметил на стоп-кадре знакомую глупую прическу и черный плащ, мелькнувшие в ангаре для космокатера, а затем переместившиеся по шлюзу в складотсек № 1.

- Все в порядке, хозяин? – Гир недоуменно смотрел на Завоевателя. Роботу показалось, что его хозяин превратился в одну гигантскую Улыбку, похожую на человеческую молнию для брюк, и это его немного пугало.

А Зим все никак не мог прекратить улыбаться, вначале просто радостно, а позже – зловеще. Успех с костюмом, а затем достижение в плаванье привлекли удачу и в остальном: Диб на его базе именно тогда, когда следует.

Это победа. Чудесная победа!


	4. Наблюдатель

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 4. Наблюдатель**

_Я вслушиваюсь в тишь, просторы озирая:_

_Спасенья от нее, невыносимой, нет._

_Куда бы ни пошел – ей ни конца, ни края._

_В недвижном воздухе не явь, но сон, но бред._

_И воды, отразив неведомое, сини –_

_Потустороннею, должно быть, синевой._

_И оглушительно, и явственно в пустыне_

_Звучанье, но его не различит живой._

_И потому, когда проносится по водам_

_Тень мимолетная, чуть выше обрати_

_Глаза – и различишь: пришелец мимоходом_

_Склонился над тобой, бесплотный – во плоти._

_«Несовместимость» Ш. Бодлер (с)_

**.ххх.**

На следующий день Зим снова не пришел в Шголу. Диб попытался еще раз узнать, что же конкретно случилось с зеленокожим одноклассником, но мисс Биттерс только зарычала в ответ. Камеры слежения в доме пришельца по-прежнему подтверждали отсутствие хозяев. Поэтому после уроков Диб сразу отправился на самостоятельный сбор информации, который планировал еще вчера.

Однако на первый взгляд ничего особенного на базе Зима не происходило. Двор оставался таким, каким Диб его помнил с понедельника, и даже сломанного фламинго до сих пор никто не починил. В течение двух часов слежки не появилось ни одного признака пребывания в доме хозяев.

Куда же мог подеваться Зим? Не улетел же он возвращать Марс в Солнечную систему, не выкрали же его другие пришельцы? Ведь космит не мог вернуться на Ирк, бросив все просто так?

Размышления Диба прервал звонок на мобильный. Звонила Газ – сообщить, что отец приехал раньше и ждет их в пиццерии. Со словами: «Попробуй только не прийти!» – сестра отключилась.

Он вздохнул. Надо идти – не так часто им с сестрой удавалось пообщаться с отцом вживую.

**.ххх.**

В пиццерии было как всегда шумно, людно и воняло отходами производства. Отец и Газ были уже на месте – заняли привычный столик у окна и заказали пиццу. Раньше Диб старался избегать таких вот семейных обедов, ведь у него было множество других интересных дел: записать на видео новый выпуск любимой передачи про сверхъестественное, провести исследование содержания фибриногена и продуктов его деградации в слюне работающих на городской свалке в качестве показателя состояния их иммунитета, купить какую-нибудь важную штуку вроде наручников для инопланетных существ на распродаже в Магической лавке. Однако они с Газ практически не видели отца за последний год – тот постоянно был в разъездах или неделями не выходил из своей секретной лаборатории в первом отделе, так что Диб был рад каждой непритязательной встрече с ним в каком-нибудь фаст-фуде или ресторанчике.

- Привет, сын! – Мембранер почти никогда не называл детей по имени, и иногда Диб даже сомневался, помнит ли отец, как их зовут. Держать в памяти несколько тысяч знаков после запятой числа пи было, конечно, более приоритетной задачей для гениального мозга его отца, чем знать последовательность из нескольких букв, составляющих имена его детей. А может быть, профессор делал это специально, чтобы не сомневаться в их родственных связях. У отца была куча ассистентов и лаборантов, он был знаком с множеством профессоров и прочих ученых, а также бизнесменов и политиков по всему миру. К тому же Мембранер был оторванным от бытовой составляющей мира истинным великим ученым, который при взгляде на других людей определял для себя: «тот обыватель», «этот доктор», «который госслужащий» – и отбрасывал остальную ненужную информацию. Возможно, называя сына просто Дибом, через какое-то время он бы задал вопрос: «А кто ты такой?».

- Привет, отец! Как добрался? – поинтересовался Диб.

- О, великолепно! Смотри, что я тебе привез! – Мембранер достал из-под стола небольшой пакет. – Это с выставки робототехники в Токио!

- Но ты же летал в Кавасаки? – удивился Диб, разворачивая плотную упаковку.

Внутри оказался мини-пылесос в форме футбольного мяча, который при неосторожном нажатии на красную кнопку тут же включился и начал работать, заглатывая салфетки и стикеры с сахаром с их столика. Чтобы чудное японское изобретение не дай Бог не запылесосило пиццу сестры, Диб быстро его выключил и спрятал обратно в пакет. Судя по всему, в качестве сувенира для Газ отец привез японский боевой нож, лежавший сейчас на их столике и весьма выразительно поблескивавший своей отточенной поверхностью в опасной близости от Диба. Рисковать вызывать гнев сестры явно не стоило.

- Сын, наука на месте не стоит! Сейчас здесь, завтра там – в этом истинный путь ученого, разум которого открыт для новой информации и великих свершений!

Диб попытался было что-то возразить, но в это время у отца громко запищал сигнал на часах. Лицо Мембранера прояснилось.

- О, сувенир оказался к месту! С Днем рождения, сын! – отец похлопал Диба по плечу.

Газ, до этого сосредоточенно жевавшая кусок пиццы, вопросительно подняла бровь. Затем продолжила спокойно жевать дальше.

Диб же смутился.

- Спасибо, отец, но мой День рождения был месяц назад.

- Вот как? – Мембранер, казалось, ничуть не удивился. – Я так и знал, что надо было протестировать мои часы-органайзер-палатку-тамагочи на функциональность после случайного взрыва микроволновки в столовой зоне нашей вашингтонской центральной научно-исследовательской лаборатории!

Профессор сорвал с руки гаджет и запустил им в ближайшую урну – однако часы пролетели через весь зал и попали в отделение для денег кассового аппарата. Кассир при этом радостно присвистнул: «Мне подарили Грязную курочку!».

Часы, конечно, были навороченными, однако ничего общего между ними и сувениром из «Ресторана куриных блюд» все же не наблюдалось. Зато сам кассир Дибу кого-то подозрительно напомнил…

- Извини, сын, сегодня же изобрету новый органайзер, в предыдущей версии какая-то функция определенно была лишней! Может быть, часы? – по выражению лица Мембранера Диб мог понять, какие сложные математические расчеты совершаются сейчас в голове гениального ученого и по совместительству его отца. Даже если и не биологического… Диб отогнал непрошенную мысль – он давным-давно запретил себе думать о своем возможном происхождении как побочном результате энного эксперимента отца. В любом случае, похоже, что запомнить его День рожденья для профессора так же сложно, как и имя. Но сын не обижался.

- Я думаю, может, палатка? – предположил Диб.

- Палатка? Да что ты, сын, это определенно не палатка! – убежденно ответил Мембранер.

- Папа, можно заказать еще пиццы? – наконец приняла участие в общем разговоре Газ.

- Конечно! Сколько угодно!.. Официант!

Сам Мембранер едва прикоснулся к своей порции – он успевал говорить с Дибом, отвечать на телефонные звонки, присутствовать на видеоконференциях, переговариваясь с лицами на летающих планшетных коммуникаторах несомненно великих, но неизвестных Дибу мировых ученых, а также обновлять блог на твиттере. Есть при этом всем еще и пиццу никак не представлялось возможным.

- А что у вас в Шголе нового? – спросил отец, адресуя вопрос явно не узкоглазому типу на экране мобильного.

- Диб совсем сдурел, а в нашем классе новые зеленые цветочные горшки.

- Отличные новости, дочка! – Мембранер слушал Газ вполуха – китаец явно рассказывал что-то интересное.

- Я разговаривал с мистером Эллиотом. Он сказал, что меня не отправят в психбольницу.

- Отличные новости, сын!

- Но, отец! – Диб попытался подергать профессора за рукав, однако тот вдруг резко встал из-за стола.

- Извините меня, очень важное дело, надо срочно снова лететь в Азию – на этот раз в Пекин! Наша разработка вечного двигателя понравилась высшему руководству Поднебесной! Встретимся в следующий раз согласно расписанию. Органайзер я практически заменил. Удачи в Шголе и не гуляйте с друзьями поздно вечером – на улицах без родителей опасно!

Диб и Газ фыркнули одновременно – ни у одного из них не было друзей, не говоря о… Но возразить никто не успел – профессор оставил детям кредитку на расходы и испарился, только белый лабораторный халат мелькнул за грязным окном забегаловки.

Диб подождал, пока Газ доест, они расплатились и побрели вдвоем домой. Сестра как обычно в таких случаях молчала, поэтому брат, чтоб не скучать, думал обо всем на свете.

Нестандартные у них все же взаимоотношения. Ведь бывают семьи, где отец не полагается целиком на самовоспитание своих детей. А еще в семьях бывает мама. Не искусственная матка – одно из популярных изобретений его отца, поддерживающая жизнь зародыша обеспечением газообмена, питания и выделения, а вполне нормальный живой человек, который заботится о своих отпрысках, воспитывает и направляет, вкладывает в них душу, все самое лучшее. Детям в таких семьях на День рождения дарят не роботов, а плюшевых мишек и торт со свечами. И нет никаких органайзеров. Этим детям не нужна искусственная реальность, насыщенная видеоиграми или пришельцами. Они с друзьями водят хороводы под дождем, восторгаются мелкими пушистыми зверьками, поедают тонны липких конфет и ждут вместе с родителями телепортов от Санты.

Определенно, так жить скучно.

**.ххх.**

В четверг Зим в Шголе тоже не объявился. Незаданный вопрос Диба учительница пресекла сразу, выразительно задержав руку над красной кнопкой отправки ученика в подземный класс. Конечно, было бы интересно там очутиться – возможно, в подвале водятся какие-то чудовища. Но рисковать упустить Зима из виду не стоило. Не важно, ходит он в Шголу или не нет. Рано или поздно иркенец вернется – Диб надеялся на это с не очень понятным чувством где-то в глубине желудка.

И во время обеденного перерыва любимый зеленый горошек не полез ему в горло.

Получается, Зим пропадал без вести уже целых три дня. Диб попытался вспомнить. Да, бывало и раньше, что пришелец отсутствовал по нескольку дней, но при этом на базе обязательно оставался кто-то из его помощников. Возможно, это какая-то ловушка? Так и есть. Он вломится к Зиму на базу, а тот нашлет на него миллион бешеных белок-мутантов. Неужели иркенец настолько обиделся на его выходку с водобомбой в понедельник, что придумал такую изощренную месть?

- Ой, да брось! – Диб снова начал разговаривать сам с собой вслух. – Не в первый раз Зим планирует что-то мерзкое. Но если на его базе действительно никого нет... «Умный дом», разумеется, не в счет…

Четко представив себе в этот момент, как он гуляет по до сих пор неизвестным ему подуровням, изучает новые вражеские технологии и узнает военные секреты, Диб решил окончательно:

- После уроков я пролезу в дом космита!

В столовой вдруг резко воцарилась тишина. Последние слова вдохновленный Диб почти прокричал, встав из-за обеденного стола и подняв вверх руки, словно призывая небеса – а в данном случае засаленный потолок столовой – в свидетели своего твердого намерения. Кто-то фыркнул, кто-то покрутил пальцем у виска, кто-то выразил общественное мнение: «Опять этот ненормальный Диб, когда его уже заберут в дурку?» – а кто-то просто отошел подальше – мало ли что юродивые могут сделать.

Проходившая мимо Газ не пожалела и вылила на Диба свою шипучку – это его несколько отрезвило. Протерев очки и оглядевшись, он попробовал исправить ситуацию:

- То есть… я имел в виду, что иду в гости к Зиму, заболел он что-то…

Но это было необязательно. Все уже занимались своими делами, и его объяснений никто не слушал. Его вообще редко слушали.

**.ххх.**

Перед вылазкой на вражескую территорию Дибу следовало должным образом подготовиться – нужен был камуфляж боевика-спецагента и походный набор шпионских принадлежностей, включающий всевозможные провода, разъемы, адаптеры, фонарики, датчики, отмычки, бинокль, контейнеры для образцов чего бы то ни было, трос и две лебедки. Он не забыл засунуть по складному ножу в каждую брючину спецодежды, взять антипришельцевый бластер, купленный за доллар 47 центов у продавца на раскладке, и пачку чипсов – на случай, если проголодается, или для отвлечения прожорливого робота Гира, если отсутствие Зима все-таки окажется ловушкой.

К дому иркенца Диб подошел, когда уже садилось солнце, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. К тому же у него имелось алиби, ведь сегодня в Шголе он во всеуслышание заявил, что пойдет навестить Зима. И, если кто-то поинтересуется, почему Диб ломится к нему в дом, это всегда можно будет объяснить заботой и тревогой о заболевшем друге, то есть...

В голове Диба снова промелькнули навязчивые слова мистера Эллиота про дружбу-сострадание, и он сплюнул. Зим был самым последним живым существом на планете, которого бы Диб признал бы своим другом и за которого бы волновался – пришелец был резистентен к земным микроорганизмам, вирусам, паразитам и прочим опасностям. Впрочем, пару дней назад при объяснении с полицейским он, исходя из сложившейся ситуации, тоже назвал Зима _так_. В общем… пусть будет нейтральное – «заболевший одноклассник».

Придумав оправдание для любопытных соседей или полиции, Диб смело подошел к калитке.

База Зима располагалась в самом конце улицы, в торце, среди образовывавших полукруг соседних домов, с ближайшими из которых соединялась коммуникациями – космит воровал у соседей электроэнергию.

На втором этаже был ангар для космокатера, а на первом – кладовка с роботами, которые играли роль родителей пришельца, и две комнаты – гостиная, окна которой выходили на улицу, и кухня с другой стороны дома, где было всего одно небольшое окно ближе к потолку. Через него-то и собирался влезть Диб, так как на звонок в парадную дверь, как он и ожидал, никто не ответил. Жаль, что с этой стороны дома почти не было окон – отсюда открывалась красивая панорама города. За еще одним рядом коттеджей располагалась низина, и солнце, почти зашедшее за горизонт, сейчас загадочно высвечивало тени и полутона построек нижнего города, раскинувшегося у подножья возвышенности, на которой стоял дом Зима…

Диб немного отвлекся, рассматривая особенности местного ландшафта в вечернее время, однако быстро вернулся к более важным делам.

В кухне Зима, как и во всем остальном доме, было темно, поэтому, кроме необходимых для проникновения технических примочек, Диб вынужден был достать из рюкзака еще и осветительные приспособления.

Оказавшись в доме врага, он первым делом проверил сигнализацию, а затем – состояние своих видеокамер и «жучков», заменил севшие батарейки. Но сегодня в его планы входило проникновение в подземное убежище и детальный осмотр тех локаций, которые в его файлах с описанием и планом базы Зима все еще были обозначены как «черные дыры».

Диб знал несколько способов спуститься вниз и решил воспользоваться ближайшим – все равно ветки подземных галерей должны были соединяться между собой. Он осторожно подобрался к мусорному ведру на тросе, подвешенному на лебедке к потолку, – ходить по полу было опасно. Едва встав на крышку, Диб провалился в туннель, выбросивший его в довольно удобное кресло перед огромным монитором. Само помещение было слабо освещено флуоресцирующим розоватым светом, глаза резал ярко-малиновый окрас стен. Дибу показалось, что он очутился в кинотеатре для одного зрителя, – настолько удобно было размещение сидения и плазменной панели.

Вряд ли это действительно кинотеатр. У Зима есть достаточно хороший телевизор в самом доме, что же он смотрит здесь? А быть может, это центр связи с его иркенским руководством? В предвкушении триумфа Диб подсоединил свой лэптоп к входящим портам на боковой панели большого экрана, ввел несколько команд, и монитор сначала засветился фиолетовой подсветкой, а затем появилась хорошо знакомая Дибу эмблема – «Двуглазый иркенец». Однако, покопавшись в меню этого устройства, он почувствовал глубокое разочарование.

Комната оказалась всего-навсего информационным бюро, то есть библиотечным фондом, причем в основном по Земле и немного по другим планетам Солнечной системы. Диб щелкнул по нескольким значкам, и у него вырвался еще один вздох разочарования – по Ирку сведений здесь, к сожалению, совсем не было. Пролистав несколько страниц, Диб решил, что даже если бы доступная информация была важной, скопировать подобный объем данных у него сегодня не получилось бы – слишком много времени понадобилось бы на перекачку, да и носителя с подходящим объемом у него сейчас не было. Но он решил при случае вернуться сюда, потому что, похоже, в этой базе данных были и скрытые для просмотра файлы.

Собрав свои вещи, Диб встал ногами на кресло и протиснулся в люк, из которого сюда и выпал.

**.ххх.**

Зим сидел в удобном космокресле. Перед ним располагался огромный экран, на котором отображались сразу несколько смежных отсеков земной базы.

Уже полчаса он внимательно наблюдал за действиями Диба, ничего не предпринимая. Еще рано. Сюрприз ждал врага впереди.

Зим всегда удивлялся, как противнику удается проникать к нему в дом. Никакие повышенные иркенские меры безопасности не могли воспрепятствовать вражескому агенту. Конечно, у Диба была куча всяких штучек, доставшихся ему от отца – пожалуй, единственного разумного существа на планете – земляноида по имени Мембранер. Зим даже немножко уважал его, примерно в той же степени, что и шгольную учительницу. Но одних технологических примочек в любом случае было мало – враг всегда проявлял чудеса изобретательности, ловко обходя лазеры, ловушки, сканеры, сети и замки, словно когда-то проходил военную подготовку на Девастисе или Хобо13. Он сумел даже разобраться в сложнейшей кодировке иркенского языка и операционной системы Компьютера! Возможно, Диб бы стал третьим уважаемым Зимом существом на этой планете, если бы не был его врагом. А смешивать чувства иркенец не хотел.

Несколько недель назад Зим проапгрейдил систему безопасности на земной базе, установив сенсорные датчики на газоне возле дома. И, хотя противник обнаружил второе слепое пятно в поле зрения гномов, Компьютер сегодня зафиксировал присутствие вражеского агента еще при первом шаге Диба по иркенской территории и мгновенно передал сигнал на орбитальную станцию. Приблизившись к дому, человеко-Диб обошел его и забрался внутрь через окно на кухне. Зим даже зашипел от досады на робота, который опять оставил его открытым.

Земляноид нацепил на руки и ноги присоски, на лоб – фонарь на резинке и дальше перемещался только по стенам и потолку. Об этом способе передвижения Диба хозяин базы знал уже давно, поэтому особо не надеялся, что человек попадет в тайные люки в полу, которые перебросили бы врага в исследовательские камеры-тубусы и законсервировали до прихода Зима.

Какое-то время иркенец наблюдал за ползаньем Диба по потолку, а потом, заметив, что тот замешкался, приблизил изображение. Противник, сняв одну присоску и прицепив ее к костюму – он сегодня был не в привычном плаще, а в черной водолазке, спортивных штанах и берцах, – достал из кармана горсть тараканов и разбросал их на подставке от одного из вентиляционных отверстий, а потом еще и на трубах и больших кабелях проводки. Невероятно! Свинья паршивая! Как он посмел гадить в жилище Завоевателя Зима!

Иркенец был настолько разъярен, что чуть было не сорвался с места и не промаршировал в срочном порядке к телепортерам, чтобы вернуться на базу и научить Диба хорошим манерам по горячим следам. Однако в этот момент кое-что привлекло его внимание, заставив отложить ужасную месть: Диб внимательно рассматривал одно из насекомых и что-то в нем подправлял. Присмотревшись, Зим заскрипел зубами. Это был жучок в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова! А иркенец еще удивлялся, почему враг всегда в курсе его дел, и это при том, что Компьютер регулярно сканировал базу в поисках шпионского оборудования! Оказалось, тот просто не распознавал в мелких органических предметах с незначительным количеством металла внутри вражеские зонды.

Разумеется, в такой напряженный момент Зим думал только о коварстве человеческой личинки, и поэтому, не ожидая нападения со стороны, дико завопил от страха, когда Гир, до сих пор стоявший рядом и спокойно наблюдавший за слежкой хозяина за земляноидом, по известной лишь ему одному причине вдруг запрыгнул Зиму прямо на голову.

Иркенец терпеть не мог, когда робот мешал ему работать, и отчаянно затряс головой, чем привел Гира в полный восторг. Под радостный визг робота: «Попрыгай еще, моя лошадка!» – Зим вскочил с кресла в поисках того, что сможет помочь безопасно отцепить пиявку от головы – антенны ему были очень даже нужны. Но Гир явно был в настроении поиграть с хозяином. Отчаянно озираясь по сторонам и мотая головой в поисках спасения от назойливого помощника, Зим вдруг увидел на боковой панели у прохода в пандус любимую осьминожку робота. Швырнув игрушку на спинку другого помощника – Минилося, Зим с облегчением почувствовал, как Гир соскочил с его головы. С воплем: «Моя штучечка, ты куда?» – робот помчался за испуганным Мини-лосем по коридору, а Зим быстро запечатал отсек – сейчас он меньше всего хотел, чтоб кто-то его снова отвлек от слежки за человеко-Дибом.

Однако когда иркенец наконец вернулся на свое место, то, бросив взгляд на монитор, выругался на чем свет стоит: Диб уже проник в информационный отсек и подключил к компьютерному терминалу свои провода, а Зим так и не узнал, куда еще враг набросал своих гадких жуков.

То, что земляноид копается в его базе данных, Зима не особо беспокоило, – Диб не был Администратором, поэтому имел доступ только к ограниченному числу файлов. Например, к чертежам Шголы, карте города, адресам фаст-фудов и другой относящейся к людям информации. Если бы Диб попытался вскрыть защищенный паролем жесткий диск или попробовал запустить в искусственный разум вирусную программу, то сразу же получил бы заряд электричества промеж глаз. На этом бы его приключение и закончилось.

Но, к неудовольствию Зима, враг быстро закончил просмотр файлов и отсоединился. Собрав свое оборудование, Диб нажал на рычаг сбоку от консольной панели и пролез в открывшийся шлюз в шахту-проход, ведущую в лаборатории.

Зим скривился – хитрый гад! Однако дальше лабораторий – в Ядро, Центр связи и Центр управления – противник все равно пройти не сумеет.

Сейчас иркенец, возможно, впервые по достоинству оценил хобби Гира – просиживание целыми днями перед телевизором. Театр одного актера, как оказалось, может быть довольно забавным, особенно если это Диб, на ощупь ползающий по темным туннелям, обдирающий руки и ноги об арматуру и с замиранием своего человеческого сердца следящий за любым шорохом. И все лишь с одной целью – достать своего врага до брыжейки.

Что ж, Зим с удовольствием еще немного понаблюдает.

**.ххх.**

Труба сначала вела вверх, но через несколько метров оказалось, что дальнейший проход наглухо запечатан. Дибу не удалось открыть люк, который не имел ни видимых глазу створок, ни кнопок или разъемов для ключей какой бы то ни было формы. Поверхность стены возле шлюза была гладкой и, очевидно, он открывался только автоматически при движении подъемника, а Диб не знал, как его вызвать. Поэтому ему оставалось только ползти дальше по единственному доступному направлению – в левую сторону. Диб изрядно запыхался, продвигаясь по трубе, все же ему не так часто доводилось ползать по подземным коммуникациям и коллекторам. Погони ему нравились больше. Но, к счастью, у него не было агорафобии.

Через некоторое время туннель, повернув еще раз, разделился на два рукава. Диб не очень представлял, где он находится, и, остановившись, чтобы сделать зарисовку в блокноте, выбрал дальнейшее направление движения на удачу. Еще минут через пять он наконец-то набрел на что-то, по ощущениям напоминающее крышку люка – и в самом деле это оказалось шлюзовое отверстие. На этот раз люк поддался, и Диб осторожно спустился вниз на запасной лебедке, которую подцепил к железным вентилям. Раскрутив их, он и обнаружил этот выход из туннеля – оказалось, что все это время он перемещался по вентиляционной системе.

Диб попал в небольшую, освещенную так же тускло, как и предыдущая, комнатку, заставленную подобиями консервных банок со светящимися этикетками. Это было похоже на подсобное помещение, выход из которого привел его в уже знакомую лабораторию – он успел однажды сюда пробраться, а потом был неожиданно захвачен Зимом и телепортирован на его орбитальную станцию для проведения опытов.

У стены стояли в ряд несколько больших тубусов в человеческий рост, предназначенных для хранения биологических образцов. Диб успел уже познакомиться с ними на собственном опыте и невольно поежился от неприятных воспоминаний. Тубусы были наполнены чем-то вроде тумана сиренево-фиолетового оттенка, оказавшимся, как выяснилось при ближайшем рассмотрении, веществом жидкой консистенции. Диб несколько минут стоял неподвижно, напряженно всматриваясь в полумрак вокруг и прислушиваясь к детектору движений, который он переключил на режим повышенной чувствительности. Но все было убедительно тихо, и Диб двинулся вглубь лаборатории.

Со стен свисала огромная масса кабелей – крупных, средних и мелких, иногда сплетающихся в один, порой разветвляющихся на массу мелких, а то и образующих подобие кружева. Провода либо вели к каким-то приборам, либо заполняли пространство без понятной Дибу причины. Все они были ярких кислотных цветов, резавших глаза. Такие кабели были и в наземной части базы Зима, только находились на потолке. Здесь же они обрамляли обшивку стен вместо обоев, формируя пространство. Проводов не было только на полу – он представлял собой цельную тонко посеченную решетку серебристого цвета, в которую были врезаны несколько круглых люков. То же самое касалось и потолка. «Вентиляционные отверстия», – догадался Диб. Из такого же он и выбрался.

Само помещение сначала было длинным и узким, но впереди расширялось и вело в круговую комнату, которая затем снова сужалась. Ряд тубусов обрамлял этот узкий проход. Миновав коридор, Диб зашел в это круглое помещение. Оказалось, что это была вовсе не комната, а ярусная конструкция по типу амфитеатра – Диб находился на самом верхнем ярусе, словно на смотровой площадке. Заглянув вниз, он увидел пол в шахте колодца несколькими уровнями ниже, загроможденный диковинной аппаратурой. На других ярусах работали разные механизмы.

В целом, помещение напомнило Дибу Колизей, с той лишь разницей, что мест для зрителей не было, как и хоть каких-нибудь видимых ступеней, ведущих от ярусов к «арене». Взглянув вверх, он увидел, что купол помещения имеет довольно крупное шлюзовое отверстие и оттуда, скорее всего, должен спускаться подъемник. Напротив коридора, из которого он пришел, если обогнуть амфитеатр по кривой, действительно начинался другой коридор. Но Дибу в первую очередь хотелось спуститься вниз – ему казалось, что помещение выглядит достаточно солидно, чтобы исполнять какую-нибудь серьезную функцию. К тому же внушительных размеров центральный прибор, гудящий внизу, непременно должен был быть каким-то важным генератором, возможно, даже атомной мини-станцией.

К сожалению, поблуждав по ярусу, на котором находился, Диб так и не обнаружил ступеней или какого-нибудь подобия лестницы, ведущей вниз. Просить домовой Компьютер Зима подать ему подъемник было так же глупо, как и просить самого иркенца показать базу. Поэтому пришлось спускаться по отвесной стене. Это оказалось не так и сложно из-за обилия все тех же кабелей, Дибу даже не понадобились его безотказные присоски.

Он перелез через ограду и сполз на следующий уровень. Всего же их было шесть. Здесь кабели вдоль стен были очень тонкими, прозрачно-белыми – почти невидимыми, вокруг них то и дело летали механические руки-клещи – что-то склепывали, сваривали, латали. Чтобы не помешать тонкой работе непонятной системы и не столкнуться с роботами, Диб поспешил перелезть на следующий уровень. Там не было ничего особенно примечательного, как и на двух других – серебристая изоляция, несколько приборных панелей с тумблерами, а также микросхемы без каких-либо видимых защитных оболочек. Очевидно, все эти ярусы являлись техническими отсеками, куда Зим если и приходил, то лишь в случае крайней необходимости для мануального восстановления каких-либо вышедших из строя процессов. Если такое вообще возможно – насколько было известно Дибу, всем на базе Зима заправлял искусственный разум, который назывался просто «Компьютер».

Сейчас Диб и не задумывался о том, насколько его вторжение оказалось заметным для системы безопасности пришельца, – его, несмотря на риск, гнало вперед любопытство.

На последнем ярусе перед «партером» были самые массивные и толстые кабели – они шевелились, и время от времени по ним проскакивала оранжевая искра. Преодолев и этот уровень, Диб ступил, наконец, на монолитный железный пол нижнего яруса.

Большой прибор на платформе имел ту же цветовую гамму – интенсивный малиново-фиолетовый окрас с вкраплениями цвета металлик, – что и большая часть оборудования и фурнитуры в остальных лабораториях Зима, а по форме напоминал магнитно-резонансный томограф – узкая площадка стола, от которой тянулась выездная дорожка, ведущая внутрь конструкции. Похоже, что этот прибор предназначался либо для диагностики, либо…

В этот самый момент верхняя крышка на приборе открылась и ориентировочно с 3-4-го яруса прилетел небольшой подъемник-тарелка с каким-то непонятным для Диба, наблюдавшего снизу за этим во все глаза, содержимым. Подъемник влетел прямо в прибор, что-то защелкало, зашипело, после чего он вылетел обратно с узкого отверстия на другой стороне и приблизился к тому концу аппарата, где была выездная дорожка. Диб с любопытством ждал, что же произойдет дальше, и результат превзошел все его ожидания.

Невероятно! Через минуту после запуска программы, отображенной на цифровом дисплее, название которой Диб не смог прочитать, розоватая пластилиноподобная масса, загруженная в прибор, обрела формы, выехала по эскалаторной дорожке наружу, была подхвачена подъемником и унесена вверх по шахте колодца. Из розового материала и еще какой-то космической пыли прибор синтезировал фламинго! Но Дибу показалось, что нос у того больше напоминает хобот слона, хотя раньше Зим вроде создавал более достоверных рыб, гномов и прочие штуковины.

Диб хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. Так вот как Зим чинит свой дом, космокатер, создает оружие и новых помощников! Очевидно, прибор на наноуровне проводит молекулярные сшивки разных объектов, обеспечивая выход полностью готового к употреблению конечного продукта согласно заданной план-схеме. Было бы только подходящее сырье. А интересно, может ли устройство изменять молекулярную структуру вещества? И можно ли им видоизменять живые объекты?

Диб подобрался ближе к прибору, пытаясь получше его рассмотреть и понять принцип функционирования. Затем вытащил видеокамеру и начал снимать помещение, детали обстановки, оборудование, центральный прибор, его панель управления и монитор, на котором еще сохранилось изображение последнего готового объекта – муляжа фламинго с надписями на иркенском. Диб, включив разработанный лично им транслитератор-переводчик, сумел прочесть следующее: «Верификация данных не пройдена – ошибка воспроизведения объекта. Кодовый номер ошибки 0ядл67ш. Подтвердите утилизацию бракованного объекта». Через некоторое время надпись изменилась на «Утилизация проведена. Ресинтез ожидается через 10…9…8…». И сразу после этого прилетел знакомый подъемник с тем же самым розовым сырьем, что и раньше, а на дисплее возникла новая надпись «Воспроизведение не было завершено. Продолжить воспроизведение? Да».

Только Диб успел подумать, что прибор, похоже, неисправен, как из его рук кто-то выбил камеру. Очевидно, сигнала детектора движения он не услышал из-за шума машинерии.

Робопчела, выбившая в бреющем полете его видеокамеру, зашла в новое острое пике и спланировала прямо на Диба, а он лишь успел удивленно округлить глаза и прикрыть лицо руками.

**.ххх.**

- Ирк его побери! – Зим так скривился, будто человеческую еду проглотил.

Он наблюдал за Дибом ровно два часа. Везучий человечишко, путаясь в вентиляционных проходах, умудрился пробраться почти в Центр базы, ведь из лаборатории Дворца Творчества проход вел в Ядро главной системы. Пусти козла в огород – кажется, так говорят земляноиды.

Гир уже давно успокоился и каким-то образом проник обратно в отсек, в котором Зим наблюдал за Дибом, и вместе с хозяином внимательно глядел на экран. Роботу казалось, что он смотрит одно из захватывающих земных телешоу вроде «Страшной обезьяны». Отобранная у Минилося осьминожка сидела теперь у Гира на голове.

Когда Диб начал фотографировать любимое, но поломанное чудо техники вортианцев – тот самый испорченный Динки молекулярный преобразователь, терпению Зима пришел конец. Он и так в порядке эксперимента – с целью лучше изучить повадки противника и выяснить, каким образом тот за ним следит – позволил врагу проникнуть на свою подземную базу, но допустить, чтобы тот узнал сверхсекретную информацию, было бы слишком опасно!

Зим собирался остановить Диба еще тогда, когда тот только пробрался на Бельэтаж Дворца Творчества. Или когда ему можно было помочь «благополучно» спуститься. Но каждый раз, стоило иркенцу открывать рот, чтобы отдать команду Компьютеру, что-то заставляло Зима продолжить наблюдение, предоставляя человеку свободу действий. Ведь это было нужно для отчета о поведении людей, изучения секретных примочек Диба, наблюдения за его физическими возможностями и составления карты реакции на разные стимулы… Пак Зима продолжал подбрасывать новые доводы, главным аргументом из которых был следующий: «Вот еще несколько минут, и я осуществлю жуткую, страшную месть за тот ужас и унижения, которые пережил ни в чем не повинный иркенский Завоеватель в понедельник вечером возле универмага. Он у меня заплатит!».

Но иркенец впервые наблюдал за своим врагом вот так просто – без спешки, со стороны, не принимая активного участия в спектакле. Можно было приблизить изображение и четко увидеть осторожность в глазах и поступках Диба, судорожные движения, когда кабель выскальзывал из его руки, вспышки ликования, когда человек находил что-то интересное для себя и с энтузиазмом фотографировал. Это было очень любопытно. Пак даже начал посылать на внутреннее табло нетипичные коды, когда Зим поймал себя на мысли, что на врага можно смотреть бесконечно, наслаждаясь его жалкими микробными радостями, не стоящими ни единого грошика, а особенно радуясь неуклюжим неудачам и глупым оплошностям…

Только если враг не лезет к и без того поломанному молекулярному преобразователю!

Последнее вырвало Зима из нирваны созерцания, и он вспомнил о мести.

Планируя, как отплатить Дибу за понедельник, Зим собирался использовать Лося. Нет, не Минилося – с этим смертоносным оружием противник уже сталкивался. А того самого, настоящего Лося-пожирающего-орехи. Диб должен был познакомиться с ним раньше, но каким-то образом сумел повернуть автобус с учениками и вернуться на Землю. Однако оказалось, что «Помещение с лосем» забрали Наивысшие для помощи завоевателю Тенн в борьбе с неисправными СИРами.

Тогда-то Зим и вспомнил о более эффективном существе – универсальной машине тотального уничтожения, жертвой которой как-то раз, оказавшись в космокатере у полосатого чудовища на пути, стал он сам.

Пчела!

Живых пчел Зим боялся как воды, поэтому еще в пору исправности земного молекулярного преобразователя создал себе робопчелу. Она не отличалась от живых насекомых по внешнему виду, но была несравнимо больше и соответственно опасней! Только пчела могла отомстить Дибу за пролитую на Зима воду!

Эхо зловещего смеха разнеслось по всей орбитальной станции, когда Зим нажал на кнопку «Активировать пчелу», и та, прилетев из вивария, напала на Диба. Управлять ею было сложно, так как она летала по удобной ей самой траектории, однако первый же ее пируэт выбил видеокамеру из рук противника и вызвал страх в его глазах. Зим упивался этим чувством, чуть не подскакивая на своем кресле.

Победа! Победа Зима! Враг в панике!

**.ххх.**

Пчела сделала новое пике, но Дибу удалось отклониться в сторону. Она с разгону врезалась в оказавшуюся рядом стену, а он, схватив лэптоп и зашвырнув его в свой рюкзак, бросился бежать по ближайшему коридору, приведшему его в еще одно круглое помещение, купол которого уходил высоко в потолок. Пчела, сориентировавшись, погналась за ним. В поисках спасенья Диб завертел головой вокруг – по стенам змеились плотные массивы кабелей, в центре помещения уходила на несколько метров вверх какая-то очередная панель управления, а неподалеку находился прозрачный саркофаг с чем-то, напоминающим неправильной формы мозг, рядом ящики, трубы и круглая мигающая платформа. Стоп, это же подъемник! Наконец-то Диб нашел хоть один!

Спотыкаясь о коммуникации, Диб на пути к подъемнику спрятался за один из металлических контейнеров и наблюдал за пчелой, вроде потерявшей его из виду и теперь описывавшей круги вокруг цистерны с порошком салатного цвета. Оставалось как можно незаметней прокрасться на подъемник и выбраться наружу.

С одной стороны, Дибу было жаль, что Зима он так и не отыскал и не нашел подсказок, куда тот мог подеваться. Должно быть, пришелец все же улетел по каким-то делам в космос. С другой же, Диб узнал много нового о базе и технологиях Зима, что несомненно поможет в борьбе с инопланетянином!

Уловив момент, когда пчела-монстр в поисках добычи находилась на максимальном расстоянии от него, Диб набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и изо всех сил побежал к подъемнику. Вскочив на платформу, он нажал большую фиолетовую кнопку – однажды ему уже довелось ездить на похожем лифте, когда они были вынуждены объединить усилия в борьбе с Так и Зим доставил Диба и Газ в свою лабораторию.

Подъемник начал стремительно набирать высоту, за секунды преодолевая путь, для прохождения которого Дибу потребовались часы. Удобно было и то, что, судя по всему, лаборатория с почти волшебным создающим предметы прибором являлась одной из центральных, и шахта, ведущая к ней, была вертикальной, без каких-либо поворотов в сторону. Единственным недостатком было то, что подъемник оказался грузовым, и Дибу пришлось присесть, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не свалиться наружу. До шлюза оставалось совсем немного, и Диб уже планировал последний марш-бросок из точки входа-выхода, где бы она не оказалась – под диваном, в холодильнике… Несколько прыжков к окну… и он сумеет не попасть под лазеры гномов, он успеет… потом пробежка по газону, забор – и свобода!

Настроение Диба было весьма решительным, он уже почти чувствовал вкус свободы и триумфа победы – он покорил сердце базы Зима, и это только начало!

Диб еще успел с сожалением вспомнить о том, что забыл в процессе побега захватить видеокамеру, как вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, на него резко спикировала догнавшая подъемник пчела. От неожиданности Диб попятился назад – и ощутил вместо опоры воздух. Он сделал рывок туловищем вверх, но ноги уже соскользнули.

Широко открытыми глазами Диб смотрел на подъемник, который продолжал быстро двигаться вверх, но уже без него. Еще он почему-то вспомнил, что любил мед. А последней его мыслью перед приземлением было удивленное: «Как же глупо!».


	5. Испытание

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 5**. **Испытание**

_Откуда я знаю тебя? Скажи мне, и я буду рад._

_Мы долго жили вместе или я где-то видел твой взгляд?_

_То ли в прошлой жизни на поляне в забытом лесу,_

_Или это ты был за черным стеклом той машины, что стояла внизу._

_Напомни, где мы виделись – моя память уже не та, что была._

_Ты здесь просто так или у нас есть дела?_

_Скажи мне, чем мы связаны, скажи мне хотя бы «Да» или «Нет»._

_Но сначала скажи, отчего так сложно стало выйти из тени на свет._

_«Тень» Б. Гребенщиков (с)_

**.ххх.**

Зим пришел в пятницу в Шголу в отменном настроении, что должны были ощутить все – начиная от учителей и заканчивая глупым Торком. Настроенный одолеть водную стихию, иркенец маршировал сегодня по-победному особенно, шутил сам с собой по поводу глупых земляноидов по-победному особенно и даже поздоровался с учительницей по-победному особенно. Если бы Зим был более наблюдательным, он бы понял, что другие воспринимали его сегодня несколько иначе лишь потому, что он чуть больше, чем обычно, дергался, нервничал, истеричней разговаривал, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Зачет по плаванью был назначен на два часа дня – во время их урока физкультуры. Самое главное Зим уже успел сделать – еще до начала занятий он узнал у мисс Биттерс, можно ли ему как земному человеку с редкой болезнью кожи плавать в бассейне в спецодежде. Учительница поинтересовалась, нет ли на ней моторных или ракетных двигателей и не является ли костюм плавсредством. Поскольку, заметила она, в статуте о сдаче норматива указано, что ученики не имеют права использовать вышеперечисленные вспомогательные средства, так как целью заплыва является проверка физических сил и навыков выживания испытуемых в водной среде.

От такой длинной и запутанной тирады переводчик Зима несколько завис, и, не очень понимая, о чем шла речь, иркенец отчаянно замотал головой.

- Нет? Тогда разрешаю, – милостиво ответила учительница, и Зим с облегчением вздохнул.

Слушать то, о чем рассказывала преподавательница на уроке, не хотелось – лекция была о планетах - газовых гигантах, а Завоеватель знал некоторые из них не только по приблизительному описанию из учебника. Поэтому его мысли метались от радужного предвкушения заплыва в бассейне, до которого осталось еще два часа и три минуты, до менее приятных обстоятельств, заставлявших его непроизвольно обгрызать кончик карандаша.

Зим бросил взгляд на эти самые обстоятельства – Диб сидел за своей партой у окна, подперев голову руками, и сосредоточенно смотрел не на доску, на которой сейчас висела карта Солнечной системы, а на какую-то невидимую точку перед ним.

Интересно, о чем сейчас думает враг? Должно быть, надеется на то, что Зим с треском провалит испытание, весь задымится или даже сгорит, после чего приедут агенты ФБР, заберут его останки на секретные исследования или сварят какое-нибудь средство против паразитов. Впрочем, как Зим ни вглядывался, на лице противника он не заметил и тени радости. Вероятно, он жалеет, что у него сломался телевизор. Или возникли какие-то проблемы с его страшной Дибо-сестрой. Или он недоволен тем, что экскременты голубя испортили ему одежду прямо на входе в Шголу.

Несмотря на эти вполне обоснованные предположения, Зим, рассматривая задумчивое выражение лица своего врага, начал ощущать медленно подкрадывающуюся тревогу, за которой тянулся липкий страх.

Человек ведь совершенно точно не может знать или догадываться о том, что произошло после его падения с платформы. Зим все учел! Диб должен считать, что вчерашние события – это всего лишь обычный человеческий сон!

У иркенца не было желания анализировать свои поступки, особенно в тех случаях, когда имелся какой-нибудь предложенный паком весомый довод, пусть даже и не совсем соответствующий истине. Однако Зим еще раз обратился к жесткому диску и погрузился в воспоминания.

**.ххх.**

Поскольку Диб несколько дней назад облил Зима водой, он заслужил наказание. Пчела должна была с позором выгнать его с базы на улицу, где все вокруг, увидев Диба, который боится насекомых, вертели бы пальцами у виска и шептали бы друг другу: «О, снова этот пришибленный Диб!». А Зим наблюдал бы это унижение на экране монитора и радовался очередной победе иркенской расы над земляноидами.

Завоеватель не собирался и думать о том, что ему в принципе не следовало допускать проникновения Диба в дом. А он поступил фактически наоборот, решив воплотить в жизнь хитроумный план – напугать врага пчелой и опозорить перед другими людьми. Ну и в качестве трофея похитить его видеокамеру.

Сначала все шло просто замечательно. Неуправляемая пчела летала, иногда натыкаясь на Диба, тот убегал от нее, а она продолжала гоняться за ним – ее оставили на несколько дней на базе одну, да еще и в выключенном состоянии, поэтому пчела соскучилась и хотела поиграть.

Глупый Диб, конечно, воспринял игру как вражескую атаку и с ретивостью белки удирал, прячась за техникой и трубами. А потом резко сорвался с места и вскочил на подъемник! Вот идиот! Этот подъемник-платформа служил для доставки в ремонтдок космокатера и не был пригоден для перевозок пассажиров. Пчела, обнаружив, что интересный живой объект умеет «взлетать», на радостях помчалась за ним.

Следя за тем, что произошло дальше, Зим и не заметил, когда успел напряженно схватиться за край монитора. События на экране разворачивались слишком непредсказуемо – Диб шарахнулся от пчелы, дополз до края платформы. Его ноги соскользнули, и Зим словно в режиме замедленного воспроизведения увидел, как враг съезжает с гладкой поверхности и летит в пропасть. Диб был уже почти у выхода в надземную часть базы, так что падал он с высоты практически девяноста человеческих метров.

Мгновенный подсчет пака выдал результат, что при таких условиях человек 100% не выживает. «Не выживает!» – эхом отозвалось где-то в сележелпечзенке Зима.

Раньше такой вердикт пака его бы безумно порадовал. Когда он с помощью прибора пространственно-временного перемещения забрасывал Диба резиновыми свинками, он четко знал, на что шел, и когда на кардиомониторе наконец появилась прямая линия, Зим отметил для пака, что «дело сделано», и со спокойной совестью отвернулся.

Но Диб тогда выжил, и в скором времени что-то изменилось. Пытаясь устранить противника, Зим совершенно не думал о том, на что будет похожа жизнь без заклятого врага, он лишь шел к достижению конечной цели – «избавиться от Диба». Не представляя себе, что случится, если желаемое воплотится в реальность. Однако случай поразмышлять об этом представился Зиму вскоре еще раз, когда враг вдруг решил откреститься от паранормальных исследований и посвятить жизнь истинной науке, помогая Мембранеру.

Первое время потеря интереса со стороны Диба пьянила отсутствием преград для исполнения миссии – это была полная свобода действий. Но радость продлилась лишь один день, а затем пришла всеразрушающая бессмысленная пустота. Пак стал работать на четверть мощности, и у всегда сверхзанятого и активного Зима как-то сразу стало много свободного времени.

Он думал о своем задании, об Обжиранции, о вафлях, о белках и даже о горохе. За ту ирком забытую неделю игнорирования Зим породнился с любимым диваном Гира и передумал многое и о людях, которых раньше рассматривал только в качестве послушных рабов. Почему они днями просиживают перед телевизором, набирая вес. Почему едят фаст-фуд, жиреют и не хотят работать. Почему они становятся бомжами. Почему они одиноки. Почему им так важно, когда их понимают и признают, какая бы цель у них не была. Эти размышления привели к еще одному интересному вопросу: почему кнопку «саморазрушение» на руке может захотеться нажать не только в случае крайней необходимости?

Когда к радости иркенца Диб вернулся, Зим подумал еще кое о чем. Как бы дальше не сложились обстоятельства, он не мог себе позволить еще раз потерять человеко-Диба - не раньше, чем он уничтожит эту планету.

Поэтому когда то, что так радовало Завоевателя раньше, и то, что внушало ужас сейчас, случилось снова – и Диб оказался на грани исчезновения из его, Зима, мира, иркенец сориентировался мгновенно и завопил в коммуникатор:

- Компьютер! Спасательную подушку человеко-Дибу немедленно!

- Исполняю, – флегматично оповестил искусственный разум.

Через долю секунды огромная подушка малинового цвета с кисточками и бахромой подлетела под падающего человека, подхватила его и бережно уложила на пол лаборатории, в то время как Зим уже бежал к телепортерам. Гир и Минилось неслись за ним, не понимая причин такой спешки после нескольких дней веселых каникул вдали от Земли, но зная, что случилось что-то важное – глаза Гира даже загорелись красным и он превратился в послушное Средство Информации и Разведки.

Ворвавшись в лабораторию Дворца Творчества, Зим не очень волновался о немедленных или отдаленных последствиях своего поступка – сейчас главным было как можно скорей убедиться, что он успел вовремя и его враг жив. Диб был в отключке и, удостоверившись, что у человека есть пульс и что портативный рентгено-МРТ не обнаружил никаких функционально-анатомических сдвигов, Зим наконец успокоился.

Через минуту земляноид начал приходить в себя, и Зим дополнительно вколол Дибу безопасное снотворное, чтоб тот не задавал никаких вопросов. Затем вызвал все ту же злополучную грузовую платформу. Вновь лишенного чувств врага он осторожно перевез в гостиную, а потом – в ангар с космокатером.

Всего несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы взлететь и доставить Диба к его дому. Убедившись, что никто из соседей за ним не наблюдает, Зим протащил человека через окно-иллюминатор и сгрузил на кровать. Пускай, когда очнется, подумает, что все события, связанные с базой иркенца, ему привиделись.

Уладив проблему с Дибом, Зим вернулся домой и снова телепортировался на орбитальную станцию. Пятница была уже завтра, а он и так потратил много времени на слежку за человеком. Следовало поскорей закончить приготовления. Зим собрал свой доработанный гидрокостюм и дополнительные приспособления, выпустил воду из резервуара в космический вакуум – нечего было оставлять на станции излишнюю воду.

Казалось, все было готово, однако перед возвращением на базу Завоеватель «в целях сбора информации» решил пересмотреть запись того пропущенного им из-за выходки Гира момента, когда Диб ставил жучки на земной базе.

Вообще-то все видеофайлы за сегодняшний день следовало немедленно удалить, чтобы о том, что случилось, не узнал никто – ни Диб, так как это означало бы его полную победу над Зимом, ни Наивысшие, поскольку это свидетельствовало о провале миссии и дефективности, за чем последовал бы Суд и устранение. А Зим не мог отдать Землю никому другому. Это было его задание, только его, и он выполнит его великолепно. Скоро, очень скоро он уничтожит эту планету, и тогда сможет расправиться с Дибом окончательно. А пока он спрячет воспоминания о своем проступке в какую-нибудь засекреченную папку жесткого диска пака и уничтожит все доказательства.

Гир, пользуясь задумчивостью хозяина, уже принялся играться с клавишами, отматывая видеофайлы не с начала, а с конца, так что когда Зим, разозлившись, в очередной раз прогнал робота прочь, вместо записи шпионских действий Диба на кухне стоп-кадр неожиданно замер на пятиминутной отметке до окончания записи.

Диб. Очевидно, что это был тот момент, когда человек вывалился из подъемника. Его тонкие руки и ноги вытянулись, словно пытаясь нащупать какую-то опору, а в расширенных глазах отражалось понимание, что такой опоры нет, обреченность, беспомощность, страх…

Диб словно светился изнутри отчаянным желанием выжить, а Зим никогда не видел своего врага настолько живым и настолько желанным. Для уничтожения. И для того, чтоб тот продолжал жить.

По этому кадру нельзя было судить ни о месте действия, ни об обстоятельствах, ему сопутствовавших. Один лишь выразительный портрет Диба на полный экран…

Зим моргнул несколько раз, прогоняя ступор и нелогичные импульсы, пробегающие по его телу, быстро удалил этот видеофайл и все предыдущие, больше ничего не перематывая и не просматривая. Затем прихватил, помимо гидрокостюма, из хранилища несколько приборов для поиска шпионского оборудования и снова телепортировался на Землю – теперь уже окончательно.

Единственным документальным свидетельством того, что он спас человека, была фотография Диба, предварительно отпечатанная с удаленного навсегда видео и надежно спрятанная в потайном кармане униформы Завоевателя.

**.ххх.**

Диб взглянул на классные часы. День тянулся невыносимо медленно. А на уроках он никак не мог сосредоточиться, вспоминая свой странный полусон-полуявь.

Что же это было? Проснувшись утром, Диб обнаружил, что лежит в постели одетый. События прошлого вечера были словно в тумане. Он помнил, что собирался проникнуть на базу Зима под предлогом того, что навещает заболевшего дру… вра… то есть одноклассника, а если того действительно не окажется на месте, как показывали шпионские приборы Диба, то пробраться в подземные лаборатории, все внимательно осмотреть и задокументировать, возможно, взять какие-то образцы в качестве вещественных доказательств. Диб помнил, как проник через кухонное окно, спустился ползком по шлюзу. Помнил он и информационный отсек, ярусную лабораторию, фламинго, пчелу, подъемник и… головокружительное падение. А также то, как подъемник поднимался вверх без него, а Диб летел с такой высоты, с которой еще ни разу в жизни не падал.

Он же не мог выжить после этого? Никак не мог. А потом еще каким-то образом вылезти наружу и добраться до своего дома.

Неужели все это был сон? Получается, что он долго и тщательно собирался на базу Зима, а затем прилег ненадолго и заснул, и все это ему привиделось. Как иначе объяснить, что база не прореагировала должным образом на его вторжение, что он вообще выжил, не получив при этом никаких травм? Хотя последнее стоило проверить.

Диб встал с кровати и подвигал руками, ногами. За исключением головы, у него ничего не болело, хотя ощущалась небольшая крепатура в мышцах. К тому же его одежда была грязной, особенно на коленях и локтях. Подойдя к зеркалу в ванной, Диб обнаружил еще и свежие царапины на голове, но и только. Следовательно, никакого падения с невероятной высоты точно не было. А как насчет всего остального?

Диб вернулся в комнату и проверил содержимое походного рюкзака. Все было на месте, включая видеокамеру. Дрожа от нетерпения, он подключил ее к ноутбуку, однако никаких записей не оказалось – память была пуста.

Странно. Почему он не помнит, как добрался домой, если все воспоминания перед этим не были сном? Откуда могла взяться частичная амнезия? Если же это действительно был сон, почему Диб выглядит таким помятым?

Для начала стоило попытаться побольше узнать у сестры.

Диб переоделся в свою обычную одежду, совершил утренние приготовления к Шголе, в том числе смазал противовоспалительным средством порезы и царапины, и спустился на первый этаж.

Газ сидела в столовой и сосредоточенно ела гренку.

- Привет, Газ.

- Здравствуй, Диб.

Похоже, сестра была в хорошем расположении духа и он, набравшись смелости, спросил:

- Газ, это… Ты не помнишь, когда и как я вчера вернулся домой?

Газ посмотрела на брата, словно он спросил у нее, когда он в последний раз танцевал с белкой вальс.

- Неа.

- А ты не помнишь, выходил ли я из дому вечером?

Газ перестала жевать и посверлила брата более суровым взглядом:

- Послушай, Диб. Я кушаю. И не хочу с утра пораньше слушать твои невыносимые глупости.

- Но, Газ, это очень важно. Это действительно очень важно!

Полуумоляющий тон брата, похоже, немного унял ее зарождающийся гнев.

- Ты собирался вчера навестить Зима. Это все, что я знаю. Я вчера играла весь вечер в «Раба Игры – 4» в своей комнате и не обратила внимания, уходил ты куда-то или нет.

Диб вздохнул. Пока ситуация никак не прояснилась.

- Спасибо, Газ. Идем в Шголу?

**.ххх.**

Первым же, кого Диб заметил, зайдя в свой класс, оказался Зим, которого он никак не ожидал сегодня увидеть.

Пришелец был вполне здоров. И, как ни в чем не бывало, вальяжно расселся за своей партой, жуя кислотно-лимонного цвета иркенский карандаш. К Зиму у Диба была тысяча вопросов, начиная вполне резонным: «Где ты пропадал?» – и заканчивая глупым: «Я вчера был у тебя на базе?». Диб открыл было рот, чтобы спросить хоть что-то, но прозвенел звонок, и разговор пришлось отложить на потом. Весь урок Диб, не вникая в лекцию, обдумывал события вчерашнего вечера, однако так и не пришел ни к какому приемлемому логическому выводу.

С трудом дождавшись звонка, Диб собирался узнать хоть что-нибудь от Зима, однако того и след простыл. Человек даже разозлился. Что за ерунда такая?

Попытки найти пришельца на переменке не увенчались успехом, и пришлось высидеть в мрачных раздумьях еще один длинный-предлинный урок. На него Зим чуть опоздал, за что получил предупреждение от мисс Биттерс. И, садясь, нервно взглянул на Диба – тот очень надеялся, что иркенец вернется, и ждал его, полуобернувшись к двери.

Чтобы Зим не удрал куда подальше на следующей перемене, Диб отсчитывал секунды до звонка, и, когда оставалась минута, приготовился к старту. Время, казалось, замедлило свой ход – каждая секунда гулко отдавалась ударом сердца – Диб был на взводе. Десять, девять, восемь….

С первым же звуком звонка он сорвался с места. Его и место Зима разделяли лишь две парты средних рядов. Однако иркенец тоже был начеку и с явным намерением продолжать избегать врага быстро бросился вон из класса. Диб, выругавшись, побежал за ним.

Пришелец, несмотря на коротенькие ножки, бегал довольно резво, но Дибу не впервой было его догонять. Настиг он Зима уже на лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, и, недолго думая, схватил за грудки и прижал к ближайшей стенке.

- Чего тебе надо, вонючка Диб? – иркенец избегал смотреть своими фальшивыми линзами врагу в глаза, делая слабые попытки вырваться.

- Зим! Что ты задумал, признавайся! – Диб встряхнул пришельца за ворот его реглана, отчего у того голова затряслась, словно у китайского болванчика.

- О чем ты говоришь? Не посмеешь же и тут использовать свою мерзкую воду? Пусти Зима немедленно! – космит попытался зашипеть своим отточенным командным тоном.

- Зим, что ты делал на этой неделе? Почему тебя не было в Шголе? Это очередной коварный план? – Диб устал весь день мучаться неразрешимыми вопросами и решил спросить прямо.

- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. По вине Диба, облившего Зима гадкой смесью воды и чего-то не менее едкого, Зим заболел и отпросился у учительницы. У него есть медицинская справка из этой… как ее… больницы!

- Где она? – Диб не поверил ни одному слову. Он был готов поспорить на что угодно, что пришелец не болел.

- Э… в медпункте? – Зим прищурил один глаз.

- Врешь! – Диб впечатал иркенца плечами в стенку. Раздался глухой звук, словно от паденья яблока с дерева. Пришелец криво усмехнулся.

- Может, и не болел. Может, болел, но не так долго. А Дибище-страшилище соскучился без великолепного Зима?

Диб, зарычав, еще раз припечатал иркенца к стене. Тот не сопротивлялся и продолжал язвительно улыбаться. Диб не знал, что еще сказать.

По лестничному пролету проходили десятки школьников, и все вопросительно смотрели на них. Человек наконец заметил, что они не одни, и отпустил пришельца, сделав вид, что поправляет тому воротник.

- Послушай, Зим, что бы ты ни замыслил, я узнаю правду – и очень быстро. И ты ответишь за все, слышишь?

Внезапно до этого ехидный иркенец нахмурился и произнес:

- Это ты послушай, жалкий червяк. Оставь свои обвинения при себе и не лезь в чужие дела. Скоро, очень скоро твоя планета будет завоевана, так что советую тебе потратить последние моменты свободы и жизни на более важные дела, чем зажимать по углам ни в чем не повинных других человеческих личинок.

- Ни в чем не повинных? – Диб несколько нервно рассмеялся. – Брось дурить, Зим, меня ты не проведешь! Ты что-то замыслил, и я докопаюсь до сути. И никакие иллюзии, вроде летающих кроссовок или того фокуса, который ты провернул вчера, когда пытался меня запугать видениями последствий проникновения на твою базу, не отвлекут меня от того, чтобы выяснить что к чему и предотвратить любые твои жалкие попытки завоевать мою планету. И, кстати, жду – не дождусь увидеть, как ты за эти несколько дней, дурача меня своим отсутствием на Земле, научился плавать!

Диб окончательно отпустил Зима и ушел в столовую.

**.ххх.**

Завоеватель сполз по стенке и зашелся в припадке гомерического хохота.

Глупый, глупый, шмиллион раз глупый человек! Он решил, что Зим наслал на него еще одну иллюзию подобную той с обитателями планеты Миикрон, якобы наделившими Диба суперсилой! Это великолепно! Это еще лучше, чем если бы враг подумал, что ему приснился сон про проникновение на базу Зима и падение с платформы.

Собираясь утром в Шголу, Зим понял еще одну свою… Нет! Просто ошибку. Совершенную по вине вражеского земляноида, разумеется.

Ведь камера Диба осталась в лаборатории, шпионские принадлежности разбросаны по всему дому, а на теле и одежде человека были следы его авантюры. И то, что Диб сможет списать все это на сон, казалось сомнительным. Зим знал, что в случае с мелкими доказательствами враг всегда улавливал суть. Кляня на чем свет стоит оплошность, неважно чью, иркенец замаскировал космокатер под летающий шарик, захватил инструменты и камеру Диба со стертой картой памяти и второй раз за сутки осторожно приблизился к дому человека, заглянув в знакомое окно. К его ужасу, Диб уже проснулся и разглядывал свои порезы и ушибы. Затем человек вышел в другую комнату.

Зим быстро влез в окно и засунул видеокамеру, установленные вчера Дибом новые жучки, потерянные «липкие пальцы» для хождения по вертикальным поверхностям и прочее в рюкзак. Едва он успел выбраться обратно, как Диб вернулся в комнату и раскрыл сумку.

Зим облегченно вдохнул. Он сделал все, что мог, теперь оставалось лишь надеяться, что враг каким-то образом объяснит себе расцарапанное лицо и грязную одежду, не приближаясь при этом к истинному ходу развития событий.

Однако чем ближе наступал час встречи с Дибом в Шголе, тем больше Зим нервничал и переживал по поводу того, как человек все себе объяснит. Главным было ни в коем случае не показывать врагу свои эмоции и по возможности его избегать. По крайней мере, до Испытания водой, а потом он что-то придумает.

К сожалению, Диб его все-таки поймал на лестнице, но, поддавшись своим глупым инстинктам охотника за пришельцами, не сумел в порыве гнева выведать ничего важного.

Зим – великолепный!

Оставался всего один урок до начала Испытания.

**.ххх.**

Шгольный бассейн представлял собой довольно стандартное сооружение – в нем было 6 дорожек по 25 метров, и находился он в специальной пристройке со стороны спортивного зала. Ученики посещали его редко – это помещение сдавалось в аренду: здесь тренировалась команда по синхронному плаванью Спортивного института и сюда ходили на реабилитацию больные с костно-суставными заболеваниями из местного профильного центра, а еще проводились платные занятия по аквааэробике для всех желающих. На деньги, вырученные от сдачи бассейна в аренду, снабжалась продуктами шгольная столовая и закупался мел, но, к сожалению, на новые парты вырученных средств все так же катастрофически не хватало.

Однако постановлением директора Шголы и указом вышестоящих инстанций на три дня – со среды по пятницу – бассейн было разрешено использовать для шгольных нужд.

Младшие классы должны были сдавать норматив по плаванью в четверг, старшие – в среду, а все остальные – в пятницу, согласно расписанию уроков физкультуры. На заплывах присутствовали один или два чиновника из Министерства образования, классный руководитель и тренер Уолрус.

После окончания третьего урока в пятницу мисс Биттерс напомнила ученикам, чтобы они не разбегались и сразу же шли переодеваться в купальные костюмы, а затем – в душевые, чтобы к звонку все как один уже были непосредственно в помещении с бассейном и не заставляли комиссию ждать.

Диб снова упустил момент, когда Зим исчез из класса.

- Ну что же, если он не появится на сдаче норматива, не сносить ему головы. С мисс Биттерс шутки плохи.

У Диба оставалась небольшая надежда, что он встретит Зима в раздевалке, однако и там его не оказалось. Диб переоделся в черные плавки с маленькими зелеными человечками, надел шлепанцы, а поверх обычных очков нацепил насадку для плаванья. Затем сходил в душевую и только потом увидел ЭТО на краю скамейки у кромки бассейна.

На ЭТО Диб обратил внимание сразу, так как ОНО резко выделялось на фоне бежевых тел в ярких и не очень плавках и купальниках. ЭТО, конечно, же было Зимом – пришельца Диб узнал по характерным контурам тела и верхним конечностям, заканчивающимся тремя отростками вместо пяти пальцев, – и в то же время ЭТО Зимом не было. Пришелец надел какое-то подобие костюма для подводного плаванья, облепившего его с головы до пят, включая пак, а на голове в районе глаз находилась конструкция, показавшаяся Дибу неким гибридом электронно-лучевой трубки, двигателя внутреннего сгорания и аквариума.

- Ого, Зим, ты, я вижу, постарался на славу! Но у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет! – удивленно произнес Диб и присел рядом с пришельцем.

Зим прищурил глаза под слоями полупрозрачных цилиндров и расстегнул потайную молнию на костюме в области рта.

- Говори что хочешь, жалкий человек, – скоро ты сможешь насладиться безусловной Великой победой Зима. Я Зим! – на всякий случай напомнил инопланетянин.

Затем он снова застегнул застежку и повернулся к бассейну. Диб последовал его примеру.

Для сдачи норматива были выделены две дорожки, и, соответственно, ученики плавали попарно. Каждый должен был нырнуть в воду с метровой вышки – по желанию головой вниз или ногами, затем проплыть до края бассейна и так два раза. Время фиксировалось, но зачет ставился по принципу «проплыл - не проплыл». Тех, кто не смог преодолеть дистанцию, немедленно отчисляли из Шголы. Впрочем, в их классе таковых еще не было. Министерская комиссия в составе двух тучных, потеющих и лысоватых дяденек в серых костюмах грызла семечки в углу зала за большим столом и не обращала ни на кого внимания, в то время как классная руководительница и тренер разместились на приставных стульях на платформе пятиметровой вышки. Тренер щелкал секундомером, а мисс Биттерс сверялась со списками и вызывала:

- Следующий!

Диб оказался в самом конце очереди вместе с Зимом. Похоже, и плыть с ним доведется. Какая ирония судьбы – два врага встретились в извечной борьбе на новом поле битвы! Однако, не похоже, что Зим собирается вести честную игру. Диб встал со своего места и, вскарабкавшись на вышку, подошел к тренеру.

- Тренер Уолрус, а разве во время сдачи этого норматива разрешается пользоваться вспомогательными средствами? – и он указал на Зима, который в это время нажимал какие-то блестящие кнопки на предплечье.

Моржеобразный физрук бегло глянул в указанную Дибом сторону и, не заметив ничего достойного внимания, продолжил наблюдать за сдающим в это время норматив Робом, который плавать явно не очень умел и то подныривал, то выпрыгивал из воды, отплевывался и цеплялся за канат, делая вид, что плывет. А вот Аки плавала хорошо – на спине. У дельфина.

- Нельзя пользоваться спасательным кругом и другими плавсредствами, удерживающими на воде.

- Но как же...? – Диб не нашелся, что сказать, учитывая ситуацию в бассейне.

- Канат – не плавсредство, он не плавает, а животное – не предмет, а живой объект. Правила не нарушены, – ответил на незаданный вопрос тренер.

- Какой же тогда смысл проводить это испытание? – совсем растерялся Диб.

- Иди на место и жди своей очереди! – на этот раз ответила учительница.

Мисс Биттерс надоело, что настырный ученик отвлекает ее от написания крупными буквами слова «прошла» в регистрационном журнале – она сделала ошибку, указав в листке Джессики «прашыла», и теперь была вынуждена вырвать страницу и переписать бланк.

- Но, мисс Биттерс, Зим в супернавороченой амуниции, которую точно можно считать плавсредством! Посмотрите, он сейчас проверяет воздушные камеры!

- Диб, последнее предупреждение! У Зима болезнь кожи, и ему нельзя плавать без костюма. Точка. ИДИ НА СВОЕ МЕСТО! – учительница так клацнула зубами, что Диб чуть не свалился от неожиданности в бассейн вне очереди.

Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться на скамейку. Зим заметив, что успехи Диба – в чем бы он не убеждал учительницу, показывая на него пальцем, – не увенчались успехом, подарил человеку маленький красный флажок с черной иркенской символикой. Диб отмахнулся. В очередной раз ему никто не верил.

Через полчаса на скамейке остались только Мелвин, Зита, Зим и Диб. Учительница вызвала предпоследнюю пару – и они тоже справились с заданием. Зита сказала, что у нее День рождения, и она не будет плавать без воздушных шариков, которые ей подарили сегодня, а Мелвин, заметив, что на него никто не смотрит, оббежал бассейн сбоку, затем снова обратно, побрызгал водой на тело и сделал такой гордый вид, будто только что проплыл по меньшей мере километр. Чиновники давно мирно спали на своем столе, а учительница с тренером играли в подкидного дурака.

Наблюдая сегодня за одноклассниками, Диб заметил, что никто из них – вообще никто – не умеет плавать, и всем на это совершенно наплевать. В такие моменты ему казалось, что весь этот мир ненастоящий или что жуткие кошмары вырвались из его головы еще в детстве. А может, он попал в какое-то странное непонятное измерение и, будучи чужаком, никак не может понять законов этого безумного мира.

Мелвин с Зитой убежали в душ, а учительница, оторвавшись на мгновение от игры, вызвала его и Зима.

Наконец. Настал час истины!

**.ххх.**

Зим стоял на парапете, рассматривая гладь воды, обрамленную пересекающими ее канатами и границами бассейна. Почему на Земле все же так много воды? Почему люди любят ее настолько, что погружают в нее свое тело и заливают в качестве жидкого топлива внутрь? Вода ядовитая, вода всепоглощающая, она может погубить не только ни в чем не повинного космического Завоевателя – ведь если дамбу действительно прорвет, то вода смоет этот жуткий город вместе с его обитателями, Шголой, «МакМясом» и высоченными зданиями Банка и Корпорации Сосисок. Поэтому после того, как Зим сегодня успешно пройдет Испытание водой, он поможет дамбе рухнуть и уничтожит этот город. А затем он прорвет дамбы во всех других городах планеты, и вода, столь восхваляемая и обожаемая жалкими человечишками, проглотит эту грязную Землю, смоет с нее все нечистоты и превратит в чистый плацдарм для нужд Иркенской империи!

Это и была новая грандиозная идея завоевания планеты, которая пришла ему в голову во время ожидания своей очереди, и Зим был убежден, что именно этот план приведет его миссию к успеху.

Иркенец оглянулся на вышку, на которой уже стоял, приготовившись к прыжку, его вечный враг. Скоро, скоро! Когда Зим покорит эту планету, придет черед Диба. Тощее невысокое существо с большой головой, таким же невероятно огромным упрямством и…

Тренер выстрелил из хлопушки. Диб ласточкой прыгнул в воду, и Зим собирался было сделать то же самое, но замер, поймав «за хвост» дежа вю. Вчера Диб почти так же летел вниз головой, проваливаясь в бездну. Однако сегодня все было совершенно по-другому - человек был нацелен на победу, полон сил для борьбы, уверен в успехе. Тонкие руки Диба ритмично загребали воду – это была его земная стихия. А вот с воздухом он справиться не смог - вчера человек был экипирован по полной программе, однако так уязвим… Воздушное пространство, космос – это не для Диба. Он никогда не сможет покорить неземное…

Земляноид уже почти доплыл до половины бассейна, когда Зим вспомнил, что и ему пора. Он просто шагнул вперед и погрузился в воду. Все работало отлично – заглушки пропускали кислород, очищали от едкой жидкости, а материал гидрокостюма служил великолепным водонепроницаемым барьером для защиты его нежной иркенской кожи. Ничего не болело, не жгло. Зим начал активно загребать воду руками.

Догнать Диба у него не получилось. Когда Зим доплыл до половины бассейна, человек уже возвращался обратно, подарив иркенцу торжествующую улыбку. Тогда Зим пустил в ход небольшой моторчик, прицепленный к шее сзади. Он поплыл быстрее, так что после прохождения первого круга они коснулись руками стенки бассейна одновременно. Диб сердито взглянул на Зима и оттолкнулся от края со всех сил – здесь речь шла не о том, чтобы доплыть, а о том, чтобы перегнать друг друга, и оба это понимали.

Однако вдруг где-то вдалеке зазвонил звонок. Мисс Биттерс немедленно вскочила:

- Урок окончен, заплыв тоже. Вылезайте из воды – вам обоим поставлен зачет.

С этими словами она слетела с вышки и испарилась из помещения первой, а тренер, подхватив под руки уснувших чиновников, вышел за ней следом.

Диб и Зим, поглощенные соревнованием, вначале и не поняли, что произошло. Первый плыл изо всех сил, стараясь обогнать оснащенного мотором пришельца, а второй, хоть и двигался быстрее, дергался из стороны в сторону. В результате оба, поднимая тучу брызг вокруг, приплыли к финишу одновременно. Однако никто не оценил их усилий – вокруг не было ни живой души. Они остались одни.

Диб, отфыркиваясь, вылез из бассейна и огляделся по сторонам.

- А где все? – спросил он.

Зим попытался вылезти следом, однако подтягиваться он не умел - у него были слишком слабые для таких упражнений конечности. Пользоваться же, как обычно в таких случаях, киберногами ему не хотелось – пак был внутри костюма, а продырявить его сейчас означало бы промокнуть насквозь. Поэтому Зим постарался найти ступеньки.

Диб в это время отряхнулся, набросил полотенце на плечи и внимательно наблюдал за Зимом.

- Может тебе… хм… помочь? – спросил он, прищурив глаза.

Остаться одному в помещенье с огромным количеством воды и злейшим врагом было не лучшим вариантом окончания удачного заплыва, поэтому следовало как можно скорей повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Иркенец наконец нащупал ногами ступеньки и выбрался из воды.

- Почему не отвечаешь, а, Зим? Обычно ты более многословный, неужели акваланг мешает? Не хочешь его снять?

Диб находился совсем рядом, и Зим чувствовал сильнейший дискомфорт. Снимать костюм здесь было опасно, однако спускать человеку такие издевательства он не собирался, какие бы предупреждающие сигналы пак не посылал.

Зим попытался расстегнуть молнию в области рта, но что-то заело. Тогда он стянул полностью часть костюма, покрывавшую его голову. Гидрокостюм настолько плотно сидел на нем, что вместе с ним снялся и парик, под которым были спрятаны антенны.

- Победа! Я пришел первым! Победа Зима! – завопил он во всю мощь голосового аппарата.

- Какая победа? – удивился Диб. – Мы приплыли одновременно. Бог знает, когда ты научился плавать, но если бы ты не использовал мотор, приплыл бы следом за мной!

- Ты, жалкий человек, не имеешь никакого, совершенно никакого понятия о высоких иркенских технологиях! – похоже, переводчик Зима снова барахлил, и тот отвечал невпопад.

- А разве это не вполне человеческий костюм для дайвинга?

Диб подошел еще ближе, протянув руку к Зиму. Тот невольно отступил на шаг.

- Чушь! Отойди от меня!

- Кстати, а вот интересно, – Диб постучал по стеклянной конструкции в руке Зима. - Что это ты такое придумал с этой многослойной маской на лице? Не проще ли было взять обычный акваланг для плаванья?

- Таков был гениальный план – использовать высочайшие иркенские технологии. Руки прочь!

- Прочь? А то что? Высокие иркенские технологии не позволят справиться с человеком?

Диб хмыкнул и сделал еще шаг вперед.

**.ххх.**

- Отойди от меня! – очень убедительно приказал завоеватель, но в голосе иркенца послышались истерические нотки, и Диба это завело. Зим боится снять костюм в непосредственной близости от воды, не может использовать пак или хотя бы обойти Диба, застряв между человеком и бассейном. Никого нет рядом, чтобы вмешаться.

Ситуация невероятно напомнила Дибу вечер понедельника с той лишь разницей, что воды сейчас было больше, несравнимо больше.

Зим попробовал сделать шаг вправо, но и Диб сделал то же самое. Завоеватель метнулся в другую сторону – человек тоже, отрезав возможность к отступлению. Диб почти физически ощущал панику, охватившую Зима, отражавшуюся в затравленном взгляде его голубых линз и в прижатых к голове антеннах.

Зим не мог нацепить маску для головы обратно, потому что при снятии открылись заглушки и внутрь попала вода - ее нужно было сперва просушить. Он в очередной раз угодил в сети собственной гордыни.

- Победа говоришь, Зим?

- Отойди! – иркенец продолжал шипеть, все дальше пятясь назад.

И тут вдруг оказалось, что пришелец находится на самой кромке бассейна. Пятки почти висели в воздухе, он удерживался лишь на носках – и то каким-то чудом. Пол был скользким от брызг. В отчаянной попытке удержать равновесие Зим замолотил руками по воздуху. И в этот самый момент Диб ясно понял, что пришелец точно и непременно свалится в бассейн.

Диб обдумал ситуацию очень быстро. У Зима была открыта голова, значит, он получит сильный ожог. Сможет ли он выбраться сам? Пожалуй, нет, он и без того с трудом нашел ступени. Значит, иркенец будет вариться в воде, пока целиком не сгорит. Наверное, это будет долго и очень болезненно, так как непокрытым оставался только небольшой участок его тела. А может, космит сумеет выпустить металлические ноги из пака, но не факт, что он успеет ими воспользоваться. Ведь, как было неоднократно проверено, во время воздействия воды Зим всегда терял координацию. И почему Диб раньше не додумался утопить иркенца в ванной? Вздувшаяся зеленая кожа, которая облазит вместе с внутренними тканями, обнажая кости, лопнувшие глаза, от которых остается одна спекшаяся шкурка…

От этой картины Диба замутило. Это явно не было достойной Решающей битвой. Да и не битвой вовсе, а жестоким уничтожением, выглядевшим бы низко и омерзительно. Зим – не человек, и даже не существо, о котором стоит сожалеть, однако подобное стало бы… убийством. Так чем же это отличается от того, что произойдет с Зимом сейчас?

Диб колебался.

С одной стороны, пришелец был сам виноват, что пошел у Диба на поводу и так глупо подставился. А когда кто-то из них попадался в ловушку, другой вовсю пользовался сложившейся ситуацией. Здесь можно было бы вспомнить и случаи, когда иркенец стрелял им из рогатки или когда Зим собирался выпустить из него кишки на орбитальной станции и многое другое… К тому же, Зим был завоевателем и за все причиненное и планируемое им зло должен был в конце концов заплатить.

Зим злобный и плохой – твердил в сотый раз для самоубеждения Диб. Он это заслужил. Иркенец всегда старался убить противника любыми доступными способами и на месте Диба сейчас не колебался бы ни минуты. Верно?

Человек решился. Он дал пришельцу руку, однако было уже поздно – пак перевесил, и Зим с глухим плеском ушел под воду.

В памяти Диба надолго отложилась картинка: протянутые к нему руки и широко распахнутые удивленные и отчаянные глаза его вечного врага.


	6. Аннигиляция

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 6. Аннигиляция**

_Я так устал бродить среди высоких стен,  
>Где каждый шаг к тебе подобен пытке.<br>Я так хотел тебя навеки взять в свой плен,  
>Но сам пленен огнем твоей улыбки... <em>

_В глухую полночь манит этот свет,  
>Кто был со мною, все меня покиньте!<br>Я заблудился, выхода мне нет.  
>В тебе брожу я словно в лабиринте.<em>

_«Лабиринт» Г. Лепс (с)_

**.ххх.**

Диб с треском закрыл дверь и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на кровать. Мать его! Мать его! Вот дерьмо!

Он перевернулся на живот и зарылся головой в подушку. Что с ним происходит? Наверное, он болен или окончательно спятил, как считают все вокруг. Либо это еще одна иллюзия Зима, и они, эти миражи, методично сводят его с ума.

Диб придавил голову подушкой, но и это не помогло, не слишком приятные мысли настойчиво продолжили терзать его голову.

Конечно, Зим все же вылез из бассейна сам. Как-то у него это вышло. Повезло, получилось, звезды сошлись – неважно. Важно, что он сам выполз. Иначе Дибу пришлось бы… Он отмел эту мысль. Ничего бы ему не пришлось. Зим вылез бы в любом случае – иркенец слишком везучий и живучий, так всегда бывало.

Однако те несколько десятков секунд, когда Зим не всплывал, были невыносимы – что-то грызло Диба изнутри, и он не мог сказать, что именно. Без сомнения, нетерпение, беспокойство и почему-то страх. Нужно было как-то прореагировать на случившееся, но Диб будто снова завис в статическом временном поле, конечности стали ватными и непослушными, он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни упасть, ни даже позвать на помощь.

В бассейне потемнело – к обеду небо затянулось темными фиолетовыми тучами, наглухо спрятав солнце, и тусклый свет, проникавший через небольшие высокорасположенные окна, скрывал детали и сглаживал контуры. Диб был даже рад, что ему не были видны все подробности последующих событий.

Из-за бортика показалась паучья лапка, потом еще одна. Они подтянули тело пришельца и вытащили его на поверхность воды, затем – на влажный кафель пола и спрятались в пак. Костюм на Зиме был уродливо разорван на спине, голова увеличилась почти вдвое, а ее поверхность и обнаженные участки тела покрывали дымящиеся волдыри. Иркенец был без сознания – очевидно, его пак сработал автоматически, заставив киберноги вытащить тело. Диб, по-прежнему застыв, наблюдал за тем, как лопались волдыри и шипела кожа, затем в паке что-то щелкнуло и загорелась красная лампочка.

Одна из линз Зима вывалилась и обнажила прожженную оболочку глаза – вместо пронзительно-малиновой палитры взгляду Диба предстала темная, изъеденная кратерами тусклая поверхность. Если бы не активность в паке, Диб бы однозначно предположил, что пришелец мертв.

Диб с трудом отвел взгляд и наконец-то смог сдвинутся с места – приблизился к космиту.

Это был его шанс. По какой-то причине он знал, что лучшей возможности ему никогда не представится. Зима даже не придется мучить, ведь он без сознания. Диб отсоединит пак, и через десять минут – а может быть, даже раньше, учитывая его состояние, – пришелец умрет. Никого здесь нет, Диб сможет забрать тело, а затем быстро его уничтожит. Это будет просто.

Диб подошел к Зиму и присел на корточки. Кожа на спине уже почти не дымилась, и медленно, очень медленно затягивались мелкие рубцы. Однако иркенец лежал на влажной поверхности, и хотя для пака вода, судя по всему, не была вредна, в том месте, где голова соприкасалась с полом, слышалось тихое шипение. Не задумываясь над тем, что же он делает, Диб оттащил пришельца за грудки чуть в сторону, где было сухо, и перевернул на спину. Но пак мешал такой позиции, и тело само опрокинулось на бок.

Вблизи поврежденное лицо Зима, несмотря на неяркое освещение, частично скрывающее страшные метаморфозы, казалось еще ужасней. И все же, почему обычная вода так сильно влияет на его вид, словно кислота на людей? Это было бы интересно исследовать…

Диб давно отказался от идеи сдать космита властям, которые, даже учитывая все представленные доказательства, не хотели признавать совершенное им открытие. Его сурово предупредили: несмотря на родственные связи с великим ученым современности – профессором Мембранером, после следующей попытки приставать к ФБР со своими глупыми фантазиями на него заведут уголовное дело.

Однако можно было бы забрать Зима в свою лабораторию. Как часто на особо нудных уроках Диб мечтал об этом и рисовал схемы вскрытия пришельца? Ведь подобное уже нельзя будет назвать хладнокровным убийством – это в интересах науки, верно? Пусть даже результаты своих исследований Диб пока не может представить широкой публике. Труды Галилея, Коперника, Менделя, Эйнштейна и прочих великих ученых ведь тоже не сразу признали… Отцу в этом плане больше повезло, но даже он ничего не хочет слышать об инопланетянах...

Диб оглядел Зима со всех сторон. Фактически, никогда еще он не видел пришельца так близко. Конечно, они частенько дрались или сверлили друг друга полными ненависти взглядами, но эти моменты были очень быстротечными, и, по сути, у Диба не было возможности хорошенько рассмотреть иркенца. Даже когда он впервые увидел того без камуфляжа, это случилось в пылу битвы, и Диб не успел испугаться. По правде говоря, он и не помнил точно, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло. А в дальнейшем быстро привык.

Сейчас большие ярко-малиновые глаза утратили цвет и форму, выглядели словно слепые – Диб осторожно прикоснулся ко второй линзе, и она, отвалившись, со звоном, похожим на звучание тонкого стекла, покатилась по кафелю. А сам пришелец выглядел таким… беззащитным.

М-да, если бы Диб не знал, что представляет из себя это чудовище…

В паке опять что-то тихо защелкало, очевидно, включалась новая программа лечения, и через мгновение Диб заметил, что запеченная корка на глазах Зима стала чуть вырастать наружу, словно под ней начались процессы регенерации. Он подавил очередной рвотный позыв.

**.ххх.**

«Режим: Реактивация. Закончено».

Пак запищал, словно микроволновая печь, и послал электрический импульс по позвоночнику в головной мозг. Зим раскрыл глаза.

Судя по показаниям пака, он восстанавливался десять часов.Это означало повреждения средней степени тяжести.Вокруг было темно, так что определить, где он находится, было невозможно. Включив режим ночного виденья, Зим наконец смог осмотреться.

Он сидел на лавке, а помещение было длинным, узким и без окон – по центру стояли два ряда скамеек, а вдоль стен находились продолговатой формы однотипные шкафчики. И как же он сюда попал?

Зим обратился к памяти. Последнее, что он мог вспомнить до того момента, как отключился, – лицо врага в шаге от себя, затем – белый потолок, плеск воды и ее вязкость, а через мгновение – невыносимую боль. Уже теряя сознание, он успел включить режим дополнительных киберконечностей и ухватиться за край бассейна. Очевидно, ему удалось выползти на сушу, но как он оказался в этом помещении, оставалось загадкой.

Впрочем, было одно неприятное и единственное логичное объяснение. Диб.

Земляноид воспользовался сложившейся ситуацией, которую сам коварно и спровоцировал, – загнал Зима в бассейн без защиты, а затем, вдоволь насладившись мучениями врага, сдал его ФБР. И теперь Завоеватель находится в суперсекретной камере для лабораторных исследований над пришельцами и ожидает своей очереди на расчленение!

Иркенец поежился в предчувствии «приятных» процедур, но, обхватив себя руками, сделал радостное открытие, что не связан. Ура! Глупые люди не позаботились о должных мерах предосторожности, и у Зима еще есть шанс убежать!

Он осторожно сполз со скамейки и неуверенно дошел до конца помещения – туда, где располагалась дверь. Обычная с виду старая грязная дверь из ДСП, никакого намека на сталь и хитромудрые замки. Зим дернул за ручку, и та, проскрипев несмазанными петлями приветствие, отворилась. Очередная удача! Люди полные… Нет! Полнейшие идиоты!

Дальше следовал такой же темный, как и предыдущее помещение, коридор, который вывел Зима в большой холл. Там находились несколько более новых по внешнему виду дверей, выход к лестнице, ведущей вниз – должно быть, в подвал, и помещение с прозрачной стенкой, похожее на охранный пост. А также самое главное – широкая дверь с надписью «Выход».

Оказывается, до свободы осталось сделать всего несколько шагов!

Иркенец тихо прокрался, прижимаясь к полу, мимо человека в черной форме, который жевал чипсы и смотрел шумный телевизор и, набравшись храбрости, толкнул эту заветную дверь, которая, увы, оказалась запертой. Зим нервно оглянулся на будку с охранником, но тот по-прежнему не обращал ни малейшего внимания на происходящее вокруг, всецело поглощенный действием на экране, бурно комментируя его фразами: «А ну, наподдай ему!», «Слабак, тряпка! По печени!», «Рефери на мыло!».

Завоеватель присел, на всякий случай полностью скрывшись из поля зрения охранника и вызвал киберконечность. Острый коготок на ее конце пролез в скважину для ключа, и через мгновение замок щелкнул. Еще раз убедившись, что остается незамеченным, Зим толкнул дверь – на этот раз она поддалась – и, не оглядываясь назад, опрометью бросился вон из этого здания.

Уже выскочив на улицу и пробежав несколько десятков метров, Зим вдруг понял три вещи.

Во-первых, он без камуфляжа, который остался где-то в помещении с бассейном, если, конечно, Диб не забрал его и не использовал в своих целях. Запасного парика и линз с собой у него нет.

Во-вторых, он по-прежнему в гидрокостюме, а его личная разработка – головная часть – находится неизвестно где, возможно, там же, где и камуфляж.

И, в-третьих, он сегодня уже видел и этого охранника, и этот холл, и коридор. И если бы он свернул в самом начале из смежной комнаты не налево, а направо, то попал бы в помещение с водой. Он удирал не из секретной лаборатории, а из раздевалки пристройки с бассейном. И сейчас он не на военной базе, а на территории Шголы.

Зим вне опасности, он свободен! Весь мир у его ног, ждет покорения великолепным Завоевателем! Он победил бассейн, он приведет в исполнение свой новый гениальный план, как только отыщет детали и починит костюм. Ну, и в первую очередь, разумеется, разработает детали самого плана. Ничто и никто ему не помешает!

Зим включил коммуникатор:

- Гир?

- Да, хозяин?

- Скоро буду, готовь вафли. Сегодня был великий день!

- Ур-ра!

Зим триумфально замаршировал по залитой лунным светом пустынной Центральной улице, ведущей к его дому. Он не боялся, что кто-то увидит его без маскировки – сегодня он был победителем, и никто не посмел бы его остановить.

**.ххх.**

Диб все вертелся в постели и, как ни старался, все не мог заснуть. А вымотался и устал он за эти дни просто ужасно. Фактически вся неделя была насыщенной активными действиями и переживаниями, а он почти не спал. Возможно, еще и поэтому события последних нескольких дней так неправильно на него влияли?

Как иначе можно было объяснить то, что вместо того, чтобы уничтожить врага, когда представился восхитительный шанс, он ничего не сделал? И даже не отвез в свою лабораторию ставить эксперименты, хотя такая идея показалась ему вначале неплохой.

Чтобы ее осуществить, Дибу нужно было переодеться, а затем каким-то образом доволочь Зима до своего дома. Жил он неподалеку, однако вряд ли смог бы дотащить пусть и худое существо, но размером с него, да и что бы люди при этом подумали?

Нет, конечно, они бы не поняли, что он тащит пришельца. Они бы решили, что он плохой парень, который избил ни в чем не повинного больного лишаями ребенка или хочет его ограбить. Диба бы забрали в полицию или в психушку, если бы он настаивал на реальной версии событий. Он не раз попадал в подобные ситуации и не хотел ощутить еще раз прелесть смирительной рубашки. Поэтому Диб остановился на варианте с рюкзаком. Его можно было расширить с помощью потайных молний и прикрутить колесики. Такой чемодан подозрений бы не вызвал. К счастью, собираясь на этот зачет по плаванью и догадываясь, что после сдачи их отпустят домой, Диб сразу захватил все вещи из класса с собой.

Диб окинул взглядом Зима, который, судя по медлительности восстановления, должен был еще долго приходить в себя, и отправился в раздевалку. Завершив все необходимые приготовления, что заняло минут десять, вернулся обратно.

Иркенец оставался на том же месте и в той же позе, что и раньше. Диб подошел поближе и посветил карманным фонариком. Особо крупные рубцы начали затягиваться, мелкие шрамы исчезли, но глаза по-прежнему оставались пустыми и выжженными.

Дибу опять стало как-то не по себе. Раненый инопланетянин, лежащий здесь, казалось, не имел ничего общего с пафосным иркенским завоевателем – самоуверенным, наглым, беспринципным, туповатым, самовлюбленным, бездушным и так далее. Завоеватель Зим, даже лежа в мусорной куче или забитый в кровавоболл, никогда не казался поверженным настолько, как это скрючившееся, похожее на гибрид черепахи и кузнечика существо на мокром холодном кафеле. Зим не имел права лежать вот так, словно сломанная кукла, разбитый и беззащитный. Он должен строить жуткие планы порабощения землян, создавать злобных хомяков-мутантов, проводить опыты над Ником, кричать всем подряд, что он «Зим! Нормальная человеческая личинка!». Такой иркенец был понятным и правильным. Злой и беспощадный Зим был врагом, против которого следовало и имело смысл бороться. Он не мог быть слабым, испуганным и жалким. Он не имел права _так_ смотреть.

Диб наконец понял, что именно неправильного было в _том_ взгляде – и на фотокарточке, и в темной подворотне в понедельник, и десять минут назад, а точнее, чего там быть не должно было. Того, что отличает робота или киборга от живого существа.

Человеческих эмоций.

Это было дико, нереально, в это невозможно было поверить. Диб тряхнул головой, убеждая себя, что он не прав, что ему показалось. Ведь ему придется именно на этом космите проводить эксперименты.

- Соберись, Диб! У пришельца не может быть никаких иных чувств, не продиктованных его миссией. У него нет способности ощущать что-либо, кроме агрессии и боли. Он завоеватель, и смысл его существования в выполнении его работы. Маленький глупый инопланетянин, в разум которого не заложено ничего, кроме набора файлов военной тактики и стратегии. Поэтому нельзя его жалеть.

М-да… «Жалеть» – вот это хорошо сказано! Браво! Если бы Зим узнал, он бы долго смеялся над Дибом. А если при этом на него вылить Слизь счастья, может быть, даже и взорвался бы, как Киф…

Кстати, можно было бы попробовать проверить кое-что прямо сейчас. Диб открыл лэптоп и сделал новую пометку в любимом файле про иркенца «Фактаж - общее».

Он присел возле пришельца. Тот лежал на боку, касаясь кафеля правой щекой, одна рука была откинута назад, другая – вперед, а антенны безжизненно свисали по бокам головы.

Диб, немного поколебавшись, протянул руку и дотронулся пальцем до левой щеки Зима – места, где кожа лучше всего поджила. Он и раньше касался пришельца, если тычки, пинки и захваты в пылу драк можно было назвать прикосновениями. Однако спроси в те мимолетные моменты у Диба кто-нибудь, какой Зим на ощупь, какая фактура его кожных покровов, он бы затруднился дать четкий ответ.

Сейчас ответить однозначно он тоже бы не смог. Покров тела пришельца был совсем не похож на человеческую кожу. Слишком гладкая поверхность – словно фарфоровая, никаких пор, микроволосков – и в то же время удивительно мягкая, словно тесто, которое каким-то образом способно удерживать стабильную форму. Ощущение от прикосновения было, пожалуй, даже приятным – поверхность тела теплая, но слегка прохладней человеческой. А вот антенны приятными назвать было затруднительно – Диб осторожно провел пальцем по одной – от основания до кончика – они напоминали усики насекомых по форме, а по ощущениям – мелкодисперсный наждак. Диб резко одернул руку, когда кончик антенны чуть пошевелился, отреагировав на прикосновение. Человек невольно нервно улыбнулся.

Затем он решил проверить, есть ли у Зима пульс. Попробовал нащупать на шее, но этому мешал водолазный костюм, плотно облегающий всю поверхность тела за исключением спины, где он свисал лоскутами, порванный киберногами. Снимать костюм здесь было бы неудобно. Диб собирался перевернуть Зима на живот, чтоб лучше рассмотреть его пак, однако света было все же недостаточно для фундаментального исследования, тем более что осенью быстро темнело. К тому же, сюда мог кто-нибудь зайти, да хоть даже уборщица, и застать Диба в недвусмысленной ситуации.

Он вздохнул. Ему было понятно, что тянуть резину больше нельзя. Пора было отсюда уходить.

Если он все же решился забрать пришельца для опытов, то следовало каким-то образом засунуть Зима в рюкзак-чемодан. Иркенец был очень худым и казался легким и невесомым на вид, однако когда человек попробовал подтянуть его за руку, то ощутил весомое сопротивление. Тогда Диб попытался приподнять его, обхватив руками под мышки, сделал рывок вверх, но Зим начал выскальзывать из кольца человеческих рук. Чтобы не уронить его еще раз, Диб крепко прижал Зима к себе и…

Захлебнулся от удивления.

Диб простоял в такой позе несколько минут, не ощущая ни времени, ни пространства – один лишь вакуум, в котором в унисон, словно часы в мастерской, работали два механизма, перекачивающие по двум телам – закрытым системам – разные биологические жидкости, обеспечивая жизнедеятельность таких непохожих форм. Два разных вида и одно понятие – жизнь.

У Зима есть сердце?

Чуть придя в себя, Диб все же собрался с силами и с трудом доволок иркенца до раздевалки. Там он осторожно переложил его на лавку – Зим будет вдали от воды и не свалится в бассейн если что.

Больше Диб не смог ничего сделать, лишь собрать свои вещи и покинуть помещение.

Ничего…

**.ххх.**

Поскольку Диб долго не мог заснуть, то и встал поздно, ближе к обеду. В субботу в Шголу идти было не нужно, поэтому была отличная возможность наконец основательно выспаться.

Но и сон Дибу приснился неспокойный. Он снова был в параллельной реальности, наполненной чудовищами, отдаленно похожими на знакомых ему людей. Они не хотели вырваться в этот мир – они просто хотели съесть его живьем. Все одноклассники были кошмарными зомби, и он сначала удирал от них по универмагу, а затем провалился в подвал – это был гигантский лабиринт, из которого Диб не мог найти выхода, а на каждом повороте из тумана появлялись новые и новые чудовища. Он почти ничего не видел, ему было холодно, кусты и лианы жалили ему руки. Диб защищался, старался убежать, но его движения были такими невероятно медленными, а руки – такими слабыми… Почти потеряв надежду выбраться отсюда, он вдруг увидел лестницу, ведущую в потайной проход, и, протиснувшись в эту лисью нору, он оказался в холле дома с круглыми забранными решеткой черными окнами, синими цветами на огромных подоконниках, обрамленных горгульями и тяжелыми бархатными шторами. Стены были зелеными – цвета кресс-салата, а в центре возвышался огромный позолоченный трон. Диб хотел подойти к нему, но что-то мешало ему, он чувствовал, что это не его место. Однако трон обещал свободу, а в окна уже лезли вампиры, зомби и вурдалаки. Они обступали Диба со всех сторон, и он все ближе подступал к трону. Сдаться и сесть было таким соблазном… Но Диб знал, что это неправильно, что он не имеет права. Чудовища теснили его, Диб сжимал кулаки для защиты… И вдруг раздался жуткий вой предводителя монстров – химеры с головой крокодила, туловищем мистера Двики и лосиными рогами, – звавшего своих подручных в наступление. Остальные ответили ему столь же звучным ревом – Диб больше не смог сдерживать себя, он коснулся трона и… проснулся.

Оказалось, это Газ в соседней комнате включила тяжелый рок на полную громкость. Оглушительные децибелы ударили по ушам Диба, и он вскочил, все еще в плену сна и в полной боевой готовности к защите от чудовищ.

К счастью, это был только сон. Диб пошел умываться – беспокойные видения настолько его взволновали, что он даже вспотел. Впрочем, бывало, что сны Диба не слишком отличались от яви.

- Я в порядке! – сказал он, опираясь на умывальник и вглядываясь в свое отражение в зеркале. Этот маленький ритуал вот уже несколько лет был его главным способом самовнушения, в то время как очень многие пытались убедить его в обратном.

Собственно, все, кроме общества Проглоченного глаза.

Впрочем, после его отчаянных попыток продемонстрировать членам организации Зима, поедающего вафли, его авторитет был несколько подорван. Если бы не несколько успешных совместных разоблачительных дел по поиску кровожадного вампиропончика и зябликоголового оренбургского платка, то едва ли организация продолжала бы поддерживать его паранормальные начинания. Разумеется, за исключением проекта Диба под кодовым названием «9с57а-897а – ЗИМ», на который агентами был наложен строжайший запрет.

Проглоченный глаз был действительно очень полезной технической и информационной базой, и Дибу было невыгодно портить с ними отношения, поэтому он больше не пытался убеждать агентов во внеземном происхождении своего одноклассника и занимался с ними другими делами.

На этой неделе Диб еще не выходил с ними на связь. А сейчас ему больше всего хотелось отвлечься от мыслей о Зиме, поэтому, вернувшись в свою комнату, он первым делом включил компьютер и проверил сводку Проглоченного глаза.

Оказалось, как раз вовремя. На сегодняшний вечер планировалось общее собрание на городской свалке. А на повестке дня стоял вопрос о… пришельцах в городе?

У Диба от удивления даже очки на лоб поднялись – невероятно, члены организации наконец проявили должное внимание к вопросу инопланетян! Однако сходить явно стоило – вряд ли речь шла о Зиме, но, возможно, в городе появился кто-то еще.

Подтвердив заявку на свое присутствие, Диб отключился и прикинул, чем же заняться до вечера. Поскольку обдумывание вчерашнего происшествия в бассейне он решил отложить на неопределенное будущее, не говоря уже о каких-либо разведывательных вылазках, то и делать было особо нечего. Длительный опыт по вживлению мышам генов пшеницы с целью вывести устойчивые к поеданию злаков формы находился на стадии выведения первого гибридного потомства, а заниматься домашними заданиями с утра пораньше – то есть в обед – не очень хотелось.

Диб спустился в столовую. В холодильнике было пусто, не считая последней бутылки лимонада. Идти на важное собрание с синяком под глазом, поставленным Газ за выпитую шипучку, было бы несолидно, поэтому Диб порылся в буфете и нашел полпачки овсяных хлопьев. Заливать их пришлось водой, так как молока в доме тоже не водилось. Диб решил сходить сегодня за продуктами – на этой неделе была его очередь заниматься покупками.

Газ была у себя наверху и продолжала слушать громкую музыку, от которой вибрировал весь дом. Позавтракав, Диб решил позаниматься во дворе.

Их высокотехнологический дом был снабжен таким же модерновым многофункциональным гаражом. Собственно, и гаражом его назвать было бы сложно, так как машины там никогда не стояли. Отец относил туда старые неработающие приборы, кроме того, там можно было поискать нужные запчасти к чему бы то ни было и хозяйственные инструменты. Некоторое время назад Дибу пришлось выбросить часть старья, и на этом месте теперь красовался звездолет Так. Другая часть гаража была отведена под зону отдыха: компьютеры, рабочий стол, подстраивающийся под размеры сидящего за ним человека, а при необходимости и превращающийся в удобный столик для чаепития. Помимо того, там были вещи, которые могли пригодиться в любую минуту: мини-телескоп, кофемашина и электроэнцифалограф.

От нажатия на потайную кнопку от стены откинулся небольшой диванчик. Диб любил делать здесь уроки или разрабатывать научные и не очень проекты. Это был мини-уголок истинного комфорта, где можно было, расслабившись за чашкой кофе, спокойно вникнуть во что-то важное. Здесь всегда было тихо – не шумели разные отцовские и его собственные приборы, роботы, лабораторные животные. Здесь не надоедали фанаты и антифанаты Мембранера, почтальоны, дистрибьюторы, разносчики пиццы.

Сюда не доносилась музыка Газ. И здесь можно было не отвлекаться на ассистентов отца, которые сегодня слонялись туда-сюда по дому, забирая нужное оборудование, а Мембранер командовал ими в режиме видеоконференции, причем до сих пор ни слова не сказав детям.

Сейчас Дибу как раз особенно нужна была тишина, потому что мисс Биттерс задала им на выходные написать сочинение. Он устроился поудобнее на диване и взял в руки блокнот и ручку, не желая пользоваться лэптопом.

Темой сочинения было «Добро и зло».

Довольно размыто. О чем же написать и в каком ключе?

Диб задумался. Существование таких полярностей, как добро и зло, в любом случае подразумевает некое противостояние между ними. Конкретные представители этих категорий четко противопоставлены и стабильно противодействуют друг другу, зная, что выживет только один... А через некоторое время оказывается, что добро не может победить зло по той причине, что оно недостаточно злое. Значит, оно и недостаточно доброе, потому что не может выиграть? Почему же тогда добро называет себя добром, если никак не может разобраться в собственном отношении к злу? Кстати насчет последнего… Что дает право называть его так?

Как что? Зло – это зло, потому что хочет причинить вред тому, что дорого другому, а тот пытается всеми возможными способами защититься и… уничтожить источник неприятностей. Но ведь в этом случае он сам становится злом по отношению ко второму, который защищает уже свое пространство. Таким образом, получается, что тот, кто первым проявляет инициативу, автоматически становится плохим?..

Диб оторвался от сумбурных размышлений, которые явно заводили в тупик, и, сделав несколько заметок, налил себе кофе.

В оседающей пенке постепенно проявились две большие эллипсовидные вмятины и хитро-изогнутая поперечная бороздка под ними. Это чем-то напомнило Дибу лицо его врага.

Он не удивился.

Зим. Враг. Да, конечно же, он враг. А как иначе?

Диб всегда думал об иркенце именно так и только так. Зло, которое надо победить, чтобы защитить Землю. К тому же это был любимый паранормальный проект Диба, потому что, в отличие от многих дутых историй, с которыми он сталкивался ранее, Зим был настоящим и действительно опасным.

Но мистер Эллиот, как и большинство других людей, считает пришельца иностранцем и просит проявить понимание и сострадание. С одной стороны, это чушь собачья, потому что Зим – натуральный космит, с другой же – Диб никогда раньше и не пытался оценивать иркенца как-то иначе, кроме как собирательный образ своих амбиций и интересов, и не задумывался о том, что такое Зим, если не клеить на него ярлыки.

Диб часто размышлял о своей миссии, но ни разу ему не приходило в голову оценить со стороны миссию самого пришельца. И вот вчера, находясь с Зимом в тесном контакте и впервые признав космита живым существом, увидев и прочувствовав его желание жить, Диб неожиданно поставил себе такой вопрос.

Действительно ли Зим плохой или хочет таким казаться?

А каким ему следует быть? Иркенец ведет себя в соответствии с заложенной в него и его пак информацией и нацелен на определенную программу. Он не понимает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, поскольку его воспитывали не так, как человека, и было бы странно, если бы пришелец из другой галактики придерживался человеческой морали. Для него его действия – норма, а поведение людей – абсурд. Дибу была еще не совсем понятна структура иркенского общества, напоминающая пчелиный рой с Наивысшими в роли королевы. Не понятны и их симбиоз с паками, их зацикленность на росте и завоеваниях. А вот Зима в той же степени может озадачивать страсть человечества к саморазрушению, поглощение ресурсов планеты не для собственных естественных нужд, а для удовлетворения каких-то непонятных низменных инстинктов, промывание мозгов, коллективная глупость, жажда легкой наживы, зависть, злость, предательство. На Земле все основано на политике и торговле, а также на способах контроля того и другого, и прав тот, кто докажет, что он лучше топчет других.

С этой точки зрения, Зим должен был быть в замешательстве, что человек сам разрушает свой вид и свою планету, в то время как иркенцы хотят восстановить и развить свою. Он тот, кому поставлена определенная задача в целях процветания его сообщества, его вида, и он старается ради большой цели. И пришелец по-своему прав, поступая так, как он поступает. Зим откровенен и честен в своих действиях, его можно уважать за его стремление и настойчивость послужить общему делу, стать важным элементом функционирования целой машины. Он зависит от пака, команд Наивысших, но и они зависят от него. У него есть цель в жизни. Мало у кого из людей есть действительно настолько важная и осознанная цель. И не обязательно быть человеком, чтобы иметь право на достойный поединок.

В любом случае, Зим как воин заслуживает Последнюю битву. Больше никаких опытов, никакого вовлечения посторонних. Только их противостояние. Но, пожалуй, не как добра и зла. Как-то иначе…

Мать его!

Отругав себя по полной программе, что снова думает о делах, связанных с пришельцем, а должен – о сочинении, Диб скомкал страницу и попытался написать что-то в другом ключе.

**.ххх.**

Зим всю оставшуюся ночь провел в подземных лабораториях. Иркенец любил выходные, так как в эти дни не нужно было тратить ценное иркенское время на Шголу и можно было полностью посвятить себя Большим планам и не менее Великим исследованиям.

Переодевшись в униформу Завоевателя, Зим вспомнил, что следует вернуться в бассейн и забрать головную часть от гидрокостюма. Опустившись на космокатере на крышу спорткомплекса, он заставил Гира проникнуть внутрь через проделанную дыру в одном из окон. Робот вернулся обратно не только с тем, за чем его посылали, но и с камуфляжем Зима, нацепив линзы поверх парика себе на голову. И, как того и следовало ожидать, весь мокрый!

Зим не пустил помощника на космокатер и отвез его на буксире на бутолете, а по прибытии на базу немедленно обработал в суховоздушной камере. Камуфляж пришлось выбросить, но со шлемом еще можно было поработать.

Зим поставил новый воздушный блок на гидрокостюм и запаял разорванные дыры мини-преобразователем элементов, захваченным с орбитальной станции, – возвращаться туда сейчас, пусть и ненадолго, особо не хотелось – по неизвестной причине сгорели патроны у нескольких телепортеров. Впрочем, внутри них в большом количестве валялись шкурки и очистки от земных фруктов, скорлупа от яиц и орехов, мука, сахар – Гир решил приготовить бисквит прямо на подземной базе. Так что Зим мог догадываться о причине поломки телепортеров и до надлежащей проверки с опаской относился к тем, которые все же подавали признаки функциональности – не хотелось остаться с банановой шкуркой вместо ноги или же слиться в одно целое с помидором.

Затем Зим начал реализовывать свою новую великолепную идею о захвате этой планеты: разрабатывать план-схему одновременного разрушения дамб и выкачки воды с Земли с помощью гигантских помп.

Правда, на деле это оказалось несколько сложней, чем спроектировать огромный пузырь при операции «Намокание». К тому же необходимо было раздобыть устройство для расплавки ледников, а сейчас они были в дефиците и на черном рынке продавались втридорога. Можно было послать запрос к Наивысшим, но вряд ли они согласились бы потратить с полшмиллиона грошиков на реактор, к слову, очень даже приличного размера, доставка которого займет не только полгода времени, а и обойдется дополнительно в кругленькую сумму. Экономические показатели на Ирке сейчас не росли, и все военные ресурсы направлялись на объекты первоочередной важности, даже обычная боевая меха последнего поколения досталась на лотерее завоевателю Линн, а не ему. И Гиру техперсонал не захотел прислать даже маленького клоуна, мотивируя это тем, что все сейчас живут впроголодь.

Зим понимал, что за отказом Наивысших кроется вовсе не нежелание или недооценка его, Зима, способностей и даже не голод – сколько Завоеватель не выходил на связь, Высшие всегда что-то жевали. Это было стандартной проверкой на способность, сумеет ли он справиться с поставленной задачей в одиночку. И Зим должен был выдержать это испытание с честью.

И вообще, он слишком затянул выполнение своей миссии. Блорч был полностью завоеван через год после объявления операции «Неминуемая Погибель – 2», а Завоеватель Ларб уже давно все диваны просидел.

Когда Зим искал причины того, почему до сих пор не добился успеха, всегда выходило, что то у него недостаточно оружия, то Гир и робородители неисправны, то слишком много микробов, а солнце жжет глаза, и Минилось плохо парит. Виноваты также были не вынесенные соседями мусорные баки, жуткая чихуахуа с обгрызенным ухом и выпученными глазами, а еще пчелы, человеческая еда, фаст-фуды, видеоигры, пожарный гидрант недалеко от дома, общество свидетелей НЛО, Так, Санта-Клаус, Торк и старая астматическая тетка, которая не хотела покупать батончики из тырсы. Когда Зим обдумал подсказанные паком причины еще раз, то понял, что это все второстепенное и главной причиной всех его неудач является вода.

Именно она портила планы, именно она делала его уязвимым, именно из-за нее он вынужден был использовать средства защиты и заботиться о том, чтобы враг не использовал ужасную жидкость против Зима, а это было любимым Дибовым развлечением. Постоянно ходить обмазанным клеем было неудобно и отвратительно, так же как и защищаться космомясом от микробов, однако последние если и жили на теле и вокруг, то в основном вели себя вполне мирно и уважали хозяина – с ними можно было найти общий язык. Чего нельзя было сказать о воде.

Использовать именно ее в качестве средства уничтожения Земли казалось Зиму самой разумной личной местью водной стихии. Осталось дело за малым – найти оптимальный способ, проработать детали и начать операцию.

Завоеватель поудобнее уселся в кресле и сосредоточился на вычерчивании виртуальных трехмерных моделей.

**.ххх.**

Собрание секретного общества было назначено на семь вечера и, посмотрев на часы, Диб обнаружил, что все еще остается много свободного времени.

Еще немного подремав над сочинением, которое совсем не клеилось, он сходил в магазин, где накупил кучу всякой съедобной всячины, которую еле унес в двух больших бумажных пакетах. Обычно отец, когда заходил в супермаркет, использовал удобную, изобретенную им же самодвижущуюся тележку. Впрочем, когда дети подросли, отец, слишком занятый наукой, стал выбираться по бытовым вопросам в город только в крайних случаях, предпочитая службу доставки на дом. Диб тоже не любил заниматься бытовыми делами, но службу доставки не любил еще больше – они привозили продукты весьма сомнительные как с точки зрения негеномодифицированности, так и – вкусовых качеств и свежести. Но ни Диб, ни Газ готовить толком не умели, поэтому обычно питались кашей или хлопьями на завтрак и заказанными пиццей или суши на ужин. Только в Шголе можно было поесть пусть и не особо вкусный, но полноценный обед.

Диб иногда удивлялся, как они вообще выживали раньше, до того как научились самостоятельно ходить в магазины? Должно быть, о них заботились отцовские роботы. Но, по правде говоря, детство Диб помнил весьма смутно, а первое четкое воспоминание касалось того случая, когда он ехал на трехколесном велосипеде и, как ему показалось, увидел космита. Событие, определившее всю его дальнейшую, полную раскрытия сверхъестественных загадок жизнь…

Закончив с покупками и отправив в стирку любимый синий реглан со смайликом, Диб переоделся и отправился на место встречи.

«Стрелка» была назначена в пункте № 3 – в одном из больших подсобных помещений на городской свалке. Здесь, как правило, проводились общие собрания по важным вопросам. Вход в помещение располагался за мусорным контейнером, его охранял важного вида ребенок лет семи с большим красным полосатым леденцом.

- Палоль? – прошепелявил он.

- Большая нога съела улитку.

- Плоходи!

Ребенок отошел в сторону, заметив в куче мусора в нескольких шагах отсюда какой-то интересный ему цветной шнурок. А Диб, стараясь не испортить относительно новые берцы какой-нибудь трудно смываемой радиоактивной дрянью, в большом количестве водящейся в этих местах, осторожно протиснулся внутрь помещения.

Он бывал здесь раньше дважды. В первый раз собрание посвящалось загадочным кругам на кукурузных полях, во второй – мутанту, которого неисправная микроволновка сплавила с лепешкой тако. Диб не ждал и от этой встречи ничего особенного.

Он пришел почти первым – в грязном вонючем помещении уже скучали несколько неизвестных ему агентов. Следом за Дибом появились Несси и Бестелесный, а последним пришел Черный Ботинок и открыл собрание. Диб сидел на каком-то ящике и от скуки ковырялся носком своего ботинка в земле.

- Итак, дорогие агенты, рад приветствовать вас на очередном нашем тайном собрании, посвященном загадкам вселенной. Долгое время мы доблестно боролись с диковинным злом на нашей планете и раскрывали ее сокровенные тайны, но теперь нас настигла новая страшная угроза. Инопланетное вторжение! – Черный Ботинок воздел руки к потолку, и все удивленно ахнули в ответ. Диб только фыркнул и продолжил копаться в песке.

- Да, это так! – продолжал речь председатель. – Вы можете не верить, однако у нас имеются веские доказательства того, что в нашем городе есть инопланетянин. Он поселился в спальном районе в самой обычной семье и строит жуткие планы по завоеванию мира! Вы не поверите – он живет в зеленом доме с фиолетовой крышей!

Диб чуть не свалился с ящика, на котором сидел.

Этого не может быть! Невероятно! Неужели после стольких попыток, после такого количества веских доказательств Зима выследил кто-то другой?

Зажегся проектор, и председатель с гордостью представил взору агентов изображение инопланетянина.

- Спасибо за ценную наводку нашему другу из компании по утилизации отходов. Итак, наш следующий объект для исследования имеет кодовое название «Собакоид».

Диб не мог поверить своим глазам. На экране была фотография иркенского робота, вытряхивающего пластиковый мусор в подходящий контейнер – Гир в своем обычном зеленом собачьем камуфляже!


	7. Обратный отсчет

_ВНИМАНИЕ! НАЧИНАЯ С 7 ГЛАВЫ ФАНФИК НЕ ОТБЕЧЕН!_

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 7. Обратный отсчет**

_Он войдет, никого не спросив,_

_Ты полюбишь его не сразу_

_С первого взгляда он некрасив_

_Со второго – безобразен._

_«Самый звонкий крик – тишина» Э. Шклярский (с)_

**.ххх.**

- И вы считаете, что ЭТО инопланетянин? – Диб, от неожиданности сильно разволновавшись, подскочил к проектору, но его усадили обратно на место.

- Агент Бабочка, успокойтесь! Это действительно уникальное событие, но, право не стоит так волноваться, – попыталась успокоить Диба агент Тунец, однако он все равно не унимался.

- Но как? Почему?

- Сейчас обо всем в подробностях нам доложит агент Тыква. Мы вас просим!

Все присутствующие, за исключением шокированного Диба, приветливо захлопали, и к проектору вышел докладчик, которого агент Бабочка тотчас же возненавидел всей душой. Тыква, немного заикаясь, начал зачитывать свой отчет:

- Итак, дорогие господа агенты. Около месяца назад к нам впервые поступило сообщение от мистера Джона Смита, 37 лет от роду, работника коммунальной службы. Этот человек поделился следующей информацией. Джон Смит работает по ночам, и несколько месяцев назад его перевели по службе в один из спальных районов города. Когда он начал собирать мусор на Центральной улице, а именно - по понедельникам и пятницам, то стал замечать странную картину. Аккурат ко времени приезда его грузовика некая зеленая собака из дома, расположенного в конце этой улицы, выносит мусор. Но не так, как, допустим, обычная собака носит кости, а на задних лапах, при этом передними вытряхивает содержимое мусорного ведра, аккуратно трамбует его в контейнер, а затем сама прыгает туда же и напевает: «Ту-ди-ту-ди-ту, я люблю принимать ванны!», после чего, если захочет, может открыть свою голову и выбросить оттуда мусор тоже. Информация показалась нам любопытной, и на следующий же рабочий день Джона Смита в этом квартале была выслана оперативная группа для проверки достоверности полученных сведений. Результат превысил все наши ожидания. Зеленая собака не только говорила по-человечески, раскрывала череп на две половинки без какого-либо видимого физического вреда, но и выдала важную информацию, записанную нами на цифровой носитель. Попрошу вашего внимания!

С этими словами агент Тыква включил видеозапись. На таймере стояла дата двухнедельной давности.

Вначале Диб увидел знакомый зеленый дом, гномов, дорожку. Была ночь, и улица тускло освещалась уличным фонарем. Затем входная дверь отворилась, и оттуда вылез Гир с огромной корзиной для белья на голове. Подпрыгивая на каждом шагу и напевая бодрую бесконечную песенку: «Я люблю тебя, сосиска, я люблю тебя, морковка, я люблю тебя, лучок…», - он приблизился к мусорному баку и выбросил туда всю корзину целиком. Чем она была наполнена, разглядеть не удалось. Гир расплывался в счастливой собачьей улыбке. Затем дверь открылась снова, и Зим в камуфляже позвал помощника в срочном порядке домой. Гир, продолжая напевать веселую песенку, промурлыкал следующие слова: «Скоро мы захватим Землю, скоро мы захватим Землю, и поработим людей, и поработим людей, фюить!». После чего робот сделал сальто и вкатился в дом, дверь за ним закрылась, и на этом видеозапись закончилась.

Диба бросило в холодный пот.

Агент Тыква тем временем выставил на проигрывателе режим автопросмотра фотографий, и все присутствующие смогли насладиться обликом Гира в разных ракурсах: то робот стоит на голове у гнома, то чистит картошку на крыльце, то играет с Динки, круша вокруг все подряд. На некоторых картинках был запечатлен и Зим. Например, в больших хозяйственных перчатках, разбрызгивающий инсектицид на муравьев; или выгуливающий Гира на поводке; или на заднем плане, бросающий роботу какую-то карту. Но в любом случае, на всех фото он был в камуфляже, и на первый взгляд ничто не компрометировало неземное происхождение иркенца. Не считая, конечно, зеленого цвета кожи, отсутствия ушей, носа и нескольких пальцев. А агент во время просмотра фотографий подытожил:

- Из полученных нами данных можно сделать вывод, что некое, явно неземного происхождения, существо, желающее поработить Землю, подселилось в облике собаки к обывателям, проживающим по адресу: 5-я Центральная, 47б. Мы выяснили, что семья, обитающая там, состоит из отца, матери и ребенка с редкой болезнью кожи. Пока неизвестно, состоят ли обыватели в сговоре с пришельцем, однако достоверно установлено, что мальчик посещает Шголу и учится в одном классе с агентом Бабочка.

Агент Тыква показал пальцем на Диба, и все присутствующие посмотрели на него. Первым порывом Диба было закричать: «Ну что я вам раньше говорил? Сколько раз я доказывал, что Зим – самый настоящий пришелец!». Однако и в этот раз речь шла об иркенце всего лишь как о нездоровом иностранном однокласснике, а под раздачу почему-то попал его боевой робот.

Диб пожал плечами. Докладчик продолжал:

- … на этой неделе за домом велась активная слежка, однако, судя по всему, семья выезжала куда-то на несколько дней и пса-инопланетянина они брали с собой. Вернулись все вместе в четверг вечером, – и тут на экране появилась фотография, заснятая через оконное стекло, на которой Гир поедал большой вилкой вафли. – Как мы видим: существо питается человеческой пищей. Из наблюдений за ним также стало известно, что инопланетянин способен не только раскрывать голову и засовывать туда разные предметы, но и сбрасывать с себя кожу, и, что самое страшное, – здесь агент выдержал зловещую паузу, – надевать маску робота!

Кроме Диба все ахнули от испуга.

- Основываясь на последних полученных данных, мы квалифицировали данный объект под грифом «О» - он особо опасен и подлежит немедленному захвату. Люди, проживающие с ним в одном доме, должны быть подвергнуты перекрестному опросу с использованием детектора лжи и при позитивном результате переданы ФБР как «враги государства». То же самое касается и космической собаки, после, разумеется, лабораторного подтверждения внеземного происхождения данного объекта. Учитывая непосредственную угрозу со стороны инопланетного существа причинить ущерб Земле, на ваше рассмотрение, агенты, выносится предложение прекратить стандартные наблюдения и провести операцию захвата. Немедленно.

- Ну что же, в таком случае проект «Собакоид» выносится на голосование. Разработка и проведение операции должны быть осуществлены непосредственно после окончания собрания агентов. Просьба поднять руку для утверждения, – снова взял слово Черный Ботинок, а докладчик важно откланялся и вернулся на свое место.

Сразу же поднялись несколько рук, голосующих «за», а Диб стремительно встал со своего ящика:

- Нет!

- Агент Бабочка, у вас есть замечания? Пожалуйста, аргументируйте, – Черный Ботинок поднял бровь.

- Но вы же говорите, - Диб тщательно подбирал слова, - что в том доме, помимо гипотетического инопланетянина, живут люди. А ведь мы не полиция и не имеем права их арестовывать?

- Агенты, которые будут задействованы в этой операции, имеют лицензию частных детективов. Разумеется, с жителями того дома для начала только поговорят, но если возникнут какие-то подозрения о их причастности к коварным замыслам, которые планирует пришелец, то безоговорочно сведения будут переданы в ФБР.

Агент Бабочка подошел к проектору.

- Но мы же не можем… Так сразу… А вдруг это хорошо дрессированная собака с… болезнью кожи? – попробовал зайти с другой стороны Диб.

У всех агентов на лицах отобразилось сомнение.

Просто удивительно! Когда им предлагаешь реальные доказательства, то они на все смотрят сквозь пальцы, когда же им попадается полный абсурд, то делают из мухи слона. Как можно было, глядя на безухое, безносое существо, посчитать его человеком, а металлическому роботу приписать свойства органической материи?

Видя, что председатель собрания вот-вот отклонит его возражение, Диб попытался еще раз:

- Я ведь учусь с Зимом в одном классе. Может быть, я сперва с ним поговорю и попытаюсь как бы невзначай что-то разведать, а потом уже если что… будем брать? – он с трудом закончил предложение.

- Но ты же должен понимать, что существует угроза безопасности нашей планеты, и мы не можем тянуть время, – Черный Ботинок засомневался.

- Шансы того, что эта угроза будет приведена в исполнение в ближайшие дни минимальна, а с моей помощью мы сможем получить больше неупрежденной информации, – продолжил убеждать Диб.

Лидер организации внимательно на него посмотрел.

- В твоих словах есть рациональное зерно… Однако откладывать надолго поимку Собакоида мы не можем в любом случае – к сожалению, в нашей организации существуют каналы утечки информации, и если мы не сыграем первыми, нас опередят другие. Инопланетное существо – это слишком большой куш, и многое поставлено на кон, включая дальнейшее развитие нашей организации и доверие со стороны правительства. В случае успеха Проглоченный глаз, может быть, даже включат в какую-нибудь важную грантовую программу, а это означает новые возможности и безграничные перспективы. Все это слишком важно, чтобы рисковать. Надеюсь, все понимают сложившуюся ситуацию?

Агенты дружно закивали. Диб, немного подумав, тоже.

- Однако, я согласен с тем, что с дополнительной информацией, полученной со стороны, мы сможем выставить себя в более дорогом свете, чем как любители, выследившие и поймавшие пришельца. Поэтому на голосование я выношу следующее. Агенту Бабочке даются сутки на дружеский визит к однокласснику, наблюдение и ненавязчивый допрос. По истечении суток в действие приводится первоначальный план захвата пришельца. Голосуем!

«За» проголосовало 17 человек, «против» – 16. Диб с замиранием сердца услышал решение лидера собрания: «Утверждено».

- Еще у меня есть такой вопрос. Может ли быть прекращена слежка за домом, где обитает Собакоид, на период моего поиска информации? Боюсь, что в ответственный момент это может повредить ходу операции, – Диб врал настолько убедительно, насколько мог.

- Это тоже разумная поправка. Браво, юный агент, ты делаешь успехи, а мы уже было считали тебя несколько потерянным как для нашего общества! – похвалил и одновременно пожурил Диба Черный Ботинок.

- Могу ли я в таком случае идти? Мне следует подготовиться к встрече с инопланетянином и… теми, с кем он живет.

- Да, агент Бабочка может идти, а остальные пока должны остаться на своих местах. Мы обговорим детали кампании по непосредственному захвату пришельца. Операция назначается на это воскресенье, ровно на час ночи, когда мусоровоз собирает отбросы на Центральной улице. Пришелец будет захвачен во время выноса мусора группой А, а его сожители допрошены в доме группой Б. В группу А будут входить агент… Да и еще один момент… Агент Бабочка?

Диб, уже ныряющий в проход, чтоб поскорей выйти из здания, остановился и оглянулся в пол-оборота.

- Да?

- Будь осторожен! Пришелец может быть опасен. Ни в коем случае не выказывай своего понимания ситуации и, разумеется, ни слова посторонним лицам!

- Да, конечно. Ну, до свидания!

И, пока его по какой-то другой причине не задержали снова, Диб спешно ретировался. Кто будет входить в какую группу захвата не имело значения.

«Пришелец опасен».

- Будто я этого не знаю, – пробормотал он вслух.

**.ххх.**

- Значит, они считают, что первыми открыли настоящего пришельца и хотят сорвать куш? – когда Диб вышел с территории свалки, он пнул первый же подвернувшийся предмет, который просился, чтоб его ударили – это оказалась лавка на пустой автобусной остановке. После пятого по счету пинка таки немного полегчало, и Диб, тяжело опустившись на скамейку в ожидании автобуса, смог сосредоточиться на мыслях о том, что ему делать дальше.

На протяжении всего собрания агентов Диб просто кипел от ярости. Выводило его из себя главным образом даже не то, что кто-то другой умудрился вычислить его пришельца и с легкой руки выиграет что-то на этом, хотя в данном случае о настоящем живом инопланетянине речь-то пока и не шла. Диб был очень зол за то, что никто даже не попытался вспомнить и сопоставить с новой ранее представленную им информацию! Как будто он неоднократно не рассказывал и не показывал агентам Зима и его помощников! Никто его тогда не слушал и не хотел понимать, а поскольку Диб упорно продолжал гнуть свою линию, его вскоре с позором заставили замолчать. Но получается, что как только другой человек, не Диб, увидел зеленую собаку, которая роется в мусоре, все агенты тут же всполошились и начали в срочном порядке разрабатывать план поимки пришельца, а также строить грандиозные планы развития организации.

Если они совершенно очевидно намерены раскрыть Гира как космита, то вполне вероятно, что при этом всплывет правда и про настоящего инопланетянина. Разумеется, по той простой причине, что источником информации на этот раз выступает не какой-то там юный исследователь паранормального, а водитель мусоровоза – безусловно, более заслуживающий внимания и доверия член общества! Если бы речь шла только о боевом иркенском роботе, такое неуважение со стороны Проглоченного глаза можно было бы еще стерпеть, Зим бы не обеднел, да и в конце концов у японцев бывают и более толковые разработки. Но подарить задаром настоящего пришельца? После такого-то отношения со стороны организации?

Дудки!

Но раз так, получается, что Зима нужно предупредить об опасности?

А вот это было бы как-то слишком уж странно и несуразно. И все же… После выступления докладчика стало ясно, что намерения агентов в отношении Гира, которого они считают пришельцем, более чем серьезны и нужно что-то срочно предпринять.

Диб считал, что ему вообще крупно повезло. Все собрание он мало того, что был злой, так еще и просидел как на иголках, поскольку понятия не имел, что за домом Зима уже несколько недель ведется слежка. То, что за этим самым делом не заметили его, не говоря уже о проникновении на инопланетную базу, можно было считать лучшим подарком от Санты к Рождеству. До которого, впрочем, осталось еще два месяца…

Хмм, что-то не то… Точно! Никакого проникновения на базу не было! Как же он мог позабыть, что это была иллюзия! И тогда сразу становится ясным, почему его не заметили.

Диб порадовался, что нашел еще одно косвенное доказательство того, что база, огромная пчела и падение ему привиделись. Однако насущных проблем это приятное открытие по-прежнему не решало.

По существу, Зиму тоже повезло, так как на всех добытых агентами видеокадрах он вел себя весьма непримечательно как для космита и не светил направо-налево своими антеннами и малиновыми глазами. К счастью, самих видеороликов вообще было немного, и Диб подозревал, что слежку за домом иркенца вели агенты Бонни и Клайд, которые скорее отправятся в ларек за чипсами и гамбургерами, а потом поспят в машине, чем будут усердно трудиться во благо организации, занимаясь прослушкой объекта или подглядывая в окна.

Поэтому, если представить Проглоченному глазу веские доводы того, что собака вовсе не инопланетного происхождения, на Зима, по-видимому, не ляжет и тени подозрения. Конечно, лучше, чтоб эти факты всплыли сами по себе, без явного участия Диба.

Поскольку автобус так и не приехал, Диб шел на базу иркенца пешком, обходя щели между квадратными плитками мостовой, путаясь в мыслях и сам себе удивляясь.

Невероятно! Ведь только вчера он размышлял, стоит ли уничтожить пришельца, раз представился такой удобный случай, а сегодня он даже разрабатывает план, как лучше отвести от Зима подозрения. Разумеется, все это с той важной целью, чтоб сохранить их красивые антагонистические отношения до эфемерной Великой битвы за Землю.

Положа руку на сердце, Диб признавал, что, несмотря на сложившуюся между ними удобную стабильную вражескую взаимосвязь, рано или поздно этому должен будет прийти конец. Вечного противоборства не бывает: кто-то из них обязательно будет победителем, а кто-то – побежденным. Но когда точно это случится?

Диб всегда знал, что такой результат неизбежен, однако решающая схватка произойдет когда-нибудь потом. Вечное завтра, через неделю, через год… Когда-нибудь скоро, но только не сегодня. Потому что ветер подул, потому что собака на дороге вывалялась в грязи; мисс Биттерс не прочитала лекцию про грядущий Армагеддон или Газ приобрела новую видеоигру. Причин было много, и ни одна не подходила как приемлемая даже для самоубеждения.

Когда Зим упал в бассейн, Диб в первое время не мог даже не только шевелиться, но и думать. Единственная мысль, которая заезженной пластинкой проигрывалась у него в голове, была: «Вот оно и случилось!». То, чего защитник Земли с таким нетерпением вроде бы и ждал, но…

Диб вспомнил слова Черного Ботинка. Если они поймают пришельца, Проглоченный глаз ждет слава, почет, большие денежные вливания на развитие и, возможно, даже официальный статус госслужбы и соответствующие привилегии. У Диба, еще не закончив Шголу, появится интересная работа и перспективы, никто больше не будет говорить ему гадостей, будет уважать отец, может быть даже наладятся отношения с Газ. Его фотография будет висеть на доске почета где-нибудь в Белом Доме. Он никогда не станет подрабатывать официантом, грузчиком или маляром, чтоб на первом курсе университета насобирать денег на первую подержанную машину. У него будет совсем другая жизнь. Появится доступ к засекреченным файлам, а взятие иркенской базы и изучение инопланетных технологий позволит сделать большой прорыв в земной науке, выведет ее на новый уровень. В свою очередь, это преобразит Землю, создаст новые комфортные условия для существования человечества, в глобальном масштабе избавит планету от парникового эффекта, сделает возможным со стопроцентной вероятностью и оперативностью предсказывать природные катаклизмы, поможет вопросам тканевой регенерации, трансплантации, продления жизни и решению других задач медицины, решит проблему утилизации радиоактивных отходов, выбросов от вредного производства. Не стоит забывать и про вопрос перенаселения, ведь расширится понимание структуры метагалактики, откроются пути для колонизации на другие планеты. Человечество перестанет быть таким беззащитным, запуганным и саморазрушающимся, в новых условиях оно восстановится и возвысится в понимании духовных и культурных ценностей…

И если Диб сейчас все бросит, плюнет на гордость первооткрывателя, на ожидание-предвкушение Финальной битвы между ним и Зимом и, поддакивая, присоединится к остальным агентам, - этим самым он сделает первый шаг по направлению к процветанию человечества. Ведь Диб так долго ждал возможности сделать что-то Великое, пусть даже обстоятельства сложились не совсем так, как он хотел.

Если же он попытается убедить агентов в их неправоте, в том, что никаких пришельцев в зеленом доме с фиолетовой крышей не водится, то потеряет остатки их доверия и такой легкий путь изменить свою судьбу, чтоб улучшить мир…

«Именно так и сделаю! Хрена-с-два получат они моего пришельца!» - окончательно определившись с тем, как поступит дальше, Диб закончил свой сорокаминутный пешеходный марафон от городской свалки до базы Зима, остановившись у калитки хорошо знакомого дома 47б.

Он заглянул за вражеский забор. Боевой иркенский робот копался в искусственном газоне, очевидно, что-то туда сажая. При свете уличного фонаря было не очень хорошо видно, что именно. Уже давно стемнело.

Не желая попасть под лазерные прицелы гномов, Диб подозвал робота к себе.

- Ээ… Гир?

- Да, друг хозяина? – перепачканный в земле и каких-то липких семенах робот, казалось, слушал внимательно. В принципе это было крайне редкое, как для этого странного психически неустойчивого автоматического устройства, состояние.

- Ну, я не его друг, то есть… Кстати, Гир, а Зим в порядке?.. Ну после вчерашнего… купания в бассейне?

- Гир забрал хозяина на космокатере. Он был такой несча-а-астный! – робот заломал ручки. – Но сейчас такой же активный, как веселая каруселька!

Диб про себя непроизвольно улыбнулся, так как на все сто процентов все же не был уверен, благополучно ли иркенец восстановился и добрался до своей базы.

- Гир, послушай, у меня есть важная информация. Зиму угрожает реальная опасность, и нужна твоя помощь…

Диб не успел договорить, как робот схватился верхними конечностями за голову, просыпав на землю остатки семян, и протяжно завыл: «Опасность! Опасность! Опасность!»

- Тише! Это важно! Ты можешь меня внимательно выслушать?

Гир вдруг застыл на месте, его глаза загорелись красным, и он отдал человеку честь.

- Значит так. Некая организация считает тебя… то есть вас пришельцами. Которыми вы, конечно, и являетесь. Но они могут раскрыть вас перед правительством, и тогда вы будете… уничтожены. Я хочу, чтоб вы с Зимом убедили агентов, что вы не пришельцы, а обычные… зеленые мальчик и собака. Мне будет нужна твоя помощь. Не говори пока хозяину. Он дома?

- Да, друг Диб, он работает над красивым планом погибели Земли. Позвать?

- Позови... Но не называй меня другом!

- Оки-доки! Заходи в дом, человек. Гномы-часовые сегодня не работают. Они объелись желудей и спят. Бай-бай! Бай-бай! Бай-….

Робот побежал куда-то вглубь дома, но зайти внутрь по приглашению Гира Диб не осмелился. Не сегодня. Дверь захлопнулась автоматически, и он решил подождать хозяина у порога. Чтобы скоротать время, Диб поставил наручные часы на обратный отсчет, фиксированным временем назначив час ночи следующего дня.

Оставалось чуть больше суток.

**.ххх.**

Зим с азартом изучал геологию Земли, топографические карты и спорил с Компьютером по поводу рациональности тех или иных инженерных решений.

Однако ничего пока не получалось так, как Зим хотел.

Прорыва дамб и плотин явно было недостаточно для полного контроля. Это могло лишь подорвать экономику нескольких стран, нарушить экологию и некритично уменьшить популяцию земляноидов некоторых районов планеты.

Расчеты говорили о том, что его помпы смогут перекачать воду из озер, заводей, но для морей и океанов нужны были совсем другие мощности. Даже если добавить несколько астральных генераторов напряжения, то не выдержали бы сами конструкции помп. И равномерно распределить воду по поверхности Земли, словно направить ее из шланга, казалось пока еще одной непосильной задачей. Насчет того, что делать с ледниками, идея у Зима была следующей: захватить Землю в купол, одолженный у планетоворов, и подбросить ее поближе к Солнцу, пока не растает.

Собственно, этим способом можно было сэкономить ресурсы и на помпах, и на источниках питания – да на всем, включая уничтожение самой воды, если подбросить Землю слишком близко к огненной звезде.

Но такой проект казался с одной стороны слишком простым и неинтересным. С другой, Наивысшие его бы тоже не одобрили, тем более что этот замысел не включал победного финального удара Армады и сотен тысяч склоненных перед войском Завоевателей голов выживших рабов-людей. Поэтому подведение плана к финальной версии требовало еще нескольких рабочих дней.

Гир отвлек хозяина от работы, предложив поиграть в ладушки.

- Нет, Гир, не сейчас, я работаю, – Зим как раз измерял точное расстояние между Землей и Солнцем, строил графики температуры, необходимой для растапливания Антарктиды и угла подачи планеты для обжаривания ее звездой.

- Тогда я еще поиграю с Дибом. Он к хозяину жалобно просится, – Гир пожал робоплечами и убежал из лаборатории.

- Ага, ага… С КАКИМ ЕЩЕ ДИБОМ?

Зим несколько секунд поморгал, затем бегом соскочил с рабочего кресла и бросился следом.

Не может быть! Диб снова на его базе!

Иркенец догнал Гира, когда тот уже собрался открыть входную дверь. Зим перегородил ему дорогу, сунул отвлекающую погремушку-ватрушку и включил режим видимой насквозь двери.

У входа действительно стоял человеко-Диб!

Однако земляноид, вовсе не выказывая враждебности, топтался на пороге, разглядывая маленькое членистоногое, свившее паутину над дверным косяком, и не делал никаких попыток зайти в дом. Человек, казалось, просто стоял и ждал.

И у Зима тут же появились нехорошие предчувствия: Диб определенно что-то плохое затевает, ведь он ничего не делает просто так. Гадкий земляноид на этой неделе бьет все рекорды назойливости!

Зим осторожно приотворил входную дверь.

- Чего тебе надо, вонючее человеческое существо? – вещи следовало называть своими именами, и Зим считал, что сейчас лучшего определения для данной мелкой особи человеческого вида не найти.

- Хочу с тобой поговорить, – Диб ответил вполне серьезно и без издевки.

От удивления Зим чуть было не поперхнулся, если бы, конечно, у него вырабатывались жидкие слюни. Да как этот ничтожный земляноид смеет! Зим на этой неделе был вынужден проходить из-за него реактивацию, а это очень серьезные вещи! Диб поиздевался над ним в подворотне, чуть не угробил в бассейне, но, что самое худшее, Зим вынужден был его спасти! Своего злейшего врага! Спасти, чтоб в дальнейшем уничтожить, конечно. Диб доставил ему массу хлопот и до сих пор за это все не расплатился. А теперь он хочет поговорить?

- ВОООН! – Зим закричал изо всех сил и попытался захлопнуть входную дверь, но ботинок Диба перегородил дорогу.

- Послушай, Зим… - человек попытался начать разговор с начала.

- Ты что, недопонял? Пошел вон! Как ты смеешь являться на мою базу? Эээ… то есть ко мне домой? – поправился иркенец, когда заметил, что любопытные соседи пооткрывали двери, позажигали дополнительный свет и прислушиваются к доносящимся со стороны крыльца маленького зеленого дома крикам.

- Ладно. Говорить не будем, я просто скажу, что…

- Человеко-Диб. Ты не имеешь права НИЧЕГО мне говорить, ясно? И не вздумай снова появляться возле моего дома. Я тебя изничтожу! – Зим еще раз перебил земляноида, чеканя слова безапелляционно злобно, но как ни старался, почему-то в голосе прозвучали легкие нотки обиды.

Иркенец пнул блокирующий ботинок Диба и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

Зим не представлял, что вообще может захотеть сказать ему Диб. Если это очередная просьба скооперироваться, чтоб спасти мир от общего врага, то пусть справляется с этим сам – в отместку за то, что вчера подверг Зима опасности возле воды и не помог ему выбраться из бассейна, и…

СТОП!

Вдруг Зим резко широко распахнул глаза.

Вспоминая случившееся в бассейне, он постоянно не додумывал одну мысль, которую пак блокировал как несущественную, но сейчас при встрече с врагом тет-а-тет, она вдруг снова завертелась волчком у него в голове. Бассейн иркенец воспринимал как цель и одновременно преграду для осуществления великих задумок, поэтому, выйдя из него, все, что Зим ощущал, было радостью триумфа: он проплыл, он сумел, он покорил, он выбрался, он восстановился, и все в порядке. Это было самое важное, а Зим никогда не отвлекался на мелочи.

И все же кое-что при этом не следовало забывать. Точнее кое про кого.

Проваливаясь под воду, Зим точно знал, что Диб еще рядом, и что человек ему не поможет. За те доли секунды, когда иркенец падал в жуткую жгучую воду, он успел подумать о том, что будет очень больно, а выбраться - очень сложно, но он обязан это сделать, иначе придет конец. Следовало также преодолеть сопротивление Диба, который точно должен был использовать сложившуюся ситуацию в своих целях и попытаться окончательно уничтожить Завоевателя Зима, ведь кто как не гадкий человек спланировал всю эту ситуацию заранее. Равным образом необходимо было выдержать боль и не отключиться, пока организм благополучно не доберется до безопасного места. В момент, когда ноги иркенца соприкоснулись с поверхностью воды, пак выдал оценку возможности выжить: «20% - низкая». И тогда Зим начал отчаянно бороться.

Он сразу же ушел под воду, однако, как ни дергал конечностями, всплыть не получалось – Зим был слишком тяжелым, а дополнительные воздушные камеры, которые должны были удерживать его на плаву, после снятия головной конструкции разгерметизировались. Атмосферный процессор не мог перерабатывать воду, и Зим начал терять сознание не только от боли, но и от нехватки воздуха. Он попытался выпустить из пака киберконечности, но не смог определить правильное направление, и лишь с третьей попытки иркенцу удалось зацепиться за край бассейна. Последним его воспоминанием перед тем, как отключиться, был холодный пол, который чуть смягчал жуткую разрушающую боль, распространявшуюся от головы и спины по всему телу.

Между этим моментом и тем, когда он проснулся в раздевалке, Зим не помнил ничего: на жестком диске не сохранилось никаких файлов. Была высокая вероятность того, что киберконечности доволокли тело до раздевалки благодаря паку, который на автопилоте выбрал для иркенца наиболее безопасное место. Но в любом случае, без Зима в сознательном состоянии, пак бы не справился с противостоянием потенциально сверхопасному в такой ситуации земляноиду. К тому же, глядя сегодня на Диба, нельзя было сказать, что ему были нанесены какие-то характерные для драки увечья – выглядел он вполне здоровым, возможно лишь чуть невыспавшимся.

Итак, получалось, что Диб находился некоторое время рядом с бессознательным Зимом, по неизвестной причине перенес его в раздевалку и ушел. В этой теории все было замечательно за исключением того, что полностью абсурдно: у Диба не было ни малейшей причины так поступать. Если враг уязвим до невозможности, то самое верное решение – это воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией. Например, сдать Зима властям. Иркенец был бессознательным и небоеспособным. Ведь лучшего шанса сложно было бы себе представить. Почему же Диб так не поступил? Он должен был либо сдать Зима на опыты, либо добить сам!

Да, добить. Сбросить снова в бассейн, чтоб великолепное тело Зима превратилось в гниющую кашицу и смешалось с ненавистной едучей водой, а его жесткий диск забрать себе для глупых разработок, и вместе с ним: базу, помощников и любимую робопчелку. Это было бы вполне логично и ожидаемо – Диб всегда ждал шанса отправить врага в нокаут и не всегда действовал по кодексам правопорядка земляноидов. А собственно, почему Диб сразу не столкнул иркенца в бассейн и ждал, пока Зим сам упадет?

Завоеватель попытался вспомнить выражение лица Диба в тот момент. Там было удивление, сильное удивление и… нет, определенно точно нельзя сказать, что Диб был счастлив. Скорее, он не ожидал такого исхода событий и был искренне поражен. Неужели вид сожженного жалкого, но Великого Зима в разорванном костюме и с выпущенными киберконечностями вызвал у Диба такое отвращение, что человек решил не добивать иркенца? Но это не согласовывалось с тем, что, возможно, именно такого отвратительного, но Чудесного Зима как раз Диб и перенес в раздевалку.

Увы, вычислить в этом всем закономерность пока все равно не получалось.

Зим закрыл глаза, тем самым увеличивая возможности умственных процессов пака в решении этой задачи.

Вариант иркенца, что Диб испугался внешнего вида пришельца, пак отмел как неправдоподобный, ведь человек и раньше видел Зима в не менее жутких состояниях. Например, когда его раздуло от человеческих органов, или когда от его нижней половины тела почти ничего не осталось, или когда они оба превратились в сосиски. К тому же в голове Диба живут чудовища и похлеще маленького, но Могучего Зима с ожогами на лице. Неужели Диб струсил добить иркенца?

Пак через некоторое время выдал неопределенный ответ: «Недостаточно данных».

Зим сжал кулаки. Нет, нет и нет! Диб не мог так повести себя с иркенским Завоевателем, никак не мог. Он должен был проявить свои лучшие качества защитника Земли, которым он неоднократно себя называл, и довести дело до конца. Это была бы его справедливая… то есть несправедливая победа. Он обязан был так поступить!

Когда падал сам Диб, Зим точно знал, почему не позволит человеку умереть. Диб был необходим ему так же, как завоевание Земли, которое без этого конкретного человека теряло весь смысл. Диб должен был пережить всех, увидеть свою планету разрушенной и полностью уничтоженной (уж иркенец бы об этом позаботился!), и потом с честью принять свою участь от руки Зима в Доме конвента перед тысячами других иркенских воинов. Или где-нибудь еще. Конечно, жалкий Диб не мог настолько же прочувствовать величие их бесконечного противостояния, которое все еще не заканчивалось лишь благодаря милости великодушного иркенского Завоевателя, и только потому, что он шел вторым в списке претендентов на уничтожение после Земли.

Диб точно должен был убить Зима, у него ведь не было никаких весомых причин для того, чтоб поступить иначе. Пак подтвердил: «Да, должен был». Компьютер повторил версию пака: «Должен».

Зим почувствовал усиливающийся приступ злости, потому что следующие относительно приемлемые по логике варианты ему тоже категорически не нравились:

- Диб не добил Зима потому, что его отвлекли;

- Диб не собирался убивать Зима вообще.

Первый вариант был ужасен тем, что какая-то преграда или помеха могла стать для Диба важней и отвлечь от убийства своего заклятого врага? Но что может быть важней Зима?

Это ранило гордость.

Второй же вариант казался просто непростительным. То есть Зим спас эту неблагодарную свинью, считая Диба своим почетным врагом, а тот оказался таким же, как и все остальные земляноиды – слабым и ничтожным? И лживым в придачу – по крайней мере, другие люди при своих пороках ведут себя естественно, а этот экземпляр тщательно скрывал свои гадкие намеренья. Он старался втереться в доверие Зима, изображая из себя важного и достойного соперника, а оказался самым неотесанным во Вселенной слабаком, бесхребетной личинкой, которой захотелось поиграть в детские игры с Великим Завоевателем, а вовсе не жаждать его уничтожения?

Это ранило где-то в сердечный район сележелпечзенки.

В любом случае, вопрос о том, куда девался Диб из бассейна и почему оставил иркенца в покое, оказался очень важным, и им следовало заняться. В ближайшем будущем…

Зим заметил, что до сих пор стоит, прислонившись к двери. Может быть, земляноид еще не ушел, и иркенец успеет его основательно допросить?

Кстати, а зачем Диб вообще приходил?

Зим резко распахнул входную дверь, но ни на освещенном уличном фонарем крыльце, ни где-либо поблизости никакого человеко-Диба не оказалось. Пустая улица, и только бездомная собака делала свои дела, подняв лапку возле пожарного гидранта.

Заперев дверь снова на засов и, приказав Компьютеру усилить охрану: «О, если б это хоть раз помогло!» - отметил про себя Зим и вернулся в подземную лабораторию.

**.ххх.**

Все прошло приблизительно так, как Диб и ожидал. Пришелец выставил его вон. Правда, Диб надеялся, что все же успеет до теоретически стопроцентно вероятного приступа ярости со стороны космита объяснить ситуацию, а Зим уже будет сам решать, верить человеку или нет. Но вышло так, что Дибу элементарно не дали и слова промолвить... Мерзкий космит, он же ему помогает!

Еще некоторое время постояв у двери, будто надеясь, что пришелец все же передумает, Диб развернулся на каблуках и отправился домой.

Расстояние от базы Зима до его дома было небольшим и занимало около пятнадцати минут пешком, однако сегодня был теплый осенний вечер и, хотя Диб почти весь день провел на ногах, ему захотелось еще немного прогуляться. К тому же, нужно было продумать детали плана защиты упрямого, гадкого, злобного, и на кой ляд сдавшегося ему пришельца.

Хорошо, что хоть удалось поговорить с его роботом.


	8. Почти тишина

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 8. Почти тишина**

_Всё слилось, картинки и звуки  
>Всё бессмысленно, всё нелепо<br>Я лежу, и раскинув руки  
>Смотрю, как меняется небо<br>Я смотрю в него днём и ночью  
>Глаза полны синевы<br>И чувствую, как раздвигают почву  
>Тонкие нити травы <em>

_«Небо хочет упасть» О. Пулатова (с)_

**.ххх.**

Диб пришел домой за полночь. Обдумывая подробности того, как отвести подозрения агентов от Зима и иркенского робота, он основательно попетлял по окрестным улицам.

В общем да целом, замысел казался несложным.

Диб передумал убеждать агентов в том, что Гир – собака, так как если бы робота обследовали в лабораторных условиях, истина сразу же раскрылась. Поэтому, чтоб не возникало никаких излишних сомнений, следовало сказать Проглоченному глазу полуправду. Гир – это робот, вот только не инопланетного происхождения, а созданный руками человека.

Диб был в курсе мировых разработок в области робототехники и знал, что в Японии механизм, похожий на замаскированного в костюм собаки Гира и способный выполнять некоторые полезные человеку функции, со связями Мембранера, вполне можно отыскать даже в сжатые сроки. Такого робота можно было бы использовать в качестве вещественного доказательства, что существо, подобное Гиру, - вовсе не пришелец из далекого космоса, а вполне реальный земной бытовой прибор.

Решившись на такой план действий, Диб тут же созвонился с отцом и что-то наплел ему насчет срочной необходимости получить нового робота для перспективного шгольного научного проекта, сделав акцент на слове «научный», и Мембранер, который как раз находился в Стране восходящего солнца и дружил со многими робототехниками, обещал подыскать и выслать сыну срочной авиапочтой из Японии то, что тот попросил.

Дибу хотелось верить, что посылка будет доставлена без задержки. Однако даже если что-то пойдет не так, имелся и запасной вариант.

Сегодня больше не было смысла заниматься чем-либо другим, а вот выспаться не помешало бы. Кошмары, приснившиеся Дибу в прошлую ночь, аж никак не способствовали нормализации биоритмов.

Дома оказалось на удивление тихо и спокойно. Многочисленные приборы и механизмы, технологические новинки, которыми было заставлены все помещения, или совсем не работали, или очень тихо монотонно шумели, еще больше подчеркивая мрачную атмосферу здания, которая ощущалась при взгляде на серые стены и холодное железо электроники. Диб никогда раньше не замечал, насколько гнетущим может быть место, где ты живешь.

Неверное, это сестра выключила приборы. Когда он ходил за покупками, она все еще слушала очень громкую музыку, а теперь ей, разумеется, захотелось тишины. В этом максимализме отражалась вся сущность Газ – она никогда не воспринимала полутонов, ей нужно было только белое или черное. По большинству черное, и такой же сестра была в отношениях со всеми – прямой и твердой, с четкой позицией по поводу всего на свете. Она никогда не колебалась в своих поступках, всегда выбирая обдуманное логичное решение, не взирая на чувства свои и других людей. Диб подозревал, что и эмоции у нее тоже двухцветные: все делится только на хорошее и плохое. Брат, к примеру, «плохой», но он – ближайший родственник, поэтому его приходится терпеть.

Жизнь Газ – это ее личные установки и принципы, которые подчиняются законам квеста: найти ключ, добыть оружие, уничтожить врага, победить. У такого отличного геймера, как она, никогда не возникает затруднений в понимании того, кто друг, а кто враг.

Возможно, именно с ней стоило бы посоветоваться насчет иркенца? Обычно спать сестра ложилась поздно.

Диб поискал ее на первом этаже, но там никого не оказалось. На кухонном столе валялась небольшая горка бумажных пакетов и салфеток от заказанного фастфуда. Выбросив все это в мусорное ведро самостоятельно, так как из подаренного ему Мембранером робота-пылесоса сестра, похоже, вытянула аккумуляторы, Диб поднялся наверх и тихо постучался в дверь ее комнаты.

- Газ?

- Входи!

Сестра сидела в своем любимом кресле с планшетом в руках. Очевидно, что она что-то рисовала, а повыключала не только почти все бытовые приборы, но и любимых игрушек-охранников. Диб никогда не думал, что в их доме может быть настолько тихо и пустынно. Газ сидела почти не шевелясь, лишь плавно водила рукой по планшету и этим самым напомнила брату одну из своих странных кукол, если бы игрушка вдруг «зависла» при выполнении какого-нибудь тонкого процесса.

Комната освещалась только настольной лампой дневного света, которая находилась на тумбочке возле кресла, и неоновыми светодиодами от больших настенных часов. Отблескивая от темных гладких поверхностей мебели, слабый свет придавал комнате вид уединенного закоулка в ночном клубе или же спальных покоев осовремененного английского готического замка. Не хватало только тихой печальной музыки – джаза или эмбиент.

Не желая нарушать царившую здесь атмосферу, Диб тихо спросил:

- Ты выключила приборы?

- Я.

- Зачем?

- Захотелось тишины. Не видишь – я рисую.

Диб подошел к ней поближе. Рисунок был почти готов, и Газ занималась его окончательной обработкой, где-то добавляя контрастности, а где-то растушевывая острые формы.

На картине был изображен старый сарай. Входные двери, состоящие из двух половинок, были распахнуты настежь – одна створка висела буквально на нескольких гвоздях, а вторая будто и не могла закрыться вовсе, и была прижата подпорками к стене. Доски несущих стен были основательно изъедены вредителями, от нескольких из них буквально осыпалась тырса, а крыша из шифера была грязно-серого цвета и местами покрыта пятнами болотно-зеленых отложений от проливавшихся на нее в течение многих лет дождей. Если заглянуть через обветшалую дверь, можно было заметить внутреннее убранство сарая: полки со старой покрытой паутиной консервацией, поломанные ящики, разбитый кинескоп и дырявую соломенную шляпу на гвоздике у входа. Газ замечательно передала естественность рассохшихся половиц пола, ржавые сельскохозяйственные инструменты.

Рисунок был выполнен в очень интересной с точки зрения Диба манере: некоторые детали были прорисованы с точностью до ощущения реальности, а некоторые – карикатурно-гротескно, будто специально коверкая действительность. Например, кривое многоугольное солнце, которое освещало боковую стену сарая, куст с гигантскими полупрозрачными листьями и зубатыми мордочками вместо цветов, а из одного ящика выглядывал рыбоголовый страус. Что-то похожее Диб уже когда-то видел – как будто на картинах Босха, но у Газ цветовая гамма была не мягкой. Больше контрастов: черного, синего; и вдруг оранжевое солнце, которое ярко-красными лучами освещало все неказистое строение.

Рисунок и страшил, и одновременно притягивал, и точно не мог оставить без внимания.

Диб восхищенно разглядывал картину. Его сестра могла бы стать неплохим художником в будущем, если захочет поступить в профильный колледж. Возможно, и дизайнером-разработчиком для видеоигр или автором комиксов. Но Газ не любила рисовать людей, предпочитая им животных, сказочных существ, архитектурные сооружения и сюрреалистические мотивы. Она вообще не любила людей.

- Что означает твой рисунок?

- Хм…

Газ прикусила палец и посмотрела на свое творение, словно разглядывала его впервые.

- А как ты считаешь?

- Похоже на… - Диб заколебался как лучше ответить, зная взрывной характер сестры.

- Это наш дом. Вот это – ты, – Газ показала кончиком карандаша на испуганного страуса, - а это – отец, – и она ткнула на солнце.

- А где ты? – с любопытством спросил Диб.

- Меня здесь нет. Я перебралась в трейлер и уехала путешествовать по стране.

Диб был очень удивлен как проведенными аналогиями, так и ее неожиданным решением относительно своего воплощения на холсте.

- А это кто тогда? – спросил он, указав на кривой ярко-зеленый куст, тянущий ветки в разбитое окно.

- А я там знаю? Твой Зим, наверное… - Газ словно в прострации водила карандашом над поверхностью бумаги, будто собиралась все перечеркнуть, но не доприкасалась до нее буквально на миллиметр.

- Зим? Почему Зим? – Диб вдруг почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони.

- Может быть и не Зим. Я больше никого не знаю, с кем ты общаешься.

Газ пожала плечами, отложила рисунок и обратила внимание на брата.

- Что ты хотел?

- Я купил сегодня печеночный паштет, рыбные консервы и бобы. А также фрукты: бананы, апельсины, сливы.

- Я видела. Что еще?

- Хотел у тебя спросить, – Диб немного замялся.

Он рассчитывал поговорить с ней о том, что лучше сказать агентам, и правильный ли он делает выбор относительно иркенца, но вместо этого спросил:

- Как ты считаешь, что нужно сделать со старым сараем?

- Разрушить и построить новый, – уверенно ответила Газ.

- Неужели ничто в нем не представляет ценности?

- Почти вечным бывает только антиквариат, и то при надлежащем хранении. Ценность - это то, когда ты делаешь шаг вперед не боясь перемен, и тогда все изменится, возможно, даже к лучшему.

- А как понять, куда идти?

- Иди спать, Диб. Ты ищешь смысл там, где его нет. Будь проще и не доставай меня, ладно? – вот теперь Газ слегка начала сердиться.

- Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Газ! – так же тихо, как зашел, Диб затворил за собой дверь.

**.ххх.**

На потолке в комнате Диба было изображено звездное небо. Если отвлечься от обстановки помещения, можно было представить себя космонавтом, вышедшим в открытый космос. Миллиарды других звезд и других небесных тел, отдаленных от третей планеты от Солнца на тысячи световых лет. Такие далекие, манящие, ждущие того, чтоб кто-то про них узнал, кто-то их изучил…

Если бы Диб не решил стать паранормальным исследователем, он бы стал астрофизиком, космологом или ксенобиологом. Изучать другие планеты: больше Земли и меньше ее, с их индивидуальными особенностями строения, климатом, атмосферой, и обитателями на некоторых из них – это так здорово!

Диб надеялся, что в ближайшем будущем человечество без посторонней помощи найдет способ путешествовать далеко-далеко в космическом пространстве и расширит свое понимание Вселенной, найдет новые планеты, где сможет жить и обмениваться знаниями с другими разумными живыми существами, и этим самым откроет второе дыхание в покорении космоса, переключит усилия по окончательному уничтожению родной планеты на идеи гармонии с окружающим пространством, сохранит остатки естественной среды обитания, станет мудрее. Дибу очень хотелось верить в то, что все это случится довольно скоро, что, когда он вырастет, его дети и внуки не станут развлекаться, копаясь на свалке радиоактивных отходов, с рождения не будут вынуждены носить фильтрующие маски и протекторные костюмы для защиты от высоких температур и непригодного для легких воздуха, или что сами легкие не заменят на генераторы кислорода. Что в их тела не будут вживляться чипы памяти, мышечные стимуляторы или эндоскелеты, и они не станут вести звездных войн против восстания машин. Дибу хотелось верить в светлое будущее, в котором технологии будут дополнительным средством для сохранения и восстановления нативного и естественного, и человек не станет рабом прогресса науки – например, таким, как его отец. И вообще, что сами люди преобразятся, будут более человечными, понимающими...

Диб задумался о том, почему так просто не получается изменить если не вещи планетарного масштаба, то хотя бы свою собственную жизнь?

Как сказала Газ: нужно разрушить старое и построить все заново. Поменять ценности, определив, что действительно важно, а чем можно пренебречь. И не вариться в соку кажущейся стабильности… Хотя, получится ли начать что-то новое без устойчивого фундамента? Разрушить сарай, срубить куст, очистить землю от всего этого мусора, чтобы наконец высунуть голову из песка?

- Да ну что за бред! – ругнулся Диб вслух. Картинка сестры неожиданно сильно на него подействовала, что ли…

Диб вдруг подловил себя на том, что в последние несколько дней его так и тянет порассуждать о чем-то очень уж глобальном: человечестве, экологии, будущем Земли, а также добром отношении к врагам своим. Последнее, кстати, еще и выливалось в странное поведение:

- Он не уничтожил злейшего врага, когда была наилучшая возможность;

- Не хочет отдавать его на растерзание другим.

По большому счету во всем виноват мистер Эллиот с его: «Вот если…», «Кабы…»! Да собственно, вовсе это и не доброе отношение, а всего лишь дань уважения к их с Зимом длительному и масштабному противостоянию.

И ничего личного…

Диб повернул голову: на часах было ровно два ночи. Оставалось уже меньше суток до того, как Гира, а вместе с ним Зима и остальных его полоумных помощников схватят, проведут короткий осмотр, допрос, а затем отправят на жуткие лабораторные исследования. Базу запечатают, оборудование конфискуют, и агенты тайного общества станут национальными Героями. Может быть им и на самом деле выдадут по коробке звездочкового печенья в качестве премии за особые заслуги перед человечеством?

Но Диб надеялся на то, что у него все же получится предотвратить такой сценарий, и даже сам космит ни о чем не узнает.

Человек вздохнул и накрылся с головой одеялом: утро вечера мудренее.

**.ххх.**

Гир переносил пустые коробки из-под пиццы из одного угла гостиной в другой. Минилось радостно пищал каждый раз, когда коробка падала на полпути, и робот принимался прыгать по ней и жонглировать остальными.

Зим развалился на диване и вяло перещелкивал телепрограммы.

В ночное время редко показывали что-то более или менее стоящее наподобие новостей. В основном эфир заполняли музыкальные видеоклипы и фильмы с полураздетыми людьми, чаще женского пола, которые извивались словно змеи. Иногда они занимались размножением с особями противоположного пола. Зим не понимал, что может быть в этом интересного и зачем такое постоянно показывают по телевизору, ведь знание про репродукцию любого земного вида можно получить в библиотеке, и в этом нет ничего замысловатого. Тогда как информация, которую можно почерпнуть из Евроновостей, документальных фильмов про войну и на каналах вроде Дискавери, где рассказывают про новинки человеческого научно-технического прогресса, представляется более важной.

Сегодня заниматься планом порабощения Земли Зим больше не собирался – он запустил программу по сборке углеродных нанотрубок для починки молекулярного преобразователя, а это требовало некоторого времени и мощностей ресурсов его базы. Поэтому иркенец решил скоротать время за просмотром телевизора - обычно сбором информации такого сорта занимался Гир, но от него никогда невозможно было добиться толковых отчетов. Впрочем, Зим давно заметил, что по ночам ничего толкового не показывали.

В конце концов ему надоело нажимать на кнопки, и иркенец оставил телевизор на случайно выбранном канале. Там транслировали некое шоу про поиск родственников, которых по тем или иным причинам потеряли в прошлом и отчаялись найти. Очень старый человеческий индивид со сморщенным лицом и седой бородой, проливая слезы, обнял не менее старую и сморщенную земляноидку, которая стала рыдать вместе с ним. Затем они поблагодарили создателей шоу и в дальнейшем сидели на диване держась за руки, пока ведущий рассказывал следующую историю, от которой слезы лились уже у нового участника (ему тоже собирались кого-то найти!), а также у зрителей шоу, находящихся в этой же аудитории.

Зим никак не мог всего этого понять.

Для начала, почему чаще всего люди исходят водой когда случаются какие-то неожиданные перемены в их жизни? Раньше иркенец думал, что слезы – это признак сильной боли, но сколько бы он ни дрался с Дибом, какие сильные увечья ему ни наносил, - никогда не видел слез врага. Затем Зим посчитал, что слезы образуются, когда человек теряет другого человека, портит любимое кресло или выливает в унитаз аквариумную рыбку. Но согласно его дальнейшим наблюдениям, некоторые земляноиды убивали других людей и смеялись при этом. Или ждали, когда рыба уснет, оставив ее без воды, а затем потрошили и ели, иногда даже в сыром виде, заворачивая в какую-то гнусную зеленую бумагу с рассыпчатым белым наполнителем. А мебель могли выбросить прямо из окон своего дома, и какой-то другой человек ее забирал. Вместе с тем Зим видел, когда люди плакали, объясняясь друг другу в намерении оформить свое желание к размножению посредством обмена кольцами, а еще - когда земляноид залазил на высокую гору или падал с верхотуры, привязанный веревкой, вниз. При этом если шнур был обвязан вокруг его шеи, то человек не выживал, а если вокруг ног, – то выживал, причем шел на это добровольно. И вот сегодня: люди плакали из-за того, что долго не видели друг друга.

Зим тоже давно не видел Наивысших. Получается, если бы он был человеком, то должен заплакать при встрече?

Пак выдал умозаключение, что земляноиды могут проливать слезы по любой причине, если при этом возникают любые сильные эмоции. Зим подумал, что в таком случае часто плакал бы сам, если бы мог это делать, и это не было вредно для его организма.

Удивительно все же, почему вода не разъедает людей?

Одним их следующих его научных экспериментов мог бы стать сравнительный анализ человеческих и иркенских показателей метаболизма для создания на основе биоматериала людей лекарства против воды. Однако Зим вовремя узнал, что земляноиды по своей структуре состоят из этой жидкости в среднем на 70%, поэтому проводить подобные эксперименты было бы небезопасно, а также потребовались бы иркенские лабораторные животные в большом количестве. Выписывать их на Землю казалось неразумным в целях конспирации – иркмыши быстро размножались, часто сбегали из лабораторий и были бы слишком неприглядны для человеческого глаза, что могло вызвать шум и ненужные расспросы, ставящие под угрозу секретность базы и миссии в целом. Поэтому иркенец решил отложить подобный проект на потом, в случае, если его одобрит начальство, ну и в зависимости от обстоятельств. Зим уже давно не числился в научных сотрудниках, и после завоевания Земли эту работу скорее всего пришлось бы отдать какой-нибудь перспективной высокой личинке из научной дивизии.

Иркенец с ностальгией подумал о том, что ему очень нравится экспериментировать, но он вынужденно зажат ограниченными возможностями на Земле. Больше чем на одном человеке опасно ставить опыты – как правило, земляноиды при любой возможности объединяются в группы, в которых ведут себя более предприимчиво, чем одиночные особи. У Зима есть один любимый подопытный образец – Ник, и для не очень сложных экспериментов его пока хватает, а поскольку скоро к доступу Завоевателя будет предоставлена вся планета, можно и подождать. Ведь на Земле время течет в 16 раз быстрее, чем на Ирке…

Тем временем, наплакавшись вдоволь, герои шоу стали обниматься не только друг с другом, но и с другими участниками, а также с ведущим, затем пошли финальные титры, и передача закончилась. Вместо нее начали показывать земляноида, который любит ловить крокодилов.

Вот это интересное и захватывающее занятие! Было бы здорово, если иногда эти симпатичные зубатые твари еще бы и сжирали самих укротителей. Мужичок был низеньким и коренастым, и напоминал Зиму Скуджа, покорившего Блорч. Зим криво улыбнулся, проведя аналогию.

Укрощать и завоевывать - это гораздо интересней, чем обниматься со всеми подряд. Хотя когда есть тот, кого хочется обнять, это вполне может быть и хорошо, почему нет? Для людей. Сам он точно не знает. Когда Киф заставил его с Дибом обняться, это было просто отвратительно!

Иркенцу вдруг пришло на ум, что все его размышления, касающиеся Диба, полны противоречащих друг другу гипотез, потому что факты, связанные с поведением земляноидов, никогда не отличаются присутствием логики и не построены на законах, подвластных пониманию высокоразвитых внеземных рас. Существовали закономерности, описанные в той же человеческой профильной литературе, но каждый раз, когда иркенец видел на первый взгляд верный признак, в итоге он оказывался исключением из правил.

Как вот все эти слезы, объятия… Можно было бы даже предположить, что Диб не воспользовался удобной ситуацией, чтобы уничтожить Зима, не демонстрируя этим самым свою слабость проигравшего, а по какой-то любой другой причине…

Земляноид наконец закончил ловить крокодилов, пошли титры и начался фильм. Особь женского пола после совокупления с особью мужского пола сказала ему: «Я тебя люблю!», и он ей ответил: «Я тоже тебя люблю!».

Вот это еще один странный человеческий обычай озвучивать свое отношение к другому человеку до, во время или после репродукции. А иногда и просто так. И что значат эти три слова? Их говорят так часто...

Зим, почесав голову, поднялся с дивана и, аккуратно переступая через разбросанные Гиром коробки, направился на кухню. Спустившись через подъемник в мусорнике в Информационный отсек базы, Завоеватель задал Компьютеру задание: «Поиск - любовь», и через несколько секунд на экранном табло быстро замелькали слова, цифры, фотографии, видеоролики. Иркенец просмотрел несколько текстов и пролистал виртуальный список дальше – он не очень любил словесную информацию. Слова оставляли за собой пустоту, формулировки напоминали команды и не несли в себе конкретных сведений в тех случаях, когда речь шла о переплетениях человеческих чувств. Когда же речь не шла о фактах, статистике, названиях и технических терминах, Зим предпочитал наглядные картинки – какое бы понятие они не выражали, эти сведения были более объемными и помогали уловить нюансы, пусть даже субъективно поданные. Иркенец в конце концов остановил поток информации, выбрав и увеличив несколько кадров.

На одном из них особь женского пола держала на руках человеческую личинку, очевидно, ею же и порожденную. Подпись к фотографии гласила: «Материнская любовь».

Иркенец не понимал, что это такое. Первым его воспоминанием в жизни была холодная металлическая рука, которая извлекла маленькую личинку из инкубатора и подсоединила пак, тем самым инициировав старт для начала функционирования. Зим помнил, как обнял этот бездушный предмет, который казался в ту секунду ему самым дорогим и близким. Но как только в пак начало загружаться коллективное знание, зародившиеся было чувство привязанности и безграничной нежности мигом исчезло, замененное более конкретными и важными знаниями и ощущениями члена иркенского общества, адекватной жизнеспособной единицы, которой было дано предназначение: будущий Завоеватель.

Глядя на счастливого младенца и его мать, прижимающую дитя к груди, Зим подумал о том, что, возможно, он был бы тоже способен на это странное чувство, на так званую земляноидами лю-бо-вь, если б иркенский вид мог воспроизводиться самостоятельно, и у всех них, независимо от влияния Мозга контроля, были развиты репродуктивные функции и вытекающее из этого понятие биологических родителей. Если бы в первые секунды жизни его неразрывно не соединили с техникой, дающей почти неограниченные возможности и такую же зависимость от нее…

Зим щелкнул другую картинку: «Подростковая любовь». На ней двое человеческих особей допубертатного возраста лупили друг друга книгами. И это тоже любовь? Иркенец кликнул на пояснение.

В сноске было сказано, что в начальный период полового созревания, сопровождаемый нестабильностью психики, особи противоположного пола могут относиться друг другу временами недружелюбно, антагонистично, соревнуясь и даже враждуя, часто скрывая этим самым внутренние симпатии. Такое поведение считается нормальным, и в дальнейшем, по мере физического развития, психологические шероховатости будут сглаживаться – девочки станут менее активными и будут принимать ухаживания мальчиков, которые в свою очередь станут воспринимать противоположный пол как объект завоевания и захотят соревноваться уже друг с другом за внимание девочек.

Это объяснение Зима совершенно не устроило. Зачем нужны какие-то внутривидовые соревнования, которые растягиваются на многие годы, если проще разделить и закодировать людей изначально на группы по функциональному предназначению? Впрочем, у людей нет Мозга контроля, поэтому им и приходится все решать самим. Соревнование за чье-то внимание еще можно оценить – все иркенцы тоже стараются прикладывать максимум усилий, чтоб стать поближе к Наивысшим, работают изо всех сил для процветания расы и, таким образом, признания лидерами. У земляноидов же это происходит ради самореализации и улучшения материальных условий, а также желания самому вылезти на командную вышку. Мозг контроля все решает за иркенцев и Наивысших выбирает тоже он, поэтому амбиции и перенаправляются в другие русла. То есть на покорение других рас. Если люди воюют друг с другом ни за что, то иркенцы воюют против других за многое. Народ Ирка - за процветание, а люди – за власть, пытаясь аргументировать свои действия лозунгом, что все на свете делается ради любви. Но где же здесь связь? Если даже в Шголе у людей война может означать проявление любви...

Зим покрутил антенну. Получается, если они с Дибом продолжительное время воюют, - это по человеческим меркам проявление подростковой любви? Ерунда какая-то. Нужно еще поискать.

Иркенец щелкнул следующий кадр: высокие взрослые особи держали друг друга за плечи и прижимались ртами. Самка была в белой одежде с занавеской на голове, а самец - в черном костюме. Подпись к рисунку гласила: «Молодожены».

Ну, такое Зим уже не раз видел. Ничего интересного. Они меняются кольцами. Это символ того, что пара собирается долго жить в одном доме и раз или несколько раз размножиться.

Если бы он захотел жить в одном доме с другим Завоевателем, они скорее всего разнесли бы базу и друг друга в пух и прах – люди слишком зависимы друг от друга, а вот иркенцам никто не нужен. Кроме обслуживающего персонала, помощников и техники, разумеется. Скудж некоторое время успешно проживал в его подвале только потому, что Зим ничего об этом не знал.

На следующем кадре был изображен ребенок с кошкой на руках. И подпись: «Забота и любовь к животным». Вот это Зим прекрасно понимает! Он очень любит свою робопчелку, да и Минилося… Ну ладно, Минилося любил до того, пока не обнаружилось, что встроенное супероружие помощника - бракованное. И Ультрапепе тоже любил – пока зверек не захотел украсть у Зима работу по уничтожению планеты. А еще иркенцу нравится создавать различных мутантов, белкоблох, к примеру. Веселые зверьки, так здорово Диба намедни покусали!

Вспоминая о приятном, Зим насладился и следующим кадром: «Любовь к нематериальному». Улыбающийся человек в белом халате стоял возле рубильника с надписью «Вечный генератор! Руками не трогать!». Зим присмотрелся – земляноид выглядел очень знакомо. Черные волосы длинной непослушной копной торчали назад, на носу сидели темные, как у электросварщика, очки. Ну конечно же, это Мембранер – отец Диба. А если навести зум, можно увидеть стоящих неподалеку самого человеко-Диба и его страшную сестру, которые ожидают…

Иркенец порылся в своей памяти и вспомнил тот день, надо сказать, ну просто замечательный день, когда власти города все же уговорили профессора передумать и запустить вечный генератор энергии в действие. Но Завоеватель Зим снова помешал их планам, выкрав само устройство, а на его место поставив обычную бойлерную. Правда проект вторично закрыли еще до повторного открытия из-за того, что какая-то девочка снова куда-то провалилась, и все ресурсы страны были брошены на ее спасение. Но это было так здорово – в очередной раз почувствовать сладкую любовь к триумфу!

Зим решил проверить, есть ли у людей такое понятие, и ввел в поиск: «Любовь к завоеванию». На экране появились: черно-белая фотография какого-то дяди в униформе с прямоугольными усами над верхней губой и поднятой вверх рукой, а также рисунок толпы заросших волосами земляноидов, одетых в шкуры с рогатыми шлемами на головах и длинными увесистыми колючими палками в руках, кроме того фотография скульптуры, на которой был изображен молодой человек с лавровым венком, одетый в какие-то белые простыни. И еще портреты каких-то низких узкоглазых личностей. Но Зим решил, что на низких не стоит обращать внимания, а больше всего ему понравился дядя с усами – что-то в его вдохновленном взгляде указывало на то, что за ним многие пойдут.

Наскоро прощелкав еще: «Сексуальная революция», «Любовь в живописи», «Любовная лирика 19 века», «Любовь спасет мир и лесонасаждения», «Ксенофилия», «Родственные души», «Женщины любят брильянты», «Эпикурейцы», - и не найдя там ничего особо важного, Зим решил отложить дальнейшее виртуальное ознакомление с человеческими чувствами на потом и заняться более практичными полевыми наблюдениями.

Он выключил инфотабло, вызвал подъемник, съездил в Ядро проверить, не пора ли менять искусственный мозг Компьютера, а затем поднялся на поверхность в гостиную комнату. Гир сладко спал в гнезде из пустых коробок из-под пиццы, нагроможденных под картиной с изображением осьминожки и подписью «Кальмар!», используя Минилося в качестве подушки. Толку с этих двоих особого не было, особенно в обычных прогулках-слежках за земляноидами по городу. Поэтому Зим стороной обошел помощников, и только было собирался выйти из дома, как Компьютер оповестил:

- Входящее сообщение. Важность: высокая. Вызывает: Массив.

**.ххх.**

- Ну как, Зим, продвигаются твои дела на… Демле? Земле? Кремле?

Наивысший Красный смотрел не на маленького иркенца, а на большую карту Вселенной с пометками, но Завоеватель не осмелился поправить начальство.

- О мои Наивысшие, на Земле все прекрасно и идет по плану. На данный момент я занимаюсь починкой молекулярного преобразователя для внутренних нужд базы и разработкой метода уничтожения планеты при помощи обжигающей воды.

- Вофь… какь... – Наивысший Фиолетовый жевал хрустики и немного давился. – А эфа вофа на самом феле факая врефная для ивкенцев?

- Так точно, о мои Наивысшие. В высшей степени вредная.

- А ну, покажи! – скомандовал Красный.

Зим просмотрел немного файлы пака. Показывать личные нелицеприятные моменты перед руководством не очень хотелось, но ему льстил неожиданный звонок Наивысших и их заинтересованность в текущих делах Завоевателя Зима.

В конце концов Зим вызвал с жесткого диска воспоминание еще из тех времен, когда он не знал о водоотталкивающих свойствах клея. На видеозаписи, которая пошла на коннект-экране, человеко-Диб бросал в иркенца мокрые губки, а тот махал руками, стараясь прикрыть голову. Руки дымились.

Красный удивленно-недоуменно поднял брови, а Фиолетовый спрятался за большим пакетом с хрустиками, то ли сильно давясь едой, то ли подсмеиваясь.

- То есть эта вода может вызвать у народа Ирка определенные… неудобства? – спросил Красный.

- Так точно. Более чем неудобства! При длительном пребывании в воде она ставит под угрозу существование иркенского индивида.

Фиолетовый перестал смеяться и переглянулся с Красным.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что если люди используют воду против Армады, они могут не проиграть?

Пак подсчитал, что шансы равны. Зим был не в восторге от таких расчетов.

- Учитывая неспособность людей быстро оценивать ситуацию и плохо развитые оборонительные возможности, при быстром всеразрушающем ударе иркенской армии я не считаю необходимым учитывать слабую возможность того, что будут какие-либо незначительные потери у наших сил даже если земляноиды используют воду.

Красный и Фиолетовый снова переглянулись. Зиму не нравилось, когда ему что-то недоговаривали, но с Наивысшими следовало соблюдать субординацию, даже если он когда-то рос вместе с ними, сидел за соседней космопартой в Академии и неоднократно хвастался тем, что сам станет Наивысшим.

- А вот Земля – какой все же с нее толк? У землян есть какие-то нужные нам технологии? Или ее обитатели сильные и выносливые? - спросил кто-то из них. Маленький иркенец так и не понял кто, потому что оба Всемогущих отвернулись от экрана, то есть от него.

- Думаю, на ней можно было бы выращивать лабораторных животных. Людей следует использовать только в качестве рабов при обслуживании элементарных процессов – на разноску, сортировку. Для тонких технологических разработок они не годятся. Это не вортианцы. К тому же их кормить надо.

- Кормить! Какой ужас! – Фиолетовый воздел к потолку руки, выронив пакет с едой. Но при этом оба командира по-прежнему не оборачивались.

- В недрах Земли есть ценные породы, которые можно использовать в качестве топлива или на переработку. Возможно, вода токсична не только для иркенцев, но и для врагов нашей империи, и ее свойства можно было бы использовать для разработок нового вооружения. На этой планете помимо людей есть и другие жизненные формы, не наделенные даже зачатками интеллекта. Их можно было бы распродать для межгалактических выставок дивных пород. А еще…

- Хватит, хватит! Все ясно! – прервал Красный зародившийся было полет фантазии Зима, и оба Наивысшие наконец обратили на него внимание.

- Зим, мы тебя вызвали вот по какой причине. Через… хмм… По твоему времени через два месяца на Конвенции будет проходить слушанье докладов всех Завоевателей. Они должны представить отчет по завоеванным планетам…

- Ну в твоем случае, по незавоеванной, – уточнил Фиолетовый.

- … с указанием всей проделанной работы, и по результатам их достижений Суд определит, проходит Завоеватель аттестацию или нет.

Зим вдруг почувствовал, что у него начинают немного подрагивать антенны.

- Тем лучше, что ты считаешь Землю полезной для народа Ирка. Мы ожидаем от тебя хорошего отчета! А поскольку, как ты говоришь, вода может навредить иркенцам, то завоевывать Землю тебе придется без помощи Армады. Но ты можешь пользоваться техникой на свое усмотрение и даже, пожалуй, заказать несколько Мегадумеров, – Красный начал что-то подсчитывать.

- Да! Мы тебе разрешаем поступать согласно собственной инициативе с единственным условием – не уничтожать планету целиком. А через два месяца увидимся на Суде! – Фиолетового опять что-то развеселило.

Снова Суд, да еще так скоро! Без ускорителей, которые вышли из строя, туда только неделю лететь.

- О мои Наивысшие, а нельзя ли…

- Ты что, не понял? – Красный приблизил лицо к экрану так близко, что Зим смог различить каждую фасетку его Великих глаз. – Это официальная регулярная проверка на профпригодность. Не пройдешь Суд - распрощаешься со званием Завоевателя и пойдешь служить на Блорч официантом-столиком. Все сказано, конец связи!

- Конец, конец! – вторил Фиолетовый.

Затем по экрану пошли помехи, и Компьютер возвестил: «Сигнал с Массива прерван».

Зим сглотнул. Если он не успеет продвинуться в выполнении миссии в ближайшее время, это будет очень плохо. Очень!

Из Отсека связи иркенец прошел в Дворец Творчества и проверил состояние процессов. Отладку молекулярного преобразователя после починки, похоже, временно придется отложить, как и плановые наблюдения за земляноидами. Все ресурсы его базы должны сейчас быть направлены на поиск решения: как быстро и эффективно завоевать Землю и пройти проверку.


	9. Первый рубеж

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**Глава 9. Первый рубеж**

_Миновала весна._

_И вот после долгих мучений_

_наступил их черед –_

_там и сям цветы луговые_

_среди трав пылают багрянцем…_

_(с) Китахара Хакусю _

**.ххх.**

Проснулся Диб оттого, что на электронную почту пришло сообщение под грифом «срочно», которое издавало резкие звуки, призывая, чтоб его поскорей открыли. Диб спросонок посмотрел на наручные часы – они показывали 12:31… 12:30… Почему так? Ах да, он же установил таймер. Диб переключил часы на обычный режим, но новые цифры на табло ненамного отличались от предыдущих.

У Диба мгновенно вспотели ладони. Неужели он так сильно проспал?

Он обратил наконец внимание и на назойливо продолжающее терзать слуховые рецепторы нераскрытое письмо. От кого же оно?

К неудовольствию Диба, почта пришла от Проглоченного глаза, а ведь он ожидал сеанса связи с ними в более позднее время. Письмо оказалось запросом от самого главы общества – Черного Ботинка -касательно того, проник ли уже агент Бабочка (то есть он) в дом одноклассника, и как продвигаются дела в независимом расследовании дела пришельца.

Диб не мог ответить однозначно, так как еще не успел подготовиться к подробному отчету перед организацией. Подумав пару минут, он набрал краткий ответ. К однокласснику в гости у него пока еще не получилось зайти, и подходящий случай представится только сегодня – Диб приглашен в зеленый дом на обед. Но! Вчера он невзначай успел разузнать у соседки Зима подробности насчет странного поведения зеленой собаки. Женщина выразила сомнение в том, что животное настоящее, потому что до сих пор считала собаку дорогой роботизированной игрушкой-трансформером. Диб был очень удивлен услышанному и хочет более детально проверить эту гипотезу. Он доложит о результатах чуть позже.

Частично, это была правда. Что у него не получилось зайти в дом к Зиму.

Насчет остального пришлось, конечно, наврать. Если бы Диб от своего имени высказал предположение, что новый проект организации под красивым кодовым названием «Собакоид» не стоит ломаного гроша, то его, возможно, только бы отстранили от дела. А вот шанс того, что убеждения гипотетических соседей учтут, есть. Впрочем, к соседям все же придется сегодня наведаться.

Диб отправил письмо, и почти моментально пришел ответ. Черный Ботинок говорил: он все же надеется, что Диб до начала штурмовой операции сумеет проникнуть в дом, где обитает предполагаемый космит, и все там разведает. В любом случае, операция по захвату пришельца будет осуществляться так, как было оговорено раньше. В час ночи к дому, где обитает явно инопланетная форма жизни, подъедет мусоросборник мистера Смита, а неподалеку в засаде в это время будут находиться боевики. Если агент Бабочка желает принять в этом рейде участие наряду с другими уполномоченными членами организации, то должен оповестить Проглоченный глаз заранее. Ответственная за задание – агент Тунец.

В конце письма было еще примечание: «Слова соседки, что собака возможно ненастоящая, всех агентов весьма удивили, и они ждут от Диба объяснений».

Ну да, как же. Как раз от Диба и ждут. Нелепые сбивчивые и противоречивые показания соседей, бомжей, дворовых собак, плюшевых мишек и Годзилл – вот что им на самом деле надо. Какая ирония судьбы! Сколько Диб в свое время положил времени, здоровья, умственных ресурсов на то, чтобы выкрыть пришельца перед другими людьми, сдать его государству и стать известным и знаменитым паранормальным исследователем. А теперь он поставлен перед фактом существования _его__же_ инопланетянина каким-то неизвестным никому мусоровозчиком, которому все поверили с первого слова!

Вот интересно… Если продавщица из кондитерской скажет, что Гир – это мясорубка, и принесет фарш в качестве доказательства, то агенты посчитают, что и этот откровенный бред - правда? В таком случае, что, если все упростить, и предоставить Гиру возможность самому дать показания того, что он не космит? Ведь он уже выступал в «Тайных тайнах» в качестве свидетеля. Гиру агенты Проглоченного глаза и в тот раз, пожалуй, поверили бы!

Диб горько фыркнул. Погрузившись в фантазии, вызванные старой обидой на недоверие со стороны организации, он быстро загорелся, утрируя ситуацию, но то так же быстро и остыл. Рисковать, придумывая сомнительные планы он конечно не станет, сейчас следует действовать наверняка. Лишь бы пришелец не усложнил работу….

Кстати, по поводу Зима.

Диб подошел к рабочему столу и включил шпионскую аппаратуру, решив проверить, как обстоят дела на базе иркенца. Нужно было выбрать момент для повторного визита, а заодно попытаться узнать, что там Зим задумал – вчера робот ясно говорил о том, что его хозяин как раз занимается разработкой нового плана по завоеванию Земли.

К большому удивлению Диба все, абсолютно все его камеры слежения и жучки не работали. Ни те, которые должны были находиться в надземной части базы, ни те, которые были запрятаны в подземной. Ровное тихое шипение - совсем не такой звук, какой Диб слышал несколько дней назад, когда техника работала, но объектов наблюдения не было на месте.

Неужели Зим сумел обнаружить абсолютно все жучки? Или поставил какой-то усовершенствованный пеленгатор? Когда? Как?

Разочарованный Диб спустился вниз на первый этаж. Никаких посылок ему пока не приходило, зато позвонил телефон. Диб быстро переговорил с отцом и еще больше нахмурился.

**.ххх.**

Бандероль с роботом, которого Диб хотел выдать за Гира, спрятав куда-нибудь настоящего на время операции по захвату инопланетянина, как он и опасался, задерживалась на границе. Возникли какие-то накладки на таможне, и в течение этого дня посылка точно не может быть доставлена.

Ну что же, раз нет, то нет. Дальше тянуть резину не стоило. У Диба был запасной вариант.

Порывшись на чердаке, он нашел коробку от подаренного ему отцом чуть раньше на этой неделе робота-пылесоса. Инструкция была на японском, поэтому Дибу пришлось потратить лишнее время на поиск в интернете приблизительно подходящей по смыслу инструкции на английском. Подумав, он дополнительно скачал несколько разговорных аудиозаписей на китайском языке – они тоже пригодятся.

К дому Зима Диб пришел как раз в обеденное время. Он не знал, как отреагирует пришелец на его присутствие, но на этот раз важно было поговорить в первую очередь с Гиром. Неприятным моментом оставалось объяснить свой интерес ко всему этому делу, но Диб считал, что если не получится пообщаться с самим роботом, он на месте что-нибудь придумает.

Днем Зим редко устанавливал лазерную защиту участка земли возле своего дома, так как могли прийти разносчики пиццы или дестрибьютеры косметики, ну или заиграться, заскочив на чужую территорию, какие-то местные дети. Лишние проблемы на пустом месте космиту были не к чему и, фактически, защита нужна была только от проникновения на базу врага Диба. Но если пойти никуда не сворачивая по бетонной дорожке, можно почти не остерегаться неожиданного выстрела лазерного луча в спину.

Диб решил так и поступить и официально направился ко входной двери. И на этот раз в ответ на звонок дверь открыл боевой робот Зима.

Великолепно!

- О! Человек снова хочет поиграться! – Гир радостно захлопал, словно в ладоши, зелеными собачьими лапками.

- Гир, ты не должен вести себя как… как говорящая собака в присутствии посторонних.

- Диб – посторонний? – искренне удивился робот.

- Ну да, конечно… А где твой хозяин?

- Хозяин утром куда-то улетел. Космокатер улетел вместе с ним. Фюить-фюить!

Робот радостно раскачивался со стороны в сторону, очевидно, наглядно изображая Зима в космокатере, но Диб совершенно не разделял его радости.

- Куда улетел? А когда вернется?

- Неизвестно. Компьютер сообщил Гиру, что хозяина нет и надо стеречь базу.

- Ясно. Гир, ты помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили?

- Диб хочет помогать хозяину? – робот снова зааплодировал, если так можно было назвать махание передними лапками, похожими на плюшевые конечности мягкой детской игрушки.

- Эээ… Ну можно сказать, что да. Гир, сегодня ты должен вести себя как… в общем, как пылесос. Сможешь?

- Гир-пылесос, Гир-пылесос! Ура!

- Гир, послушай, это очень важно. Одна нехорошая организация подозревает, что ты - космит, и чтобы убедить их в обратном, нужно доказать, что ты – человеческих рук изобретение. Все, что тебе будет нужно делать вечером – это двигаться, как робот, ну, которым ты и являешься. И, вынося мусор, ничего не произносить помимо… Вот держи диски с китайскими записями…

Гир послушно взял диски и, расстегнув зиппер на голове, засунул их себе под головную крышку.

- И вот еще… Стой, не двигайся…

Диб вытащил из кармана наклейку со штрих-кодом и ценник, затем приклеил их на голову робота. И еще несколько липучек с иероглифами «Сделано в Китае».

Закрывая дверь, Гир помахал Дибу на прощанье лапкой.

Ну ладно. Самая важная половина дела сделана. Теперь следовало заняться свидетелями - то есть соседями.

Во все почтовые ящики близлежащих домов на Центральной улице Диб насколько мог оперативно поразносил заранее подготовленные листовки с фотографией Гира и следующим содержанием:

«Внимание! Новинка! Только сейчас по умеренной цене у нашей организации Вы можете приобрести эксклюзивного чудо-робота из Японии, который выполнит за вас всю домашнюю работу по уборке помещений! Робот способен самостоятельно убираться в комнатах любого типа, сортировать, а также выносить мусор. В комплект к устройству, дабы максимально вписать его в Ваш интерьер семейного комфорта, прилагается радующего взгляд цвета собачий костюм-драпировка. Теперь в Вашем доме может появиться удобный помощник, которого не нужно кормить и выводить на прогулку. Поспешите и приобретите просто сейчас! Количество товара ограничено!»

В конце листовок был приписан несуществующий телефон и несуществующий почтовый ящик.

Диб посмотрел на часы. Было без пяти два.

Посвящая столько времени наблюдениям за настоящим пришельцем, Диб давно выучил привычки и распорядок дня и его соседей, и сейчас это знание должно было ему очень пригодиться.

Мистер Фергюсон – сосед Зима через дом справа – всегда проверял почту не утром, а в два часа дня, мотивируя это тем, что ленивые почтальоны, которые регулярно получают зарплату из его потом и кровью заработанных налогов, недобросовестно исполняют свои обязанности и всегда опаздывают, а ходить из-за них проверять почту дважды в день он не собирается. Вот и сегодня, наблюдая за домом мистера Фергюсона, Диб увидел ровно в два часа, как тучный хозяин, переводя дух на каждой ступеньке, медленно спустился с веранды во двор к столбику с почтовым ящиком.

Диб как бы невзначай подошел поближе к нему. Мистер Фергюсон, искоса глянув на Диба: мало ли какие убогие дети шляются рядом, может чего своровать хотят, - сосредоточился, разглядывая счета за дом. Затем перешел к рекламам, и в этот момент Диб откашлялся, сделав вид, что рассматривает точно такую же листовку.

- О, вижу, вы смотрите рекламу про собаку-уборщика?

- Где, что? А, да бред какой-то понаизобретали полоумные косоглазые. Кому ж оно надо-то?

- А вы знаете, хозяева во-от того дома... – Диб показал направление. – Да, да, того самого зеленого дома приобрели точно такого же робота. Полезная штука оказалась, не поверите! Действительно, все как в рекламе: и убирает, и мусор выносит.

- Да ты шо? – мистер Фергюсон недоуменно моргал глазами, пытаясь понять, что же настырному панковатому на вид подростку от него надо, а Диб тем временем продолжал прогружать мозги.

- Так и есть! Они говорят, что недостаток устройства только в том, что оно иногда барахлит, путая английские слова, потому что, скорее всего, это китайская подделка, вот и цена относительно дешевая. А еще внешний вид не очень удачный – придумали же, зеленая собака! Страшновато, не находите? Можно подумать, что это пришелец какой-то! Поэтому я себе брать не буду. Ну, до свиданья, приятно было пообщаться!

Оставив мистера Фергюсона в тяжких размышлениях: стоит ли покупать такой же, как и у соседей, разумный пылесос по сносной цене, - Диб пошел дальше по улице.

Подобный номер ему удалось провернуть и с миссис Виннифейр, которая проверяла почту в полтретьего.

Затем Диб наконец отправился домой: Гир был предупрежден, свидетели того, что это существо якобы на самом деле – японо-китайский робот-уборщик тоже уже имелись. Осталось связаться в Проглоченным глазом и показать им… материальные доказательства.

По дороге домой Диб съел гамбургер – он вспомнил о том, что наврал агентам про приглашение на обед к Зиму, а на самом деле до сих пор не успел даже позавтракать. «Изматывающая работа, трудовые будни» - съязвил он сам себе, поднимая несколько кислое настроение, вызванное ожиданием грядущего серьезного разговора. Газ сегодня он тоже не видел, но было совершенно не до нее.

Поднявшись, перескакивая через две ступеньки, на второй этаж в свою комнату, Диб тотчас вызвал видеоконференцию с Проглоченным глазом. Ему ответила агент Тунец:

- Да, агент Бабочка?

- Есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что ваш Собакоид – не инопланетянин, а японский или китайский робот. Это подтверждается свидетелями! – последнюю фразу Диб произнес, делая акцент на каждом слове.

- Вот как… погоди минутку.

Через некоторое время на экране появилось еще несколько голов агентов – самых важных и уважаемых членов организации, среди них и лидера Проглоченного глаза.

- Мы тебя внимательно слушаем! – сказал Черный Ботинок.

Диб сделал глубокий вздох и начал объяснять.

**.ххх.**

Только уже сидя в засаде и наконец имея достаточно времени для раздумий, Диб начал понимать: насколько сильно он свалял дурака, надеясь, что все же сможет провернуть всю аферу так, чтоб не подключать к ней Зима. Он рассчитывал, что справится сам, и иркенец даже не узнает о его, Диба, интересе и участии в этом предприятии. Но сейчас уже ничего не возможно было изменить. Главное, чтобы пришелец не заявился на виду у других агентов, и тогда может быть пронесет. Лучше всего, чтоб иркенец пропал на несколько дней, как уже делал это на неделе. Но пока оставалось только ждать.

Это был полный провал. Агенты Дибу совершенно не поверили!

Он им сказал, что, как и было запланировано, наведался к зеленокожему однокласснику в гости, и тот показал Дибу вблизи свою собаку, которая на самом деле оказалась импортным пылесосом-роботом. Зим рассказал для чего такой нужен и даже дал на время упаковку с информацией, где можно приобрести подобный прибор, и почитать инструкцию по использованию.

Диб долго демонстрировал эти вещи перед экраном монитора – агенты качали головами. Затем он сообщил, что тщательно осмотрел дом одноклассника и не обнаружил никаких следов, указывающих на то, что там проживает существо с другой планеты – это был типичный среднестатистический американский дом. Агенты снова качали головами. Тогда Диб, воспользовавшись последним козырем, сказал, что пообщался с другими соседями Зима и узнал, что им приходили листовки с рекламой подобных роботов-уборщиков, но они не захотели приобрести такой товар. Однако, все соседи не раз видели робота-уборщика из зеленого дома и не считают, что это неземное существо и что оно может кому-нибудь принести вред. И если агенты захотят, то могут опросить этих соседей.

Когда Диб закончил, лидер организации некоторое время молчал, а остальные агенты ожидали его реакции, старательно отводя от Диба взгляды. Затем Черный Ботинок наконец заявил, что дело это очень серьезное, контраргументы тоже, и агентам, в том числе и ему, надо убедиться во всем воочию. И, разумеется, с хозяевами зеленого дома они тоже хотят поговорить. Операция захвата пришельца не отменяется.

Дибу, скрепя сердце, больше ничего не оставалось делать, как подать и свою заявку на участие в ней.

Затем его ждала очередная неудача. Диб начал разбираться со своими шпионскими приспособлениями в поисках причины, почему ничего не работает, а также попытался через корабль Так связаться с космокатером Зима, но все его старания оказались бесплодными. Установка связи не увенчались успехом, и он, разочарованный, вернулся к дому иркенца уже около десяти часов вечера - за час до того, как там должны были собраться агенты.

Диб попытался еще раз узнать, возможно, Зим за это время уже успел вернуться, и заодно решил проверить, как Гир выполняет его инструкции. На звонок в дверь ответила робомама с неизменным: «Добро пожаловать домой, сынок!», а затем спряталась в своей кладовке. Гир ездил-ходил по гостиной, собирая бумажки в голову, а когда она наполнялась, выбрасывал их обратно и никак не отреагировал на вопрос Диба: «Вернулся ли хозяин?». Судя по всему, не вернулся.

Диб был рад, что на первый взгляд Гир правильно выполняет его инструкции. Похоже, что в нужные моменты робот мог быть вполне адекватным, но все же не стоило, конечно, делать ставку только на иркенского помощника. Надо было добиться того, чтоб Зим его выслушал еще вчера, или вытребовать у Компьютера передатчик с координатами того места, куда иркенец улетел. Или же заставить робота выучить наизусть и пересказать пришельцу текст предупреждения. Или послать Зиму бандероль, е-мейл...

От не очень приятных размышлений Диба оторвало прибытие агентов. Они приехали на черном Хаммере и расположились в засаде в кустах у заброшенного дома напротив – как раз у любимого Дибом блокпоста для наблюдений за пришельцем «Позиция № 1», и теперь скучали, поминутно глядя то на часы, то на дом, откуда скоро должен был выйти злобный пришелец – якобы покоритель вселенной. Или же японско-китайский робот - по версии агента Бабочки.

Сам Диб находился ближе – прячась за пожарным гидрантом, откуда хорошо просматривался весь квартал. В доме Зима было тихо, и свет горел только в одной комнате на первом этаже, но увидеть, что там происходило мешали плотно закрытые жалюзи на окнах. Какой-то агент – в темноте в кустах Диб не смог различить, кто это был именно, - поинтересовался: «Возможно, хозяева уже спят и пришелец сегодня не будет выбрасывать мусор?». Какой-то другой агент ему ответил, что до часу ночи, когда этот ритуал, по словам мистера Смита, обычно происходит, осталось полчаса. Да и сам мистер Смит еще не приехал на своем мусоровозе.

Диб, нервничая в ожидании начала операции, вертел наушник гарнитуры и ежеминутно смотрел на часы. Остальные агенты, поняв, что шеф назначил слишком заблаговременным час прибытия на место встречи, и ожидание затягивается, коротали время кто как мог: перешучивались, общались по мобильному телефону с друзьями, играли на приставках. Диб вообще не понимал, какая же это секретная операция, если несомненно пьяный агент Несси гоняет ночью футбольный мяч по проезжей части и кричит во всю глотку другим, чтоб присоединялись? Агент Бабочка собирался было вслух возмутиться по этому поводу, как вдруг почувствовал, что в кармане брюк завибрировал переносной радар.

Вытащив его и подстроив чувствительность, Диб с нарастающим чувством тревоги заметил на экране прибора объект, стремительно приближающийся к этому району города и затем зависший в нескольких сотнях метров непосредственно над домом Зима, должно быть, подготавливаясь к приземлению. И в тот же момент, взглянув на сам дом, агент Бабочка увидел, что фиолетовая крыша медленно начинает расходиться в стороны.

Зим возвращается! Так некстати! И сейчас агенты все поймут!

Диб не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как уберечь от поля зрения всех десяти агентов огромную крышу, которая за несколько секунд полностью разделилась на две половинки, обнаружив на втором этаже дома вместо жилого помещения - посадочную поверхность для летательного аппарата. Туда как раз плавно подлетал явно неземного происхождения космический челнок яркой раскраски.

Диб в отчаянии оглянулся на место засады агентов. И впервые в жизни поверил в чудеса.

Агенты Бонни и Клайд только что вернулись из сомнительного по внешнему виду заведения под названием «Ресторан вкусных блюд» и сейчас раздавали всем остальным голодным сотоварищам гамбургеры, пиццы и шипучку. В кустах наблюдалась шумливая потасовка-катавасия за лучшие порции. Агент Тунец, перекрикивая голодных здоровых дядек, требующих как малые дети то кусок с анчоусами, то с беконом, обратилась и к Дибу:

- Агент Бабочка, хочешь пиццы?

- Нет, спасибо!

Диб отчаянно замотал головой, отпрыгнув как можно дальше в сторону от угла просмотра дома пришельца. Впрочем, как раз на дом Зима сейчас совершенно никто не обращал внимания – агенты слишком проголодались.

А это означало, что наконец-то появилась возможность предупредить иркенца!

Стучать в парадную дверь на этот раз Диб все же не отважился – пришелец мог снова бурно среагировать на его присутствие, а привлекать лишнее внимание означало полный провал прямо противоположных намерений. Поэтому он осторожно пробрался через соседний участок поближе к торцевой стороне дома и, перемахнув через забор, побежал к знакомому кухонному окну. К сожалению, гномы на этот раз желудей или чего-то иного не объелись и весьма прицельно палили из лазерных пушек в Диба, ободрав ему до крови правое плечо. К счастью, окно было открыто, и человек, собравшись с силами, с первой же попытки туда запрыгнул. Рука болела, но в остальном он был цел. Пронесло!

Диб только собрался было встать и отряхнуться, как вдруг почувствовал возле виска прохладу металла.

- Я же тебе говорил, что еще раз здесь появишься – я тебя изничтожу? – луна светила через открытое кухонное окно прямо на Зима, четко высвечивая его поднятые в удивлении антенны и серьезное выражение лица. А также заряженный бластер.

**.ххх.**

Воскресеное утро Зим встретил в кресле Информационного отсека. Плановая ночная вылазка наблюдения за людьми была прервана сеансом связи с Наивысшими, однако разговор с начальством поспособствовал возникновению хорошей идеи.

Неоднократно прокручивая в голове варианты завоевания Земли водой и проектируя трехмерные модели с помощью Компьютера, он понял, что если хочет разрушить дамбы, в любом случае придется воспользоваться атомными космопилками. Те, что были установлены сейчас на космокатере, были наполовину стерты после отражения атаки планетоворов, и следовало заиметь при себе парочку запасных. В техскладотсеках на базе таких не обнаружилось, и поэтому Зим решил наведаться на орбитальную станцию, помня о том, что там они точно еще оставались. Пользоваться телепортерами он по-прежнему еще остерегался, поэтому решил слетать туда на космокатере, тем более, что хотел установить на него на станции дополнительные навигационные блоки.

Робот все еще спал на своем троне из пустых коробок, и Зим решил не брать его с собой. Пусть лучше стережет базу!

В течение дня с Земли иркенцу приходили какие-то неопределенные сигналы, но он не обращал на них внимания, считая, что они от робота, который попросту соскучился и поэтому отвлекает хозяина от важной работы. «Минилося и робопчелки ему уже мало для игр! Если все будут в забавы играть, дело ни на шмиллиметр не продвинется!» - о подобных вещах Зим сам себе возмущался, работая с погрузчиком на большом складе технического модуля. Оказалось, что здесь завалялось немало полезных вещей, в том числе непонятно откуда взявшийся корпус от боевого крейсера, который теоретически можно было бы восстановить. А еще совсем новая протонная пушка! И ящик космохрустиков!

Возвращался иркенец на Землю в очень приподнятом настроении. Он разобрался с бардаком на складах станции и привез аж три комплекта алмазных пилок, с помощью которых в понедельник после Шголы планировал начать испытания по прорыву дамб.

Однако едва Зим успел поставить космокатер обратно в ангар и спуститься в гостиную, раздался вой сирены Компьютера:

- Тревога по периметру! Тревога по периметру!

Зим без промедления включил режим ночного видеонаблюдения за двором и тут же увидел промелькнувшую возле кухонного окна тень до боли знакомого черного плаща.

Ну что за напасть? Ни дня спокойной работы на Земле!

Ди-би-ще!

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Зим схватил из ящика под телевизором первое попавшееся оружие и бросился на кухню. Там было довольно темно, и вторгнувшийся на чужую территорию человек без своих дополнительных линз ночного зрения долго осматривался вокруг, не замечая очевидного. Реальной угрозы! Зим перевел бластер в режим боевой готовности, и враг наконец раскрыл глаза в понимании:

- Зим? Ну наконец! У меня для тебя важная информация.

Что? На этот раз уже Зим ничего не понимал: земляноид, казалось, и не собирался замечать, в какую опасную ситуацию попал!

Человек распрямился, деловито скинул кожаный плащ, под которым оказался не привычный желтый смайлик на голубом фоне реглана, а черная водолазка с рукавами три четверти. С дыркой на плече, откуда сочилась красная человеческая жидкость тела. Диб, скривив лицо, перевязал раненное место какой-то белой ленточкой, вытащенной из кармана брюк, мгновенно пропитавшейся красным.

Опять жидкость, фу!

Зим в свою очередь поморщился.

- Что ты сказал, вонючий земляноид?

- Я пытался тебя еще вчера предупредить. Зим! Твоего робота заметила организация, которая имеет непосредственные контакты с ФБР. Они ищут доказательства, а затем заберут Гира и допросят тебя, а также твоих родителей. Точнее, роботов-родителей, – Диб хмыкнул на последнем слове.

- Ложь! Человеко-Диб, ты окончательно из ума выжил? – Зима настолько удивили очередные странные слова врага, что он даже чуть приопустил оружие.

- Если они вдруг поймут, что твои родители - фикция, а у тебя вместо ушей – антенны, то заберут и тебя. Знаешь, это люди, которые иногда могут быть довольно наблюдательными; не такие, которые тебе встречаются обычно, и которых ты дуришь своими дешевыми фокусами. Они скорей такие, как я…

Подумав секунду, Диб еще добавил:

- Я их сюда не звал. Твой робот слишком не по-собачьему выносит мусор.

- Все земляноиды одинаковы... А с какой вдруг стати Великолепный Зим должен поверить тебе, жалкий человек? - иркенец ответил тоже не сразу.

- А какого лешего мне все это придумывать? – Диб по-прежнему никак не реагировал на нацеленный на его большую голову бластер и возмутился с таким вызовом, словно оружие было у него самого.

Зим минуту колебался, обдумывая как лучше поступить. В конечном счете он медленно вытянул руку с оружием в сторону и положил бластер на холодильник.

Стоять рядом с врагом, который не предпринимает попыток нанести удар, было неловко. Очевидно, что во время отсутствия Завоевателя случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, из-за чего человек ведет себя так неадекватно и странно. Но если это действительно угроза со стороны других земляноидов, то почему враг хочет его защитить?

- Чтоб пролезть на мою базу? Плохо выносит мусор, говоришь? Гир, дай-ка сюда! – иркенец заметил своего робота, который, подхватив корзину с мусором, как раз собирался выйти из кухни.

Не долго думая, Зим отобрал у него емкость и сам было понес ее ко входной двери с намерением развенчать лживые слова земляноида. Однако Гир оббежал хозяина и у прохода, ведущего в гостиную, оперся своими фальшивыми собачьими лапками об Завоевателя, моргая безумными голубыми глазами.

- Хозяин, друг-Диб говорит, что Гир должен вести себя как пылесос, чтоб злые люди поверили в Гира-пылесоса!

- Чушь! Друга-Диба не существует, сколько раз я тебе это говорил! Это была ложь для того, чтоб избавиться от ненавистного Кифа! Отойди! – оттолкнув робота с пути, иркенец собирался пройти дальше, не замечая, что даже не одел камуфляж, необходимый для безопасного похода за пределы базы.

- Стой! Нельзя! – на этот раз Зима догнал Диб и схватил за руку, не позволяя двигаться дальше.

- Что-о-о? Пусти! Пусти, жалкий человек!

Зим принялся отцеплять пальцы Диба со своей руки, но при этом держать корзину оказалось уже некому, и она упала на пол. К ставшей снова бесхозной емкости для мусора подскочил Гир, ласково погладил ее по боку, затем собрал то, что рассыпалось, и, в мгновенье преодолев холл, скрылся за входной дверью.

Но этого уже никто не заметил.

**.ххх.**

- Пусти я говорю! – Зим отчаянно сноровисто брыкался, извивался, выдергивал руку из перчатки, выкручивал пальцы Дибу и даже кривясь, очевидно от отвращения, попытался укусить врага за палец, но хватка у человека неожиданно для него самого стала железной.

- Нет, – твердо ответил Диб.

Зим прищурился, а затем вдруг мирно застыл. Сделал вид, что успокоился? Таким ложным маневром Диба не обманешь.

- Если человек говорит, что хочет… ээ… помочь, пусть рассказывает все!

- Я же объяснил! Я предоставил этим людям документы, которые свидетельствуют о том, что жители дома 17-б по улице Центральной приобрели навороченного японского робота-уборщика. Но, к сожалению, робот оказался китайской подделкой, и поэтому его английская звуковая дорожка иногда дает сбои, которые могут прозвучать как угроза вторжения на Землю. Агенты сейчас следят за твоим домом! Гир должен выбросить мусор, как он обычно делает каждый день, но вести себя при этом как робот-уборщик. Если все будет в порядке, то они не станут тебя и робородителей допрашивать, а если что, будешь настаивать на версии, что робота-пылесоса вы купили по объявлению. Кстати, вот оно!

Диб вытянул листовку из кармана, но Зим, не глядя, отбросил ее в сторону. Бумажка, совершив в воздухе несколько сальто, плавно опустилась на пол.

- Нет. Не то.

- Что? – Диб нахмурился. Что еще он не объяснил? - Я устроил так, что твои соседи убеждены, что зеленая собака – это японский робот, который на самом деле…

Зим его прервал.

- Говори, что произошло в бассейне!

- Когда? – Диба очень удивила такая резкая перемена темы разговора, и он ослабил хватку.

- После того, как Зим провалился под воду.

Это было уже чересчур и Диб, чуть не подавившись от неожиданного вопроса Зима, потерял концентрацию внимания, а иркенцу, воспользовавшись ситуацией, удалось на несколько метров приблизиться ко входной двери, протащив Диба за собой.

- Я… ушел, – наконец ответил Диб.

- Почему?

Зим еще раз так вывернул свою руку каким-то особым хитрым образом, что, казалось, крепко сжатые пальцы Диба слетели. Как только это произошло, пришелец резко рванул к двери. Человек поспешил следом за ним, и в тот момент, когда Зим уже нажимал на ручку, Диб изо всех сил его оттолкнул, заслонив собой дверь, и стал в проходе в форме звезды.

Последний его маневр Зима, очевидно, очень сильно разозлил. Когда иркенец встал с пола, что-то щелкнуло в его паке, и оттуда вылезли все четыре паучьи ноги, нацеленные острыми концами на Диба.

- Отойди! – злобно прошипел пришелец.

- Не отойду.

- Значит, ты погибнешь прямо здесь, упрямая глупая человеческая личинка!

Диб увидел, что лазеры на концах железных конечностей его оппонента засветились предупредительным светло-красным цветом. Он покачал головой.

- Дурак ты, Зим. Я тебе помочь хочу.

- Ложь! Ты не можешь хотеть Зиму помочь. Диб всегда хотел его уничтожить. Я - твой враг! Ты что, забыл? Я – Зим! Завоеватель! Ты, мерзкий червь, замыслил ловушку!

Иркенец медленно подходил, картинно кривясь, но все еще не стреляя… Диб вдруг подумал о том, что сейчас они, должно быть, выглядят как герои комикса: вечные архивраги на стадии изливания друг другу пустых угроз, колкостей и гадостей. И сейчас определенно была его очередь произносить пафосную речь! Но вместо задора Диб почему-то почувствовал себя разочарованным, злым, голодным и уставшим. И в то же время, ему было уютно, ведь сколько раз раньше они уже находились в подобной ситуации, и это было так банально, обыденно, по-домашнему. И не страшно. И...

- Нет никакой ловушки, – невольно губы Диба дрогнули, растянулись и, неожиданно для самого себя, он улыбнулся Зиму.

Иркенец, очевидно, не понимая, почему Диб не сыпет закономерными в данный момент словесными ударами-тычками в ответ, нахмурился и, подойдя почти вплотную, ткнул в лоб человека острым пальцем.

- Ты в последнее время взял за правило регулярно заманивать Завоевателя Зима в опасные ловушки, но на этот раз номер не пройдет! Как в понедельник… и пятницу... Не-е-ет! Скажи, человеко-Диб, ты не выпускаешь меня, потому что спрятал здесь на крыше еще один бассейн воды, чтобы в очередной раз насладиться триумфом сожжения иркенца вживую?

- Да ну что за ерунда опять! Не хочу я тебя обливать или сдавать властям. В бассейне все вообще было неумышленно.

- Объясняй!

Зим стоял настолько близко, что Диб, обними пришельца, мог бы без угрозы повреждений лазерами на концах металлических ног врага попытаться сорвать его пак. Но это была бы очередная жестокость по отношению к Зиму. Неужели Дибу действительно нравится так поступать с пришельцем?

Приятное ощущение веселого препирания на бытовой почве испарилось, и он враз помрачнел.

- Объясняй же!

- Ладно.

Диб приблизил свое лицо к лицу Зима почти соприкасаясь кожей и почти жалея, что до соприкосновения все еще не хватает нескольких миллиметров. Зим не отходил от него, хотя Диб все это время говорил очень эмоционально, и несколько капелек его слюны остались на коже инопланетянина, подобно скупым слезам черкнувшие щеки пришельца.

Но ксеноморфы-киборги не умеют плакать. Верно?

- Неужели до сих пор не дошло, и твой хваленый искусственный интеллект в виде девчачьего рюкзака за спиной не способен вывести основную причину? Да потому, мать твою, что ты _мой_ враг. Только _мой_ враг, _мой_ пришелец, и только _мы_ должны провести Финальную битву за Землю. Я жизни без тебя уже не помню: все, что было и есть у меня – это наше отчаянное противостояние. И я не могу отдать тебя кому-то другому, никаким ни-хрена-ни-в-чем-не-понимающим тупым людям, организациям, жаждущим славы или наживы, слышишь? И я также не могу уничтожить тебя из-за глупых оплошностей, в которые ты часто попадаешь, потому что мы слишком долго и слишком близко враждуем, чтобы все закончилось просто так. Это неправильно! Все, что есть между нами - это грядущая Битва. И она будет. Между мной и тобой. Скоро. Но я в лепешку расшибусь, чтоб ты дожил до того момента. Теперь ясно? – Диб говорил по нарастающей все быстрей и быстрей, а конце речи даже чуть ли не дошел до приказного тона. Его даже немного трясло.

Надо же! Пришлось вслух озвучивать простые истины, но не только для глупого зеленого пришельца, ведь частично – убеждать и себя тоже. И одновременно стало как-то спокойней. Будто что-то давно копившееся в душе неопределенное, странное, волнительное - нашло лазейку и начало прорываться наружу. Пусть Зим и посчитает доводы человека глупыми, а сам думает иначе, и попытается воспользоваться неожиданной минутой откровения и убить его прямо сейчас, Диб почувствовал небольшое облегчение.

А еще человек был поражен до глубины души: такого удивленного и почти-совсем-по-человечески эмоционального выражения лица у Зима в ответ на его слова он еще не видывал, как пришелец не пытался скрыть это за скупой иркенской мимикой. Всю речь Диба он слушал нахмурившись, затем отошел на шаг назад, все еще не сводя внимательных малиновых глаз с человека, после чего плавно засунул обратно в пак свои дополнительные конечности и некоторое время стоял молча, словно обдумывая бурный словесный поток Диба. Затем сморгнул, и, как бы что-то вспомнив, пощупал свою голову.

Диб, изучая реакцию иркенца, стоял не шелохнувшись, смотрел на пришельца точно так же в упор, внутренне готовясь к любому нападению.

- Зим наденет камуфляж и на вопросы земляноидов будет отвечать, что Гир – робот-пылесос. А человеко-Диб должен убраться немедленно.

Зим медленно и, как показалось Дибу, напряженно развернулся, затем промаршировал на кухню и многозначительно указал ему пальцем на кухонное окно.

Дибу ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча пройти за ним следом и вылезти наружу.

**.ххх.**

Как только человек перелез через оконную раму, покидая дом, Зим приказал:

- Компьютер, отключи лазерную защиту периметра на две минуты!

- Выполняю.

Так странно!

Пак выдавал код ошибки за ошибкой, не в состоянии оценить сложившуюся ситуацию. Тогда Зим постарался самостоятельно прийти к каким-то выводам, и оказалось, что ему вроде… приятно? Он понял не все, что говорил человек – переводчик не справлялся с таким количеством быстро и излишне эмоционально произносимого неиркенского текста, но Зиму показалось, что суть он все же уловил верно.

Получается, глупый по определению земляноид понимал гораздо больше об их отношениях, чем Зим ожидал. Невероятно, но, похоже, Диб тоже ощущал антагонистическую взаимосвязь и важность их противостояния! В таком случае, возможно, человек смог бы даже понять, почему его спас сам Зим, если бы конечно знал об этом.

Но ему не следует об этом знать. Зиму необходимо будет сохранить это преимущество перед решающей схваткой. До нее осталось уже совсем недолго, ведь до человеческого Рождества Зим в обязательном порядке завоюет эту планету.

Какие же люди все-таки странные существа!..

Хлопнула входная дверь, и иркенец вздрогнул от неожиданности. Его робот подошел-подплыл к хозяину, издавая звуки, похожие на человеческий пылесос. Зим содрал с Гира одну из этикеток-ценников «Сделано в Китае».

- Итак, отчитывайся немедленно! – строго приказал иркенец. – Есть ли для нас текущая серьезная угроза? Что произошло сейчас на улице, и что происходило, пока меня временно не было на Земле?

**Конец 1 части**


	10. Новые обстоятельства

_**Название: Иннервация**_

_**Автор: **__In vitro_

_**Жанр: **__драма, романтика, приключения, юмор, НФ_

_**Рейтинг: **__R_

_**Пейринг: **__Диб/Зим, Гир/НЖП_

_**Размер:**_ _макси_

_**Права:**_ "_Invader Zim" (c) Nickelodeon_

_**От автора:**_ _Cliffordina_ _и __Fanka__! Большое вам спасибо за инспирейшен и критику))_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 10. Новые обстоятельства**

_От меня до тебя – не час, не год,_

_Разделяет нас лестничный пролет._

_Но опять тает день за днем_

_И опять мы чего-то ждем…_

_Мне давно ожиданье пора прервать_

_В дверь твою позвонить или постучать_

_И, конечно, уже давно нам пора повстречаться, но…_

_Но не проехать и не пройти_

_Мне никак эти 40 секунд пути_

_«40 секунд пути» М. Леонидов (с)_

**.ххх.**

- Раскройте свои ужасные учебники на странице 1767! Диб, тебя это тоже касается!

По классу прошел дружный смешок, и Диб, очнувшись от разглядывания вечно червивого яблока на учительском столе, скривившись, полез в рюкзак за учебником. Порез на плече еще болел, и запасной френч оказался маловат. А, быть может, он вырос за последнее время?

В 8:30 утра в понедельник началась очередная учебная неделя.

Начаться она должна была тем, что Диб, как обычно, собирался было подсмотреть, какими опасными опытами над одноклассниками занимается сосед через несколько парт справа, но одернул себя тем, что от вредных привычек пора избавляться. А, учитывая то, что случилось днем раньше, и подавно.

Что это вообще было?

Благополучно выбравшись из дома Зима, Диб поспешил к агентам узнать, все еще планируют ли они штурм. Он мельком заметил Гира, который скрылся за дверью иркенского логова с пустой корзиной для мусора, в то время как в 20 метрах от зеленого дома в среде агентов царило полное… умопомешательство. Все члены организации, включая Черного Ботинка, весело приплясывали в кругу, напевая «Ту-ди-ту-ди-ту-ди-ту…».

Диб не поверил ни глазам, ни ушам своим.

- Агент Тунец, что здесь происходит? – Диб подбежал к ним поближе и был вынужден подергать за рукав симпатичную женщину, приводя ее в чувство, так как все остальные члены организации, казалось, были слишком отрешены от действительности.

- А, агент Бабочка, куда ты запропастился? Иди к нам! – ласково заулыбалась Тунец и протянула Дибу руку.

Он отмахнулся.

- Но что случилось? Допрос пришельца не состоится?

- Знаешь, ты пропустил самое интересное! Мы пообщались с предполагаемым инопланетянином. Оказывается Собакоид - самый настоящий развеселый китайский зеленый робот-уборщик! – на этот раз ответил лидер организации, который находился в центре человеческого круга, образованного другими агентами, отплясывая твист.

- Он такой милый! – закатил глаза агент Бестелесный.

- И гарнюний! – засмеялись Бонни и Клайд, играя в ладушки.

- Ну а я что вам говорил? – теперь уже Диб закатил глаза, однако вовсе не от восторга по поводу забавной игрушки.

Но его слова улетели по ветру, так как агенты были активно заняты более важным делом: хороводом у пожарного гидранта.

Диб же разозлился. На Зима, который вчера не захотел его выслушать, а сегодня весь день где-то пропадал. На агентов, которые оказались тупей, чем он ожидал. Но в первую очередь – на себя.

Какого лешего его вообще понесло в очередной раз врываться в дом Зима, затем пытаться уберечь иркенца от встречи с агентами, если оказалось, что его помощь вовсе была не нужна? Он ведь знал, что так и будет, знал же! Но почему-то решил перестраховаться. А хуже всего было то, что, так сказать, «на сладкое», Диб умудрился признаться Зиму хрен знает в чем, тем самым сильно ослабив свои позиции и подарив врагу карт-бланш.

И что дальше? Расставив все точки над «и», причем, похоже, что в первую очередь для себя и допуская, что его сумбурные объяснения природы взаимоотношений с пришельцем были для последнего не только доступны для понимания, а и приняты, непонятным оставалось только то, как вести себя дальше. До этой самой последней битвы.

_«я в лепешку расшибусь, чтоб ты дожил до того момента…»_

«Дурак! Настоящий дурак! Даже планов пришельца так и не раскрыл!» – кисло констатировал собственное поведение Диб, снова возвращаясь из неприятных воспоминаний в суровую реальность, найдя указанную мисс Биттерс страницу в увесистом талмуде.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон, и учительница, недовольно нахмурившись, с минуту слушала собеседника, а затем с размаху швырнула трубку на место. Телефон подскочил и, звякнув на прощание в последний раз, разлетелся по всему классу острыми пластмассовыми осколками.

Ученики, уклоняясь от опасности быть пораненными еще в начале первого урока, затем съежились на своих местах, приготовившись к самому худшему.

- Директор Шголы сообщает, что прорыв дамбы, который мы все ожидали с таким нетерпением, отменяется. Увы. Инженеры, которые занимаются обслуживанием этого проекта, отмечали неделю назад день рождения начальника и ошиблись. Свои жалобы вы можете писать в Управление образования, но советую вам этого не делать: никто не будет их читать, и вы зря потратите ценную бумагу… Да, Зим?

- Но как же это так? Они обещали! Почему, почему, почему!

Диб в этот момент старательно вырисовывал в тетради звездочки и кружочки, чтоб не поддаться искушению посмотреть на, вне всякого сомнения, возмущенного и разочарованного несостоявшимся Армагеддоном иркенца. Интересно, подпрыгивал ли Зим на парте или просто сжимал кулаки?

- Да, мы все расстроены, а особенно я, потому что зря была вынуждена потратить свое ценное время на ваши жалкие водяные забавы. Если ты хочешь подать на Президента в суд и попасть после этого в желтый дом, то так и поступай. После уроков… Но это еще не все ужасные новости на сегодня.

В классе снова резко воцарилась тишина. Было слышно только шелест деревьев за окнами и шум трассы. Даже Зим вроде успокоился?

- Итак. Как вы все знаете, что нас точно на этой неделе ожидает, так это Хэллоуин. Управление образования снова разрешило вам в этом году праздновать этот кошмарный праздник…

С задних парт кто-то тут же тихо спросил:

- Ура?

- ... и кроме того, предписало отменить занятия в пятницу.

- Ур-ра? – на этот раз осторожно в неверии поинтересовались еще несколько голосов.

Мисс Биттерс очень не любила когда ее перебивали - она прищурилась и, просканировав шгольников, выбрала жертву наобум:

- Сара, выйди вон из класса!

Названная ученица с тоскливым выражением на лице вышла, и когда дверь за ней закрылась, учительница продолжила:

- Выходной у вас будет потому, что наша Шгола принимает добровольное участие в акции «Конфеты или жизнь», целью которой является помощь сиротам из приюта. Вы в уродливых маскарадных костюмах будете ходить по округе, собирать у людей сладкую дрянь, а затем все собранные средства пойдут на благотворительность для детей-сирот. Чтоб они ели конфеты и толстели, ели и толстели, ели и толстели… - пластинку немного заело, но через минуту мисс Биттерс все же перешла к главному. - В качестве награды вас ожидает праздничная дискотека в актовом зале, при входе в который будет установлена огромная корзина-тыква для сбора выпрошенных вами конфет. Кто не захочет принимать участие в этом добровольном мероприятии - будет драить шгольные туалеты зубной щеткой две недели. Есть вопросы?.. Что еще, Зим?

Диб, все утро старательно избегая пересекаться с Зимом взглядами, на этот раз, зазевавшись, непроизвольно обернулся при упоминании звонкого имени врага в его направлении.

Ну и что он ожидал увидеть?

Зим как Зим. Парик, линзы, розовая полосатая туника. Нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу, ожидая что-то узнать у учительницы. То же воодушевление на зеленой физиономии, когда он замышляет какую-то очередную глупость. Со вчерашнего вечера, точнее ночи, ничего не изменилось.

Собственно, а почему что-то должно было измениться?

У Зима свои космитные заботы. А вот он, Диб, за последнюю неделю фактически только вопросами пришельца и занимался, забросив все остальные дела. Похоже, поэтому и начал думать о Зиме в каких-то других нелепых ракурсах. Вот, например, сейчас: все ли иркенцы такие же любопытные и инициативные?

- Госпожа учительница, а можно ли применять ээ… научные технологии для сбора гадких конфет? И будет ли определяться наилучший суперсборщик? Победитель, который соберет больше всех? Повелитель собирания? А? А? А?

- Хорошие вопросы, молодец зеленый Зим. Первый: да. Второй: возможно. Шгольный комитет на данный момент активно разрабатывает страшно, жутко, кошмарно, уныло веселую программу вашего времяпрепровождения в пятницу.

- Снова этот день недели! Похоже, по пятницам нам теперь не дадут скучать, – пробормотал Диб, вспоминая подробности сдачи норматива по плаванью. Самые нейтральные.

Но учительница еще не закончила.

- И еще одно. Вы все будете поделены на группы по четыре человека, чтобы, когда наступит ваше время попрошайничать по округе, по мнению Управления образования, уменьшить шанс нападения на вас маньяков и увеличить прибыль от мероприятия. То есть сбор пожертвований. Итак, группы будут следующими. Первые парты с первыми, вторые со вторыми и так далее. Например: Зим, Пунчи, Аки и Диб – это первая группа. Вторая: Зита, Мелвин…

- Неет! – в два голоса синхронно завыли Аки и Пунчи. - Я не хочу работать с этими прибацанными!

Мисс Биттерс прервалась оглашать волонтерские четверки и молча указала единодушно строптивой паре на угол, где в большом ведре находилась, по меньшей мере, сотня старых кривых и грязных зубных щеток.

- Похоже, аргумент сработал, – фыркнул Диб, разглядывая враз притихших одноклассников, с которыми ему предстояло в пятницу поработать, и которые с ненавистью посмотрели на него в ответ. Аки, Пунчи: кроме Зима. Пришелец в это время что-то сосредоточенно писал, что ли…

Да ну его!

Диб пришел к выводу, что, учитывая сложившиеся вчера обстоятельства и ожидаемую совместную работу в пятницу, все, что ему следует делать, дабы ненароком снова не учудить глупостей – постараться не инициировать стычек и ничего не думать об иркенце. В конце концов, вопреки тому, что он сказал Зиму, свет на нем не сошелся клином.

Диб сосредоточился на переписывании формул, которые, противно скрипя мелом по доске, рисовала их учительница. Вот, к примеру, ему нравится математика. Дифференциальные уравнения - это очень интере….

В этот момент Диб ощутил довольно сильный тычок сзади в спину. Он обернулся на соседа по парте, не понимая, в чем дело, и Роб, скривившись, указал Дибу пальцем направо.

Зим держал в руках большой плакат. На нем был изображен сам иркенец в огромной золотой короне, напоминающей почему-то батончик «Сникерс», на троне, установленном на высоченной горе из конфет-драже, леденцов на палочке и шоколадных зайцев. Внизу, у подножья, был отдельно нарисован крошечный коленопреклоненный очкастый комарик, напоминающий Дибу самого себя, и рядом куча других послушных людей-насекомых с плакатами: «Зим – наш Властелин!», «О, Великолепный Зим, мы твои слуги!» и просто «ЗИМ!».

«Они бы с Газ неплохо спелись, если бы он тоже ходил на факультатив по рисованию. Ну ладно… Значит, Зим считает, что все остается по-старому...» – Диб размышлял буквально минуту, а затем, убедившись, что мисс Биттерс все еще занята у доски, подробно объяснил иркенцу на языке жестов, как именно жестоко его убьет, и хищно улыбнулся пришельцу в ответ.

**.xxx.**

После уроков когда стемнело Зим не отправился, как планировал днем раньше, в ангар для космокатера, чтоб вылететь для осмотра на местности городской дамбы и дальнейшего ее уничтожения, а поспешил прямиком в лабораторию Дворца Творчества.

После того, как учительница объявила, что с дамбой, увы, все в порядке, ему пришла в голову очередная гениальная мысль. Ведь как он не старался, дамбы, плотины и ледники аж никак не вписывались в категорию «быстро и эффективно завоевать Землю». Нужен был совершенно другой подход.

Зим, конечно, был очень расстроен новостью про дамбу, но он очень быстро про это забыл и даже захотел снова обнять мисс Биттерс за руку, так как именно она сообщила крайне важную и интересную информацию: что на Хэллоуин шгольники должны собирать сладости и он сможет стать Властелином конфет!

Свою радость иркенец выразил в рисунке конфетного всевластия, который с гордостью продемонстрировал человеко-Дибу. Если он соберет все конфеты на Земле, то люди останутся без сладкого, а без сладкого у них плохо работают мозги и их проще будет приручить и завоевать Землю. Этот идею он воплотит на Хэллоуин, воспользовавшись Конфетопожирательным Неэнергетическим Пузырем, сокращенно КонНеП, который изготовит до пятницы.

Гениальный план!

Новая идея казалась ему куда круче и масштабней чем Водное завоевание, которое он решил пока отложить в сторону как слишком ресурсозатратный, как для мелочной планетки, план, и оставить его в качестве запасного варианта «Б».

Впрочем, в ночь на понедельник у Зима был еще один чудный план, который, к сожалению, полностью провалился, что иркенец обнаружил уже после того, как вернулся из Шголы домой.

**.ххх.**

После выяснения отношений враг кое-что оставил на территории иркенца. Вначале Зим этого и не заметил, так как был занят разбором мусорной ситуации с Гиром, а когда собирался спуститься в подземную базу через мусорное ведро, спотыкнулся об эту чужеродную вещь.

Кожаный предмет одежды.

Зима всегда удивляло, почему земляноидам не противно носить на себе униформу, которая изготовлена из телесных покровов других видов живых существ. Другие виды следует уничтожать, порабощать или заставлять работать на себя. Зачем их есть или делать из них сапоги, когда так легко изготовить синтетическое космомясо и спейсткань?

«Неизвестно» - вычислил пак ответ на вопрос, снимет ли Диб с иркенца кожу, чтоб изготовить себе новый плащ, или нет, если выиграет Финальную битву.

Конечно нет, это очевидно! Просто потому, что Диб не сможет победить Завоевателя.

Зим присел на корточки и брезгливо подобрал одежду. На рукаве был небольшой разрез – след от лазерной атаки гнома. Пошевелив антеннами, Зим уловил знакомый запах запекшейся крови Диба. Приятный запах - потому, что это означало нанесенный врагу урон. Только повреждение, так как гномы были запрограммированы на «увечье», а не на «смертельное поражение». До того, как Зим завоюет Землю. А потом… они уже и не понадобятся.

Зим снял правую перчатку и осторожно просунул пальцы в разрез, нащупал подкладку и вытянул часть ее наружу. На гладкой черной поверхности были видны еще более темные шершавые на ощупь пятна. Из пака вытянулась одна киберконечность и отрезала этот кусочек ткани, который Зим на минуту сжал в кулаке, ощущая, запоминая, а затем засунул в контейнер для биообразцов и приказал Компьютеру отправить его в молекулярную лабораторию сектора по исследованию человеческого вида.

Прежде чем проследовать туда самому, Зим решил закончить с плащом человека. Он проверил внешние карманы, в которых ничего не оказалось, затем внутренний – там находился маленький фонарик. Ничем не примечательный, без жучков: внимательно осмотрев вещицу, иркенец засунул ее обратно. Затем он развернул одежду, положив на кухонный стол, и ощупал внутреннюю и внешнюю поверхность.

Гладкая ткань внутри, а снаружи - вытертые участки кожи на локтях, концах рукавов, воротнике и немного на спине. На воротнике дополнительно - беловатые следы от странного способа терморегуляции людей - пота. Потертости, неровности, мелкие повреждения по всей коже – последствия преследований, битв и активного образа жизни. Зим знал, что этот плащ врагу дорог не был – он менял их настолько часто, как того требовала ситуация. Иркенец не собирался ни оставлять одежду врага себе, даже в качестве трофея, ни, конечно, возвращать. Он последний раз, закрыв глаза, засунул руку в карман этой одежды, перекодируя все свои ощущения и наблюдения в новый текстовый файл на ирке, внеся дополнения на жесткий диск пака в директорию про данного конкретного земляноида «76млз0мв7: человеко-Диб». Затем вызвал Гира и приказал выбросить предмет человеческой одежды на помойку.

Уладив дела с плащом, Зим спустился в лабораторию. Поместив образец ткани в сепаратор, а затем выделенные им человеческие элементы в биоанализатор, Зим запрограммировал его извлечь из крови всю возможную информацию. Анализатор почти сразу выдал коагулограмму, иммунограмму, биохимию, группу крови, резус и другие основные показатели, но сообщил, что расшифровка ДНК займет восемь человеческих часов.

Зим просидел в этой лаборатории, ожидая результата, до утра и, так и не дождавшись окончательного ответа, узнав, что анализ готов на 80 % готовности, отправился в Шголу. Он приказал Гиру с Минилосем строго-настрого не заходить в блок для молекулярных исследований и для пущей уверенности запечатал титановую переборку космосваркой. Однако, когда он вернулся после уроков, то обнаружил, что процесс расшифровки генома был прерван, данные не сохранились, а образец был изъят. Дверь была распаяна. Зим начал было подозревать, что Диб узнал каким-то образом об этом исследовании и СНОВА! лазил на его базу, но заметил, что Гир ведет себя подозрительно. То есть подозрительней обычного.

Робот постоянно прятался за его спиной и виновато шикал на Минилося. После краткого допроса: «Гир, ты был в Молекулярке?» - выяснилось, что для пищевой соды Гиру очень нужна была емкость, и робот вспомнил, что у хозяина есть подходящие чашки Петри в лаборатории…

Дальнейшее объяснение Зим прервал за ненадобностью. Конечно, плохо, что он так и не узнал, из чего состоит Диб и не сможет клонировать армию Дибов с рабо-измененным геномом. Зато у него появился новый замечательный план относительно Земли.

**.xxx.**

Насчет захватнических планов врага Диб был на редкость спокоен. Во время последнего проникновения на базу пришельца, в погоне за Зимом до входной двери, он успел забросить под кресло в гостиной комнате жучок нового поколения – еще одну из гениальных разработок его отца. Никакие вражеские поисковые радары не могли уловить присутствие этого чужеродного объекта, так как он представлял собой не электронный чип или видеокамеру, а настоящее живое существо. А именно – полусантиметрового в диаметре паучка, с единственным отличием от своих собратьев из натуральной среды обитания состоящим в том, что ему в голову были вживлены сенсорные электроды, выполняющие дополнительную функцию антенн, а передача данных осуществлялась на частотах, которые не могли быть вычленены поисковыми приборами, так как являлись естественными для животного мира. Радиосвязь осуществлялась между данным объектом и программой искусственного интеллекта, специально разработанной для приема визуальных и звуковых данных, воспринимаемых биологическим объектом с нервной системой не ниже уровня нервных ганглиев и перекодировки их в понятные человеку графические и акустические символы. К тому же, данные могли быть отфильтрованы по указанным запросам и прерогативам. По крайней мере, так заверял Мембранер, и Диб очень на это надеялся. В идеальном варианте, если при проверке окажется, что паучком действительно можно руководить, он станет универсальным шпионом, а удобный интерфейс обеспечит прием только ценных сведений и можно будет забыть часы потраченного впустую времени на выслушивание рецептов вафельных тортов и жалоб Зима на прыщи.

После того, как Диб вернулся домой, он сразу же подключился к паучку и проверил функциональность системы: видеокартинка шла с квадратиками, однако слышимость была хоть и электронно-металической, но вполне четкой. Зим ругал робота за халатность при обращении с мусором. Он ругал его час, второй… Ни слова о новом плане! В конце концов, Дибу надоело это слушать, и он перевел прибор в полностью автономный режим. Устройство по-прежнему работало нормально, инопланетный Компьютер, судя по всему, не диагностировал присутствия шпионского оборудования. Удостоверившись в работоспособности паучка, Диб ввел ключевые слова в программу фильтровки данных, которые включали: «завоевание», «Земля», «люди», «план» и прочее. Немного подумав, он добавил туда и свое имя - «Диб». Нацепив на руку сигнальный датчик, который сразу сообщит ему, если ключевое слово будет пронесено, Диб удовлетворенно вздохнул. К сожалению, из-за малых габаритов подчиненного была ограничена и скорость его перемещения, но с другой стороны, он был незаметен. Пускай жучок так и остается за ножкой кресла в гостиной. Зим всегда сообщает Гиру о своих планах, а поскольку робот почти все время проводит на диване у телевизора, то шансы упустить что-то важное минимальны.

Таким образом, проверка нового девайса дала хороший результат, и можно было сконцентрироваться на других делах, не связанных с пришельцем.

В частности, родившиеся, якобы устойчивые к поеданию злаков, линии лабораторных мышей уже достаточно подросли, и Диб решил протестировать их на предмет проверки этого признака. Однако испытание провалилось – зерно новое поколение жевало так же отменно, как и их гено-не-модифицированные родители.

Диб решил, что пока заморозит этот эксперимент. Он ему не очень-то и нравился, так как это была чистая наука – отец все же иногда вынуждал Диба заняться чем-то толковым, по его мнению. А такие занятия стимулировал обещаниями нужных Дибу вещей, как например, жучка-паучка. Цель оправдывала средства. А то, что результат получился вполне ожидаемым и ген устойчивости к злакам у мышей не удалось определить и вывести, сам по себе был результатом, который можно было описать в статье и представлять на научных конференциях, трактуя неудачу невозможностью вычленить гены, которые связаны с функциональностью организма при условии жизнеспособности гибридного поколения. Или как-то иначе. Диб считал, что он еще достаточно молод для сложных скучных формулировок, которыми он займется на пенсии, а сейчас у него более интересные задачи.

Собственно, текущих занимательных дел, помимо космитного вопроса, было два. Одно из них - новое расследование, порученное Проглоченным глазом. На фотографиях, присланных агенту Бабочке по электронной почте, было нечеткое изображение клыкастого создания возле кладки яиц фиолетового оттенка, а подпись к картинкам гласила: «чупакабра? проверить».*

Поручив Дибу столь интересное задание, агенты, очевидно, хотели извиниться перед ним за неверие по поводу робота. Это Диба это даже рассмешило.

Вторым важным делом было проверить пророчество. У Диба имелось большое количество разнообразных книг по эзотерике и оккультизму, регулярно скупаемых им в Магической лавке. Одна из его любимых была написана неким Ностраротусом. Именно оттуда он узнал о ежетысячелетнем прибытии на Землю Мортоса – пожирателя душ. На эту неделю книга предрекала похолодание, а в полночь в четверг на городском кладбище у южных ворот – прибытие загадочного Олдэппла**.

**.ххх.**

С Зимом на неделе Диб почти не пересекался.

То есть - они оба ходили в Шголу, и на этом все. Никаких случайных встреч в универмаге или на улице, никаких монстров, порожденных злым гением пришельца, от которых следовало спасать Землю. Даже никаких битв на микро- или макроуровнях. Во всем остальном Зим вел себя как обычно, и, соответственно, Диб отвечал ему такими же стандартными словесными едкостями и колкостями. События воскресенья не вспоминались никем из них и не всплывали сами по себе, будто ничего и не произошло. Датчик-паучок, который должен был бы сообщить Дибу о потенциальной опасности, тоже упрямо молчал. Как-то раз на уроке Диб краем глаза заметил, что Зим изучающе смотрит на новый браслет на его руке, и быстро натянул рукав свитера и френча.

Быстро холодало. Диб с неохотой надевал более теплые вещи, думая о том, что скоро настанет зима, и даже плащ придется носить с утеплителем, что совсем не способствует мобильности и быстроте движений, так важных в его расследованиях паранормальных явлений.

Кладка яиц с присланных агентами фотографий оказалась самой настоящей, но самка, породившая их, Дибу так и не показалась, хоть он и следил за гнездом несколько дней по вечерам. Очевидно, в это время мать выходила или вылетала на поиски еды, но днем Диб был занят уроками и не мог бегать на пустырь. Он сделал несколько фотографий, написал Проглоченному глазу отчет и решил вернуться туда на следующей неделе, или, возможно, на выходных, днем. Стоило, конечно, захватить с собой экземпляр яйца, но, по показателям карманного рентгеноскопа, зародыши еще не сформировались, кем или чем бы они ни были, и должны были вылупиться еще нескоро. Диб решил, что можно немного подождать, сосредоточившись на наблюдениях.

А вот с предсказанием не сложилось совсем. Диб пришел на указанное место в двенадцать часов ночи, и, кроме того, что на голову ему свалилось засохшее черное яблоко, ничего особенного так и не произошло. Впрочем, вся неделя была относительно спокойной. Даже с Газ на они, на удивление, относительно мирно ладили и ходили вдвоем в Шголу.

Диб не мог сказать, что эта неделя, в отличии от предыдущей, была скучной. Событий интересных и не очень, разочаровывающих и позитивных было вполне достаточно. Помимо всего прочего, еще в понедельник в Шголе им выдали табель успеваемости, и ему пришлось заняться отработками, переделками домашних заданий, контрольных и изучением пропущенного или неусвоенного материала.

Диб был очень занят, но все же чего-то не хватало. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ему как-то не по себе, хоть и не понимал, чего именно ему хочется. Иногда он ловил эту мысль на краю сознания, но, постоянно переключаясь с одного дела на другое, она от него уплывала.

Вернувшись поздно ночью после неудачного похода на кладбище, Диб, чтобы выспаться, решил прогулять пару уроков и завел будильник на 12:00.

И вдруг резко хлопнул себя по лбу. Какие уроки? Пятница же! Хэллоуин!

Мисс Биттерс сказала, что они все вместе должны собраться в маскарадных костюмах возле Шголы в три часа дня. Вопрос с одеждой, как самый неприятный, Диб откладывал с понедельника на вторник, со вторника на среду и так далее, и в итоге вообще о нем забыл!

Диб решил снова отложить решение этой проблемы. На этот раз - до утра, так как утро вечера мудренее.

**.ххх.**

Зим всю неделю в свободное от уроков время работал над КонНеПом и думал о своем задании.

Наивысшие возложили на него очень большую честь и ответственность. Собственно, он всегда мечтал о том, чтоб ему разрешили в одиночку расправиться с Землей, а армада во главе с Массивом наблюдала бы его триумф со стороны. Теперь же ему было дано не только разрешение, но и четкие рамки и сроки. Это еще больше возвеличивало важность его миссии и необходимость безупречного ее исполнения. Возможно, после успеха этого задания его хорошо наградят. Например, подарят молекулярный преобразователь последней марки. Или даже переведут работать техником на Массив. О большей чести сложно было и мечтать: бок о бок с Наивысшими бороздить космические просторы, уничтожать чужие цивилизации!

Зим активно представлял себя командиром отряда техников и свои обязанности.

Вот Наивысшие дают ему команду настроить поисковые системы для определения координат Туманности Белой Медузы… Вот Массив приземляется на Обжиранции, и Зим дергает за рычаги наполнения боковых палуб-цистерн с пищевыми продуктами… Вот он руководит разработкой защитного кокона для сохранения обшивки флагмана от метеоритного дождя… Вот его награждают Штурмовым танком за особые заслуги по координации нападения кораблей армады во время битвы за Плуукесию…

Зим спустился с небес на землю только тогда, когда кусок от неоформленной еще массы моделируемой субстанции, с которой он работал уже десять часов подряд, свалился с лабораторного стола на пол и, поменяв консистенцию, растекся грязью по сапогам его униформы.

Зим приказал Компьютеру быстро убрать отходы творческого процесса и задумался.

- Эй, Компьютер?

- Что еще, хозяин? – без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался искусственный интеллект. Зим решил при случае побеседовать с ним на тему безоговорочного послушания.

- Мне нужно поговорить со специалистом по поглощательному вооружению!

Компьютер инициировал сеанс связи:

- Исходящее сообщение. Важность: ОЧЕНЬ высокая. Адресат: Ворт, Колония усиленного режима, арестант номер 777.

К Зиму на кабелях спустился небольшой экран, и через помехи постепенно вырисовалась скудная обстановка тюремной камеры-одиночки и ее угрюмый рогатый обитатель.

- Что на этот раз, Зим?

- Мне нужно оружие!

- Кто бы сомневался…

- Мне нужно оружие! – повторил Завоеватель.

- Я понял, Зим! – вортианский инженер подошел к видеопередатчику и непонимающе вглядывался в изображение иркенца.

- Мне нужно оружие! – упрямо повторил Зим.

- Ну, ладно. Сейчас перешлю тебе план-схему плазменного пулемета для бронетанковой мехи.

Иркенец гордо покачал головой.

- Нет. Мне нужен поглощатель!

- Что, еще один? – в ужасе и неверии прошептал заключенный. – Когда ваши руководители узнали о твоем прошлом опыте с поглощением энергии, меня перевели в карцер и дали 1422 пожизненных срока!

- Другой. Для поглощения большого количества питательного материала. По типу… несъедобной еды, – заверил Зим.

- Ах, вот как. Значит это не оружие?

- Да. Не оружие.

- Хм…

Зим нетерпеливо ожидал ответа узника. Тот порылся в каких-то файлах и нажал большую кнопку ввода информации на своем примитивном тюремном ЭВМ. Незамедлительно Компьютер Зима оповестил:

- Запрос на прием базы данных с Ворта.

- Выполняй.

- Загрузка начата. 1%... 2%...

Чтобы не терять времени на ожидание приема данных и обработку файла, Знм снова надел очки для биосварки и продолжил работу над цельностью структуры моделирующей субстанции, игнорируя попытки арестанта поделиться рассказами о своей нелегкой тюремной жизни.

**.ххх.**

Полностью КонНеП был готов буквально за час до встречи с одноклассниками в пятницу. Зим даже вздохнул с облегчением: «Успел!».

Времени на официальное знакомство нового помощника со старыми, как и на изобретение оригинального карнавального костюма, не оставалось. Зим чувствовал себя счастливым, гордым, но слегка разбалансированным. Он уже семь дней не выходил на простой и интенсивно работал фактически круглосуточно, так что пак даже зажег желтый уровень предупреждения о перегрузке системы. Но сейчас на это тоже не было времени.

Зим прицепил поводок Гира на одну из щупальцеподобных конечностей КонНеПа и, выйдя из дома, бодро замаршировал по улице. Возле них проходили толпы зомби, вампиров, оборотней, пришельцев, викингов и не обращали на настоящих пришельцев никакого внимания.

Хэллоуин был на Земле единственным днем в году, когда можно было снять маски, не прикрывая свою естественную сущность.

Зим и его спутник совсем не выделялись в многоликой толпе.

_Примечания:_

* больше про Зима, Диба и чупакабр можно почитать в фанфике «Ночная охота» автора Сliffordina

** оld apple (с англ.) – старое яблоко


	11. Хэллоуин (1 часть)

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 11. Хэллоуин (1 часть)**

_Только шум на реке да кленовые листья _

_успокоят мне душу, согреют меня. _

_Поплыву по воде да по стонущим письмам. _

_Поплыву по реке среди белого льда. _

_И лед будет биться о мои руки и плечи. _

_И будет царапать мою шею и грудь. _

_И кто-нибудь здесь, а может быть ниже _

_будет звать меня, заставляя тонуть. _

_«Только шум на реке» Д. Арбенина (с)_

**.ххх.**

Диб находился в просторном помещении без окон. Оно освещалось мягким матовым белым светом, который струился, казалось, отовсюду: с потолка, стен, и даже пола, и почему-то не отбрасывал блики, отражаясь на скудных предметах обстановки и в линзах его очков. При всем этом не удавалось разглядеть даже какого-нибудь подобия осветительных приборов. Первой пришедшей на ум Диба ассоциацией на это помещение была операционная, так как рядом с ним находился большой железный стол с гладкой отполированной поверхностью. Хм. Железный? Он протянул руку - стол не казался металлическим и холодным на ощупь, но при этом имел действительно очень гладкую металлоподобную фактуру, на которой не оставалось отпечатков пальцев.

- Странно. Где я? – спросил Диб ни у кого вполголоса, нарушая тишину, и огляделся по сторонам насколько позволило кресло, на котором он сидел. Ничего занимательного кроме прозрачно-стеклянного пчелиного улья он не заметил.

Вставать с места и искать выход отсюда совершенно не хотелось. Откидной конструкции кресло чем-то напоминало обычное стоматологическое с той лишь разницей, что было слишком удобным. Собственно, чрезвычайно, идеально удобным. Его формы повторяли все контуры тела, и было настолько мягко, комфортно, что хотелось забыть обо всем на свете и погрузиться в нирвану забвения. Диб даже не пытался встать. Раз уж он очутился в царстве удобных вещей, то посидит здесь еще часок-другой, пока есть такая возможность.

Диб решил закрыть глаза, а когда открыл их снова, заметил, что находится уже не в кресле, а на том самом, железном на вид, столе. Неудобном и жестком. Вместе с потерей чувства расслабленности и дзенского спокойствия к Дибу резко вернулось ощущение реальности, сопровождаемое бесконечностью волнительных вопросов.

Где он? Как здесь оказался? Почему операционный стол и что он на нем делает? Где остальные люди, и могут ли хрустальные пчелы летать? Почему он раньше не чувствовал себя в опасности?

Диб вдруг понял, что удобное кресло было неким способом транквилизации, успокоения, чтоб спокойно доставить его на стол… лабораторный стол! Точно! Это же лаборатория! А еще на потолке барельефом проступает иркенская символика, как он раньше этого не заметил?

Диб попытался встать, но у него ничего не получилось. Он не был связан, но его притягивало к столу словно магнитом. Диб мог слегка пошевелиться и только. И вдруг он понял, что уже не один в этом помещении.

Кто-то стоял позади стола и прикоснулся к руке Диба. Он в ответ нервно вывернул шею и заметил на фоне окружающего белого света, который начал быстро сгущаться и теперь уже напоминал скорее туман, яркое черное пятно. Рука с тремя пальцами вместо пяти, облаченными в черную перчатку.

Диб с трудом преодолел новый приступ паники, осознав, что снова каким-то образом попался к Зиму в плен, а пришелец собирается использовать его для опытов. Надо отсюда поскорее выбираться! Но как? Диб попытался еще раз оторваться от поверхности стола. Напрасно.

Рука в перчатке предупреждающе покрутила указательным пальцем-отростком возле носа Диба и исчезла из его поля зрения, предварительно мягко черкнув по щеке. От этого прикосновения у Диба пошли мурашки по коже. Не успел он проанализировать свои чувства, как ощутил прикосновения уже двух рук к своим оголенным плечам. Осмотревшись, он обнаружил, что голый по пояс. Почему-то Диб не помнил, когда успел раздеться и не понимал, почему ему при этом не холодно. Тем временем чужие руки продолжали свое исследование человеческой плоти, осторожно ощупывая предплечья, затем, застыв, словно решая, что делать дальше, вернулись к основанию плечей, пройдясь по ключицам. Диб ощущал проворные движения тонких пальцев, суставы которых позволяли им не только сгибаться, но и разгибаться в первой фаланге. Больше всего в этот момент Дибу хотелось, чтоб эти пальцы сняли с себя покров перчаток - увидеть плоть и ощутить полноту контакта. Он даже хотел было об этом попросить, но чужие руки снова скрылись из его поля зрения и направились выше: к шее, щекам и остановились на висках, острыми кончиками пальцев нажимая на какие-то точки. Через некоторое время они снова отстранились, но только для того, чтобы впоследствии сжать голову Диба, причем довольно крепко, а затем плавно, словно играясь, поводили ею из стороны в сторону. Диб не выдержал:

- Зим, это ты?

Указательные пальцы одновременно прочертили линию от центра лба через нос, а затем разошлись, закончив путешествие в уголках губ Диба, приподняв их в улыбку.

Дибу захотелось…

- Зим, это ты? – он повторно задал вопрос.

Руки вдруг резко оторвались от занимательного исследования человеческого тела и исчезли у Диба за спиной.

- Зим?

Ответом ему послужил торжествующий хохот, постепенно превратившийся в эхо, которое, казалось, разогнало густой туман вокруг, и в шаге от стола постепенно вырисовалась фигура его вечного врага.

Да, это был Зим, одетый в какую-то просторную белую одежду, напоминающую лабораторный халат. В своих черных перчатках он держал скальпель и знакомый контейнер для сбора органов. Зим улыбался. Он медленно подходил ближе к Дибу.

Человек ощутил очередную волну мурашек, пробежавшую по его телу, природа возникновения которой совсем не соответствовала логичному в данный момент чувству страха. И череду волнительных, будто электрических, разрядов, когда Зим, отложив свои инструменты в сторону и пристально глядя Дибу в глаза, теперь уже не инкогнито, снова прикасался к человеческому телу, вычерчивая какие-то загадочные круги, символы. Иркенец улыбался непривычно мягко, тепло.

Диб вдруг обнаружил, что наконец может привстать со стола, и хотел было протянуть к Зиму руки, чтоб ответить на ласку, но пришелец сам, будто предугадав желание Диба, наклонился ниже, еще ниже, до тех пор, пока их головы не разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. Язык Зима - длинный поперечнополосатый и круглый в разрезе - осторожно прикоснулся к верхней губе Диба, а затем, найдя чуть ниже отверстие, проник туда, обвиваясь вокруг языка человека, сливая их тела в одно целое.

Диб тонул в новых ощущениях, тонул…

Пока не прозвенел будильник, и он не проснулся.

**.ххх.**

Диб стер со лба испарину и, тяжело дыша, несколько минут приходил в себя, глядя в потолок. Выкрашенный в темный цвет под стать ночному небу, со встроенными лампочками-звездами. Солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь жалюзи, разгонял подробности ночного кошмара, отбрасывая ненужные детали, оставляя в памяти человека нежные прикосновения пришельца. Влажный мягкий длинный язык…

Диб почувствовал, что его вот-вот вырвет. Он побежал в ванную комнату и склонился над раковиной, судорожно глотая воздух. Но, к счастью, обошлось.

- Я в порядке! – произнес он, вглядываясь в свое ошарашенное отображение в зеркале. Затем включил прохладный душ, чтобы освежить тело и мысли.

Ничего подобного ему раньше никогда не снилось. За все время знакомства с пришельцем тот ему привиделся буквально несколько раз, причем эти сны в основном запоминались обрывочными картинками победы человечества над иркенской империей. А еще… Буквально на прошлой неделе Дибу приснилось, будто он пролез на базу иркенца, но потом что-то пошло не так и он помнил стоп-кадр обеспокоенного Зима, склонившегося над ним. Для чего? – Диб не знал, но это было не важно, ведь ни в какое сравнение не шло с новым страшным сном. Выборочно услужливая память снова и снова прокручивала в голове прикосновение гладкой ткани перчаток к обнаженной коже, импульсы, которые посылали по телу Диба незнакомые приятные ощущения, и под конец мягкость нежных прохладных губ, которые завладели его ртом…

Нееет!

Диба снова затошнило. Он скрутился в ванной под душем, но скорей не от холодных струй воды, а от неприятного чувства стыда перед самим собой за то, настолько дико, несуразно, омерзительно сработала фантазия его мозга. И совершенно не понятно почему. Диб же всю последнюю неделю о Зиме даже почти не думал, откуда взялись такие абсурдные мерзкие ассоциации! К тому же, Диб, собственно говоря, на практике не был искушен в физиологических контактах _такого_ рода, а представить _это_ с ксеноморфом означало…

- Вот дерьмо! - Диб в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по кафелю.

Душ особо не помог и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от настойчиво преследовавших его неприятных моментов из сна, Диб отправился в свою комнату подбирать костюм для Хэллоуина.

Содержимое гардеробного шкафа его также не порадовало. Здесь находились запасные френчи, водолазки, берцы, нижнее белье и прочее. Все одинаковое, однотипное, ничего яркого и такого, что можно было бы использовать в качестве карнавального костюма. Может одолжить что-нибудь у сестры?

Диб хотел было постучаться в ее комнату, но заметил пришпиленную к двери записку: «Ушла по делам. Не вздумай заходить в мою комнату!».

Это означало, что Газ поставила помещение под охрану игрушек-роботов. Плохо. Костюм все же был необходим.

Дибу после фокусов Зима с Фурункулио уже доводилось драить Шголу очень маленькой губкой, что оказалось весьма неприятным занятием, и поэтому он решил, что потратить один день жизни на глупый праздник рациональнее, чем возиться целых две недели в дерьме.

Вздохнув, Диб вернулся к осмотру содержимого своего гардероба. Шкаф был довольно большим – он занимал большую часть стены, а все его дверцы были облеплены рисунками и фотографиями загадочных мистических существ. На одной из них висела большая фотография Зима – вторая и последняя из фоток пришельца, что были у него отпечатаны. Диб поскорей поспешил отворить створку шкафа, избегая смотреть на нее.

Он достал один из старых потертых френчей, которые уже нельзя было носить повседневно, и который он все забывал выбросить. Из него можно было бы что-нибудь сделать. Подумав с минуту, Диб взял портновские ножницы и порезал подол и рукава френча острыми клиньями. Получилось что-то наподобие модного… чего-то. Затем Диб извлек на свет из дальнего ящика кожаные штаны. Он их получил в качестве бонуса, выложив кругленькую сумму на гардероб для Мортоса в магазине брендовой готической одежды. Брюки оказались слишком узкими и сковывали движения, поэтому Диб их редко носил, но для хэллоуинского мероприятия они подходили в самый раз. Втиснувшись в штаны, Диб натянул черную водолазку и только что осовремененный френч. Образ псевдовампира (потому что не хватало длинных зубов) или псевдосказочного Эдварда-руки-ножницы (потому что не хватало ножниц) был почти завершен. Диб посчитал, что для сбора конфетных пожертвований, если затесаться на второй план, такого костюма будет вполне достаточно. А может быть, он Ван Хэллсинг? Где бы еще шляпу с полями отыскать?

Шляпы, к сожалению, нигде не нашлось, а любимые круглые очки, как оказалось, портили всю ауру таинственного героя. Тогда Диб достал из шкафа грим, который иногда использовал, чтобы замаскировать следы особо жестких потасовок с Зимом. Он добавил в крем белой гуаши и натер им лицо, руки и губы. Затем подвел черной краской глаза, брови и растушевал «синяки». Волосы после душа еще полностью не подсохли, и Диб смазал кончики отцовским бриолином, чтобы сохранить растрепанность и придать неестественный блеск.

Посмотревшись в зеркало, Диб остался доволен своим образом: в качестве, допустим, зомби, он теперь был вполне убедителен. Даже в очках. Конечно, лучше было бы добавить в тональный крем капельку зелени для пущего мертвецкого эффекта, но представив, что таким образом у него возникнет что-то общее с противным иркенцем, Диб отмел эту идею в корне.

Полностью преобразившись и перекусив сухими рисовыми хлопьями, потому что другая еда не полезла в горло, Диб, захватив тару для сбора конфет, закрыл дом и с большой неохотой побрел в Шголу.

Он все еще не мог выбросить из головы картинки приснившегося ему ночного кошмара, а ведь предстояло спокойно наблюдать за пришельцем почти целый день и работать с ним бок о бок.

**.ххх.**

- Эй, разойдись, Завоеватель идет!

Зим проталкивался сквозь толпу ряженых учеников к мисс Биттерс, которая стояла возле турника-вертушки на спортплощадке возле здания Шголы и проводила перекличку. Иркенец со своим помощником успел вовремя: когда учительница назвала его имя, он уже стоял прямо перед ней.

- Ладно, все в сборе. Это значит, что туалеты придется мыть уборщицам, – недовольным тоном произнесла она. - Итак, вы делитесь на объявленные раньше бригады и идете клянчить сладости. Вот ваши маршруты. Начало праздничного празднования в актовом зале в семь часов.

- А как же награждение лучшего сборщика конфет? – поинтересовался Зим, выхватывая из ее рук маршрутный лист для его группы.

- Будет тебе награждение. А сейчас марш работать!

Учительница быстро куда-то испарилась, а Зим подошел к своей команде земляноидов.

Сегодня все люди вокруг выглядели странно, цепляя на себя невероятно абсурдные вещи и предметы, и одноклассники не были исключением. Человеко-Аки была засунута в центр огромной розово-желто-полосатой конфеты. Человеко-Пунчи нацепил на тело пустые консервные банки, а на голову - рогатую кастрюлю.

- Зим, а ты кто? – поинтересовалась Аки.

- Он пришелец! – фыркнул человеко-Диб. Сам он оделся в какие-то черные обноски и выглядел довольно болезненно. Если это такой костюм, то Зиму он очень не понравился.

- Да, я пришелец! – гордо заявил иркенец, для убедительности тыкая себя в грудь.

- А это что такое? – спросил человек, указывая куда-то в сторону.

«Это КонНеП! Мое новое оружие против всего человеческого мира и тебя, вонючка-Диб!» - Зим не менее гордо хотел было разъяснить глупому земляноиду суть вещей, но вовремя одумался, что еще не настало время для подобных откровений.

- Это… Мешок для сбора конфет.

- Не ври, Зим! Он похож на медузу и шевелится!

Иркенец собирался выдать Дибу длинную тираду на тему лжи, но заметил, что человек не смотрит испепеляющим взглядом в глаза Зиму, как обычно бывало в случаях, когда намечалась острая словесная перепалка, а изучающе разглядывает его руки. Точнее перчатки. А? Будто снять хочет?

Пак выдал подозрение, что Диб сегодня нездоров. Поэтому иркенец решил не обострять внимание на противостояние в условиях присутствия в их с Дибом разборках посторонних лиц в количестве двух одноклассников и поспешил перейти к делу.

- И все же это мешок. Итак. Мы начнем забирать конфеты у человеческих особей начиная с улицы Лиловой.

- А почему это с Лиловой? Кто сказал, что ты будешь нашим командиром? – возмутилась Аки и протянула руку-конфетную обертку к листику, который держал Зим.

- Тишина! – иркенец злобно сверкнул огромными малиновыми глазами так, что одноклассница враз отшатнулась. – Лиловая ближе всего. Чем больше дворов обойдем, тем больше конфет соберем. Для мое… То есть для бедных несчастных сирот, которые так нуждаются в помощи. И мы сможем им помочь! Кто как не мы? Давайте же соберемся вместе, заручимся поддержкой друг друга, построим лестницу взаимосвязей и выберемся на поверхность… Ээ… То есть наберем конфет.

Последние несколько часов Пак начал посылать более интенсивные, чем раньше, сигналы о необходимости выйти на простой, и Зим немного путал собственные шаблоны убеждения, когда нужно было объединить людей, чтобы при их помощи выбраться из ямы для кандидатов в зомби в супермаркете, и когда нужно было элементарно обосновать свое лидерство.

Но, кажется, глупых одноклассников не интересовал смысл внушаемых им речей, и они просто зазомбированно покивали, в то время как Диб, похоже, не слушал его вообще, упрямо продолжая разглядывать руки Зима. Иркенец и сам на них посмотрел. Руки в полном порядке, перчатки униформы не повреждены. В чем дело?

- Вперед! – скомандовал Завоеватель, заложив руки за спину, и замаршировал к выходу со шгольной территории.

Помощник первым послушно пополз следом за ним, одноклассники отправились за КонНеПом.

**.ххх.**

Однако, как выяснилось вскоре, именно одноклассники стали серьезной преградой для сбора большого количества сладостей.

Люди видели ряженых детей, весело им улыбались и дарили по несколько конфет – то есть те земляноиды, которые открывали двери не бранясь. Сколько Зим угрожающе не кричал: «Конфеты или жизнь!» - они только смеялись в ответ и совали мелкие леденцы. Один раз какой-то человек засунул засахаренного петушка прямо Зиму в рот, и иркенец потом долго отплевывался в ближайшие кусты. Иногда открывали двери люди со своими мелкими личинками на руках. Те, агукая, тянули мерзкие конечности к антеннам иркенца и норовили оставить их себе в качестве сувениров. Плохо функционирующие старые земляноиды, как правило, давали конфет чуть больше, однако общий результат сбора был совершенно неудовлетворительным.

За час работы – всего лишь один килограмм конфет. Катастрофически мало! Разве можно выиграть первенство, продвигаясь такими темпами? Наивысшие, узнав о таких успехах Завоевателя, долго бы смеялись над подобной высоконепродуктивной тактикой. Даже КонНеП выглядел слишком прозрачным и грустным. Тогда Зим понял, что наступило время включать иркенские технологии на полную мощность, но для этого следовало избавиться от свидетелей, мешающих его творческому потенциалу.

Когда они подошли к очередному дому-жертве, Зим оставил Пунчи звонить в дверь, а сам отошел к Аки. Выбрав момент, когда никто на него не смотрел и хозяева дома восторгались костюмом Диба, хлопая того по голове, Зим быстро вызвал из пака мыслемодулятор и активировал вспышку.

- Эй, Аки, держи велосипед!

- Что?

Когда девочка обернулась на его зов, он отворил защитный затвор прибора и нажал на кнопку активации. После вспышки из мыслемодулятора вырвалась сиреневая дымка, а Аки, как Зим и надеялся, застыла на месте.

Остальные одноклассники к этому времени как раз закончили просить конфеты и собирались отправиться к следующему дому.

Зим во всеуслышание спросил:

- Аки, тебе пора домой, потому что тебя там ждут коты?

- Да, Зим, – послушно ответила земляноидка.

Чудесно! Все работало как надо!

- Так ты уже уходишь?

- Да, Зим.

Аки, слегка раскачивая из стороны в сторону своими полосатыми конфетными обертками, медленно удалилась прочь. Пунчи-железная банка пожал плечами, а очень-нездоровый-Диб нахмурил брови и посмотрел на Зима. Точнее – на его рот.

Зим нервно облизал зубы.

- Ээ… Идем дальше?

У следующего дома, когда хозяева открывали дверь, Зим, улучив момент, отвлек Пунчи.

- Что это там такое длинное ползучее и шипящее в кустах?

- Где? – уже стемнело, и мальчик испуганно прищурил глаза, тревожно всматриваясь в неосвещенную загадочную темноту зарослей можжевельника, и завертелся на месте.

- Во-он там! – Зим наугад показал направление, подготавливая прибор к новому сеансу мыслепромывания земляноидов.

- Зим, не морочь голову - ничего там нет.

- А это что у меня такое? Такое… интересное!

- Где?

Пунчи развернулся за разъяснением к Зиму, и иркенец снова нажал на кнопку.

**.ххх.**

Дибу показалось, что позади него что-то засветилось, какая-то вспышка… Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Зим о чем-то общается с Пунчи, а у последнего такое же пустое отсутствующее выражение лица, что и у Аки минут десять назад. Это выглядело подозрительно. Еще и эта огромная медуза, с которой иркенец целый день таскается.

Сначала Диб подумал, что это очередной злобный монстр-пожиратель мозгов или домашних животных, но, наблюдая за ним несколько часов, Диб не обнаружил ни малейших признаков агрессивности. Существо было похоже на гибрид медузы и осьминога, а передвигалось по дороге, выпуская ложноножки. Жители домов, в которые они стучались, были без ума от этого существа, полагая, что это какое-то экзотическое животное в оригинальной одежке, даже брали его на руки и гладили. Оно никого не жалило и довольно урчало, когда трогали его щупальца.

Диб по выражению лица иркенца пытался определить, представляет ли его новый помощник скрытую угрозу или же это еще одна из игрушек-сопровождающих по типу летающего маленького лося. Однако как только он начинал всматриваться в глаза Зима, мысли тут же поворачивали свое течение в совершенно неприемлемом направлении.

Все началось с того, что Диб решил еще дома: на Зима не обращать внимания и послушно выполнять предписания мисс Биттерс. Возможно, у него бы это получилось, если бы иркенец не притащил живой медузообразный мешок, на который точно стоило обратить внимание. Иркенский помощник колеблющейся зажелированной массой возвышался в рост пришельца над асфальтом и шевелил отростками, а хозяин держал его на поводке. После выдирания маршрутного листа из рук мисс Биттерс, Зим попытался снять с существа ошейник, но тот почему-то заел, и иркенец довольно долго с ним возился, наматывая поводок на свое тонкое запястье и продевая в плетения пряжки пальцы.

Мягкие и нежные? Холодные и твердые?

Тут-то Диб и забыл, где и зачем он находится. Все, что имело значение, было узнать: какие руки у Зима на самом деле?

Он даже начал жалеть, что в бассейне, когда представилась возможность, не снял с пришельца дурацкий костюм для дайвинга. Диб никогда раньше не видел Зима без перчаток и не задумывался о том, как иркенцы выглядят без своей униформы. В огромном файле, посвященном анатомии и физиологии пришельцев, у него была подборка зарисовок, описаний и предположений, основанных на показаниях карманного рентгеноскопа и шпионских прослушек, имеющая важность с научной точки зрения. В принципе, Диба больше волновали загадки, тайны, погони, и никогда к этому так ярко не подмешивался конкретный личный интерес. Вплоть до этой ночи, когда ему приснился дурацкий сон про поцелуи с пришельцем. Или все же раньше?..

На данный момент у Диба не было ни малейшей возможности проанализировать сроки и причины неожиданной странной одержимости, так как иркенец постоянно размахивал перед его носом своими невозможными гибкими утонченными руками, а Дибу, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд и думать о чем-то другом, до боли в желудке хотелось содрать с них перчатки.

Вместо этого ему приходилось держать себя в руках, криво улыбаться пронафталиненным старушкам и старичкам с пергаментной кожей, разрешать трепать себя за щеки молодым мамашам и дергать за волосы их младенцам. Почему-то все были без ума от его наряда, хотя нарядом это можно было назвать все же с большой натяжкой.

А Зим не побеспокоился о костюме для Хэллоуина вообще! Нагло пришел без никакой маскировки, да еще и признался одноклассникам в том, что он инопланетянин. Это было так странно: видеть иркенца таким, каким он есть, публично, когда все остальные прятались за мишурой карнавальных масок. И в то же время так… естественно. Будто так и должно быть...

- О, какие чудные костюмы. Смотри Чарльз, какие милашки!

Размышления Диба прервали возгласы очередной восторженной пожилой, но счастливой семейной пары. Он им криво улыбнулся, за что получил горсть мятных леденцов.

Это был последний дом на Лиловой. Диб хотел было узнать у одноклассников дальнейший маршрут, но, оглянувшись, обнаружил только Зима, чешущего бок возле уличного фонаря, и его скучающую медузу.

- А где Пунчи?

- Ушел.

- Куда?

Зим оторвался от своего занятия и подошел к Дибу поближе.

- Кормить собак.

Уж слишком много было совпадений, Дибу эти объяснения очень не понравились. Так же как и то, что теперь иркенец стоял в полутьме в шаге от него, и это вызывало некоторый дискомфорт. До этого момента Дибу удавалось неплохо держать дистанцию. А до сегодняшнего дня он вообще не думал о таких вещах.

- Сначала Аки, затем Пунчи. Зим, что ты задумал?

- Как было велено госпожой учительницей земляноидов - собрать дань для личинок-сирот.

Зим улыбался невинно и сладко, что могло означать прямо противоположные намеренья. Диб украдкой проверил свой индикатор сигнала опасности от жучка-паучка, спрятанного на базе пришельца. Вроде все было в порядке.

- Какую еще дань? Что ты несешь?

- Конфеты, – пожал плечами иркенец.

Диб вдруг ощутил острый беспричинный прилив злости. Или не совсем беспричинный.

Всегда во всех поступках пришельца присутствовала какая-то неуловимая для понимания Диба логика, и он не мог предугадать ни следующий шаг Зима, ни что у пришельца на уме. Есть ли там что-то вообще помимо жажды завоевания и слепого поклонения иркенским лидерам? Почему в это так хотелось верить, оставив его живым в бассейне и не сдав Проглоченному глазу?

Потому что хотелось иметь и в конечном итоге победить врага равного себе. Пусть с другим мироощущением, миропониманием, но не бездушную кибернетически запрограммированную марионетку.

Так ведь? Закончить важное дело, победить врага?

- Блин, Зим, ты уже столько времени на Земле, неужели нельзя было нормально выучить английский?

- О чем это ты, жалкий человек?

- Ни о чем, – сплюнул в сторону Диб.

Оба замолчали.

Старательно соблюдая дистанцию, чтоб лишний раз не дотронуться до иркенца, Диб сошел с крыльца дома и направился по мощеной камнями дорожке на улицу.

Близость, если она возникала не на поле боя или в критических обстоятельствах, не сулила ничего хорошего.

**.ххх.**

Зим был очень доволен своей изобретательностью. Осталось избавиться от Диба, и тогда можно будет наконец начать масштабную конфетособирательную кампанию!

- Куда дальше? – спросил человек, когда они дошли до перекрестка и Диб вырвался немного вперед.

- Сюда.

Они находились на окраине спального района, но если пройти несколько кварталов по переулку, они окажутся в запрещенном мисс Биттерс квартале, где расположено большое количество многоэтажных домов. Соответственно, там будет больше людей и большее количество конфет. Но Дибу знать об этом уже необязательно. Мыслемодулятор перезаряжался, и, по показаниям пака, прибор должен был восстановиться для нового сеанса внушения ложных мыслей через две минуты.

- Куда сюда? Куда мы идем? – человек начал настаивать.

Зим показал противоположное нужному направление.

- Туда.

- Зим, дай сюда карту!

Диб проявил настойчивость и протянул руку к листику бумаги в руке Зима, но тот, предугадав жест человека, одернул конечность в сторону и враг ухватился за воздух. Однако тут же неожиданно быстро среагировал на промах и изменил направление движения. Зим успел отклониться ровно настолько, чтоб рука Диба схватила его запястье.

И тут же резко одернулась, словно ее ошпарило водой, а человек с непонятным для иркенца выражением на лице уставился на свою ладонь. Зим недоуменно поднял несуществующие брови:

- Человеко-Диб, ты в порядке?

Тот никак не отреагировал на вопрос, даже после того, как иркенец повторил его дважды, затем трижды.

Какова причина игнорирования? Неужели могло быть во Вселенной что-нибудь важней внимания со стороны иркенского Завоевателя?

Зим обиделся и серьезно задумался над тем, чтобы после воздействия мыслемодулятора отправить нездорового на вид Диба на проверку в больницу. Человек весь день вел себя очень странно, избегая любых контактов с Зимом, держась в стороне. Собственно, он вел себя довольно отстраненно уже несколько дней, а именно после своего пафосного монолога про важность их противостояния, в доме Зима в воскресенье. Это, в общем-то, было иркенцу на руку, так как не отвлекало от изготовления КонНеПа, но сегодня Диб перешел все границы дозволенного показного игнорирования и скрытого засматривания.

Зим прикинул. Может быть, учитывая неадекватность земляноида, нет необходимости использовать мыслемодулятор?

Он протянул руку, чтоб прощупать пульс человека, но Диб испуганно отшатнулся в сторону. Так, как будто он вновь увидел графа Приведенило.

Такое поведение уже серьезно настораживало. Зим еще раз медленно протянул руку, но на этот раз лицо Диба прояснилось и человек, поморгав глазами и вроде бы придя в себя, оттолкнул ее.

- Прекрати!

- Что? – Зим искренне удивился.

- Не думай, что мне нравится работать с тобой в паре. Меня тошнит от тебя. Пошли уже за конфетами.

Диб проворно развернулся, и, не дожидаясь ответа, брезгливо оттолкнул КонНеПа, который спокойно полз впереди, и пошел дальше по дороге.

Зим даже растерялся: так не годится! Но…

Он посмотрел на таймер: до сбора в шгольном актовом зале оставалось не так и много времени. Значит, придется отложить выяснение причин странного поведения врага на потом, а также обойтись без очень приятного манипулирования послушной куклой, которую он сейчас сделает из человека.

Зим снова вызвал из пака мыслемодулятор и окликнул врага.

- Эй, Диб-вонючка? Диб!

Диб отреагировал на зов Зима не сразу. А когда он наконец обернулся - иркенец в третий раз за этот день активировал вспышку мыслемодулятора.


	12. Хэллоуин (2 часть)

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 12. Хэллоуин (2 часть)**

_Моя любовь - нежданная печаль_

_Путь несказанных грез._

_И все о чем так долго я мечтал_

_Нечаянно сбылось._

_«Моя любовь» В. Кузмин (с)_

**.ххх.**

Диб медленно приходил в себя.

Сначала возникла головная боль, затем постепенно разрозненные куски паззла воспоминаний начали формировать проясненные области.

Поиск костюма для Хэллоуина... Диб вместе с несколькими одноклассниками помогает собирать конфеты для сиротского приюта… Яркая вспышка… А дальше…

Все, что Диб мог на данный момент вспомнить о дальнейших событиях – это целенаправленный поиск близлежащей лавки и жизненно важную необходимость сидеть на ней долго-предолго.

Диб осмотрелся вокруг – он все еще сидел на скамейке возле какого-то дома на неизвестной ему улице. Зачем? Непонятно. В любом случае, нужно было отсюда уходить. Хотя события текущего дня Диб припоминал с трудом, он точно знал, что должен попасть в Шголу к семи часам вечера на празднование Хэллоуина.

Диб взглянул на часы – было уже без четверти семь – и скривился. Не успеет вовремя в любом случае, значит, нет смысла спешить.

Он встал с места и тут же сел обратно, изнемогая от боли в засиженных конечностях и позвоночнике. Несколько часов просидеть в одной и той же позе – шутка ли. Еще и штаны такие узкие и неудобные. Диб был бы не против отдать их в приют в качестве благотворительного взноса вместо траты времени на ерундовое конфетовыпрашивание.

Когда ноги немного отошли, он размялся и для начала решил подойти к ближайшему дому спросить у хозяев дорогу, так как поблизости никаких прохожих, которые могли бы объяснить, где он находится, не было видно.

Дверь ему открыла женщина в возрасте.

- Добрый вечер! Извините, не подскажете ли вы как пройти…

- О, дорогой Чарли, иди сюда. К нам снова пришел тот милый большеголовый мальчик!

«И вовсе я не большеголовый» - подумал про себя Диб.

- Мэм, мне бы хотелось узнать…

- «Конфеты или жизнь», верно? О, мы так боимся! Эй, Чарли, захвати что у нас сладкого осталось! К нам так редко кто-то приходит. Такой чудный мальчик! – с этими словами пожилая леди взъерошила Дибу прическу.

«И вовсе я не чудный» - снова подумал про себя Диб.

- Мэм, скажите, как пройти…

- Ты, наверное, потерял своего друга? Тоже такой милый мальчик в чудесном костюме кузнечика!

- Нет, дорогая, это был не кузнечик. Это был крокодил! – к женщине присоединился серьезный на вид пожилой мужчина и сунул Дибу под мышку коробку конфет.

- Нет, дорогой, это все же был кузнечик.

- Где ты видела кузнечика с малиновыми глазами?

- А где ты видел крокодила с усиками?

Пожилая пара чем-то напомнила Дибу двух тупологоловых неиркенских пришельцев, которые однажды выкрали его с крыльца собственного дома. После побега с их космического корабля Диб надолго задумался о существовании в космосе наделенных интеллектом живых организмов.

- Прошу прощения, - прерывая важный семейный спор, Диб снова попытался вмешаться в разговор, - так что насчет…

- Бедный мальчик! Ты, наверное, спешил на праздничную вечеринку и потерялся, да? У нас здесь такой кошмарный закоулок. Но не волнуйся, мы тебе поможем, верно, дорогой?

- Мне бы в Шголу дорогу найти, – Диб уже особо и не ожидал от этой стремной парочки хоть какой-нибудь помощи и растерянно рассматривал пустынную улицу.

- В Шголу? О, мы там тоже учились, когда были молодыми. Правда, дорогая?

- Верно, Чарльз. До сих пор помню твой голубой спортивный костюм с фиолетовыми латками на коленях.

- А я - твои длинные косички и розовые банты.

Пока пожилую семейную пару полностью не поглотила пучина воспоминаний, Диб еще раз попытался узнать, как добраться до своего учебного заведения. Последний раз.

- Так что насчет Шголы?

- Ах, да, Шгола, – к радости Диба, хозяин дома оказался все же более адекватным, чем хозяйка. - Пройди квартал по Осиновой – это ближайший поворот направо, если идти от нашего дома, затем через два квартала повернешь налево и выйдешь на Центральную. А дальше…

- Спасибо, дальше я сам, – Диб прервал объяснения мужчины и потихоньку начал пятиться: пока его не увлекли в подробности шгольной жизни подростков пятидесятилетней давности, он поспешил распрощаться. – Счастливого Хэллоуина!

Диб пошел в указанном направлении и действительно довольно скоро добрался до Центральной улицы, откуда было рукой подать до Шголы, а также до базы Зима и его собственного дома.

По пути Диб еще раз попытался восстановить в памяти события текущего дня.

Итак… До того момента, когда ему по неизвестной причине стало нехорошо и он вынужден был присесть на скамейку, они вчетвером, включая Аки и Пунчи, ходили по домам, выпрашивая сладости. Затем эти одноклассники куда-то делись. Почему – Диб не знал. Он помнил, что о чем-то разговаривал с Зимом, и иркенец его разозлил – что было вполне обычным и естественным явлением в их вражеских взаимоотношениях. Было еще смутное ощущение присутствия чего-то чужеродного – то ли какого-то животного, то ли растения. И острое желание что-то сделать. Затем – сиреневый туман вокруг и спокойствие, расслабленность. Отличная скамейка.

Дибу очень не нравились возникшие пробелы в памяти, так как это могло свидетельствовать о чем угодно, вплоть до повторения событий того Хэллоуина, когда он, благодаря неудачному опыту с прибором отца, попал в параллельную реальность кошмаров, да еще и Зима туда утащил.

Впрочем, люди, с которыми он только что общался, чудовищами явно не были – они ему показались лишь слегка чудаковатыми стариками, да и только. К тому же, улицы и дома вокруг не относились к категории трущобно-готических развалин, а выглядели вполне по-человечески. Разве что людей на улице не было видно. Но для праздничного вечера в спальном коттеджном почти пригороде - это норма.

Однако, лишь дойдя до Центральной улицы, Диб немного успокоился – здесь гуляло относительно много людей, переодетых в чудовищ, а не наоборот. А над центральным входом в Шголу красовалась большая вывеска: «Добро пожаловать на вечер кошмарных танцев!».

Диб прошел мимо швейцара-разбойника, столкнулся со стайкой четвероклассниц-пираний и поднялся на второй этаж к актовому залу, вход в который преградила огромная свинка-копилка, на которой кривыми буквами была выведена надпись «Для пожертвований!». Диб бросил внутрь свинки врученную мистером Чарльзом коробку, и сразу же по потолку к нему подплыла металлическая рука и поставила на лоб светящуюся печать пропуска. Двери в зал автоматически открылись, и Диб оказался в небольшом темном проходе, оформленным гирляндами из разноцветных лампочек, который вывел его в просторное помещение. А именно - огромную комнату ужасов, в которую на празднование Хэллоуина превратился шгольный актовый зал.

**.ххх.**

С потолка центральной части зала спускались гирлянды бутафорских человеческих внутренностей с фонариками внутри, а по периметру помещения висели гуттаперчевые фигурки повешенных и посаженных на кол мутантов. Ближе к краю сцены стояла гильотина, которой нарезали хлеб для сандвичей. С ее же помощью проводили конкурс на самое качественное отрезание голов у шоколадных зайцев. Танцплощадка была украшена монстрами из видеоигры «Doom», а сами танцующие были похожи на персонажей рейтингового фильма ужасов. Впрочем, вполне мирные элементы декора в зале тоже присутствовали. Например, обычный себе пушистый дождик для елки, вылезающий из черепов животных, позаимствованных из шгольного музея.

Стулья были сдвинуты на периферию помещения – подобно тому, когда здесь проводились выборы шгольного президента и другие общественные мероприятия, предполагающие освобождение большого количества пространства для свободного перемещения некой массы людей. На сами стулья были надеты железные шипы разного размера, а при ближайшем рассмотрении они оказались залиты красной краской – якобы кровью, наляпанной на сидения и спинки. Между стульями были поставлены несколько столов-саркофагов с прохладительными напитками и закусками, украшенные выдолбленными тыквами и мини-гильотинами.

От увиденного оформления зала Диба стало слегка подташнивать, и ему захотелось чего-нибудь выпить, так как в горле основательно пересохло. Диб собирался было подойти к одному из столиков с провизией, как вдруг прямо перед ним, отпихнув приведение в белой простыне с моторчиком, материализовалось главная героиня из «Эон Флакс».

- Газ? – удивился Диб неожиданной встрече с сестрой.

- Здравствуй, Диб.

- Как дела?

- Неплохо.

Диб сейчас не был настроен на разговор с сестрой, и она, похоже, тоже не желала продолжать общение. Тем не менее, почему-то не хотела уступать дорогу. Диб замялся.

- А куда ты сегодня утром ходила? Я хотел у тебя кое-что одолжить для карнавала.

Газ выдержала паузу.

- Диб, я переезжаю.

- У тебя была неплохая… Что ты сказала?

Из-за довольно звучной музыки он не был уверен, что верно расслышал. В ушах вдруг сильно загудело.

- Я выиграла стипендию на конкурсе художников-аматоров, который проводила Горная Академия*, где и буду учиться.

Гул в голове не прекратился, а наоборот усилился.

- На сколько? Когда?

- Если все пойдет хорошо, то пока не получу среднее образование. Говорят, при этом учебном заведении есть неплохой университет.

Диб не нашелся что сказать, а Газ на неотвеченный вопрос добавила:

- Завтра.

А затем, кивнув на прощание, ушла куда-то в сторону танцплощадки, оставив Диба наедине со своими мыслями.

Он огляделся по сторонам.

На сцене женщина в костюме большой белой акулы проводила какую-то интеллектуальную викторину, а яркие софиты и красно-сине-зеленая светомузыка искажали и без того чудной дизайн маскарадных костюмов. Диб узнал нескольких одноклассников: Мобильный Телефон - Зиту, Улитку - Морлу, Средневекового Рыцаря - Брайана, которые возились с хлопушками, а также рогато-хвостатых учителей, стоявших отдельной кучкой и обсуждающих что-то свое. Малышня пришла с родителями, и чей-то отец посадил на плечи свое чадо, которое в свою очередь держало в руках огромного хамелеона.

Все это отпечаталось в голове Диба панорамной картинкой. Он уже понял, что на этот Хэллоуин точно не попал в мир кошмаров, но почему-то здесь и сейчас чувствовал себя таким же чужаком и не принадлежащим этому дивному социуму, как и тогда.

- Да, это так. Мы все обречены! – в проходящей мимо Горгоне он узнал свою классную руководительницу, которая, казалось, подтвердила его мысли.

А затем он увидел Зима.

Акула-тамада сошла со сцены, и ее место занял большеносый клоун. Очевидно, намечались новые конкурсы и состязания. Пришелец же, отчаянно жестикулируя, что-то выспрашивал у Акулы, а она, будто о чем-то сожалея, разводила плавниками в стороны.

Зи-и-им. Нужно было узнать у иркенца результат сбора пожертвований, а заодно и то, какого лешего Диб пару часов проторчал на дурацкой лавке.

Диб стал проталкиваться сквозь толпу.

**.ххх.**

Зим был очень доволен своими успехами.

После того, как он избавился от одноклассников, иркенец с новым помощником быстро обошел несколько спальных кварталов. КонНеП без разбору собирал-фильтровал все конфеты, которые находились в домах у людей, но настоящий куш сорвал на конфетной фабрике. И теперь на шгольной спортплощадке возвышалась огромная гора сладостей, причем каждая конфетная единица была промаркирована иркенской символикой с подписью о правах сбора Зимом – элитным Завоевателем с Ирка. А окружал сладкую насыпь ров из растопленного шоколада. Помощника Зим за ненадобностью отправил домой, вызвав по рации Гира в качестве сопровождающего. Правда, с роботом пришлось еще немного повозиться, уговаривая немедленно отправиться домой, в то время как Гир горько плакал, выпрашивая разрешения хоть краешком глаза посмотреть на веселые танцы.

В конце концов, Зим отделался от помощников и побежал искать классную руководительницу, чтобы получить свой заветный приз. Мисс Биттерс несколько удивилась собранному иркенцем объему конфет и велела Зиму ожидать награждения лучшего сборщика в зале. По ее словам, учитывая огромный вклад группы Зима в сладкую жизнь сирот приюта, суперприз ожидался грандиозным.

Зим в предвкушении потирал руки… Потирал и потирал…

Он прождал пять минут, десять, пятнадцать. Но с его награждением почему-то никто не спешил. Проводили конкурс самого страшного хэллоуинского рыка, который в результате выиграл Вилли и получил в подарок свисток. Затем объявили номинацию на лучший карнавальный костюм, лауреатом которой стал сам Зим. Ему выдали брелок с изображением зубатой тыквы.

Конечно, все это было здорово, но Зима больше интересовало награждение главного конфетособиральщика. Ему очень нужен был суперприз и как можно скорее, так как пак приближался к критическому уровню перегрузки и следовало побыстрее добраться до безопасной базы, чтобы выйти на простой.

Вместо этого ведущие вечеринки проводили конкурсы на лучшее пение, заворачивание в фольгу, подбрасывание яиц. И так – без конца. С каждой минутой Зим нервничал все больше и больше.

- Эй, Зим.

Иркенец ахнул. Вот только человеко-Диба сейчас и не хватало!

Зим долго не мог определиться с тем, какую именно команду дать человеку после воздействия мыслемодулятора, но учитывая и без того странное поведение Диба, в котором нужно было еще разбираться на предмет возможной угрозы безопасности иркенцу и его базе, решил просто оставить земляноида на месте. Зим не рассчитывал, что человек очнется так скоро.

- Диб.

- Зим.

Иркенец сосредоточился на понимании человеческой речи. Перегрузка системы всегда в первую очередь отражалась на речевом аппарате. Объясняясь с учительницей и ведущими конкурсов, ему приходилось активно использовать жесты и напрягаться, чтобы понимать язык туземцев. Дибу же ни в коем случае нельзя было демонстрировать эту слабость.

Кроме того, снова появился дополнительный системный код, который пак обычно классифицировал как ошибочный или нетипичный. Последний раз он возникал на внутреннем экране несколько дней назад, когда Зим разбирался с человеческим плащом.

Иркенец встряхнулся.

- Что?

- Ты еще спрашиваешь?

Диб подошел поближе и сжал кулаки.

- Какого макара я трачу время на беготню в дурацком костюме и гриме по предместью, напоминающему бесконечные поля домов для престарелых, чтобы потом кто-то меня и других членов команды элементарно вырубил и на финальном этапе сбора конфет оставил не у дел, обеспечивая приятное времяпрепровождение в сортире на следующие две недели? Мы же должны были сегодня работать в команде! Неужели трудно развести в стороны шгольные обязанности и нашу вражду?

Из быстро произнесенного Дибом текста Зим понял только то, что человек очень зол. Что, ему не понравилась лавка? Нужно было заставить его залезть на дерево?

- Аа? – иркенец был в недоумении.

- Ну да, забыл. Ты же плохо понимаешь английский. Скажу проще: иди ты на фиг, Зим!

Человек развернулся и отошел куда-то в сторону.

Иркенец вздохнул. Еще несколько минут – и он получит свой суперприз. Тогда можно будет вернуться на базу.

**.ххх.**

Диб проклинал себя за то, что, встретив иркенца, не перешел сразу к хладнокровному допросу, а мгновенно завелся и сорвался с цепи. Ну, он выговорился, да, это было приятно. Неплохо было бы и начистить космиту зеленый интерфейс. Вражда враждой, но ведь… Впрочем, что можно требовать от глупого пришельца?

Диб вспомнил о своей жажде и отправился к ближайшему столику с прохладительными напитками, продолжая кипятиться.

Да что там требовать! С иркенцем совершенно невозможно даже о совместных делах разговаривать! То он несет откровенную ерунду, то вопит, то хвастается, то делает вид, что полный дятел. Это раздражает и отбивает охоту продолжать любую беседу.

Хотя, о чем с врагом вообще можно общаться? Не о Гринписе же или полевых цветах? С врагами как бы вообще не разговаривают.

Диб взял стаканчик с газировкой, отхлебнул глоток и обернулся в сторону Зима.

Иркенец, казалось, ждал чего-то, сердито обводя взглядом сцену и иногда подпрыгивая, чтобы было лучше видно. Почему же он не использует свои паучьи лапки? Хэллоуин - чуть ли не единственный день в году, когда пришельцу предоставлена возможность свободно разгуливать без прикида у всех на виду. Он же медузу-мутанта с собой на поводке притащил, а все одноклассники, за исключением Диба, посчитали ее кошкой в прозрачной корзинке. Интересно, куда она делась…

Пальцы Диба вдруг разжались, и стаканчик с остатками сладкой воды покатился по полу.

Медуза! А еще руки Зима! И вспышки! А самое главное – сон!

Забытые факты вдруг резко восстановились в памяти Диба: отрывистые картинки подходившего к исходу дня в один момент дополнились отсутствующими фрагментами, и он, как ускоренную киноленту, вдруг просмотрел все, что с ним сегодня произошло. А еще вспомнил свои чувства и эмоции.

Поцелуй-страх, одежда-поиск, встреча-избегание, собирание-принуждение, тет-а-тет-притяжение. Затем туман, тишина и уплывающие вдаль тускло освещенные фонарями две фигуры, одна из которых отдаленно напоминала человеческую.

Диб схватился за голову. Как он мог обо всем этом забыть? Не иначе это злобные происки Зима – он придумал очередной коварный план завоевания Земли, а во время сбора конфет избавился от одноклассников как от ненужных свидетелей. Возможно, именно сейчас он и воплощает план в жизнь, ожидая появления чего-то совершенно жуткого для человечества на сцене. Например, свою разросшуюся в десятки раз медузу.

Диб рванулся было снова поговорить, а при необходимости и остановить Зима – на этот раз на более понятном иркенцу языке болезненно-тактильных жестов. Однако кто-то перехватил его за руку.

Диб удивленно посмотрел на остановившего его… Терминатора.

- Эй, гот, ты стакан уронил. Хочешь выпить?

Диб присмотрелся. Как оказалось, за нашлепками из фольги и красными линзами скрывался смутно знакомый старшеклассник, имени которого Диб не помнил. Он часто встречал этого парня на факультативе по химии, но они не общались. «Терминатор» шел вторым по успеваемости после Диба.

- Да, хочу, хм… спасибо, – он был удивлен неожиданной заботе со стороны малознакомого человека.

Старшеклассник налил ему в стаканчик из фляжки.

- Что это?

- Тебе понравится.

Диб спешил поскорее разобраться с Зимом, поэтому, не думая, сделал большой глоток.

И зря. Жидкость обожгла ему горло, будто он съел, тщательно разжевав, перец чили. Несколько секунд Диб еще смог простоять ровно, а затем почувствовал сильнейшее головокружение и слабость в ногах. С большим трудом он заставил себя повернуться и увидел перекошенные смехом лица-маски нескольких старшеклассников, которые тыкали на него пальцами.

Диб попытался поморгать, но это не помогло: предметы и люди вокруг двоились, меняли пропорции, и искажалось расстояние до них. Диба осенило:

«Я пьян!»

Несколько минут он придерживался за все тот же столик, пытаясь удержать равновесие, а затем почувствовал, как приятное тепло начинает волнами распространяться по его телу, и он, в такт волнам и музыке, которая доносилась отовсюду, начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Дибу вдруг стало так хорошо, что он даже захихикал. Уедет сестра, которая перестанет ругать его за съеденные хлопья и поломанные приборы. Он сможет смотреть «Тайные тайны» тогда, когда захочет. Ему больше никогда не придется мыть туалеты. А еще… У Зима же новый план захвата Земли, и прямо сейчас Диб его раскроет!

Диб, набравшись храбрости, оторвался от ставшего таким родным столика и отправился на поиски пришельца. Увы, это оказалось не так просто. Во-первых, у него не было зонтика, чтобы защититься от дождика из конфетти и порывов серпантина. К тому же, вокруг вертелся целый зоопарк из полулюдей, которые почему-то мерцали, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, а какофония звуков музыки, смеха и воплей перекрывала попытки Диба позвать пришельца.

- Ви-им! Тьфу ты… Зим, ты хде? Выходи!

Наконец, после длительного блуждания по кругу, он заметил в небольшом перерыве между миганием разноцветных огней знакомую зеленую голову с антеннами и, преисполнившись радости, поспешил навстречу.

- Вим! Наконес я тебя насол, – довольным тоном сообщил он пришельцу.

Очевидно, что движение и резкая остановка были слишком сложной задачей для его теперешнего состояния, поэтому по инерции он сделал еще полтора шага вперед и впечатался прямо в иркенца. И поскольку ему удалось найти новую, очень необходимую на данный момент точку опоры, - Диб так и остался стоять, прижимаясь к Зиму, словно к стене.

Иркенец, однако, был против использования его в качестве подпорки и попытался отпихнуть человека от себя, но так как держаться за воздух последний не умел, то схватился за плечи иркенца. Это оказалось очень удобно. Диб обрадовался и еще одному обстоятельству. Последние пару метров, приближаясь к пришельцу, он очень нервничал, так как забыл, для чего тот ему вообще был нужен, а теперь вот вспомнил. Диб же целый день хотел поглядеть на руки пришельца без перчаток, но не знал, как иркенцу об этом сказать. Почему? Это же так просто!

- Вим! Внимы ырчатки! – убедительным тоном попросил он.

Как бы то ни было, Зим почему-то не спешил выполнять его просьбу.

Расфокусированным зрением Диб сумел уловить испуг в глазах пришельца, за чем следовали упрямые попытки вырваться. Блииин! Ну какой же иркенец дурной! Диб не собирается его бить или убивать.

Чтобы доказать искренность своих намерений, Диб покрепче сжал Зима за плечи и встряхнул. А затем, чтобы пришелец все же сильно не пугался, постарался говорить более четко, приобняв Зима за голову и удивляясь новым приятным ощущениям.

- Какой же ты все-таки мьяхкий! Почему ты такой влобный, а Вим?

Чтобы получше разглядеть лицо пришельца, которое, как и прежде, все еще слегка двоилось, Диб приобнял иркенца за шею второй рукой и приблизил его голову. Зим уже успокоился, больше не выдирался и серьезно смотрел на человека, по-прежнему ничего не отвечая.

Однако, Диб не мог стоять ровно. Он, пошатываясь, въехал носом иркенцу прямо по тому месту, где у последнего нос отсутствовал. Получилось довольно неловко, и Диб извинился. Отстраниться тоже не вышло, потому что человека вдруг очень сильно заинтересовали более близкие тактильные ощущения. Он провел губами по скуле пришельца и был доволен тем, что его предположение оказалось верным – это очень приятно. Затем, не отрывая губ, спустился полукругом вниз до подбородка; прижался щекой к чужой щеке. Губы пульсировали от неизвестных ранее ощущений телесной близости. Неизвестных? Диб вспомнил свой сон и нахмурился. Возможно то, что происходило сейчас - это тоже сон? Ведь он и Зим – это слишком нереально, чтобы быть действительностью, даже если сегодня Хэллоуин.

Диб снова оторвался от пришельца и взглянул тому в лицо. Зим, к счастью, больше не двоился, а спокойно глядел куда-то через плечо человека. Диб вдруг понял, что все еще обнимает иркенца за плечи и в этот же момент почувствовал ответное объятие у себя за спиной. Чего стало вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Диб наклонился вперед и коснулся рта пришельца своими губами.

Словно идеально подобранные лиганд и акцептор нашли друг друга – именно такое сложилось у Диба впечатление от соприкосновения с кожей этого места иркенского тела. Контакт оказался настолько приятен, что Диб почувствовал, как по его телу прокатилась знакомая по воспоминаниям из сна волна энергетических мурашек. Ориентируясь на виртуальные образы и желая сравнить ощущения до конца, Диб раздвинул свои губы, заставляя разойтись и иркенскую плоть, проникая в чужое внутреннее пространство. Вначале робко и нерешительно, а затем с напором завоевывая все новые и новые территории.

Но в момент, когда их языки сплелись, Диб вдруг понял кое-что очень важное.

Он абсолютно совершенно полностью трезв как стекло. И на этот раз все это не сон.

**.ххх.**

Зим из последних сил бежал по коридору…

Объявление победителя все затягивали и затягивали, а иркенец все ждал и ждал, игнорируя сигналы перегрузки до тех пор, пока на внутреннем дисплее не появился таймер с десятиминутным отсчетом до автовключения системы в режим простоя. Такое предупреждение уже нельзя было игнорировать. Отключиться на несколько часов на виду у вражеских туземцев – это просто недопустимо.

Зим по коммуникатору попытался связаться с Гиром, но робот не отвечал. Дистанционно управлять космокатером Зим в данный момент не мог из-за усиливающегося тремора рук, вызванного разбалансировкой иннервационных процессов. По расчетам пака, до базы иркенец пешком дойти бы не успел и свалился на проезжей части или в кустах.

Оставалось найти укромное место где-нибудь в Шголе или, если успеет, ее окрестностях.

Зим только начал было пробираться к выходу из зала, как откуда ни возьмись снова появился Диб, причем на этот раз еще более странный, чем раньше. Он с трудом держался на ногах и говорил что-то невразумительное. Насчет последнего, правда, Зим подозревал, что это прогрессировала уже его собственная проблема с переводчиком, который, похоже, полностью вышел из строя. Так или иначе, человек не нашел иной подпорки как воспользоваться иркенцем, очевидно, не догадываясь о том, что сам Зим едва стоит на ногах. Завоеватель, конечно, мог понять человека – все средства хороши, когда нужно найти надежную опору. Если только это не иркенская элита, которая сейчас должна как можно скорей покинуть этот зал!

Зим попытался вырваться, но человек оказался все же достаточно сильным, чтобы не дать иркенцу уйти. Позвать на помощь не получилось, а звучная музыка перекрывала любые попытки Зима издать членораздельные земляноидоподобные звуки. Тогда он попытался объяснить Дибу проникновенным взглядом, что Завоевателя срочно нужно отпустить, но тот по-прежнему ничего не понимал и смотрел как будто сквозь Зима. А затем прикоснулся своей гадкой микробной головой к великолепной иркенской коже.

В это же время на таймере обозначилось, что осталось ровно пять минут до выхода на простой, и Зим против своей воли постепенно начал отключаться. Ему стало уже все равно: награждение, близость врага, огромный шанс рассекречивания. Пак принудительно впрыскивал в организм транквилизаторы.

Возможно, Зим так бы и отключился в объятиях своего врага, если бы тот не сделал нечто совершенно непозволительное. Что именно – Зим точно не понял, однако это стимулировало выработку сигнала вторжения в организм чужеродного антигена и впрыск дозы стимуляторов, перекрывших уже начавшие действовать релаксанты. Иркенцу удалось снова не только открыть глаза, но и вырваться из рук Диба, прочь из толпы ненавистных уродливых человеческих личинок и этого огромного жуткого помещения. В поисках надежного укрытия…

Самонавигация уже не работала, и Зим напряг головной мозг, вспоминая, как добраться до выхода из Шголы. Строение здания, к счастью, оказалось довольно примитивным, и Зим, повернув из тупика направо, пробежав метров пятьдесят прямо по коридору, добрался до лестницы, которая должна была привести его к выходу из здания. Однако преодолеть ступеньки оказалось более сложной задачей. Зим не рассчитал высоты подъема и проехался на нижней части спины весь первый пролет, а потом, чтобы не рисковать свернуть себе шею, прополз на четвереньках следующий. Затем с трудом снова поднялся на ноги и поковылял ко входным дверям.

Его ждало еще одно разочарование. Они были закрыты!

Сторожа-охранника с ключами в кабинке возле выхода из здания тоже не оказалось. Инструменты пака, которые позволили бы открыть дверь, сейчас вызвать было уже невозможно.

Зим вернулся к развилке и собирался побродить по коридору первого этажа, чтобы найти свободное помещение, где можно будет на несколько часов затаиться, но сквозь помехи в глазных имплантатах увидел живое существо, которое к нему быстро приближалось со второго этажа по лестнице. Охранник?

Зим понял, что это не вахтер, а его заклятый враг, когда таймер указал, что осталось сто секунд до отключения системы. Еще десяток из них иркенец потратил впустую, чтобы вспомнить, что такое враг.

В конце концов, инстинкт самосохранения сработал, и до Зима дошло, что нужно бежать. Только как это делать?

Он спотыкнулся об ступеньку и полетел вниз по лестнице. Это был… дполав… повадл… подвал. Затем – еще вниз. Преграды, не упасть за угрждение, проползти по устику. Кудаползт? Ниважно. Нужно спрятать-ся. Дальше, дльше.

10… кто-то рядом… 9… 8… уйди!.. 7… 6… 5… о, мои Наивысши!.. 4… 3… Дб… 2… 1… 0.

«Режим: Простой».

**.ххх.**

То, что с иркенцем что-то не так, Диб понял, когда оторвался от губ Зима и заметил, что пришелец за него уцепился вовсе не от взаимности чувств. Антенны вяло свисали по обе стороны головы, скулы остро подчеркивали запавшие щеки казавшиеся слишком бледными.

Диб присмотрелся: рот пришельца не дымился. Да и не кричал он при проникновении, а значит, поцелуй не нанес иркенцу вреда. И в то же время, расфокусированные малиновые глаза были затянуты болезненной поволокой, словно Зим был на грани обморока или очень хотел спать.

Диб даже возмутился. В ответ на его пьяный порыв Зим заснул? Хороши дела. Это с одной стороны. С другой - он же не умеет спать да и не болеет.

Или умеет?

Диб вспомнил, что после повреждений, полученных Зимом при купании в бассейне, иркенец на его глазах потерял сознание и проходил самовосстановление при помощи пака. Но из-за чего и какие именно повреждения могли возникнуть у Зима сегодня? Может быть что-то произошло, пока Диб сидел на лавке в отключке? По вине пришельца, кстати! Возможно, какой-то эксперимент Зима пошел косо и нанес урон самому иркенцу?

Диб хмыкнул. При весьма тесном контакте он не заподозрил у Зима каких-либо явно ощутимых повреждений. На лице и шее кожа пришельца была гладкая. Да и одежда целая. Вроде как. Похоже, если это болезнь, то она носит не локальный, а общесистемный характер.

Диб собирался было дополнительно ощупать пришельца для более тщательной проверки, но тот вдруг неожиданно очнулся, распахнув полузакрытые глаза, и отстранил от Диба голову, до этого удобно расположившуюся на груди человека после окончания их короткого поцелуя. Затем Зим, опираясь на его плечо, обвел полоумным взглядом зал, и, полностью отцепившись от Диба, пошатываясь, неожиданно быстро стал просачиваться сквозь толпу в сторону выхода.

Диб не успел и глазом моргнуть, как иркенец исчез из его поля зрения, оставляя за собой шлейф сюрреалистических ощущений и догадок у полупьяного растерянного врага, бросив его наедине с реальностью, будто сняли декорации театрального представления, и все происшедшее ранее можно было считать полетом фантазии креативного режиссера.

В остальном, ощущаемые Дибом резкие пространственно-временные изменения - будто штепсель выдернули из розетки - казалось, никого не коснулись. Ученики все так же веселились, танцевали, пели; фальшивые скелеты играли своими белыми блестящими костями, а тренер Уолрус, которому вовсе и не нужен был маскарадный костюм, заигрывал со старшеклассницей-русалкой. Лишь только Диб никак не мог понять, почему в компании с Зимом было так приятно, и тесно, и сбивалось дыхание от переизбытка чувств, что даже будто вырастали крылья чего-то светлого и возвышенного, а теперь только болит голова, ноет желудок и от слабости опускаются руки. И, возможно, не только из-за последствий выпитого алкоголя…

Громкая музыка в уродливо украшенном зале прекратила играть, а освещение сфокусировалось на сцене, где мисс Биттерс, переодевшаяся в костюм палача, объявляла победителя в очередной номинации. А именно – лучшего сборщика конфет Шголы.

Затем включили центральное освещение. Это слегка встряхнуло Диба от захвативших его мозг сумбурно-неприятных абстракций похмелья и, похлопав себя по щекам, он попытался заставить уставший орган думать в реалиях насущной ситуации. Получалось с трудом, так как прикосновения и желания, которым несколько минут назад всецело были посвящены все процессы его мозговой активности, никак не хотели уступать место стандартной холодной логике. Тогда Диб укусил себя за руку, и это наконец помогло.

Лучший сборщик конфет... Это определенно имело отношение к сегодняшнему вечеру.

Диб вспомнил, что Зим всю неделю твердил всем вокруг о том, что очень хочет получить эту награду. Возможно, что сегодня честолюбивый инопланетянин всего лишь ожидал церемонии награждения победителя, а не воплощал в жизнь очередной план зла. Ведь жучок-шпион Диба до сих пор не подавал никаких предупредительных сигналов об опасности. Интересно сколько же конфет Зим собрал? Вероятно, что много и нечестным путем, раз ему для этого нужно было избавиться от свидетелей. Но, в таком случае, по какой причине он пропускает столь важную для него номинацию? Почему Зима шатало?

Нужно его найти!

Когда Диб опомнился от размышлений и, пораздвигав в стороны столпившихся у прохода людей, выбрался из помещения, - следов иркенца, разумеется, нигде не было. Больше не мешкая, Диб побежал по коридору искать инопланетянина.

По дороге ему пришла в голову еще одна догадка. Зим мог вернуться домой, но вполне мог и остаться для каких-то своих темных дел в Шголе. В конце концов, почему он так рьяно стремился стать лучшим сборщиком? Не от любви же к бездомным детям. Здесь было скрыто что-то другое. Номинация могла являться прелюдией к чему-то… чему-то не очень хорошему. К завоеванию мира, например. Про которое, впрочем, Диб вовремя узнает и остановит пришельца.

Да, конечно, так и должно быть. Это стандартный, привычный для Диба иркенский сценарий любых поступков Зима на этой планете, формирующий основу вражеских взаимоотношений с Дибом. Если же иркенец все же убежал из-за фривольного поведения человека, то это просто катастрофа...

Диб постарался отложить подкашивающие колени неподтвержденные пока страшные гипотезы на потом и перешел к делу. Он начал поиск иркенца с осмотра всех открытых классов и функциональных помещений на втором этаже. На первый взгляд пришельца нигде не было видно, да и вообще людей на пути встречалось немного – очевидно, что все, кто задержался сегодня в Шголе, развлекались в актовом зале. Несколько детей делали свои дела в туалете, а сторож пил воду из фонтанчика. Еще горел свет в кабинете медсестры и администрации директора, но туда Диб решил наведаться в последнюю очередь.

Он прошелся по правому крылу Шголы, где располагалось большинство учебных и лабораторных кабинетов, но результат оставался тем же. Зима нигде не было видно.

Тогда Дибу и пришла в голову очередная гениальная мысль: очевидно, он все еще пьян. Почему он вдруг решил, что Зим бродит по Шголе, прячется где-то от Диба или что-то мастерит? Ведь, скорее всего, иркенец вернулся к себе домой. Связь завоевания мира и больного Зима со сбором конфет – это же полный бред!

Размышляя подобным образом, Диб вернулся к развилке лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж и вдруг замер, прислушиваясь. Внизу раздалось глухое грохотание, будто что-то тяжеловесное скинули с некоторой высоты.

Зим?

Диб, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, поспешил спуститься вниз к источнику звука.

И это действительно был Зим. Он стоял, а точнее - согнулся буквой «З» возле перил лестницы, цепляясь за них руками. Когда Диб его окликнул, иркенец, вскинув голову в противоположном направлении, сполз на пол и, не удержавшись, покатился по лестнице вниз.

Диб на секунду застыл в изумлении, а затем поспешил за ним, на ходу доставая из кармана фонарик и цепляя его для удобства передвижения на голову: если вестибюль еще тускло освещался по случаю праздника, то в подвале оказалось довольно темно. Зим полз, увертывался, ускользал от луча света, и Диб шел скорей на звук, осторожно спускаясь по бетонным ступеням, которые через два пролета закончились в метре от входа в большой люк. Оттуда еще глубже вниз в бойлерную вела крутая винтовая железная лестница, по которой и устремился пришелец, не реагируя на настойчивые призывы Диба остановиться. Не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как следовать за ним дальше. А дальше была кромешная тьма.

Диб осмотрелся по сторонам. Лестница, сделав несколько спиральных оборотов, перешла в плоскую бетонную поверхность пола, которая через несколько шагов переросла в железную поверхность мостика между функциональными отсеками котельной. Диб на этом отрезке погони несколько замешкался, чтобы не провалиться в какую-нибудь сомнительную яму или набить ребра о грубый строймусор, занимающий большую часть свободной поверхности пола, а также железные балки, в изобилии неупорядоченно торчавшие из стен этого сырого мрачного помещения. Где-то невдалеке что-то ритмично зловеще капало, и Диб, невольно улыбнувшись, провел аналогии с фильмом ужасов: глупый безоружный второстепенный герой - в данном случае еще и во фрикозном прикиде - в одиночку пролезает в какое-то страшное темное место, где его ждет кровожадный монстр. Фактически, в реальности так и было, только монстра еще следовало найти, осторожно нащупывая твердую почву под ногами.

Добравшись по переходу, оформленному с обеих сторон ржавыми трубами канализации до тупика с энергощитками - луч света фонарика Диба наконец вырвал из непроглядного мрака присевшую у стены маленькую фигурку, и человек поспешил туда, прямо в лапы к своему личному чудовищу.

Однако ему не суждено было сегодня поиграть в «Подземелья и драконы». Зим без намека на жизнедеятельность сидел на корточках, сложив руки на коленях и положив на них голову, лишь его пак периодически мигал красным индикатором.

Диб позвал пришельца по имени, а не увидав никакой реакции в ответ, присел перед ним, пощелкав пальцами над головой Зима. Когда и это не помогло - легонько толкнул иркенца в плечо. И снова - ноль реакции. Диб приподнял Зиму подбородок, а когда убрал руку – голова пришельца безвольно опустилась на свое место.

Диб пришел к выводу, что иркенец на самом деле восстанавливается после каких-то неизвестных Дибу повреждений. А вся ситуация напоминает _тот_ случай. В бассейне…

Что же делать с Зимом дальше?

_Примечание:_

* название учебного заведения позаимствовано из мультсериала «Как говорит Джинджер»


	13. Между строк

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 13. Между строк**

_Я не знаю, кто из нас закрыл последнюю дверь_

_И небрежно на пол уронил живые цветы_

_Но в клетке моей давно бесится зверь_

_От того что не видишь _

_Ты_

_То как эти дни вслепую бьются о камни_

_Твоих предрассудков ты оставь их другим_

_«Ты» Д. Арбенина (с)_

**.ххх.**

Зим не шевелился в выключенном состоянии пять минут… шесть… семь, а Диб все еще не мог определиться, как следует лучше поступить.

Оставлять иркенца одного в подвале он, конечно, не собирался. Во-первых, Диб все еще намеревался прояснить непосредственно у пришельца белые пятна относительно событий текущего дня. Застигнутый врасплох, а значит уязвимый, Зим мог бы сболтнуть что-то лишнее про свой новый план захвата Земли, а Диб был уверен, что таковой у пришельца однозначно имеется. Во-вторых, неплохо было бы узнать реакцию Зима относительно, так сказать, завершения этого дня. Будучи под влиянием смеси алкоголя с афродизиаками - а Диб не сомневался, что именно это ему на вечеринке и подсунули - он понимал, что вел себя слишком некорректно, вторгаясь в чужое внутреннее пространство. Собственно, не только фигурально, но и буквально. Слишком некорректно даже по отношению к вражески настроенному пришельцу и тем более личному врагу. Раны, синяки, ловушки, ущемление гордости – вот подходящий арсенал для их взаимоотношений, но близкие контакты иного рода казались абсурдными, недопустимыми и их не должно было возникнуть в принципе. Тем не менее, вместе с подташниванием от выпитого алкоголя осознание реальности перехода за границы нейтральной территории заставляло Диба чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке и нервно теребить карманы плаща, то и дело поглядывая на застывший профиль инопланетянина на грязном цементном настиле, высвечиваемый тусклым светом фонарика. Когда мысли Диба циклически прокрутили воспоминание о непростительном поведении в 57-й раз, он обматерил себя вслух и яростно попинал землю носком ботинка. Только тогда стало немного легче.

Вполне возможно, что Зим ничего и не помнит.

Иркенец, насколько Диб мог сообразить, за весь вечер ничего толком не произнес, хотя обычно в карман за словом не лез, когда предоставлялась возможность, так сказать, выяснить отношения с Дибом. В этот вечер космит смотрел скорей не «на», а «сквозь» человека, и почти не отреагировал на телесные поползновения в его сторону, а это казалось абсолютным нонсенсом для брезгливого и принципиального Зима, которого Диб так хорошо знал. В общем, следовало узнать, что помнит из событий этого вечера сам иркенец, и только тогда Диб сможет успокоиться.

«Или не сможет» - устало произнес человек вполголоса.

Так что же делать? Остаться с ним?

За этот долгий день он слишком много набегался и, учитывая похмелье, силы стоять, дожидаясь пробуждения пришельца, были на исходе. Разумеется, вытащить иркенца из подвала без дополнительных техсредств тоже не представлялось возможным.

Неизвестно, сколько еще Зим пробудет в этом анабиозе. Прошлый раз, когда иркенец отключился в бассейне, Диб пробыл с ним в общей сложности часа полтора. Но в тот раз пришелец был серьезно ранен и, судя по всему, оставался после ухода Диба в выключенном состоянии еще длительное время, а отключился по причине болевого шока. Сейчас же явных внешних повреждений не наблюдалось и складывалось впечатление, что иркенец просто устал, а его кибернетически нашпигованному организму иногда тоже требуется отдых. Диб очень надеялся, что эти догадки окажутся верными, но понятия не имел, сколько еще продлится процесс восстановления. Час, два, дольше? В таком случае, стоит как-то здесь обустраиваться, чтобы не свалиться с ног самому.

Диб снял френч и расстелил его на земле. Сидеть на нем оказалось жестко и неудобно, но, пожалуй, такие некомфортные условия должны были поспособствовать тому, чтобы дождаться пробуждения пришельца и не заснуть. Однако Дибу пришлось приглушить свет лампочки фонарика на голове. Аккумуляторы были уже наполовину разряжены, а смысла рассматривать Зима не было.

Возникшая темнота вокруг и периодически зажигающиеся светодиоды пака Зима навеяли Дибу картинки из недалекого прошлого. Почти дежавю, вот только воды теперь, к счастью, не было.

Шгольный бассейн и раздевалка. Иркенец без сознания и сложность принятия решения. А до этого - заплыв, падение Зима, собственная рука, протянутая слишком поздно навстречу. И затем неожиданное желание – оставить, сохранить, уберечь.

Что бы случилось, если бы Диб тогда остался? И что произойдет, когда он останется сегодня? Почему столь многое изменилось с тех недавних пор, когда Диб считал, что он и Зим – всего лишь заклятые враги. Где и когда возникла отправная точка, когда все начало меняться?

Дибу на данный момент казалось, что все то, что произошло в бассейне, было очень важным и имело какое-то особое значение, пока еще не вполне ясно какое. Но, возможно, все началось еще раньше? С разговора с мистером Эллиотом или с отчаянного взгляда Зима, облитого водой в подворотне. А может быть, даже еще раньше: в мире кошмаров в голове Диба, или при превращении в сардельки, или…

Что значит для него Зим?

Диб очень удивился, что никогда ранее не заданный логичный вопрос вдруг камнем упал в колодец мыслей о иркенце, вызвав водоворот среди устаканенных принципов, моральных устоев, убеждений и желаний.

Зим…

Где-то вдалеке монотонно капала вода и, закутавшись в верхнюю одежду, слегка убаюканный Диб погрузился в воспоминания.

_Их первая встреча…_

Тот день ничем не отличался от обычного шгольного дня, насыщенного глупыми развлечениями одноклассников на переменах и нудными рассказами мисс Биттерс о том, что все в их мире «плохо – хуже не бывает» на уроках. Диб откровенно скучал, мечтая поскорей прийти домой и разобрать кое-что интересненькое: по дороге в Шголу он прикупил на распродаже в Магической лавке несколько жутко полезных штуковин. Среди них: наручники для инопланетян, глаза тритона сувенирные, шерсть с уха чупакабры и генератор низких частот. Последнее можно было попробовать использовать в качестве защиты от вампиров или как стиральную машинку.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Диб не сразу заметил, что у классной доски стоит зеленый подросток в розовой полосатой тунике, которого учительница представляет как их нового одноклассника.

СТОП! Как это зеленый?

Диб в неверии настолько вытянулся со своего места вперед, что чуть было не выпал из-за парты. Но факт оставался фактом и мальчик, с какой стороны его не рассматривай, явно был зеленым. Но мало того, что цвет его кожи резал глаз – у новичка не было ни носа, ни ушей, а количество пальцев на руках, почему-то облаченных в женские длинные черные перчатки, которыми он нервно размахивал в нетипичных для человеческих движений направлениях, объясняя кто он, было явно меньше, чем у обычной человеческой личинки.

Личинки? Почему личинки? Что за странные слова, механизированная речь… Не может быть!

Диб все еще не мог поверить в свою удачу и несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, начиная опасаться, что у него в столь раннем возрасте может случиться инфаркт.

- Космит! – чуть переведя дух, закричал он на весь класс, указывая на новичка.

Новый одноклассник в это время как раз успел занять выделенное ему учительницей место и выложить на парту какие-то странные штуковины из металлического рюкзака за спиной. Новичок удивленно-испуганно посмотрел на того, кто его обвинял.

На минуту в классе воцарилась мертвая тишина, а Диб потирал руки. Он был безумно счастлив.

Диб был уверен, что на этот раз истина наконец-то очевидна, ведь не разглядеть вопиющих различий в строении тела _этого_ и людей не мог бы даже Торк. Далее фантазия Диба несколько разыгралась, и он стал предвкушать скрежет тормозов припарковавшихся возле Шголы черных бобиков, из которых выходили все как один похожие люди в черных костюмах и модных очках. Они успешно проводили операцию по захвату свирепого пришельца. Затем - интервью на телевидение «доблестного юного исследователя паранормальных явлений, который первым опознал пришельца и оповестил мир о страшном злобном инопланетянине, пробравшемся в Шголу под видом обычного ученика».

Хотя…

Если присмотреться, то, к разочарованию Диба, сам инопланетянин злобным как раз и не выглядел - скорей напуганным. Да и не очень страшным… Конечно, нехватка человеческих частей тела бросалась в глаза, но весь его облик, учитывая нелепую одежду, смотрелся, как ни странно, гармонично. За исключением явно фальшивых волос на голове и глаз. Диб мог бы поставить на спор свои антиинопланетянские наручники, что новичок носит линзы. Собственно… До приезда ФБР он же может попробовать свои наручники в действии!

Диб плотоядно улыбнулся космиту, который испуганно смотрел на человека своими фальшивыми глазами, нащупывая большую красную кнопку на левой руке, как вдруг началось:

- Диб придурок!

- Диб неноральный, не слушайте его!

- У мальчика - болезнь кожи, а Диб опять понапридумывал непонятно что!

Нееет! Только не это, только не сейчас!

Катастрофа.

Космит, рассмотрев кривящиеся недоверчивые лица одноклассников, в свою очередь расплылся в плотоядной улыбке, глядя в упор на враз помрачневшего Диба. Пришелец оказался неглупым и быстро смекнул общую тенденцию. Теперь он сам громче всех бесстрашно обвинял Диба в сумасшествии, а одноклассники, соглашаясь с космитом, кивали и поддерживали точку зрения пришельца.

Невероятно! Слепые глупцы! Как же можно не замечать очевидного? Они были готовы поверить чудовищу только потому, что оно выражало общественное мнение, и за секунду новичок превратился в лидера. А если пришелец им скажет – подожгите Шголу, поубивайте друг друга потому, что Диб сумасшедший – они так и сделают?

Диб в тот момент был настолько зол на всех, что в тайне желал, чтобы Зим так и поступил. И вообще. Зим. Что за дурацкое имя?

Однако вскоре все успокоились, и зеленый одноклассник стал вместе с остальными внимательно слушать урок. По крайней мере, делать вид, что занимается. Ну и, собственно, со всеми, кроме Диба. Тот не мог оторвать взгляд от пришельца, усматривая в нем воплощение своей мечты – живое доказательство существование паранормального. Конечно, тревожило то, что придется немного поработать над тем, как это доказать – реакция остальных людей Диба неприятно удивила, но все же это были досадные мелочи. Ведь скоро, очень скоро Диб сможет доказать всем, что он не ненормальный, а выдающийся ученый в области паранормального.

Пришелец, очевидно, почувствовав взгляд оппонента, ответил ему вопросительно поднятой бровью, а точнее - местом, где она должна находиться у вида хомо сапиенс. Затем его безгубый рот медленно растянулся в улыбке-гримасе, а в глазах можно было прочитать вызов: «Ну что, поймай меня, если сможешь?». Диб скривил лицо и, наконец, отвернулся.

_Связь прошлого и настоящего…_

Вспоминая сейчас тот день, человек осознал, что все, что дальше пошло не так, началось именно тогда, с первой минуты знакомства с космитом, и сам Диб был в этом виноват. Его бурная реакция на появление в классе инопланетянина стала ключом к развитию дальнейших событий. Дибу следовало быть более сдержанным, не выказывать своего понимания инопланетного происхождения нового одноклассника, вызвать на переменке ФБР или попробовать усыпить бдительность пришельца и уничтожить его в укромном месте, скажем, в туалете. В тот же день. Сразу, без раздумий. Или попытаться сдружиться с ним и, разузнав все подробности про завоевательские планы космита и планету, с которой он прибыл, сдать с потрохами правительственной организации.

Разумеется, ему ни в коем случае не следовало ни заводиться, ни реагировать на вызов. Не следовало даже смотреть на иркенца. Диб слишком быстро втянулся во вкусную роль единственного оппонента и защитника Земли, и не мог выйти из этой игры, как слезть с сильного наркотика. Ему нравились мысли о грядущей победе, но главное - ему нравился сам процесс противостояния.

Зим, несмотря на все свои космические недостатки, оказался слишком особенным по меньшей мере для того, чтобы подсадить Диба на крючок, не оставить равнодушным, способным упустить или кому-то отдать. На второй день их знакомства Дибу уже казалось, что он знает иркенца всю жизнь, словно только родившись, он сразу побежал за Зимом. А иркенец все убегал и убегал от него…

Но дело было не только в игре, или войне, или прикладной реализации интересов Диба, в чем он убеждал себя раньше.

Зим. Не только как враг, противник, ни даже невозможный друг. Иркенец мог быть опасен, мог быть дурилкой или находчивым инженером, занозой в заднице, психом, соперником, но он всегда притягивал Диба к себе, а Диб не мог сопротивляться.

Скорей наоборот. Ему хотелось большего.

Что же значит для него Зим?..

**.ххх.**

Диб почувствовал прикосновение головы к твердой прохладной поверхности, которая оказалась стеной, и встряхнулся. Он все-таки задремал.

- Вот дерьмо!

Диб быстро нащупал выключатель фонарика и повернул его в сторону зажигания. Привыкнув к резко слепящему лучу света, он с облегчением обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось – Зим по-прежнему оставался на одном и том же месте в той же позе, а часы показывали без пять одиннадцать. Значит, Диб проспал всего-то чуть больше часа.

Диб выключил фонарик и присел обратно на плащ. Где-то рядом проходили коммуникации теплотрассы, и сидеть на полу особо холодно не было, но Диб все равно немного замерз. А еще штаны были слишком тесными, мышцы затекли, и позвоночник довольно сильно ныл от сидения в неудобной позе.

- Когда ты там уже очнешься? – тихо пробурчал Диб риторически в темноту, растирая руки.

Как ни странно, через несколько минут темнота ему ответила. Лампочки на паке иркенца вдруг замигали в какой-то мудреной последовательности, после чего Диб услышал тихий механический шум, как будто заработал какой-то новый прибор. Только он собирался было снова включить фонарик, чтобы получше рассмотреть в чем дело, как на паке засветилась очень яркая белая точка. Затем она, словно на антенне, выросла сантиметров на десять вверх, и на стене напротив появилась видеопроекция.

- Хозяин? Хозяин? Хозяин? Хозяин?..

Изображение Гира на всю стену, казалось, внимательно вглядывалось в темноту подвального помещения, в котором сейчас находились Зим с Дибом.

- Хозяин, ты спишь? – теперь мерцающая картинка проекции представляла собой большой изумленный бирюзовый глаз робота.

- Ээ… Гир?

Диб подполз поближе к Зиму и решил вмешаться в этот видеозвонок. Судя по всему, передатчик работал автономно, независимо от воли пришельца, а вот ответить иркенец в данный момент не мог. С иркенским роботом общаться довольно трудно, но почему не попытаться – иногда получалось.

Гир отошел подальше от передатчика со своей стороны и нахмурился.

- Ты кто? Враг?

- Диб.

- Ты не похож на Диба. У Диба во-от такенный чуб вермишели на голове и глаза-яичницы.

А? Почему не похож? Диб машинально провел ладонью по голове, и на руке остались разводы от чего-то похожего на светлую краску. И френч порезанный. Да, конечно. Он забыл про грим.

- Гир, послушай, это точно я, Диб, только я в карнавальном костюме…

- Ура, танцы, танцы. Танцуй моя крошка!

Полоумный робот вдруг стал ретиво подпрыгивать на месте, судя по всему демонстрируя «танец», из-за чего вся видеокартинка исказилась - пошли зернистые помехи. Диб поспешил его успокоить.

- Танцы уже закончились. Ты можешь забрать своего хозяина? Мы в шгольном подвале.

- Танцев нет? Как жаль, как жаль… - робот перестал подпрыгивать. - Хозяин вызывал Гира, но Гир был занят – играл с Княпой.

- Княпой? – удивился Диб.

- Княпа! Княпа! Сюда!

К изображению робота на стене через мгновение добавился портрет уже знакомого Дибу медузообразного чудовища. Гир тут же стал карабкаться ему на голову.

Робот явно собирался окончательно уйти в неадекват, и, пока связь не прервалась, Дибу пришлось впопыхах обдумывать, каким же образом снова привлечь внимание помощника Зима. В таких случаях всегда лучше всего срабатывал стимул еды. Но где же ее здесь достанешь? Разве что, может быть…

Диб засунул руку в карман и с удовлетворением нащупал завалявшийся от сборов сладостей на Хэллоуин липкий леденец на палочке.

- Гир, хочешь конфетку?

Как он и надеялся, такая магическая комбинация слов сработала на ура. Робот тут же отвлекся от своего занятия, глаза его округлились, и Гир протянул в сторону Диба свою лапку в хватательном движении. Затем изображение на стене резко исчезло вместе со светящейся точкой, которая медленно вернулась в пак иркенца. И снова в подвале воцарилась темнота.

Дибу ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как продолжать ждать. Либо восстановления Зима, либо прибытия его боевого робота. Но, как оказалось, насчет последнего не стоило волноваться.

Буквально через минуту после их разговора, неожиданно напротив поворота в тупиковый коридор, где Диб с Зимом находились, возник при полном параде малиново-ягодного цвета бортовых огней космокатер Зима, из которого выскочил дружелюбно машущий приветствие робот.

Пока Гир сосредоточенно жевал обещанную конфету, Диб решил, пользуясь случаем, осторожно повыспрашивать робота о наиболее актуальных на текущий момент вещах.

- С твоим хозяином все в порядке?

- Хозяин спит. Диб заботится о хозяине, Гир заботится о хозяине. С хозяином все в порядке, - Гир, казалось, удивился такому вопросу.

Диб решил проигнорировать кое-что из сказанного роботом и продолжил.

- А часто с ним это бывает?

Гир, почесав макушку железной головы, стал загибать пальцы, засунув остатки конфеты целиком в рот. Три пальца на левой руке, затем три пальца на правой.

- Пальцев не хватает! – жалостливо пожаловался он и вытащил обратно свой леденец.

- Ладно, я понял. А почему Зим не поспал дома?

- Приз! – со знанием дела Гир ткнул указательным пальцем вверх. - Княпа говорит, что они весь день собирали конфеты, и хозяину нужен был приз.

- Но зачем?

- Лидер, медаль. Медаль лидера. Лидер медали, – Гир пожал плечами.

- И все?

На этот раз робот не ответил – он забросил обгрызенную палочку от конфеты себе в голову и что-то достал оттуда.

- А для завоевания Земли? – попытался еще раз Диб.

- Дамбы, ледники... Фрррр... Лови!

С этими словами Гир бросил ему какую-то мелкую штуковину, которую Дибу удалось поймать, а сам подбежал к Зиму, легко подхватив его, словно пришелец был пушинкой, запихнул в космической челнок и исчез в мгновение ока.

И снова Диб очутился в кромешной темноте. Но на этот раз совсем один.

Он включил фонарик на голове и разжал кулак. Его старый знакомый жучок-паучок, которого он оставлял в гостиной Зима для слежки, расправив лапки, пополз по ладони в направлении предплечья. Диб аккуратно снял с него датчик и отпустил гулять дальше по стенке. Здесь, в подвале, он сможет неплохо устроиться, раз уж был обнаружен на вражеской территории. А ведь Дибу раньше казалось, что это был замечательный камуфляж как для шпионского оборудования.

С другой стороны, пока Гир был занят конфетой, Диб успел подсоединить новое хитромудрое миниатюрное устройство для слежки непосредственно к космокатеру. И теперь он какое-то время, до очередного обнаруживания иркенцем шпионского прибора, будет знать, когда и куда Зим летает.

Сейчас же детектор показывал, что пришелец находится у себя дома, и Дибу больше ничего не оставалось, как, наконец, после столь бурно проведенных суток, отправиться досыпать к себе домой.

**.ххх.**

«Режим: Активация. Импульс»

Зим плавно поднял голову, в которую урывками начала поступать информация.

Данные свидетельствовали о том, что он выходил на вынужденный простой по причине общей перегрузки организма. Показатели активности за час до отключения системы не сохранились. Зим попытался напрячь мозговую память, но последнее, что он смог вспомнить более или менее четко, - уродливый образ ведущего вечеринки. Это была большая белая акула, которая никак не хотела выдавать иркенцу его заслуженный приз, потому, что следовало «еще немного подождать».

Зим прикинул. Получается, ему совсем немного времени не хватило для того, чтобы узнать, кто же стал победителем конкурса собирателей конфет и получить свой заветный приз. Сколько же времени он пробыл в простое?

Счетчик указал на пять земных часов. Возможно, собрание земляноидов все еще продолжается и Завоеватель успеет забрать то, что ему принадлежит по праву? Нужно только снова добраться до той уродливой акулы.

Собственно… А где он находится?

На диване, прямо перед ним – страшная морда обезьяны в телевизоре, а еще рядом парит Минолось, который вот уже несколько минут бьется о голову Зима, то есть занимается своим любимым занятием. Из кухни доносятся визги Гира.

Ответ очевиден: Зим определенно находится у себя дома.

Но как он здесь очутился? И почему после простоя возникает столько разных вопросов и так трудно думать, хотя все должно быть совсем наоборот? Что такое?

В теле иркенца то и дело возникали довольно сильные импульсы, мешающие мыслительному процессу. И ряды за рядами нетипичных системных кодов подглючивающего пака.

Подобные он уже видел в нескольких… десятках… десятков случаев. В разной степени влияния. Обычно Зим их игнорировал, потому что… Игнорировал. И через какое-то время они исчезали. Зим не обращал внимания и на то, что в последнее время такие состояния участились, как и увеличилась интенсивность нетипичных сигналов. Но сейчас, буквально через минуту после активации, они будто множились, разрастались, впервые занимая почти весь внутренний экран.

Такая нестабильность Зиму очень не понравилась. Не мешало бы проверить состояние организменной системы после простоя.

Кивнув в знак приветствия КонНеПу, отпихнув Минилося и не обращая внимания на запах горелой кулинарии Гира, Зим соскочил с дивана и на нетвердых ногах отправился в кухню, где через лифт в холодильнике спустился в медчасть базы. Там он подключился через пак к панели Диагностикера и запустил программу общего тестирования на функциональность.

Ждать результата пришлось полчаса. За это время стало немного легче.

По результатам исследования, важные показатели организма были без отклонений, но в обмене веществ наблюдался некоторый всплеск гормональной активности, что было более характерно для постбоевых проверок тела, чем для выборочных стандартных, а тем более после простоя. Еще имелись следы присутствия в теле непатогенных чужеродных субстанций, которые на данный момент утилизировались. Что касается пака, то неисправность пыталась исправиться сама путем перезагрузки данных, однако постоянно всплывал один и тот же код ошибки: «неизвестный стимул, невозможность оценить ситуацию». Общая оценка работы системы была «в пределах нормы», но при этом Зим пока еще не мог спокойно заняться своими важными делами – мешали дополнительные коды и связанные с ними импульсы, которые проходили по его телу уже чуть реже, чем сразу же после активации. Они сосредотачивались в мозге, сердце и где-то в центре сележелпечзенки, а также, словно колония муравьев, разбредались по периферии тела.

Зим сейчас с трудом мог сосредоточиться на научных терминах и таблицах данных, поэтому, почесав затылок, еще раз медленно перечитал отчет.

Так, стоп! Вот оно. Что за чужеродные субстанции? Откуда они взялись?

Зим запросил у Компьютера детальный перечень и, получив на руки распечатку, не поверил своим глазным имплантатам.

В его организме присутствовали следы воды. Вода! ВОДА в связанном состоянии со слизями, условно нейтральная для иркенского организма. А еще какая-то амилаза, бактерии. Какой ужас!

- Принадлежность! Дай мне принадлежность! - взволнованно затребовал иркенец.

- Человек, – лаконично ответил Компьютер.

Какой человек? Как человек? Почему человек?

- Проверь еще раз! Сделай забор организменной жидкости!

Зим, приспустив перчатку, просунул руку в капсулу забора биоматериала анализатора.

Через несколько минут Компьютер повторил вердикт:

- Человек. Вероятность в 99,99% - это секрет слюнных желез человека.

- Откуда это взялось?

- Неизвестно. Мало данных.

- Предположения?

- Инфицирование было осуществлено около пяти с половиной земных часов назад. Возможность безопасной автономной утилизации. До полной утилизации осталось пять минут.

- Завершить сеанс диагностирования.

Зим в растерянности присел на первое попавшееся кресло тут же, в медблоке. Пять с половиной часов означало, что он подхватил человеческую заразу где-то на сборище земляноидов. А может быть - и по пути домой. Как же он сюда добрался, если, судя по показаниям жизнесистемы, пак должен был выйти на простой еще во время вечеринки в Шголе?

Немного успокоившись, Зим вызвал лифт и вернулся в надземную часть базы.

В гостиной царил полный разгардияж. За его отсутствие Гир успел устроить из помещения блинную, покрыв свежепригорелой пищей земляноидов все доступные поверхности, включая телевизор, картину с Кальмаром и свой любимый диван, на котором робот сидел вместе с КонНеПом и кормил его из ложечки малиновым джемом.

- Гир! Что это за безобразие? Ану, убери комнату! И не корми КонНеПа всякой гадостью.

- Не кормить Княпу? – растерянно-грустно спросил робот и посмотрел на своего подопечного. Тот в свою очередь вопросительно взглянул пятым глазом на хозяина, третьим - на Гира, а остальные шесть круглых красных голодных глаз, отороченных длинными прозрачными жгутиками-ресницами, остались прикованы к банке с лакомством в руках робота.

- Чего? Какая еще няпа? Моего нового великолепного помощника зовут КонНеП, и он питается... ээ… рыбьими кишками?

- Княпа, ее зовут Княпа! – заупрямился Гир.

- Нет, КонНеП.

- Княпа! Она мне сама сказала!

- КонНеП не умеет говорить!

Зим начал раздражаться, Гир же в истерике повалился с дивана на пол и замолотил руками и ногами, так что блины, валявшиеся возле него, полетели направо и налево.

- Умеет, умеет, умеет! Княпа, Княпа, Княпа! – рыдал робот.

Банка с джемом, тем не менее, осталась не при делах, и существо, о котором сейчас шел спор, схватило ее щупальцами и, пока была такая возможность, уволокло на кухню, чтобы спокойно долакомиться.

Психи робота выводили из себя не хуже любвеобильности сирот из приюта. Зиму показалось, что помимо системных неполадок у него появились симптомы человеческой мигрени, хотя для иркенцев это было невозможно в принципе.

- Ладно, пусть его зовут Княпа, – прошипел он.

- ЕЁ! – уточнил Гир, набирая в рот побольше воздуха для очередной порции душераздирающих воплей.

- ЕЁ! - снова проскрежетал зубами Зим.

- Я люблю тебя хозяин! – Гир тут же, как ни в чем не бывало, вскочил с пола и повис у Зима на ноге. – Мы все тебя любим, почти так же сильно, как Диб.

- Чего? - иркенец с трудом оторвал неугомонного робота от себя и на всякий случай отбросил подальше на два метра.

- Спой мне песенку? – Гир закатил глаза.

Балаган пора было в конечном итоге прекращать. Зим осанился и, заложив руки за спину, принял строгую позу Завоевателя.

- Говори, как я попал домой!

- О, это очень хорошая песенка! - воодушевился робот, и глаза его зажглись красным, активировав состояние СИР. – Докладываю. На позывные откликнулся Диб, который находился рядом с хозяином и попросил его забрать. Гир привез хозяина из подвала Шголы в выключенном состоянии и усадил на диван. А Диб… дал Гиру вку-у-усную конфету.

На последней фразе Гир, хихикая, на мгновение стал «голубым», но тут же снова встал в стойку рапортующего «красного».

Зим почувствовал резко нахлынувшую волну паники.

- Как я попал в подвал и что человек там делал?

- Неизвестно.

- Предположения?

- Хозяин искал место для сна, человек следил за хозяином, человек сторожил хозяина.

- Еще!

- Человек преследовал хозяина, хозяин заснул, человек сторожил хозяина.

- Еще!

- Диб любит тебя, хозяин, – в очередной раз вернувшись в полоумное состояние, Гир стал на голову и показал иркенцу язык.

Похоже, что от робота больше ничего нельзя было добиться.

- Не мели ерунды, Гир. И прибери уже этот бардак. У нас скоро крысы заведутся. Я буду в Информационном, не беспокоить.

Поскользнувшись на сильно подгоревшем блине, Зим развернулся и снова ушел на кухню.

- Но он очень любит тебя! – еще раз уточнил Гир, однако иркенец был уже вне пределов слышимости.

В этот момент, разминувшись с хозяином, из кухни появилась Княпа и, приблизившись к роботу, нежно обняла его несколькими щупальцами. Гир тут же забыл все про Зима и Диба, и затеял с ней веселый скейтборд по гостиной на блинах.

**.ххх.**

Зим попытался узнать у Компьютера, как он может оценить поведение Диба, но искусственный интеллект, как и пак, не выдал никаких полезных соображений.

Или, по крайней мере, приемлемых для понимания ситуации иркенцем. Он даже загрузил в базу данных Компьютера свои выборочные воспоминания последних двух недель про человека, но искусственный интеллект снова сослался на нехватку данных. Тогда Зиму не оставалось ничего другого, как ввести команду: «Поиск решения автономно». Он отсоединился от консоли, сел в кресло в позу похожую как для простоя – подбородок на колени, руки в замок, но, полностью не отключаясь, закрыл глаза и осторожно начал думать.

Обычно мозговая активность находилась во взаимодействии с процессором пака, и принимать решения было несложно. Однако думать самостоятельно иркенец не привык и необходимость этого его совсем не радовала. Без пака не получалось производить сложные расчеты, учитывать все переменные, рассматривать проблему в разных плоскостях, принимать правильные решения. Зим не любил не использовать пак в мыслительных процессах, так как это могло привести к ошибке, которая навлечет беду. Еще в Академии им внушали – отключаться от процессора опасно и резонно только в крайних случаях.

Зим очень не хотел заниматься дибовым вопросом и постоянно откладывал его на потом, но теперь это вышло на позицию приоритетной задачи, так как столь сильные сбои в функционировании могли повториться и помешать выполнению миссии на Земле. А если он не сможет сам с этим разобраться, то его ждет перепрограммирование Мозгом контроля и новая работа. Например, сервис-дроном в иркенской колонии на альфа-Веги-4 или возвращение поваром на Обжиранцию. Это совершенно неприемлемо, когда замысел по захвату планеты столь близок для осуществления. Поэтому: другого выхода нет, и в его же, Завоевателя, интересах поскорей со всем покончить.

Зим сконцентрировался на биологическом мозгу, игнорируя сигналы пака.

Итак, Диб.

По словам робота, он видел иркенца в выключенном состоянии и находился рядом с ним. Значит, слюна может быть только его. Каким образом она попала в организм иркенского завоевателя, еще предстоит узнать. Наиболее подходящие со стороны человека, как вида, варианты: с поцелуем, укусом или совместной едой. Следов земной еды в теле иркенца не было обнаружено, следовательно, этот вариант отпадал. Поцелуй был неприемлем, так как люди предпочитают сношение только с себе подобными. Таких повреждений, как укус, не было зафиксировано при восстановлении организма при простое.

Могло ли случиться так, что перед отключением Зим потерял контроль и напал на Диба, каким-то образом обменявшись с человеком секретами желез? Тоже маловероятно. После общения с упрямым ведущим иркенец едва стоял на ногах.

Выходит, наиболее подходящий вариант – со злым умыслом человека. Диб, очевидно, выследил место, где Зим вынужден был отключиться, и стал проводить на иркенце опыты, раз уж тот был беззащитен в состоянии простоя. В таком случае, поведение человека в последнее время вовсе не было странным – оно означало, что Диб вынашивал очередной гадкий план холодной войны с иркенцем.

Зим поступил бы точно так же… Наверное.

Затем Гир вызвал Зима по видеоконференции, и Дибу пришлось отказаться от коварных намерений по дальнейшим исследованиям чудесного уникального инопланетного организма. Этот земляноид ранее четко заявлял о своих личных претензиях на Финальную битву с могущественным представителем Иркенской Империи и протекцию от помех: других заинтересованных тем или иным образом людей и досадных обстоятельств. Это было, к слову, весьма похвально, но Диб ничего не говорил насчет собственных желаний.

Итак, что-то из опытов, проведенных человеком, вызвало неполадки, а точнее - внесло коррективы в систему жизнеобеспечения Зима, так как не было включено в стандартный блок поведенческих реакций, характерных для межвидовых взаимодействий их видов, просчитанных паком. Осталось разобраться, почему пак вообще не рассмотрел такую ситуацию как допустимую, и какой именно момент привел к сбою программы.

Реакция на воду в составе слюны? Возможно.

Но это не было сигналом отравления. И код, который мешал сегодня Зиму, был тот же самый, который он видел много раз раньше, только усиленный.

Собственно, дополнительные коды и импульсы всегда были так или иначе связаны с деятельностью человеческого индивида Диба. Если бы это был другой человек, влияние кого-то другого, коды бы изменились или не возникали вообще.

Почему они появлялись - до сих пор не имело значения, так как раньше эти лишние неудобства не вызывали у Зима особо препятствующих его заданию преград. Сохраненная фотография, отключение лазерной защиты периметра во время последнего визита Диба на базу Зима или ощупывание подкладки плаща человека в счет, разумеется, не шли.

Какие именно эксперименты человеко-Диб проводил с Зимом в подвале? Или что-то произошло между ними еще в актовом зале?

Иркенец, сделав глубокий вдох, еще раз попытался медленно войти за занавес событий прошлого вечера, напрягая разные доли органического мозга.

Большое помещение с кучей грязных людишек и тыкв… Конкурсы для пустоголовых личинок… А конфетного награждения все нет и нет… Где мисс Биттерс?.. Упрямая акула, Зим скормит тебя крысоменам на Блорче!.. Зим пытается спорить, но вокруг мешает какофония красок и уродливых масок… Режущие ухо звуки… Нужно найти убежище… Непонятные шумы – его дешифратор почти не работает… Однако кто-то его зовет…

Перемазанное белым лицо… Ему не идет этот образ… Следует пригладить черные волосы, они не на месте… Зим тянет руку, чтобы сделать это самому… Не выходит… Человек подходит ближе… Еще ближе… Прикосновение… Ноги подкашиваются… Да, конечно, Зиму нужна поддержка… А еще ему нужно отключиться… Но есть немного времени… Совсем немного… Вокруг умиротворяющая теплота… Приятные ощущения… Они усиливаются… Притяжение… Мягкость… Слияние…

- Нет, не могу больше!

От внезапного перенасыщения импульсами, дисбалансирующими функционирование тела, Зим распахнул ошарашенные глаза.

Пак сразу же заработал на полную мощность, но это не помогло. Все, что Зим теперь видел - были бесконечные строки того самого загадочного кода, которые наконец перестали быть отрывочными и бессмысленными и постепенно слились водоворотом в цельную картинку, от четкого понимания которой словно волна из тонких филигранных иголочек электрических импульсов налетела на тело иркенца и ударила разом, не оставив неприкосновенным ни сантиметра живого тела.

- Неееееет!


	14. О любви

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 14.** **О любви**

_Нам подарили случай синие небеса  
>Наш диалог беззвучен, только горят глаза<br>То, что в душе ненастье, как объяснить часам  
>Я за минуты счастья, кажется, жизнь отдам<br>О любви я не успела тебе сказать  
>Пусть за тобою закрылись двери<br>Я - никогда не устану ждать  
>Ты - никогда не устанешь верить<em>

_«О любви» И. Билык (с)_

**.ххх.**

Солнечные лучи едва пробивались сквозь полузакрытые жалюзи окон-иллюминаторов, расположенных высоко от пола, скрывая от обитателя комнаты, нашпигованной сверхсовременной техникой, окружающий мир вокруг, пока кто-то не облегчил доступ света и не приблизился к спящему.

- Вставай, сын, пора просыпаться! Твоя сестра не может долго ждать!

Да, отец, сейчас… Марс атакует…

Диб сладко потянулся.

Ах… Сегодня же выходной, к чему такая спешка? Отец?

Диб подскочил на постели. На стуле у его кровати действительно сидел Мембранер. Но почему отец дома? Он должен был вернуться не раньше чем через месяц, когда закончится его контракт с НАСА – тестирование нового поколения солнечных парусов для космических путешествий.

- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоено спросил Диб, протирая глаза.

- Сын! Отъезд через двадцать минут! Вам нужно попрощаться!

С кем? Зачем?

Газ…

Остатки сна мигом улетучились.

На вечеринке и после нее Диб предпочитал не вспоминать слова сестры насчет отъезда, расценивая их злой шуткой в духе раздраженной-неизвестно-чем Газ. Что это очередной способ его позлить или как-то так. В последнее время они почти не пересекались, разве что утром, собираясь в Шголу, а также выясняя, чья очередь идти в супермаркет. Диб был слишком занят делами, касающимися Зима. А теперь Газ, похоже, действительно уезжает…

- Но почему она не сказала мне раньше? – Диб быстро, как мог, натягивал штаны и водолазку.

Мембранер пожал плечами и отошел к двери.

- Твоя сестра победила в конкурсе, который проводила Горная Академия, разыскивая юные таланты. Газ выиграла стипендию на год обучения с возможностью продления. Это учебное заведение лучшее среди тех, которые предлагают образование, связанное с гуманитарными науками, а у твоей сестры, несомненно, выраженные способности в области изобразительного искусства. Я сам проверял! Все документы о переводе подписаны еще две недели назад, но администрация настаивает на личном знакомстве с родителями.

«Две недели… Приблизительно тогда мы с Газ так отвратительно поссорились из-за тостера» - подумал про себя Диб.

- Что ты там шепчешь, сын? В твоем случае будущее - в истинной науке! Не трать время впустую – наука так не делается! Попрощайся с сестрой и передай, что я жду ее в машине – мне нужно сделать несколько важных звонков.

С этими словами Мембранер подошел к Дибу, потрепал его по голове и поспешил уйти вниз, хлопнув дверью.

Диб, наскоро проведя утренний моцион, постучал в комнату сестры. На третий раз она, наконец, ответила:

- Войди.

Ее комната выглядела непривычной до неузнаваемости: голый деревянный каркас кровати, пустые полки шкафа, на полу - обрывки газет; переполненная мусорная корзина и поломанная вешалка для одежды в углу помещения вместе с кучей тех неожиданных и сложных для описания вещей, которые всегда откуда-то появляются, когда люди переезжают. Никаких разумных игрушечных злых роботов, игровых приставок, постеров «London After Midnight» и собрания сочинений Э. М. Ремарка, Х. Мураками и А. Нотомб. Было очевидно, что основные тяжелые вещи отец уже вынес. А возможно, их вывезли еще раньше, даже несколько дней назад – Диб не знал. Сама Газ стояла, повернувшись к нему спиной, глядя в окно без привычных мрачных бархатных штор синего цвета. В комнате было слишком много света.

- Ты действительно уезжаешь?

Диб подошел поближе, пытаясь понять, что же за окном так сильно заинтересовало его сестру.

- Да.

- Но…

- Послушай Диб, - Газ резко развернулась к нему, но из-за слепящих лучей солнца брат не видел выражения ее лица. – Я еду учиться не в другую галактику, и ничего страшного или паранормального в этом нет.

- Но ты же будешь приезжать? На каникулы или на выходные?

- Нет, не думаю, – она, казалось, немного задумалась, отвечая. – Здесь мне больше нечего делать.

«…нечего делать»

Диб вдруг вспомнил ее слова про трейлер, сказанные сестрой, когда он рассматривал последнюю из нарисованных ей картин. Это был явный намек на скорый переезд, которого он тогда не понял. Диб расстроился: почему-то он часто постигал очевидное задним числом, хотя думал много. Даже слишком много.

Она, тем временем, взяла последнюю сумку, отказавшись от предложенной помощи, и Диб был вынужден уступить сестре дорогу к двери. Однако хотелось сделать что-нибудь более существенное.

- Мне поехать с вами?

- Не стоит… К тому же, отец отвезет меня туда, а назад ему надо… В общем, куда-то надо, - с раздражением добавила Газ, быстро спускаясь по лестнице, а брат – следом за ней.

- Я ведь могу на поезде или автобусе? – снова предложил Диб, чувствуя во рту какую-то горечь, хотя с утра успел почистить зубы.

- Нет Диб, – категорически отрезала она. - Да вот еще…

Газ уже открыла входную дверь, но, будто сомневаясь, захлопнула ее обратно и снова обернулась к брату. Ее прищуренный взгляд можно было расценить и как наблюдение, и как презрение, и как нежелание демонстрировать свои истинные эмоции…

- Диб, я тебя прошу, не наделай с Зимом глупостей.

… и как предупреждение? Это оказалось очень неожиданно. Диб хотел было сделать вид, что не понял вопроса и наивно уточнить, что именно она имеет в виду, но вместо этого спросил:

- Кто еще видел?

Газ задумалась.

- Как раз в _то время_ спонсоры раздавали всем желающим бесплатные соленые орешки, так что, думаю, никто. Однако, в следующий раз все может сложиться иначе. Зим не такой плохой, каким хочет казаться, и тебя к нему тянет. Но это неверный путь. Хоть это ты должен понимать?

- Я понимаю, – на этот раз ему все же пришлось соврать.

Они немного помолчали. Диб смотрел в пол.

- Береги себя, Диб.

- Береги себя, Газ.

Затем - никаких прощальных объятий, поцелуев, пожеланий скорой встречи. Ничего такого.

Она быстро пересекла дорожку, ведущую на проезжую часть, и, забросив сумку в багажник, села в машину отца. Мембранер вышел оттуда на минуту, помахав Дибу рукой с мобильным телефоном, прокричал: «Ты теперь один на хозяйстве, сын!», а затем забрался обратно в автомобиль. Двигатель белого Феррари Фиорано взревел, и через мгновение от семьи Диба осталось воспоминание в виде пыли, медленно оседающей на дорогу, и облака дыма, рассеивающегося в тропосфере.

Диб, еще немного постояв на пороге, запер дверь и вернулся в пустой дом. На дворе хоть и было солнечно, стояла поздняя осень и ледяной ветер проникал болезненными пощечинами-шлепками сквозь накинутую наспех теплую домашнюю одежду.

**.ххх.**

В понедельник во время большой переменки Зим, сидя в столовой за соседним столиком по отношению к месту, где расположился Диб, вместо еды активно жевал космокарандаш, улавливая каждое движение человека в ожидании момента, когда тот в конце концов упадет замертво.

На выходных Зим уже безуспешно пытался убить Диба 27 раз.

Он сбрасывал водородную бомбу на дом человека, но в последнее мгновение перенаправил ее и взорвал в космосе. Он подбросил в его спальню прожорливого Мозгопоглотителя, но перед тем, как Диб туда вошел, сунул твари морковку, и зверь выпрыгнул в окно, после чего жевал только газонную траву соседей. Зим даже послал к Дибу робопчелку, но отозвал ее обратно, так как боялся, что она может пробудить у человека ненужные воспоминания.

Зим почти купил куклу вуду. Он чуть не засунул в рюкзак человека радиоактивный уран. Он почти сбил его украденной машиной. Он поломал пожарный гидрант возле его дома и чуть не затопил весь квартал. Он взбесил его космокатер, доставшийся Дибу от Так, который едва не погубил самого Завоевателя.

И… он чуть не залез к Дибу в постель, когда человек лег спать.

Зим большую часть субботы и все воскресенье провел в слежке за Дибом с намерением его уничтожить, но вместо этого ему хотелось совершенно другого. Прикоснуться. Как в том воспоминании: ощутить кожу, волосы, пальцы этого человека на своем лице. Несмотря на земные бактерии, пот, кожный жир, волоски на лице, носовой тип дыхания и наличие ушей. Очень хотелось.

Все иркенские энергетические ресурсы, помимо борьбы с собственными отклонениями от нормы, ушли на попытки убийства и на то, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Зим всего лишь через два дня – а именно в ночь на понедельник - после предыдущего раза снова был вынужден выйти на простой. Кроме того, отключаясь, он надеялся, что все эти ужасные покалывающе-приятные чувства, которые распространялись по его телу при каждом взгляде на Диба и даже при мысли о нем, и которые он теперь мог четко дифференцировать по отношению к своему заклятому врагу, все-таки вскорости исчезнут либо ослабнут. Зим ведь жил с этим раньше, он не обращал на это внимания. Он остерегался думать об этом, и его худшие опасения во время вынужденного сеанса самоанализа, увы, подтвердились. Зим проклинал Диба за то, что тот сумел неизвестным образом активировать у него подпрограмму определения спутника жизни, которую подключали особям иркенского вида, которых Мозг контроля ставил на учет на размножение.

Поиск в базе данных не выявил подобных прецедентов. Компьютер также не смог дать ответ, почему чувства возникли при межвидовом взаимодействии и без учета соответствующими инстанциями сверху. Зато Компьютер умел быстро реагировать. Зиму удалось перехватить его сигнал тревоги на Массив, и во избежание дальнейшей возможной позорной огласки на всю Иркенскую Империю пришлось заменить устройству искусственный мозг и почистить данные. К сожалению, ничего подобного со своим телом он проделать не мог.

Зим ненавидел Диба больше чем когда-либо до этого. Он ненавидел его так, что аж зубы сводило, антенны торчали строго назад, и хотелось все крушить на своем пути не менее мастерски, чем Динки. Но это не помешало Зиму, очнувшись в понедельник утром, первые мысли, как обычно, посвятить не Великому Заданию, а тому, что в Шголе ему не нужно будет прятаться, чтобы быть ближе к человеку. И снова ужаснуться.

Попытка убийства Диба в классе банановой кожурой успехом тоже не увенчалась – на ней поскользнулся Мальчик-ящерица. Заставив себя подумать о самом важном как для иркенца – о Наивысших - Зим сумел еще раз сконцентрироваться для того, чтобы не только не украсть на память несколько волосков человека, а и незаметно подсыпать в еду Диба крысиный яд, когда они стояли на раздаче в столовой. И теперь нервно грыз карандаш, стараясь заглушить логикой пака отчаянное желание не дать Дибу съесть свой обед.

А человек как раз и не спешил. Он уныло ковырялся в еде и смотрел куда-то в окно. Затем, будто на что-то решившись, оставил пищу нетронутой и ушел.

Зим с облегчением вздохнул. Однако через секунду схватился за голову.

Такой сильный сбой системы означал дисквалификацию. Ему срочно, очень срочно нужно отправляться в Центр перепрограммирования. Но если он не выполнит свою задачу, его не перекодируют как Завоевателя. Чтобы выполнить ее, Зиму обязательно нужно уничтожить Диба. А этого человека уничтожить он временно… похоже, не может.

**.ххх.**

Диб предполагал, что после отъезда Газ, скорее всего, проведет тихие тоскливые выходные, переполненными мыслями о Зиме, сестре и своих чувствах по отношению к обоим, и аж никак не ожидал, что на него дополнительно сваляться тридцать три несчастья.

Категорически ничего не ладилось: бытовые приборы и оборудование ломалось, дом затопило; среди бела дня рядом с ним ударила молния, когда он вышел в супермаркет, и ему чуть было не откусил голову медведь гризли, сбежавший из зоопарка на другом конце города и непонятным образом оказавшийся в его туалете. Починив что-то одно, у Диба выходило из строя что-то другое, причем все ситуации можно было назвать аварийными и опасными для жизни.

На восстановление электрической проводки, отодраивания потолка от последствий взбесившегося миксера, починку мебели и канализации ушло все свободное время. А ночевать в воскресенье Дибу вовсе пришлось на диванчике в гараже, согреваясь у электрокамина, так как спать в доме, в котором побывал скунс и все еще летали трехсантиметровые москиты, как-то не хотелось.

Кроме того, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним кто-то следит.

Диб даже связался с Проглоченным глазом, но ответившая на видеовызов агент Тунец удивилась и, проведя дистанционную проверку со спутника паранормальной активности района, где жил Диб, сообщила отрицательный результат. Она посоветовала ему не переживать по поводу его неудач: Диб, очевидно, расстроен тем, что остался один, вот у него дела и не ладятся, а привидения здесь не причем.

Они еще немного поговорили о пользе роботизированных пылесосов, которые после личной встречи с Собакоидом приобрели почти все члены Проглоченного глаза, и агент Тунец пожелала Дибу скорейшего возвращения в организацию, так как у них началось новое интересное расследование: слежка за братом Куриной Ножки - Свиным Окороком. Диб лишь вяло покивал в ответ.

В Шголу он пришел тоже никакой.

Диба все еще беспокоили слова Газ по поводу отношений с иркенцем, дыра в доме от взрыва микроколлапсара и выяснение отношений с компанией, занимающейся дезинсекцией жилых помещений, работники которой вместо того, чтобы избавить его дом от комаров, выгнали из подвала всех его лабораторных животных.

А вот сам иркенец его подозрительным образом не беспокоил.

Пришелец заявился в класс, опоздав на урок, и тут же стал выяснять отношения с мисс Биттерс по поводу его награждения как лучшего конфетособирателя. Учительница ответила, что поскольку Зим не присутствовал на церемонии, то главный приз – крутой бронетанк - достался тому, кто занял второе место. С этими словами она кивнула в окно.

Выглянув на улицу, Диб увидел на лужайке самый настоящий военный танк и счастливого обладателя приза – Старика-ученика, обвешанного пластилиновыми орденами и трубящего военный марш в дуделку.

Иркенец попытался спорить, а когда ничего не вышло, устроил истерику. Он залез на стол и, тыкая себя кулаками в грудь, потребовал судебного разбирательства по законам дрянной Земли. Разъяренная мисс Биттерс до конца урока посадила его в шкаф для глобусов и микроскопов.

Диб же все это время пытался понять, что помнит иркенец из случившегося в пятницу. И что это значит. И что будет значить в дальнейшем.

Придя к унылому выводу, что, скорее всего, что-то непристойное пришелец таки помнит - Зим весь день упорно его игнорировал и делал вид, что заклятого врага не существует – Диб отправился на большой перемене в столовую. Есть не особо хотелось. К тому же, на обед давали несъедобный на вид гороховый суп-пюре с сосисками и сухим печеньем в придачу. Обычные крекеры, однако, их форма напомнила Дибу кое о ком.

В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Сейчас ему очень необходим был любой совет.

Отложив в сторону еду, Диб вышел из столовой и направился на второй этаж.

Класс, в котором еще пару дней назад училась Газ, находился в конце того же коридора, что и класс Диба. Постояв с минуту перед дверями, решаясь, Диб легонько постучал и вошел.

- Можно?

В классной комнате, к счастью, никого не оказалось кроме мистера Эллиота, который перебирал какие-то тетрадки и делал отметки в журнале.

- Конечно, Диб. Как твои дела?

Диб подошел поближе к учительскому столу, активно вертя неоднократно пришитую заново пуговицу на плаще.

- С вами можно поговорить?

**.ххх.**

Кабинет, в который они пришли, на первый взгляд ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как Диб посещал его некоторое время тому назад. Та же поломанная ручка у стула, заляпанный белой краской линолеум и неработающий кондиционер. И, в общем-то, те же проблемы.

- Итак, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Диб?

Мистер Эллиот налил ему зеленого чая и предложил тот же самый сорт печенья, который Диб и вспоминал в столовой. Он с опаской посмотрел на явно очень давно как раскрытую коробку – похоже, сдоба лежала там не один месяц и не два, и вежливо отказался.

- Газ неожиданно уехала, ничего мне не сообщив заранее, и…

Учитель присел на свое место и внимательно посмотрел на него.

- И ты разозлен?

Диб нахмурился. Это была не совсем та тема, которую он планировал сейчас обсудить с мистером Эллиотом. Но как подойти к тому, что его на данный момент очень тревожило, Диб не знал.

- Ну да.

- Потому что понял, что за ней скучаешь?

- Скучаю… Хотя мы особо не… А после ее отъезда все… не ладится. И еще Зим…

С формулировками сегодня что-то совсем не клеилось. Диб заерзал на месте.

- Вы особо не дружили? А теперь тебе ее не хватает. И ты понимаешь, что остался один, и так и не успел выразить ей свои чувства.

Диб молчал. Мистер Эллиот покопался в столе и приветливо протянул ему начатую пачку соломки. Ученик машинально взял одну палочку.

- В общем… да, – наконец ответил Диб.

- Диб, пойми вот что, – преподаватель и по совместительству куратор поправил очки и тоже глубокомысленно закусил соломкой. - Газ, может быть, и вела себя по отношению к тебе иногда несколько предвзято, но ты ведь ее старший брат. Вы выросли без матери, а ваш отец слишком занятой и известный человек, чтобы посвящать много времени семье. Поэтому, Диб, ты для Газ был фактически всей семьей. Она если и не явно, то в глубине души надеялась на тебя, искала опоры, защиты, возможно, какого-нибудь совета, а ты все время посвящал погоням за иллюзиями. Одна твоя одержимость якобы инопланетянином-одноклассником какой кусок в твоей жизни занимает? Газ, возможно и желала бы более теплых семейных отношений, но она все равно любит тебя, таким, каким ты есть.

«Одержимость…»

- Вы так считаете? Она вам это говорила? – удивился Диб.

- Это так и есть. Конкретно она ничего не говорила, но перед отъездом была очень обеспокоена твоей дальнейшей самостоятельной жизнью.

«Диб, я тебя прошу, не наделай с Зимом глупостей»

- Да уж, это она мне тоже говорила. И что с того? Она даже не захотела, чтоб я ее проводил.

Диб скривился: мистер Эллиот улыбнулся уголками рта, и несколько крошек песочного теста упали ему на воротник рубашки.

- А ты не считаешь, что, возможно, ей было прощаться не легче чем тебе?

«Береги себя, Диб»

- Может быть и так. Но что мне делать теперь? – в сердце что-то кольнуло и, разозлившись на самого себя, Диб фыркнул вслух.

- Диб, для начала не нужно злиться и кого-то в чем-то винить. Скажи себе просто: «Я люблю свою сестру», и тебе станет легче. Поезжай к ней на выходных, напиши письмо. Поинтересуйся, что ее тревожит, чему она рада. Забудь все ваши ссоры, обиды и пререкания. Пойми ее. Газ приняла решение, она сделала правильный выбор, важный для ее карьеры. Она будет развивать свой талант. Теперь же твоя очередь начать трезво смотреть на мир. Сбрось маску безразличия, внешней агрессии и ненависти. Ведь тот, которого ты любишь, в действительности не заслуживает такого отношения.

Диб задумался, чуть не пропустив следующий вопрос учителя.

- Ты постараешься понять?

- Постараюсь, – неуверенно кивнул Диб.

- Вот и замечательно. Я очень рад, что ты сегодня пришел ко мне сам. Это уже первый шаг на пути к избавлению от твоих паранормальных фантазий и приобщения к реальности. Повторюсь: главное - это понять и признать для себя правду, и станет легче. Ну а теперь, пойдем на урок?

Мистер Эллиот встал со своего места, улыбаясь, потрепал Диба по макушке и отпустил со словами приходить в любое время по любым вопросам.

По дороге в класс Диб зашел в туалет.

Опаздывать на занятия к мисс Биттерс было чревато различными нехорошими последствиями, начиная от строгого выговора заканчивая отправлением в подземный класс, однако сейчас Дибу было все равно. Он собирался немного разобраться в том, что сказал куратор, и как это соотносилось с его собственными мыслями и чувствами.

Прощаясь с братом, Газ действительно позволила себе то, что так редко проявлялось в ее поведении раньше – теплые слова и заботу, и мистер Эллиот, пожалуй, был прав в том, что Дибу, слишком зациклившемуся на своих интересах и проблемах и не желавшему принимать участия в семейных делах, пора начать трезво смотреть на мир. Возможно, наладить с ней отношения еще не поздно, ведь расстояние это не помеха. Другое дело, что врать Диб не хотел и толком не умел, а его проницательная сестра сразу бы обо всем догадалась. Скорее всего, она поняла все уже давно, гораздо раньше него, и обострение их отношений подстегивалось чем-то вроде ревности. Нет, не того детского отвращения и брезгливости, когда Диб начинал вопить, видя в каждом воздушном змее инопланетное чудовище. И, в общем-то, то, что случилось на Хэллоуин, уже ничего не решало.

Но даже если бы ради сестры Диб и хотел все бросить, то он просто не смог бы. Это он знал наверняка. Он уже пытался, когда занимался настоящей наукой с отцом, но долго не выдержал. Ведь при любом раскладе жизнь ученого синего чулка не для него. Он, конечно, мог бы себя заставить на некоторое время отказаться от склад-сарая любимых ценностей, но все равно не смог бы вырвать из себя живой стержень мечтаний. А именно эта погоня за иллюзиями, по словам мистера Эллиота, являлась для Диба самой настоящей реальной жизнью.

Но дело было даже не в этом.

Куратор хотел, чтобы он признал правду, а вот как раз этого Диб и остерегался. Не замечать, не понимать, не признавать, уходить куда-то в сторону, проявлять агрессию было значительно проще. Да и безопаснее, так как на кону стояла целая планета. А ставить под угрозу жизни миллиардов живых существ в угоду собственным интересам Диб бы не посмел.

Ну, допустим, хорошо, он признает, но только для себя, и что будет после этого? Разве станет легче? Все равно он не сможет получить того, чего хочет.

Умывая руки, Диб посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Что там, как мистер Эллиот говорил, нужно сказать? «Я люблю свою сестру». Диб подошел поближе к зеркалу, снял очки и, сделав глубокий вдох, начал говорить четко, но медленно, почти по буквам, близоруко щурясь на свое растерянное выражение лица.

- Я… лю… блю… Зи… ма.

Если бы у Диба было хорошее зрение, он бы заметил, что его отражение в зеркале печально и с самоиронией улыбнулось. Но он побрызгал на лицо холодной водой и пошел в свой класс.

**.ххх.**

Весь последний урок Зим вертелся и нетерпеливо подпрыгивал от радости на месте, так как ему казалось, что он нашел замечательный выход из положения.

Раз решить проблему с Дибом стандартным способом пока не получается, то Зим его бросит! Да! Он не будет больше посещать Шголу и переедет на другую сторону планеты. Например, в Россию. Ну, или в Конго. Там он быстренько проведет окончательную подготовку к завоеванию Земли и, не успеет Диб его найти и остановить, как окажется в статусе раба Зима. Завоеватель посадит его в золотую клетку, и Диб будет иметь телесный контакт с Зимом тогда, когда сам иркенец этого захочет. Ээ…То есть прикажет… Ээ… То есть Зим собирается ставить на Дибе страшные и ужасные лабораторные опыты. Да, именно так!

Как только прозвенел долгожданный звонок, возвещающий об окончании занятий, Зим сорвался с места и, воодушевленно перепрыгивая через две-три ступени парадного входа, выбежал из Шголы. Ему хотелось как можно скорее начать воплощать в жизнь новую идею. Чтобы добраться до базы, требовалось всего десять минут времени, и, разумеется, Зим никак не ожидал, что на его пути могут возникнуть непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Пробежав по дорожке и завернув за ворота, он наступил на скользкую банановую кожуру, которую до сих пор не убрали дворники – еще перед началом занятий он репетировал на прохожих то, как на фруктовых останках должен поскользнуться Диб.

Очевидно, что кожура лежала просто идеально - Зим проехался на ней несколько метров и в итоге грохнулся на спину.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось, и он стал способен оценить ситуацию, оказалось, что она не из лучших. Улица была слишком оживленной. Выпускать киберноги при свидетелях казалось опасным для конспирации поступком. Зим попытался встать без них, однако его тяжелый пак, словно панцирь черепахи, не позволял сделать это так просто. Мимо проходили другие люди и удивленно глядели на елозившего и дергающего ногами рычащего Зима, не собираясь ему помогать.

Иркенец уже поджидал момент, когда вокруг будет поменьше народу, чтобы все же воспользоваться киберконечностями, но как назло, количество прохожих увеличилось - появилось много шгольников, которые возвращались после уроков домой. В лучшем случае они обходили Зима, в худшем - чуть не наступали на него, и конца-краю этой процессии не было.

Через несколько минут иркенцу показалось, что кто-то остановился рядом. Он прекратил барахтаться и прищурился на слепящее солнце, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это и затребовать помощи, а затем быстро зажмурил глаза.

Нееет! Да чтоб его Сизз-Лорр побрал!

ДИБ! Ну почему всегда и везде – человеко-Диб?

Зим оперативно прикинул возможные варианты действий. В подобной ситуации от человека можно было обычно ожидать двух вещей: бомбы из воды или увесистого пинка. Иркенец зажмурился еще крепче – если вода, то от нее глазные имплантаты будут дольше восстанавливаться, чем остальное тело. А ему сегодня некогда тратить время на лечение. Однако, человек почему-то не спешил с какими-либо действиями – Зим пока что не ощущал никаких телесных повреждений. Похоже, что Диб выжидал, когда вокруг никого не будет, и именно тогда собирался нанести свой коварный удар. Но в том случае, если другие люди уйдут, Зим ведь сможет дать ему сдачи. Точнее, отлично сможет, если ударит первым.

Иркенец давно учел все нюансы той нелепой ситуации, когда человек напал на него в подворотне, и больше не собирался становиться пассивной жертвой... То есть Завоевателем, над которым верх взяла низшая инопланетная раса… То есть…

Иркенец осторожно приоткрыл левый глаз. Небо почему-то резко потемнело по сравнению с тем, каким он его помнил пару минут назад, и поэтому четко было видно силуэт человека, который уже не просто стоял, а сидел рядом с Зимом на корточках и внимательно смотрел на него. Очень нехорошо смотрел. То есть очень неправильно - не так, как полагалось смотреть врагу Дибу, настроенному на какую-то гадость. В чем именно была неправильность, Зим уже не успел сообразить, так как почувствовал, что в его теле снова начинает подниматься ответная предательская волна приятных импульсов и, чтобы не допустить надвигающейся катастрофы, попытался воспользоваться киберконечностями.

Встать и убежать! Срочно!

Но ничего у него не получилось.

На тротуаре вокруг иркенца и человека очертился круг света, а затем их тела поглотил яркий белый туман, словно спустившийся откуда-то сверху, и через секунду Зим ощутил тошнотворный рывок тягового луча.


	15. Похищенные

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 15. Похищенн****ые**

_За ночь написана пьеса и выбрана роль._

_Поровну в ней мастерства, колдовства, озорства._

_Вихрь увертюры, взорвавшись, застигнет врасплох_

_Город распахнутых окон и сорванных шляп._

_Медленный гром, вдалеке пророкочет пролог._

_Слов не понять, да и смысл пока не в словах…_

_«Интродукция» А. Романов (с)_

**.ххх.**

Когда туман усыпляющего газа немного рассеялся, и очистился воздух, Зим очнулся и огляделся по сторонам.

Он находился в большом прозрачном тубусе диаметром около двух с половиной метров. Рядом с этой камерой располагались несколько - насколько Зим мог увидеть сквозь прозрачные стенки - подобных капсул разных диаметров, а у противоположной стены помещения - еще один ряд из таких же. На полу перед ними и в нише справа находились окна внешнего обзора, на данный момент закрытые перегородкой, а также небольшие люки-шлюзы. А слева располагался запечатанный проход в другое помещение, над которым висело большое электронное табло.

Все это выглядело очень знакомым, и пак подсказывал Зиму, что нужно бы отсюда поскорей выбираться. Впрочем, как это сделать, пока было неясно, как и то, куда же девались похитители. Однако вскоре оказалось, что в этом помещении и даже в этой капсуле он не один.

Черная кожа плаща на полу пошевелилась, открыв взору Зима бледное лицо Диба. Человек, чуть придя в себя, быстро вскочил в полный рост, озираясь вокруг.

- Где мы? – удивленно спросил враг Завоевателя.

Зим пожал плечами.

Если бы не банановая кожура, он бы находился уже далеко от Диба за тысячи километров, а вместо этого оказался к нему еще ближе. Ну за что все это? Хорошо хоть, что усыпляющий газ немного ослабил неправильные и совершенно ненужные чувства по отношению к этому земляноиду, которые за последние несколько дней возникали уже постоянно при любой мысли о нем и усиливались при его близости.

Тем временем человек, не догадываясь об унылых мыслях Зима, начал обследовать капсулу, в которой они оба находились. Он ощупал боковые стенки, пол, очевидно намереваясь, как и иркенец чуть раньше, отыскать выход. И, конечно, с тем же безрезультативным итогом.

- Это твоя идея? – Диб вдруг повернулся к Зиму и нахмурил брови.

Иркенец покачал головой. Человек внимательно изучал его реакцию несколько секунд, затем уперся лбом в стекло, вглядываясь в просторное помещение по ту сторону препятствия.

- Похоже, что нас похитили, – через некоторое время пробурчал он вполголоса. – Но кто и зачем?

Зим догадывался и кто, и зачем, но решил, что сейчас лучше не вступать с Дибом в любой вид контакта, и, удостоверившись, что земляноида в данный момент больше интересуют заданные им же самим вопросы, а не осуществление злобных намерений в отношении Завоевателя, отвернулся от человека и занялся дальнейшим самостоятельным исследованием камеры на предмет побега.

Подобных у него самого на подземной базе и орбитальной станции было с два десятка. Ну и, разумеется, они использовались для той же цели. Зим, как конструктор собственной линии емкостей для содержания и хранения инопланетян, как никто другой знал, что из такого тубуса выбраться будет весьма проблематично. Единственная надежда оставалась на то, что те, кто их выкрал, не обладают достаточным уровнем технологий, чтобы сконструировать надежную клетку.

Пока же стало очевидным, что капсула, хотя и казалась очень герметичной и непробиваемой, как он не старался разбить ее руками или сделать дыру лазерами киберконечностей, была вполне звукопроницаемой, так как его антенны уловили шум открытия дверной перегородки отсека, и через мгновение две пары больших глаз – синие и зеленые - с любопытством уставились на него сквозь стекло.

Да. Как он и ожидал: те же самые глупые, такие высокие, как и Наивысшие, пришельцы неизвестного ему вида. Он так и не удосужился поискать про них данные в справочнике живых существ Вселенной.

Между тем пришельцы, активно переглядываясь, тыкали в стекло отростками своих верхних конечностей и хихикали.

- Смотри, дорогая, на этот раз мы поймали сразу двух!

- Да, дорогой. И выглядят они так знакомо? А? А? А? А? А?

Зим и в прошлый раз с трудом выдерживал их невыносимый треп, но теперь долго терпеть не собирался.

- Да потому, что вы меня уже когда-то похища… То есть – мы знакомы! Я – иркенский Завоеватель! Я – Зииим! Выпустите меня немедленно!

Чтобы усилить устрашающий эффект речи, он с максимально возможным угрожающим выражением лица приблизился к стенке прозрачной камеры и даже встал на цыпочки, дабы казаться выше.

Синий и Зеленая, однако, и глазом не моргнули.

- Какой говорливый человек попался к нам на корабль. Может быть, стоит зашить ему рот, а, дорогой?

- Да какой он человек, он же пришелец, такой, как и вы!.. Ну ладно, не такой, как и вы, немного другой. И в камуфляже, – на сей раз в полемику вмешался Диб.

Человек подошел ближе к стенке камеры и стал рядом с Зимом, задевая его плечом. Иркенца это немного нервировало, тем более что, похоже, Диб злился.

- Скажи, дорогой, а разве скунсы умеют разговаривать?

- Может быть, этот выступает в цирке? – заметил Синий, обходя капсулу по доступной окружности в намерении осмотреть Диба со всех сторон.

Зеленая покачала головой.

- А возможно, он все же не скунс?

- Пришелец – это он! – с этими словами Диб указал пальцем на иркенца, а затем тыкнул на себя. – А я – человек! Поймите наконец!

Очевидно, что глупые инопланетяне не собирались ни понимать, ни спорить. Синий, зарычав, включил большое электронное табло у входа в помещение.

- Нет, ты точно скунс. Не сбивай нас с мысли!

На экране сперва появилась надпись большими буквами: «Сегодняшний вид – Человеко-скунс», затем она исчезла, и Зим увидел двух знакомой внешности людей в черных халатах с красными нашивками «Дезинсектор» на рукавах. А почему без графини фон Паразитштрассер? Они ходили по дому Диба и все время кривили лица под марлевыми повязками, хватаясь за нос: «Фу! Такая вонь! Здесь точно живет скунс!». Затем экран потух.

- Ну и что ты на это скажешь? – спросила Зеленая.

Диб вроде бы даже растерялся?

- Да, у меня в доме завелся скунс, а эти люди приезжали очищать помещение от гигантских москитов. Но ведь сам я не скунс!

- Да, конечно. Такой же нескунс, как он – нечеловек, – Зеленая ткнула пальцем в стекло, указывая на Зима, и оба инопланетянина зашлись приступом гомерического хохота.

Иркенец снова украдкой глянул на настоящего человека: Диб, безусловно, был очень злой и яростно пинал ногой непробиваемое космостекло их совместной капсулы. Зим на всякий случай отошел насколько мог подальше, но, к сожалению, максимальное расстояние, на которое ему удалось отдалиться от человека, равнялось всего нескольким шагам.

Тем временем глупые инопланетяне, наконец отсмеявшись, отвернулись от своих пленников и стали набирать какие-то команды на функциональной панели с крупными кнопками, которая находилась рядом на стене. Зим тут же почувствовал, что капсула начинает приходить в движение.

- Значит так, – Синий снова повернулся к пленникам. – Мы учли опыт предыдущих ошибок и больше не будем вас ни с кем сплавлять.

Вот и отлично!

Иркенец облегченно вздохнул.

- Да, – продолжила идею Зеленая. – Это опасно. Только мы вытащим вас из клетки - так вы сразу и поразбегаетесь кто куда.

- Поэтому мы решили отправить вас в хранилище и ждать, пока вы сами не сплавитесь. Какие же мы умные, да, дорогая?

- Да, дорогой!

О чем коварные инопланетяне говорили дальше, Зим уже не услышал, так как капсула вдруг резко взмыла вверх и, зафиксировавшись на определенной высоте, направилась вперед. Открытие дверной перегородки не понадобилось, так как помещение, в котором они находились до сих пор, сообщалось с соседним где-то ближе к потолку, и по системе транспортных канатов тубус вполне свободно смог туда переместиться. В так званом «хранилище» Зим тоже успел побывать во время предыдущего похищения.

Боковые стенки склада сплошь и рядом были уставлены стеллажами из пустых ячеек, подобных той, в которую засунули его и Диба. По центру этого огромного зала стояли штук шесть уходящих в потолок цилиндров энергогенераторов, по форме напоминающих гигантские капсиды вирусов спирального типа симметрии. Где-то посредине высоты всего помещения у боковых стен в пространстве между рядами капсул нависала окружная смотровая площадка, откуда можно было проникнуть в другие отсеки корабля.

Тубус плавно проплыл несколько десятков метров по центру этого помещения, затем свернул налево, поднялся еще выше вверх и, наконец, нашел свою свободную нишу в ряду почти под потолком – около 20 метров над уровнем пола. Неподалеку располагалась мобильная смотровая платформа с лестницей. Когда капсула замедлила движение, Зим увидел, как из конструкции крепления последнего ряда ячеек выехал в направлении нового объекта – его с Дибом камеры - стыковочный трос, а затем раздался звук расчленения механизмов. И через секунду движение полностью прекратилось.

Это означало, что пленники приехали на место предназначения. То есть не пленники, а…

Во время этого короткого путешествия Зим старался находиться как можно дальше от Диба, но все равно капсула дергалась на поворотах, и он пару раз столкнулся с человеком руками. Слишком уж мало было личного пространства, и это служило дополнительным доводом для того чтобы, не смотря на опасную и одновременно притягательную близость человека, как можно скорей выбраться из тубуса.

Иркенец немедленно приступил к работе. Первым делом он попытался вызвать Гира, но передатчик не работал ни через земные спутники, ни на закрытых иркенских частотах. Тогда Зим снова попробовал воспользоваться лазерами киберконечностей, но даже на максимальной мощности они не прожгли ни шмиллиметровой дырочки ни на стенах, ни на дне капсулы, а сканирование в поисках хоть малейшего дефекта конструкции завершилось неудачей.

- Ну как, ничего?

Зим не сразу сообразил, что это к нему обращаются. Человек сидел на полу камеры и, не глядя на иркенца, что-то быстро печатал на своем лэптопе.

- Зим отсюда выберется! – в данном случае нужно было что-то ответить, и иркенец сказал первое, что пришло на ум.

Диб фыркнул и продолжил возню со своим прибором. Что касается Завоевателя, то он был доволен, что неприятный разговор, уязвляющий его гениальные навыки обращения с чужой инопланетной техникой, так быстро закончился, и обратил взгляд на потолок камеры.

Капсула была довольно высокой, даже в прыжке не достанешь руками верха, а киберконечности в режиме присосок соскальзывали по гладкой поверхности космостекла, когда Зим аккуратно, чтобы не задеть Диба и особо не привлекать его внимание, попытался вскарабкаться наверх.

Вот если бы можно было на что-нибудь встать! Или на кого-нибудь, как он уже однажды поступил в Центральном универмаге, выбираясь из подвала с кандидатами в зомби. Если бы ему удалось открыть верхний заслон, тогда бы он смог по лестнице быстро добраться до шлюпочной палубы и покинул этот звездолет точно так же, как и в прошлый раз.

Вот только залезать было не на что и не на кого. Кроме Диба, который, в отличие от других земляноидов, не обладал стадным чувством и не поддавался на сомнительные уговоры, так что Зиму ни за что не позволил бы так с собой поступить, не стоило и агитировать.

Следовало найти какой-то другой выход.

**.ххх.**

Как только Диб увидел пришельцев, он сразу же их вспомнил и все понял: Зим здесь не при чем, это похищение. К тому же, пришельцами еще более странными и нелепыми, чем иркенцы, и не только по внешнему виду.

Они с ним не разговаривали, выкрав Диба в первый раз с крыльца собственного дома, когда он стоял там с Газ, и поэтому теперь он очень удивился: мало того, что пришельцы используют человеческий язык по умолчанию как способ интерфейса с бортовой техникой звездолета, так еще и почему-то активно разговаривают на нем. Кроме того, своей манерой общения они ему очень напомнили пожилую семейную парочку, которая на Хэллоуин вручила Дибу коробку конфет, и от которой он длительное время безрезультатно пытался узнать, как дойти до Шголы. Да и с логикой у пришельцев тоже было туговато.

Интересно, может ли быть так, что у всех живых существ во Вселенной есть что-то общее? Или просто существуют определенные типы поведения, закодированные в генетическом материале и его аналоге у всех живых существ, и которые повторяются у определенных особей в зависимости от условий обитания, окружения другими существами, внутренних стереотипов?..

С трудом оторвавшись от философских мыслей, сейчас совершенно неподходящих ситуации, Диб решил напрячь память и разобраться, каким именно образом произошло похищение, и почему он умудрился попасть к этим пришельцам в плен во второй раз. Но вместо этого снова стал задавать себе вопросы несколько иного плана.

Ну почему скунс? При этом иркенец, значит, человек? Почему Зима не только все люди вокруг, но даже другие инопланетяне считают человеком? Что они в нем видят такого человеческого, чего не видят в Дибе?

Что еще странно, судя по репликам иркенца, тот тоже умудрился побывать здесь. Это совпадение или нет? Скольких же еще людей и животных похищали эти странные пришельцы и с какой целью? И что такое это «сплавление»?

В прошлый раз, когда похитили его самого, Диб попал в телепортерный отсек, но его оставили там не усыпляя и не перебазируя в другое место. Пока пришельцы отвернулись к соседнему столику за какой-то емкостью, похожей на баночку с прохладительным напитком, он, не мешкая, нажал на кнопку «РЕВЕРС» и переправил себя обратно на крыльцо, откуда его выкрали. Затем, добравшись до гаража, Диб воспользовался кораблем Так, чтобы дистанционно отправить звездолет пришельцев-похитителей, упрямо продолжавший нависать над его домом, далеко за границы Млечного Пути. Таким образом, оперативно спасаясь, ни про самих пришельцев, ни про цели похищения он так ничего и не узнал, о чем впоследствии немного пожалел. А вот теперь, похоже, ему предоставилась еще одна возможность.

И, поскольку на этот раз он попал в более серьезную ловушку, ограничивающую свободу перемещения, спешить пока было некуда. Диб вытащил из внутреннего кармана френча свой ноутбук.

Через полчаса он понял, что в действительности все складывается не так просто. Все попытки с помощью компьютера вызвать звездолет Так, связаться с Газ, ФБР или организацией Проглоченный глаз терпели фиаско. Диб даже сплюнул с досады: очевидно, что на борту корабля работал пеленгатор. Он попытался перестроиться на другие частоты, но снова ничего не получилось – все каналы связи были заблокированы.

Диб подумал о том что, похоже, вызвать на помощь вообще никого не удастся – иркенец сообщил, что у него, вроде бы, тоже ничего не работает.

Зим…

Лишь какое-то время спустя после того, как их совместная капсула-тюрьма заняла свое место в хранилище, и вокруг возобновилось безлюдное спокойствие царства инопланетной машинерии, до Диба наконец дошло, С КЕМ именно он находится рядом.

Как-то все уж слишком быстро и сумбурно произошло: Зим, беспомощно барахтающийся на земле, затем луч света, накрывший их обоих, потеря сознания, чужая обстановка при пробуждении, вражески настроенные пришельцы, захватывающее обзорное путешествие по инопланетному кораблю - словно в кабинке на канатной дороге. Неплохой сюжет для незатейливого фантастического блокбастера, в котором только не хватало любимого человека рядом. Хмм… человека таки не хватало.

Когда Диб работал с компьютером, он иногда поглядывал на Зима. Иркенец вел себя по-деловому и делал вид, что ему безразлично близкое присутствие личного врага, врагов общих и вся эта нелепая ситуация. Возможно, так и было, ведь они раньше в нескольких случаях вполне успешно срабатывались над совместными проблемами и избавлением от общих неприятелей, и в такие серьезные моменты иркенец словно преображался – без пафоса, излишнего самовосхваления и пустого трепа четко и слаженно решал свою часть вопроса. Сейчас, похоже, предстоял как раз подобный случай. Впрочем, Диб бы предпочел, чтобы сегодня ему пришлось выбираться из передряги собственными силами.

Близость иркенца рядом, при невозможности выбраться наружу или хотя бы ненамного расширить личное пространство, волновала его по нескольким причинам. В том числе: он не знал, стоит ли сейчас начинать обсуждение того, что произошло во время хэллоуинской вечеринки в Шголе. И как корректно подойти к столь щекотливой теме?

После уроков, обдумав все «за» и «против», Диб собирался поговорить с иркенцем, как-то затронуть эту тему, чтобы не то, что оправдаться, но… Но тот слишком быстро покинул Шголу. Когда Диб обнаружил Зима у ворот учебного заведения в нелепой ситуации, он рассчитывал на то, что ему все же удастся поговорить с иркенцем, но судьба снова не дала такого шанса, и в итоге они оказались на космическом корабле. В плену. Вдвоем…

Диб захлопнул крышку ноутбука, спрятал его и поднялся на ноги.

Иркенец сидел на полу, что-то клацая на своем неземном оборудовании, которое вытащил из пака. Со стороны оно напоминало калькулятор или смартфон. Диб хотел было подойти поближе, чтобы посмотреть на успехи Зима, но иркенец, услышав или увидев шаги человека – до него было рукой подать - быстро спрятал устройство обратно в пак.

- Зим?

Демонстративно отвернувшись в другую сторону от Диба, пришелец уставился сквозь стекло на ближайший энергогенератор.

- Диб?

- Что делаешь? – нейтрально-безразличным тоном поинтересовался Диб.

- Не мешай мне, человек. Зим слишком занят важными расчетами!

Иркенец проговорил эти слова почти скороговоркой. Диб насторожился: важные расчеты – это подсчет количества сегментов в конструкции батарей? Чем это им поможет? Или же пришелец занервничал и не хотел этого человеку показывать?

Когда Зим спотыкнулся о банановую кожуру, он выглядел очень растерянным, и Диб в тот момент подумал о том, что иркенец, теоретически, мог бы прятать свои истинные чувства за ежистостью, нетерпеливостью и грубостью точно так же, как это делал Диб за агрессией и напускным безразличием. Но он не мог до конца поверить, что что-то человеческое, иногда мелькающее во взгляде и действиях иркенца, не плод его фантазии, и Зим способен совершать поступки не только в угоду своей персоне и завоевательским интересам начальства. И все же…

Что если иркенец специально выставлял себя в более плохом свете, скрывая уязвимость, а также неумелость и непонимание в каких-то сложных вопросах? Например, вот сейчас: возможно, дело в том, что Зим решил, что из этой капсулы им не выбраться?

- Тебя они ведь тоже раньше похищали, да? Что ты знаешь про этих инопланетян? Что такое сплавление?

Зим на этот раз не удосужился ответить, и от нечего делать стал колупаться острым пальцем в стекле. Матернувшись про себя, Диб сделал глубокий спокойный вдох и попробовал еще раз.

- Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам придется работать _вместе_ над побегом?

Слово «вместе», сказанное с медовым акцентом, как Диб и надеялся, возымело желанный эффект. Зим отдернул руку от стенки капсулы и хмуро посмотрел на человека снизу вверх.

- Принадлежность звездному каталогизатору неизвестна. Данные особи собирают коллекцию жизненных форм с разных планет для личного пользования. Сплавлением они называют процесс, когда к выбранному подопытному образцу цепляют различные предметы или другие виды, - и, подумав, добавил. – Как у вас, людей, на Рождество: игрушки на елку. Глупо и смешно!

- А как ты отсюда выбрался?

Зим резко встал с пола, поправив униформу, и указал куда-то в сторону яруса.

- Там шлюпочная палуба.

- Они сказали, что на этот раз все учли… - Диб задумался.

- Поэтому Зим и ищет другой выход, а человеко-Диб ему мешает!

Зим кисло скривил рот и с деланным видом отвернулся от собеседника, снова вызвав из пака свой неизвестного предназначения прибор.

Диб тоже отвернулся, едва сдерживая смех. При том, что обычно с Зимом разговаривать было невозможно в принципе – то есть без драк, угроз и взаимных проклятий - эта короткая беседа состоялась на относительно мирных тонах и вполне продуктивно. Еще немного тренировок, и, пожалуй, можно будет, жуя попкорн и похлопывая друг друга по плечу, обсуждать матчи бейсбольной лиги или очередной фильм про трансформеров. Когда они вернутся на Землю, разумеется. Только подумать – он и Зим нормально общаются благодаря похитителям!

Диб даже закрыл ладонью рот, чтобы нервно не рассмеяться вслух и не испортить момент столь редкой в их вражеских взаимоотношениях мирной тихой идиллии.

**.ххх.**

Однако, через несколько часов Дибу стало совсем не до шуток.

Первое, что его очень сильно раздражало – это неизвестность. Он не мог понять, где находится. Не в конкретном плане – это было ясно, а вообще – возможно, звездолет уже покинул границы Солнечной системы? На сколько долго инопланетяне их оставили и что собираются делать с пленниками в дальнейшем? А главное – когда?

Диба не очень устраивали и объяснения иркенца насчет этого «сплавления». Собственно, второе, что его раздражало – это был сам космит. Он ничего не сообщал по поводу прогресса своих исследований, просто сидел напротив Диба в нескольких шагах и бесконечно клацал по кнопкам своей машинки, этим самым мешая человеку хладнокровно продумывать варианты побега самому.

В любом случае, для начала нужно было бы открыть камеру, но сколько ни он, ни Зим не пытались осуществить это раньше - ничего не получалось. Стекло было тверже алмаза, стыки и швы в креплении днища казались спаянными на атомном уровне, а до потолка было не добраться. Зим пытался туда вскарабкаться с помощью киберног, но ему не удалось.

Оставалось ждать, когда же их похитители проявят инициативу сами. Но, судя по всему, спешить они не собирались.

Клац-клац-клац… Клац… Клац-клац…

Хотя воздух в камеру поступал исправно и в верных пропорциях химических элементов - в этом отношении претензий не было, да и на клаустрофобию Диб никогда не жаловался, но пассивное ожидание давило на нервы, тем более что Зима, похоже, это вовсе не беспокоило.

Клац-клац… Клац-клац-клац… Клац… Клац-клац…

Диб отметил, что после того, как он в последний раз смотрел на часы, прошло всего четыре минуты.

Клац… Клац-клац… Клац…

Ну все, с него хватит ждать у моря погоды! Нужно начинать действовать, а для начала – привлечь внимание.

Диб встал и замолотил кулаками по стеклу.

- Эй, где вы? Эй, сюда! Эй! Эй! Эй!

К его радости, очень скоро, наряду с фоновым шумом от генераторов и щелканья зимовского прибора, он уловил звонкий механический скрип железных деталей некой конструкции, и непосредственно к их капсуле подъехала мобильная платформа, которая раньше находилась неподалеку. С нее вниз спустился лифт, и через минуту инопланетяне-похитители уже стояли напротив тубуса с пленниками.

Из данной реакции на его призыв Диб смог сделать следующие выводы:

- Он и Зим - важные объекты для видеонаблюдений;

- Похоже, что на корабле кроме этих двух пришельцев больше никого нет.

Иначе, почему они делают все сами? В таком случае, удрать будет не очень сложно. Только каким же образом заставить пришельцев открыть капсулу?

- Ну как, дорогой, ты считаешь, они уже начали процесс сплавления? – спросила Зеленая.

Синий, скрупулезно всматриваясь в фигуры Диба и Зима, расположившихся по разным концам камеры, отрицательно замотал головой.

- Жаль, жаль. Ну что же, мы будем ждать. Мы уже так долго их ждем!

С этими словами пришельцы развернулись и собирались было уйти. Это Диба совершенно не устраивало.

- Стойте! Эй!

- Скунс-разумный снова говорит! Удивительно! – заметил Синий.

- Мы хотим знать, когда вы нас выпустите, – потребовал Диб.

- Зачем? – удивилась Зеленая. – Вы - наши экземпляры и будете жить здесь вечно.

- Вечно?

Диб не мог поверить услышанному.

- Ах да, дорогая, это же примитивные животные. Они очень вредные. Вот поэтому мы и решили их сплавить вместе, чтобы получить более практичную и интересную форму.

- Да, пока не сплавитесь - не получите номерок нового вида! Но у вас будет всего лишь номер два. А наш номер один… Дорогой, ты помнишь, сколько раз мы уже сплавляли Пузырное Существо со всякой всячиной?

Треп инопланетян по поводу присвоения каких-то номеров Диба мало интересовал. Он с ужасом понял кое-что более важное.

- То есть, вы не собираетесь нас отсюда выпускать вообще? А как же пища и естественные нужды?

- Дорогой, о чем это скунс говорит? – удивилась Зеленая.

- Если вы не будете нас кормить, мы здесь не выживем и уж точно не сплавимся. Наши трупы просто сгниют бесцельно.

Синий и Зеленая переглянулись.

- Цель? – размышлял вслух Синий. – Органическое топливо никогда не помешает.

- ЧТО?

Зим, до этого монотонно щелкавший на своем приборе и не принимавший участия в общем разговоре, тут же подскочил к стенке капсулы и забарабанил по стеклу.

- Я ни за что не останусь здесь с этим грязным, вонючим земляноидом и не буду ждать, когда он помрет, а его зловонные страшные микробы переползут на мое великолепное иркенское тело и будут медленно жевать его нежные внутренности! Выпустите меня немедленно! Выпустите!

Синий и Зеленая мельком глянули на вопящего Зима и синхронно зевнули в ответ. Затем они подошли к лифту, и высокая платформа снова отъехала от капсулы, где были заключены Диб с Зимом, оставляя пленников одних.

Навеки?

Ситуация теперь представлялась в еще худших перспективах, чем казалась раньше.

Пришельцы полностью проигнорировали и доводы Диба, и крики Зима. Но вот последнее, в отличие о них, Диб игнорировать не собирался. Острая обида, подобная укусу ядовитой змеи, мгновенно распространилась по нервной системе, парализуя все прежние небывало теплые чувства по отношению к иркенцу, заставляя сжать до побеления костяшек кулаки.

- Зим, твою мать, ну какого хрена? Что за дерьмо ты несешь?

Иркенец, казалось, удивился и отступил от Диба на шаг, вертя головой вокруг.

- Хрен? Здесь нет хрена.

- Не прикидывайся кретином. Ты не нашел ничего более умного, чем обзывать меня последними словами, когда нужно было постараться уговорить пришельцев нас выпустить?

Иркенец отошел еще на шаг, заложив руки за спину.

- Зим сказал правду. Без жидкой воды мерзкое тело человека погибнет через три дня, и иркенец будет вынужден…

Диб в это время тоже сделал шаг навстречу. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и он поднял прибор – это оказалась машинка, с которой Зим возился почти все время их совместного плена. Диб нажал несколько кнопок и не поверил тому, что увидел на табло.

Видеоигра?

Как же так? Получается, иркенец все это время, заверяя, что ищет выход из положения, забавлялся в тетрис, и теперь, испортив почти безвыходную ситуацию, продолжает играть у Диба на нервах?

Это стало последней каплей. Человек прервал объяснения иркенца, схватив его за грудки.

- Значит, мое мерзкое тело?

- Ээ… ну да? – иркенец смотрел куда-то в сторону и часто моргал.

Диб успел вовремя заметить, что несколько светодиодов на паке космита тоже часто замигали, и из этого устройства, похоже, вот-вот вылезут киберконечности. Он среагировал быстро: заблокировал их, сделав еще шаг навстречу, и жестко впечатал Зима спиной в стенку капсулы. Остатки призрачной веры в то, что иркенец, возможно, не такой бесчувственный чурбан, каким хочет казаться, куда-то безвозвратно улетучивались с каждой секундой. Обида била ключом, а адреналин придал сил.

- Ах вот как? – Диб приподнял Зима над полом. – Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы ты в пятницу особо сопротивлялся моему _мерзкому телу_. Скорей наоборот. Что, неужели забыл, а Зим? Вечеринка Хэллоуина. Может быть, тебе стоит напомнить?


	16. Финальная битва

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 16. Финальная битва**

_И теперь мне точно известно:  
>Насколько всё это всерьез<br>Потому, что молчанье –  
>Ведь, это тоже ответ<br>На мой нелепый вопрос:  
>Кто мы?..<br>Незнакомцы из разных миров…  
>Или, может быть мы -<br>Случайные жертвы стихийных порывов?  
>Знаешь, как это сложно – нажать на курок<br>Этот мир так хорош за секунду до взрыва…_

_«Русская рулетка» О. Пулатова (с)_

**.ххх.**

Агитация в случае с Дибом конечно бы не сработала, а костюма графа Привиденило не было с собой. Провокация казалась самым опасным вариантом, но единственным доступным.

Зим считал, что лучше всех на свете знает, когда с Дибом не стоит заигрываться. Тем более, в условиях ограниченного пространства, тем более, когда собственный организм дает сбой, и навредить этому человеку он не может в отличие от самого человека по отношению к своему заклятому врагу…

И все же, не смотря на предупредительные сигналы пака и понимание того, что чувства к Дибу могут помешать хладнокровно выполнить то, что он задумал, по привычке нескольколетней вражды спровоцировать человека было несложно.

В итоге Диб держал иркенца, прижимая не только к стенке капсулы, но и к своему телу. По выражению лица человека ничего хорошего впоследствии Зиму не могло светить. Вредоносной воды здесь, к счастью, не водилось, но иркенец предполагал, что еще несколько фраз, уязвляющих гордость человека, и уже Дибу придется бороться с микробами разлагающегося Завоевателя.

Собственно, было ясно, что, не роняя собственного достоинства, Зим смог добиться того, чего хотел - точнее того, чего хотели похитители. Внешне. И вот теперь следовало быть весьма осторожным в действиях и словах, чтобы продлить это соединенное с человеком состояние до тех пор, пока их не выпустят из западни.

Но, как только Диб прикоснулся к нему, Зим почувствовал, что все его старания находятся под угрозой - приближалась эмоциональная волна, и ничего он не мог с этим поделать. Иркенец даже не сразу осознал, о чем именно человек говорит, так как чувствовал лишь теплое учащенное дыхание на своей коже, плотный контакт тел и приятные импульсы, поглощающие с головой, не оставляющие места для цифровых комбинаций, команд пака и элементарной логики.

«Может быть… напомнить?» - донеслось будто со стороны.

Да, конечно, напомнить про то, как человеческие руки могут быть нежными и ласковыми, как прикосновение может приносить не только боль, но и удовольствие, и можно забыть даже про Великое Завоевание, когда вы сливаетесь в одно целое…

- Да, – смог лишь прошипеть в ответ Зим, так как человек приподнял его над полом, сдавливая голосовой аппарат. Но и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы оппонент его услышал.

«Ошибка!»

Пак выдал код экстренного несоответствия с директивами Завоевателя, и Зим, резко вырванный из плена фантазий в отношении Диба, тут же спохватился и осознал свой промах.

Иркенец ужаснулся: его неисправность с каждым днем усиливалась, и контролировать себя становилось все сложней и сложней. Он не рассчитывал, что организм настолько сильно прореагирует на чужое прикосновение и этим самым испортит чудесный план освобождения из плена. То есть - что человек сейчас все испортит.

Так и случилось: глаза Диба округлились, и он мгновенно отпустил иркенца.

Зим плюхнулся на пол, а человек отошел от него в сторону. Оба молчали. В конце концов, Диб нарушил неловкую тишину:

- Не смей меня больше называть мерзким, грязным и вонючим! Ясно?

Зим не отвечал - он обдумывал что делать дальше. Диб от него отвернулся и через некоторое время добавил:

- И не смей мне больше стирать память. Никогда. Ты слышишь?

Конечно же, Зим слышал. Он поправил воротник униформы.

- Зим никогда не стирал Дибу память.

- А когда мы собирали конфеты?

- Это был стандартный сеанс мыслемодуляции, – иркенец пожал плечами.

Диб фыркнул. Похоже, он собирался выяснить все до конца.

- И что ты хотел со мной сделать?

- Остановить, чтобы Диб не мешал Зиму заниматься своими делами.

- Я мешаю тебе завоевывать мою планету. По-твоему, это недостаточная причина для того, чтобы тебе мешать?

- У Зима есть важные дела, не связанные с вонючей планетой Диба.

- Да неужели?

Зим в это время уже немного отошел от последствий первой стычки. Он подумал о том, что настал момент попытаться _сплавиться_ снова, но уже под другим ракурсом. Ведь контролировать ситуацию можно только тогда, когда полностью контролируешь ее сам.

Неприемлемые с точки зрения пака и его самого импульсы теплых чувств к человеку иркенец постарался заместить воспоминаниями про подворотню, бассейн и прочие неприятные вещи. Например, когда человек без приглашения залазил на его базу, выставлял посмешищем перед одноклассниками, хотел публично рассекретить с помощью «Тайных тайн», преследовал, мешал приводить в исполнение рабовладельческие задумки… К тому же, Диб постоянно пытался диктовать иркенцу свои условия, забывая при этом, кто из них двоих великий Завоеватель! Вот и сейчас тоже: говорит слишком нагло и самоуверенно!

Зим специально провоцировал сам себя на то, чтобы разозлиться. Однако, побочный эффект мотивированной активации центров агрессии вылился в то, что осторожность и рациональность перед более сильным физически врагом отошли в сторону гораздо дальше, чем он планировал. Пак выдал весьма воинственную резолюцию, суть которой сводилась к следующему: пусть только Диб попробует напасть, но теперь Зим не позволит зажать себя врасплох.

Иркенец встал на ноги, прищурился на врага и пошел в контратаку.

- А у Диба других нет дел, кроме как использовать бессознательных пришельцев для своих глупых экспериментов?

Диб снова развернулся к нему и нахмурился.

- Бессознательных? Когда такое было?

- Что ты сделал с Зимом в подвале? – иркенец еще больше прищурился.

- Ничего я с тобой не сделал. И, кстати, теперь очень жалею об этом.

- Не сделал? Ложь! Иди ты к Ирку, вонючий мерзкий человечишка!

Зим и сам не понял, когда у него из пака успели вылезти для самозащиты две киберконечности, а человек достал из кармана складной нож. И на последней фразе иркенца человек сорвался с места.

Диб сделал выпад вперед, но Зим отбил его атаку железной ногой. Нож отлетел в сторону иркенца. Человек, тем временем, схватил его вторую киберконечность таким образом, что Зим был вынужден по инерции извернуться и следующим пунктом драки получил удар прямо в центр сележелпечзенки.

Завоеватель ахнул: больно же!

Киберконечности на данный момент скорей не помогали, а мешали. Они заплетались в узком пространстве камеры и, чтобы не пораниться самому, Зиму пришлось их спрятать обратно в пак. Диб уже замахнулся для следующего удара, но иркенцу удалось пнуть его под коленную чашечку. Человек невольно нагнулся, и удар пришелся в голову Зима по касательной. Не успел Диб выпрямиться, как иркенец ударил его по второму колену, а затем прыгнул сзади, повалив врага лицом о пол, и зашипел:

- Зим будет называть Диба так, как земляноид того заслуживает. А Диб больше не будет без разрешения проводить над Зимом эксперименты по внедрению чужеродных субстанций в его великолепный организм, иначе не доживет до Финальной битвы. Теперь ясно?

- Каких еще субстанций? Слезь с меня! – Диб удалось развернуть немного голову, и он сплюнул на пол кровью из разбитой губы.

Зим, разумеется, не собирался отступать. Он продолжал некоторое время держать человека за выкрученную руку, не позволяя встать, а затем присел рядом и, рассчитав что будет удобней сделать, аккуратно лег сверху. На Диба.

- Тебе ясно, землянин?

Иркенец вжал голову человека в пол так, что очки последнего подозрительно хрустнули, и только тогда прекратил давление. Зим приблизил лицо к человеческому затылку, вдыхая запах, чувствуя пульсацию вен и едва ощутимые покалывания жестких кончиков человеческих волос.

Конечно, Диб сводил его с ума, а сейчас – особенно. Непозволительные чувства к человеку снова активно вытесняли самоспровоцированную агрессию, задор от драки и подсказки пака. Но до того как случилось бы что-то непоправимое, Зим надеялся, что его план по освобождению из плена успеет сработать.

- Ты собираешься меня отпускать или как? – раздраженным тоном спросил Диб. Он непрерывно пытался выкрутиться, но ничего не получалось.

- Тишина! Замри! – Зим прислушался, напрягая антенны под париком.

- В чем дело?

- Они идут.

**.ххх.**

- Как ты думаешь, дорогая, они сплавились?

- Да, дорогой. Смотри, как они интересно соединились. Давай посмотрим поближе?

- Я думаю, еще рано. Что, если новое существо нестабильно, распадется на две части и убежит?

- Но я хочу посмотреть!

Диб не видел лиц разговаривающих инопланетян, и, от нечего делать, ругался про себя на самого же себя.

Почему он раньше не сообразил, что для того, чтобы освободиться, нужно дать инопланетянам то, чего они хотят? Собственно, ээ… _сплавление_ с Зимом.

Диб старался не шевелиться, хотя это было непросто. Первое время он не мог понять, для чего это иркенец вдруг на него запрыгнул и не позволял двигаться, а теперь, слушая разговор пришельцев, все четко стало на свои места. Если они поверят, что человеко-скунс самообразовался, то, скорее всего, откроют камеру и можно будет попытаться удрать. Но, возможно, у заключенных будет только один шанс обмануть бдительность стражей, а для этого инопланетяне должны были в совершенстве поверить в иллюзию.

Диб перестал дергаться и через некоторое время понял, что иркенец больше не держит его руку. Зим разлегся на нем полностью, словно повторяя контуры тела человека. Иркенец был довольно тяжелым, и лежать с ним на холодном железном полу оказалось очень неудобно. Диб жалел, что похитители не предоставили им если не еду, то, по крайней мере, кровать. Впрочем, может это и хорошо, ведь в том случае была высока возможность того, что «сплавление» получилось бы самым настоящим.

Диб сам себе удивлялся. Еще две недели назад он и думать не думал о том, что ему хочется физического контакта с иркенцем; еще неделю назад он не мог понять, почему ему приснился такой волнующий сон с Зимом и ним в главных ролях; еще пару дней назад его тошнило при воспоминаниях о поцелуе с пришельцем; еще вчера он не мог себе признаться, что любит его. И вот теперь человек вынужден был сдерживаться, чтобы, не забыв о потенциальной опасности завоевателя и о похитителях, на данный момент выступающих как лишние свидетели, не сбросить Зима с себя с тем чтобы, оказавшись лицом к лицу – то есть сверху - не сказать иркенцу и не сделать с ним все, что Дибу хочется.

Впрочем, космит ясно дал понять, что помнит про _тот_ поцелуй, и ему это было противно, а также иркенец очень озабочен тем, что случилось дальше. Но дело в том, что дальше действительно ничего не было! И сейчас Диб об этом действительно жалел. А еще о том, что иркенец не понимал его неправильных чувств, а человек не знал, как их корректно выразить. Но это и не мудрено – Диб и Зим числились официальными врагами, что чуть ли не с пеной у рта доказывал инопланетному завоевателю человек, когда не давал выйти из дому к агентам Проглоченного глаза.

Иркенец больше не зажимал ему рот - чтобы человек не болтал лишнего - и постепенно дыхание Диба нормализировалось, как и дыхание самого Зима. Обычно у пришельца газообмен осуществлялся через глаза, но когда он запыхивался, то дышал ртом, как и люди.

Сейчас человек чувствовал четкий ритм сердца инопланетянина, а у основания своей шеи – острые углы тесно прижатого чужого подбородка. Иркенец вообще находился как-то уж слишком близко, и это было так… словно Зим не хотел Диба никуда отпускать.

Или это снова был плод фантазии человека, выдающей нереальное за действительное?

Пальцы левой руки Зима накрыли пальцы Диба, и человек, приподняв свои вверх, насколько мог, осторожно попытался переплести их вместе с чужими. Диб очень удивился, когда иркенец не только не помешал его попытке, а наоборот, сжал свои три, образовав замок. Человек попытался чуть больше повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть иркенцу в глаза, спрятанные, впрочем, за фальшивыми линзами, но Зим предотвратил эту попытку, прижавшись прохладным ртом к левому уху Диба, и что-то прошептал…

Что именно – человек не смог расслышать, так как в это самое время раздался глухой шум заработавшей машинерии, Диб почувствовал вокруг движение воздуха и увидел, что стенки капсулы начали медленно подниматься вверх. Неужели сработало?

- Бежим. Сейчас!

На этот раз Зим громко и убедительно звал за собой, и не успел Диб сообразить, что происходит, как его потянули за руку, помогли встать на ноги. Он подхватил с пола свой складной нож, так бесхозно и провалявшийся на полу камеры почти с начала стычки, и дальше они с Зимом, перескочив через порог, быстро промелькнули мимо застывших в удивлении пришельцев-похитителей.

Беглецы добежали до конца платформы и сели в открытый лифт, которым до этого воспользовались, чтобы добраться на этот уровень тубусов-камер, сами пришельцы. Когда Диб и Зим спустились вниз, человек заблокировал механизм подъема и поспешил вслед за иркенцем, который уже отпустил его руку и оказался чуть впереди.

Они продвигались вперед по узкому проходу между бесконечными рядами капсул и энергогенераторами, огибая железные и стеклянные на вид конструкции вычурной формы и неизвестного предназначения, а когда добрались до развилки - свернули направо в центральный проход. Там места оказалось побольше, и передвигаться стало удобнее: не нужно было огибать лишние препятствия. Не добегая метров 50 до проема, ведущего в помещение, которое они впервые увидели на этом звездолете, когда очнулись после похищения энное количество часов назад, Зим полез вверх по лестнице, расположенной прямо посреди коридора и уходившей куда-то очень высоко. Подняв голову и осмотревшись, Диб заметил, что она ведет на смотровую площадку, про которую Зим упоминал раньше, и по идее там должен был находиться проход к важным функциональным отсекам корабля. Перед тем, как последовать за иркенцем, человек на всякий случай оглянулся назад и скривился - непонятно каким образом, но похитителям удалось спуститься с платформы, и теперь они шустро стремились по центральному проходу к лестнице вслед за беглецами.

Диб постарался карабкаться быстрее, но Зим был проворнее в этом плане. Когда человек наконец добрался до верха - иркенец уже свернул налево по коридору и пытался открыть проход на шлюпочную палубу. Задержавшись на мгновение, чтобы откашляться, Диб подбежал к нему и постарался помочь, но рычаг был заблокирован и никак не поддавался. Тогда Зим вызвал из пака киберконечность и включил режим лазера, несомненно намереваясь разварить замок. Но Диб понял, что иркенец не успеет - инопланетяне были уже на верху площадки, всего в десятке метров от беглецов.

- Зим, не сейчас!

Иркенец оглянулся в сторону опасности, бросил свое занятие и они оба поспешили по ярусу дальше. Следующий проход, ведущий в операторный отсек, оказался тоже закрытым. Диб отметил про себя, что инопланетяне от них немного отставали, но и ярус тоже заканчивался. Дальше бежать было некуда. Глянув через перила вниз, человек понял, что никаких подъемников вблизи не водилось, а прыгать с десятиметровой высоты казалось верным самоубийством. Беглецы добрались до самого конца прохода и обернулись.

Инопланетяне-похитители верно приближались, делая верхними конечностями хватательные движения и угрожающе рыча. Похоже, чтобы найти выход, нужно было опять как-то между ними прорываться. Но на этот раз похитители были на чеку: у каждого в руках было по торбе.

- Иди сюда! Ну же, давай быстрей, пока Зим не передумал.

Диб, не веря услышанному, взглянул на своего заклятого врага. Тот, скривив рот и отведя взгляд, протягивал к нему руки.

А?

Впрочем, удивляться, мешкать и брезговать чем-либо, а именно - даже помощью оппонента, сейчас, конечно, не стоило. Диб, подойдя поближе, крепко схватил Зима в объятья за шею, тут же ощутив аналогичное сплетение иркенских рук у себя за спиной. Затем Зим выпустил все шесть киберконечностей и, как паук, быстро проскочил вместе с человеком по перилам, стенам и головам пришельцев обратно в начало коридора.

Как только они снова оказались в относительной безопасности от цепких лап похитителей, иркенец поставил человека на пол, убрал дополнительные ноги и побежал на своих. Диб последовал за ним. В другом конце коридора они обнаружили еще несколько проходов, один из которых, к счастью, оказался открытым. Беглецы юркнули в шлюз и перед самым носом настигающих пришельцев задраили его механическим винтом.

Дополнительно Диб пощелкал на панели у двери блокирующие тумблеры и этим самым закрыл боковой проход, ведущий в смежное помещение. А небольшим вестибюлем, в который беглецы попали изначально, он прошел в главное помещение. Оно, согласно табличке, называлось «КОМАНДНЫЙ ЦЕНТР».

Зим в это время уже активно нажимал кнопки на панели у кресла первого пилота, выставив перед собой флажок с иркенской символикой. Диб присел на соседнее место, пытаясь восстановить ритм дыхания, сбившийся после гиперактивной беготни по звездолету.

Удрали! Все же удрали! Повезло!

Да и не просто удрали. Фортуна улыбнулась настолько, что они оказались на капитанском мостике! Отсюда можно было восстановить радиосвязь с Землей, а также скачать информацию из бортового журнала, чтобы попытаться закрыть пробелы относительно поведения странных инопланетян и всего этого похищения.

Довольный тем, что побег из клетки прошел довольно гладко, и предстояло возвращение домой, Диб начал возиться с терминалом, который находился у его места. Он хотел разобраться в системе управления кораблем, найти навигационные карты, но вместо этого случайным нажатием на какую-то кнопку открыл окна внешнего обзора.

Непрозрачные заслонки поползли в разные стороны, и взору человека открылась панорама бесконечной черноты Вселенной с яркими вкраплениями звезд и галактик на периферии и знакомым бело-голубым шаром, занимающим весь обзор центрального окна. Диб выходил в космос неоднократно, но каждый раз не мог не налюбоваться уникальной красотой и величием родной планеты.

Они находились на орбите Земли!

Чуть раньше, обдумывая, куда инопланетяне их завезли, Диб все же надеялся, что они успели отлететь недалеко, или, как и в прошлый раз, звездолет завис над городом, замаскированный под летающий шар в виде гигантского кита. Но, в любом случае, хорошо, что корабль не покинул границ Солнечной системы.

Зим все еще продолжал что-то очень быстро набирать на командной консоли, и только Диб собирался было спросить, что именно он делает, как искусственный компьютерный голос возвестил:

- Программа самоуничтожения запущена. Просьба экипаж и обслуживающий персонал немедленно покинуть корабль.

Сердце Диба, до сих пор не успокоившееся от стресса погони, пропустило удар.

Как это самоуничтожение!

- Зим, что ты наделал? Ты хочешь нас взорвать?

Иркенец как раз прекратил печатать и собирался с помощью вычурного приспособления в форме трехстворчатого ключа открыть полупрозрачную коробочку с большой красной кнопкой внутри. Он удивленно посмотрел на Диба.

- Здесь есть катапульта.

Но это был совершенно не тот ответ, на который Диб надеялся.

- О чем ты думаешь? Мы же на орбите Земли! Если ты взорвешь этот звездолет, то от последствий взрыва может пострадать планета.

Зим уже открыл было коробочку но, казалось, наконец услышав, о чем говорит Диб, задержал палец над красной кнопкой. Компьютерный голос запрашивал:

- Необходимость подтвердить самоуничтожение корабля в течение 10 минут. Отсчет начат. 9:50… 9:40… 9:30

Диб никак не мог поверить. Неужели Земля сейчас погибнет?

**.ххх.**

_«Ничего я с тобой не сделал»_

Во время побега никакие преграды, глупые инопланетяне и поиск выхода из звездолета Зима особо не интересовали. Как только капсула была открыта, иркенец больше не волновался об успехе мероприятия. Собственно, его вообще ничего не заботило кроме одной фразы, оброненной врагом. В которую, несмотря на то, что Зим обвинил человека во лжи ради «сплавления», почему-то хотелось верить.

Если это не коварный план и не в интересах науки, зачем тогда нужно было целовать Завоевателя? Может ли быть так, что телесный контакт спровоцировал программу размножения не только у иркенца, но и у человека? Но ведь люди любят только других людей! Хотя… Поведение Диба очень отличалось от стандарта других известных Зиму земляноидов, а поэтому, почему бы этому человеку не проявлять странность и в вопросах сексуальных предпочтений. Возможно ли, что он был не против контакта с иркенцем и даже стремился к этому? Ну почему, почему, когда они лежали друг на друге, дожидаясь своих стражей, Диб переплел свои и Зима пальцы вместе? Может быть, это какой-то из загадочных человеческих обычаев по типу одаривания мясом на День Валентина или подарками на Рождество? И что он означает?

Когда Диб говорил про то, что собирается защищать Зима вплоть до их Финальной битвы, он говорил правду или у человека все же был личный интерес?

Что касается самого иркенца, то да, у него определенно был личный интерес, и на данный момент он никак не мог уничтожить человека. Он много раз пробовал! К тому же, иркенский и человеческий виды биологически несовместимы для размножения - Зим успел это проверить, когда заполучил образец крови Диба из плаща человека. Поскольку все это казалось слишком неправильным и нелогичным как для жизненного пути Завоевателя, Зиму просто нужно будет попасть на перепрограммирование, и желательно поскорей, так как в разбалансированном состоянии он не только не может причинить вред Дибу, но, похоже, способен даже поставить собственную жизнь под угрозу… чувствам к человеку?

Например, что Зима заставило вытащить Диба из ловушки, в которую они угодили, когда закончился коридор? Хотя… Что земляноида заставило принять помощь врага? Он же мог отказаться! Он должен был разобраться самостоятельно! Он всегда брезговал чем-либо, связанным с иркенцем. И он ни в коем случае не обязан был крепко обнимать Зима, даже остерегаясь за собственную жизнь.

_«Ничего я с тобой не сделал»_

Но даже если так, Диб не должен был оставаться с Зимом дожидаться Гира и затем объяснять роботу где находится хозяин! А если бы иркенца никто не забрал, человек бы дождался его пробуждения? Зачем?

Хорошо, что Диб, по крайней мере, не знал про то, как Зим спасал его раньше. Впрочем, раньше у иркенца были другие цели – он заботился о человеке по той же причине, по которой человек говорил, что заботился о Зиме. Ради последнего поединка! Теперь же Завоеватель уже не был так уверен в том, что и раньше речь шла только о Финальной битве. Но, в любом случае, он этого тогда не знал, так как не мог или не хотел расшифровать смысл тайных импульсов и сбои пака! И если бы человек его не поцеловал, тело иркенца не вышло из-под контроля, и Зим бы уже спокойно разобрался с ледниками Антарктиды и завоевал Землю!

Диб во всем виноват! Всегда и во всем! Гадкий, гадкий, шмиллион раз гадкий человеко-Диб! Что же ему от Зима нужно?

Инопланетяне периодически стучали в дверь, но похоже, как ни старались, не могли ее открыть снаружи. По иронии судьбы – как говорят земляноиды – иркенец снова оказался с Дибом в одном помещении. Оно было побольше, чем предыдущее, и поудобнее, но этого все равно было слишком мало, чтобы перестать думать о человеке.

- Отправь корабль с орбиты! – Диб смотрел на него так, будто Зим и на самом деле собирался через несколько секунд уничтожить планету. Неужели он не понимал, что еще не настало подходящее время, и не тот масштаб, а уважающий себя Завоеватель никогда не станет пользоваться чьей-то случайной технической помощью, только если она не входит в состав его очередной гениальной идеи?

А ведь звездолет и вправду находился в опасной близости от Земли. Зим прикинул: на этом можно было сыграть.

- Зачем? – он удивленно заморгал глазами, словно типично глупая человеческая личинка.

- Как зачем? Взрыв окажет ужасные последствия на Землю!

- Ну и что?

- Люди погибнут, ты понимаешь? Впрочем, о чем я говорю - люди тебя не волнуют. Но, допустим, твоя база, научные исследования? И помощники?

- А почему человек решил, что Зим уже не вызвал помощников и не собирается катапультироваться на свой звездолет?

Тишина.

Зим специально не нажимал на кнопку, которую Диб считал, очевидно, рубильником погибели. Иркенец ждал реакции.

- Не может быть. Зим, ты просто чудовище! Ты же уничтожишь планету!

- В этом и состоит миссия Завоевателя. Чему человеко-Диб удивлен?

Пак сигналил, что иркенец перешел безопасную черту для «мирного общения», но Зиму было все равно. Сегодня он не только был вынужден провоцировать человека ради побега - ему действительно нравилось это делать, очень нравилось, и по нескольким причинам. Зиму не удалось от Диба избавиться, не получилось от него убежать, а войти с человеком в телесный контакт представлялось совершенно нереальным. Поэтому все, что Зим мог себе позволить – это вызывать Диба на эмоции, даже если они и привели бы в итоге к драке. Такое положение вещей казалось значительно лучшим, чем сидеть на полу камеры, обвинять Диба во всех своих… ну ладно: проблемах и неудачах, и медленно сходить по нему с ума. К тому же, раззадоренный Диб становился болтливым, и можно было многое у него разузнать, не раскрывая своего отношения.

Однако того, что произошло в следующее мгновение, ни сам иркенец, ни статистика его пака совершенно не предполагали. Зим вдруг оказался вжат в кресло пилота тяжестью тела человека, расположившегося на его коленях, и почувствовал у своего горла что-то острое.

- Если ты не отменишь команду на ликвидацию, я перережу тебе горло.

Что это, нож? Говорит, перережет горло?

Иркенец еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Такая угроза его совершенно не волновала. В отличие от земляноидов, сосуды, питающие мозг представителей иркенской расы, находились с тыльной стороны шеи и максимум, что человек мог бы сделать, прежде чем Зим нажал бы на катапульту - незначительно повредить эластичные и одновременно упругие мягкие ткани. Максимум минут восемь на полное восстановление в режиме простоя.

Гораздо больше Зима заинтересовало выражение лица человека при таких грозно произнесенных словах. Впервые с начала их вражды, в подобных ситуациях, Зим не видел в нем злобы. Диб выглядел скорее отчаянным? Почему?

Зиму еще больше захотелось с ним… поиграть.

- Если Диб сделает так, как говорит, то Зим в любом случае успеет нажать на подтверждение, и погибнут все.

- Почему ты считаешь, что я не успею перепрограммировать корабль?

- Почему Диб считает, что Зим не запрограммировал немедленный взрыв?

- Но ты же собрался катапультироваться.

- Но Диб же все равно собирался перерезать Зиму горло.

- Я не собирался. Ты меня заставляешь.

- Зим никого не заставляет. Зим ожидает правдивых ответов на свои вопросы. А человек постоянно врет.

- Я тебе не вру.

- Ты держишь нож у горла Завоевателя. Когда ты говорил, что будешь защищать Зима до Финальной битвы, ты врал?

Выражение лица Диба вдруг стало задумчивым. И… растерянным?

- Хочешь правду, Зим? Я очень жалею, что оставил тебя в покое в бассейне и подвале, не отдал агентам, что шел у тебя на поводу все это время. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Ты не заслуживаешь ни уважения, как кровный враг, ни Финальной битвы. Которая, кстати, происходит прямо сейчас, а ты этого до сих пор даже не понял.

Диб уходил от прямого вопроса и нервно дерзил. Любопытно!

Иркенец хищно улыбнулся.

- Это Зим не заслуживает уважения? Он-то все прекрасно понимает. А вот человек до сих пор не понял, что ему следует выбирать, и побыстрее: или он катапультируется вместе с Завоевателем, или они оба вместе с планетой погибают.

- Но Земля погибнет в любом случае!

- Зачем же тогда понапрасну десять минут держать нож у горла Зима?

Диб смотрел на иркенца как-то странно. Он определенно тянул время. Колебался? Возможно, он действительно не хотел уничтожать Зима, но не хотел говорить почему?

Диб вдруг вздохнул.

- Почему ты опять меня провоцируешь?

Что?

Зим не был готов к такому встречному вопросу. Он уже собирался катапультироваться, так как выходило время, назначенное компьютером. А еще, Диб был довольно тяжелым, и у Зима начали затекать ноги.

- Ради какой цели? Сегодня ты придумал план освобождения, но не сказал мне ни слова. Ты срежиссировал драку, и не говори, что все вышло случайно. В итоге мы выполнили пожелание пришельцев. О чем ты умалчиваешь сейчас? Это я постоянно вру? А ты не врешь?..

Человек говорил быстро и очень увлеченно, прямо как тогда, в доме Зима, когда иркенец собирался вынести мусор, а Диб не давал ему этого сделать. И теперь Зим снова почти ничего не понимал, но ощущал, что за тонной вопросов пройдет еще немного времени, и человек, возможно, скажет или сделает что-то очень важное.

- …Может быть, нажатие на эту красную кнопку вовсе ничего не означает? Или, возможно, ты не умеешь правильно программировать чужие звездолеты? Если ты согласен, что Финальная битва происходит прямо сейчас, то почему не хочешь стать победителем, а смиренно подставляешься угрозе? Ведь не я, а ты ставишь на мне какие-то опыты, верно? Зим, что ты задумал? Зим…

Диб вдруг отбросил нож в сторону и взял иркенца за голову двумя руками. Его большие пальцы оказались под подбородком, а остальные неожиданно нежно прошлись по щекам и скулам Зима. Иркенец нервно облизал рот, когда человек медленно наклонился к нему. Ниже. Еще ниже. Дыхание Диба было таким теплым и волнительным.

Зим сглотнул. Если человек сейчас его снова поцелует…

И в это мгновение компьютерный голос снова заговорил:

- Подтвердите самоуничтожение корабля. Осталось 15 секунд. 10…9…8…

К сожалению, времени на всякие выяснения больше не оставалось. Диб все еще нависал над Зимом с неопределенным выражением лица, когда иркенец свободной рукой схватил его за талию, прижимая человека еще ближе к себе. Снова. Кулаком второй руки Зим нажал на большую красную кнопку.

**.ххх.**

Диб не успел сосчитать до пяти, как вокруг кресла первого пилота образовалась прозрачная оболочка, затем пол вырос в виде платформы немного вверх, и на словах компьютера «КАТАПУЛЬТАЦИЯ!» беглецов выбросило из звездолета наружу.

Весь полет Диб, уже начав потихоньку привыкать за сегодняшний день к объятиям с Зимом (и на этот раз снова по очередной уважительной причине - так как места вокруг больше не было), удивлялся тому, что они летят не в далекий космос, подальше от эпицентра грядущего взрыва, а на Землю. Прохождение через атмосферу, турбулентные потоки, приземление…

Впрочем, возвращение на родную планету произошло очень быстро. Когда замигал индикатор «ПРИЗЕМЛЕНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО УСПЕШНО», люк открылся. После стремительного полета у Диба немного кружилась голова. Он сполз с кресла первого пилота и Зима на четвереньках, протиснулся через узкий выход из катапульты-капсулы и присел на траву рядом с космическим аппаратом.

Первое же, что Диб увидел, когда они приземлились - это был зеленый дом с фиолетовой крышей, а сам космический челнок, на котором они прилетели, расположился прямо у иркенца на газоне, загрузнув в землю наполовину. В соседних домах позажигался свет в окнах, и кто-то даже вышел с фонариком поглядеть, что случилось – очевидно, что возвращение космических беглецов наделало шуму в готовящемся ко сну микрорайоне.

Было похоже, что иркенца, в отличие от Диба, не тошнило - он быстро выбрался из космошаттла и накрыл его каким-то покрывалом, висевшим на близлежащем заборе. Присмотревшись, Диб понял, что это был парашют, и с помощью него и реактивных двигателей на днище катапульты-капсулы им удалось столь плавно приземлиться.

Затем иркенец сделал вид, что чинит прорвавшую канализацию. Через какое-то время любопытные соседи, потыкав в Диба и Зима пальцами и пошептавшись друг с другом, разошлись по своим домам.

Но Диб пока не мог уйти.

- Что будет со звездолетом? – тихо спросил он, когда вокруг снова воцарилась вечерняя тишина, не очень, правда, надеясь на ответ.

Однако иркенец, тут же бросив ржавые железные трубки и гаечный ключ, подошел к нему поближе, склонив голову на бок, словно изучая.

- При достижении безопасного расстояния для обитаемых звездных систем – запланированное самоуничтожение.

- А экипаж? И другие пленники?

- Времени, чтобы улететь со шлюпочной палубы, достаточно. Когда был подтвержден аварийный режим с невозможностью отмены самоликвидации, все отсеки, механически не заблокированные, автоматически открылись.

- Ясно.

Диб не знал, что еще спросить. Пока не знал. У него впереди была бессонная ночь, чтобы обдумать все случившееся и понять, что иркенец хотел сказать своим всплеском стервозности, блефом и...

Зачем нужно было помогать Дибу удрать, чтобы затем бежать по его лезвию бритвы? А еще, что значит: «Диб больше не будет без разрешения проводить над Зимом эксперименты по внедрению чужеродных субстанций»? Без разрешения нельзя, а с ним?

Самое подходящее объяснение казалось слишком невероятным, чтобы в него поверить. Еще невероятнее чем то, что Зим не уничтожил Землю. Возможно, все стоило списать на очередную бредовую галлюцинацию, внушенную пришельцем, и сделать вид, что ничего вообще не произошло?

Сегодня они слишком много обнимались, и Диб подумал о том, что это плохо влияло на его способность трезво соображать. Уже у калитки он решил на всякий случай спросить:

- Ну, я пошел?

Иркенец пожал плечами. Он стоял под фонарем с такой стороны, что выражения его лица Диб не мог увидеть.

Но что человек знал точно – сегодняшнее выяснение отношений явно не было Финальной битвой.

А будет ли она?..


	17. Магия

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 17. Магия**

_Нарисуй мне небо в голубом сиянье дня  
>Напиши стихи, а лучше песни для меня<br>Если ты решишь, что можешь все мне рассказать  
>Ветер знает, где меня искать<em>

_«Ветер знает»_ _В. Сюткин (с)_

**.ххх.**

На следующий день Зим в Шголу не пришел. В среду и четверг тоже.

Диб уже не пытался выяснить у мисс Биттерс, почему одноклассник отсутствует. Маячок, который он прикрепил к космокатеру пришельца стабильно показывал, что иркенец никуда на нем не выезжал. Чтобы выяснить, не телепортировался ли Зим на орбитальную станцию или не засел ли в глубоких шахтах своих лабораторий, Диб еще в первый же день отсутствия пришельца в классе отправился после уроков при полной экипировке на обзорную прогулку по кварталу, где жил зеленый одноклассник. Он оделся так на тот случай, если пришлось бы пролезать в подземную часть базы, хотя в большей мере все же рассчитывал на то, что удастся пообщаться с роботом пришельца – в последнее время Дибу удавалось неплохо с Гиром контактировать.

В любом случае, он аж никак не ожидал, что найдет иркенца вот так сразу - еще с противоположной стороны дороги он увидел силуэт Зима в раскрытом окне. Диб тихонько подкрался поближе к забору у дома пришельца: прогулявший уроки одноклассник безмятежно сидел на диване в гостиной и смотрел телевизор. Человек еще некоторое время постоял и понаблюдал за ним, находясь неподалеку – иркенец никуда не вставал и, словно робот, смотрел в одну точку на экране. Но, в конце концов, Дибу надоело торчать на одном месте, и он прошелся по Центральной улице туда-сюда несколько раз, каждый заглядывая в окно гостиной иркенца, но пришелец по-прежнему оставался на том же месте и, похоже, слежки не замечал.

В среду утром Диб даже специально вышел из дома пораньше, чтобы проверить, как там Зим – и снова застал иркенца сидящим на диване. Создавалось впечатление, что пришелец так и не вставал с места. У Диба даже появилась мысль о том, что, возможно, стоит позвонить или зайти в дом Зима без приглашения, но передумал.

В конечном счете, разве он виноват, что у иркенца какие-то очередные заморочки в голове? Да и ну его вообще.

Диб так и не пришел ни к какому удовлетворительному выводу относительно поведения пришельца во время плена. Ведь если Зиму есть что сказать, пусть так и скажет, а не ходит всё вокруг да около. С другой стороны, можно ли расценивать поступок иркенца – то, что он не уничтожил Землю, помог Дибу освободиться, причем дважды, если не трижды за раз - как альтернативу словам? Возможно, пришельцу не позволяла все объяснить гордость завоевателя, он ведь далеко не спасатель-волонтер и никогда таким не был. Да и Диб тоже хорош – конечно, он бы не позволил иркенцу нажать на ту страшную кнопку, но и не собирался он Зима убивать… Зачем же тогда держать нож у его горла, да еще и на колени забираться?

Внутренний голос с издевкой заметил: чтобы лишний раз побыть к иркенцу поближе. Ну ладно, хорошо, это правда. Но не мог же Диб на вопрос Зима вот так просто ответить: «Знаешь, я вот всю жизнь тебя ненавидел, а сегодня понял, что все это время испытывал к тебе нежнейшие чувства, и поэтому не собираюсь убивать, хотя ты, гад, Землю погубить хочешь». Нет, такие слова были бы просто нелепыми, лучше уж стоило как-то показать свое отношение. Вот Диб и собирался – поцеловать Зима, снова. На этот раз ни один из них не был пьяным и не находился в отключке, чтобы не возникло желания все происходящее списать на иронию ситуации. И Диб осуществил бы свои намерения, если бы не катапультирование. А вот потом момент уже был упущен.

Но, что характерно, иркенец, кажется, был совсем не против поцелуя, хотя Диб и не спрашивал у него разрешения. Но все же в какую игру Зим играл, будучи вместе с человеком пленником других инопланетян, – сколько Диб не бился над ответом, то, что ему хотелось принять за правду, все равно звучало слишком абсурдно. Если Диб умудрился влюбиться в пришельца, это вовсе не означало, что тот способен на ответные чувства. Зим же даже не человек! Но больше ничего в голову все равно не приходило, за исключением: иркенец совсем спятил.

И вот в пользу последнего у Диба теперь были доказательства: иркенец не ходил в Шголу, несколько дней подряд беспрерывно смотрел телевизор, а еще в пятницу вечером в дом человека явился иркенский робот и, громко плача, заявил, что «у хозяина все внутри вверх тормашками». Причем давно.

**.ххх.**

Диб никого не ожидал в гости и был крайне удивлен, когда, открыв входную дверь, увидел на крыльце добродушно машущего ему ручкой зеленого пса. Следом за ним в дом въехала тачанка, с которой робот мигом снял покрывало, и взору Диба представилось давешне знакомое существо, обладающее многочисленными щупальцами и красными глазами с длинными ресницами.

Гир скинул свой камуфляж и тут же бросился Дибу в ноги рыдать. Существо подползло погладить робота по голове несколькими щупальцами, с намерением успокоить, а человеку, перед которым разыгрывалась эта полная драматизма пьеса, показалось, что он попал в дурдом.

Через некоторое время, когда на мраморной плитке образовалась довольно внушительная лужица, робот вдруг успокоился и стал сбивчиво рассказывать. Что «у хозяина вермишелька торчит на голове вместо парика», что «хозяин не хочет завоевывать Землю», что «Ник сбежал!», что «хозяин не ест вафли». Ну и самое главное: Зим снова присвоил любимый диван Гира и телевизор, и не возвращает, и Диб обязан с ним поговорить, чтобы все вернулось к тому, как было прежде.

По правде говоря, из этого сумбурного рассказа человек не понял почти ничего. Он растерянно взглянул на медузоподобное существо, которое из двоих гостей казалось более разумным, и оно ответило Дибу многозначительным молчанием, а затем как-то по-особенному посмотрело на Гира несколькими глазами и зашевелило ресницами. Робот медленно кивнул, окончательно успокаиваясь, его глаза поменяли цвет на красный, и он стал объяснять более доходчиво.

- После того, как хозяин вернулся с корабля неизвестных пришельцев, его перестало интересовать все кроме телевизора. Диб должен вернуть все на свои места!

- Но что я могу сделать?

Диб не понимал, как он может что-то изменить в бытовом укладе жизни иркенца, повлиять на его времяпрепровождение или назидательным тоном напомнить пришельцу, что детям следует ходить в Шголу, а не смотреть телевизор сутками напролет - если за несколько лет близкого «знакомства» с представителем иркенской расы они до сих пор едва научились мирно здороваться при крайней необходимости.

- Хозяин тебя любит, человек! Он тебя послушает!

- Любит? - Диба чуть не поперхнулся. - Не говори ерунды! И не будет он меня слушать, мы с ним подрались и даже толком не смогли совместно сработаться, чтобы вырваться из плена пришельцев-похитителей.

Вместо ответа Гир порылся в своей голове и, выбросив на пол лишние фантики от конфет, куриную косточку и штангенциркуль, протянул Дибу какую-то карточку.

- Что это? – спросил человек, рассматривая свою фотографию, смутно напоминающую ему о чем-то.

- Хозяин любит тебя и всегда перепрятывает от Гира твою фотографию. Но Княпа ее нашла и убедила Гира показать Дибу.

Диб повертел в руках карточку. Детали заднего плана рассмотреть было проблематично, так как почти всю фотографию занимала голова Диба. Он, очевидно, был чем-то очень напуган. Все лицо было расцарапанным, а на шее висели ремешки от амуниции. Обычно Диб так обдирался, когда отправлялся на вылазки в поисках паранормального, в том числе и на базу Зима. Откуда же у иркенца взялась такая фотография, еще со столь близким фокусом наведения? Диб не мог вспомнить, чтобы Зим его хоть раз фотографировал.

- Хозяин спас тебя! – продолжал убеждать Гир.

- Ну… я бы так не сказал… То есть, я бы и сам смог выбраться с того космического корабля, я уже когда-то оттуда сбегал.

- Нет! – рьяно завертел головой Гир. – Не несколько дней назад. Раньше.

- Раньше? – удивился Диб. – Что-то я такого не припоминаю… Ну разве что на Самое Ужасное Рождество, но и в том случае…

- Диб падал, Зим дал ему малиновую подушку и сделал фотографию.

Что за бред?

Человек еще раз внимательно присмотрелся. Не так давно у Диба появился новый небольшой шрамик в районе правой брови. На фото царапина в этой области лица выглядела свежей и запеклась кровью. Диб вспомнил, что обнаружил ее после того, как совершил налет на подземную базу Зима с целью узнать, что куда иркенец задевался, и почему не работают шпионские приспособления… То есть, он хотел туда залезть, а вместо этого, не дойдя даже до порога, свалился с лестницы в собственном доме, потерял сознание или что там, набил синяков и царапин. А путешествие по нижним уровням базы инопланетянина, закончившееся падением с подъемника и приземлением на что-то мягкое, ему попросту привиделись…

СТОП!

- Ты сказал подушка? – Диб в неверии присел перед роботом на корточки.

Гир довольно закивал.

- Ага, ага. А потом мы еще отвозили человека домой, и хозяин проверял, все ли с ним в порядке. А утром возвращали ему видеокамеру и другое барахло.

«Не может быть!» - пронеслось у Диба в голове.

- То есть Зим следил за мной, когда я был у него в подземной части дома? И когда на меня напала пчела-робот, и когда я свалился с лифтовой платформы?

- Ага, ага. Хозяин был на орбитальной станции и на большом экране все отлично видел. Гир тоже видел, но не все. А Княпы с нами еще не было, - грустно добавил робот и пощекотал существо, о котором шла речь, под шейкой. Оно довольно заурчало. Но Дибу было совершенно не до Княпы.

- Но почему Зим меня тогда спас? Я же его враг!

- Диб всегда был Диб-друг для Гира и Диб-любимый для хозяина. Но хозяина только Княпа понимает, и Гир немножко. А Диб не хочет раскрыть глаза.

Робот тут же решил продемонстрировать, как нужно правильно «раскрывать глаза» – его светочувствительные элементы снова изменили цвет на бирюзовый, и Гир, хихикая, приветливо заморгал ими – то правым, то левым, то двумя сразу, подмигивая Княпе.

Диб не знал, что на все это ответить. У него в голове была полная каша из образов, которые он считал плодами своей фантазии или внушенными иллюзиями, а они оказались… реальными?

- Сейчас хозяин сидит без Диба и грустит. Идем возвращать Гиру диван? – спросил робот, когда наигрался в гляделки со своей диковинной подружкой.

Что же делать? Диб решился.

- Идем.

Однако, когда они пришли в дом Зима, вопреки заверениям робота, что последние четыре дня хозяин не вставал с дивана, иркенца на месте не оказалось. Ни под диваном, ни на кухне. Космокатер по-прежнему стоял на своем месте на чердаке, а Гир, оббегав основные функциональные отсеки поземной базы, сообщил, что хозяина он там тоже не обнаружил. В конце концов, Княпа подсказала роботу сделать запрос у Компьютера. Машина флегматично ответила, что Завоеватель ушел в магазин, а в какой и когда вернется – неизвестно.

Диб снова не знал, как лучше поступить. Дожидаться Зима у него дома без приглашения, учитывая сомнительное психическое состояние иркенца, казалось не совсем верным решением. Человек решил, что лучше зайдет к пришельцу позднее – завтра - и отправился обратно к себе домой.

**.ххх.**

Когда Зим вернулся на базу после побега из лап глупых пришельцев, еще более глупых, чем люди, он в первую очередь обратил внимание не на беспорядок, который устроили помощники в его отсутствие, а на автоответчик, который сигналил о том, что иркенца несколько раз вызывали. Зим нахмурился, когда узнал, что запрос был с Массива.

Приказав Гиру немедленно убрать манную кашу, залившую всю кухню с гостиной, и разобраться с катапультой во дворе, а также пожурив Княпу, как самого рационального из своих помощников, что не уследила за порядком в доме, Зим залез в холодильник и спустился в Центр связи.

- О мои Всемогущие Наивысшие, вы меня вызывали? О мои Наивысшие?.. Наивысшие?.. Наивысшие?..

Иркенец несколько раз пытался подстроить связь, но на экране видел лишь кресла руководства, на которых вместо Красного и Фиолетового шевелились алая и лиловая тряпочки, концы которых держали чьи-то знакомые двупалые зеленые конечности. Наконец минут через пять кусочки тканей были убраны в сторону, и Всемогущие Наивысшие, хихикая и перешептываясь, вышли из-за спинок кресел и заняли свои привычные места.

- Что ты хочешь, Зим? – строго спросил Красный.

- Вы меня вызывали?

- Ну да. Где ты был?

Сообщить, что иркенца _снова_ взяли в плен существа с отрицательным интеллектом, было бы непозволительно для самоуважения Завоевателя.

- Ээ… Я разрабатывал новый план захвата Земли! Выезжал на северный полюс планеты, а там из-за нордового сияния и ананасовой метели связь была плохая и...

- А что такое нордовое сияние? Впрочем, неважно. Ну и как твой план, успешно? – Фиолетовый прервал объяснения Зима и зевнул.

- Ну да… конечно… как всегда, о мои Наивысшие.

- Это хорошо… Кстати, ты знаешь, что аттестацию Завоевателей переносят?

- Как переносят? – Зим вдруг резко подскочил на месте.

- Она состоится… - Красный просмотрел какие-то космобумаги, - … состоится через пять зильбердней.

Пак Зима тут же подсчитал – человеческих две недели.

- Как? Но мне же лететь до Конвенции больше половины этого срока!

- Тем более хорошо, что ты заканчиваешь с Землей. Кстати, если хочешь, можешь уничтожить эту планету, так будет даже лучше. Мы не хотим возиться со всей этой ужасной во-д-дой, или как ты ее называешь.

Красный брезгливо поморщился: Фиолетовый в это время жевал сандвич, с которого вытекал жирный соус и капал прямо на приборную панель.

- В общем, мы тебя предупредили. Ждем хорошего отчета, иначе отправишься служить в пищеблок на Блорче. Конец связи!

Не успел Зим возразить что-то еще, как на коннект-экране пошли помехи, свидетельствующие о том, что начальство с ним больше не желает разговаривать. В этот же момент неизвестно почему ноги Зима подкосились, и он присел в ближайшее кресло.

Элементарный подсчет говорил о том, что у Завоевателя осталась неделя на то, чтобы покорить или уничтожить Землю. Даже чуть меньше – вылетать следовало в воскресенье вечером. За этот срок с планетой можно будет сделать много чего ужасного и не подлежащего восстановлению. И… это означало, что человеко-Дибу осталось жить несколько дней.

Иркенец с трудом поднялся с места, с удивлением отмечая, что после разговора с командирами его боевой запал не усилился, как обычно бывало в подобных ситуациях, а наоборот, почти пропал. Возможно, все дело было в том, что пришел срок выйти на простой, или Зим давно ничего не ел?

Иркенец сел в лифт и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы узнать у помощников, успели ли они убрать катапульту. Гир немного прибрал диван, так что Зим, прикинув, где лучше разместиться для перехода в режим сна, развалился на нем, но решил пока не отключаться и включил телевизор. Там показывали какое-то шоу про животных.

Сойдет.

Пока помощники работали, а их нужно было контролировать, Зим собирался немного развлечься, созерцая противных земляноидов и другие земные виды, которые подлежали скорому уничтожению. Если речь шла не о хитромудром завоевании, а о простой ликвидации, иркенец считал, что времени, чтобы справиться с заданием, оставалось еще много.

**.ххх.**

Зиму никогда еще так не нравилось смотреть человеческое изобретение под названием «телевизор», как на этой неделе. Даже в тот грустный период времени, когда Диб бросил преследование паранормальных явлений чтобы заняться наукой своего отца.

Например, половину земного дня иркенец потратил на просмотр фильма «Гордость и предубеждение». В нем люди были очень странно одеты – очевидно, речь шла о каком-то доисторическом периоде развития этих существ. Особей женского пола в той одежде почти не было видно – свисающие ткани закрывали ботинки, а на головах торчали мешающие обзору странные конструкции. На особях мужского пола одежды, казалось, было еще больше – как листьев у капусты. Но зачем? Это же не позволяло быстро и маневренно передвигаться? К тому же, ретро-земляноиды не использовали даже элементарную технику, ездили на других животных, а жили в огромных халабудах. Если бы на Ирке кто-нибудь построил себе такое огромное жилье, то там проживало бы не несколько особей, а по крайней мере сотня. Очевидно, что человеки в описываемый фильмом период развития общества еще недостаточно размножились, чтобы заполнить собой современные многоэтажные дома, утыкавшие большую часть города, в котором Зим поселился на этой планете. Но самое интересное было другое.

Главный герой фильма большую часть времени молча смотрел на героиню, хмурился, уходя от разговоров с ней, и вел себя слишком заносчиво, будто был не просто каким-то обычным человеком, а по крайней мере иркенским Завоевателем. И вот, прошло какое-то время, и он вдруг заявил, что любит героиню страстно почти с первой встречи, первого взгляда. Это было так нелогично!

При подсказке Компьютера Зим узнал, что фильмы, которые долго длятся по времени и включают в себя несколько эпизодов, называются сериалы. В них герои долго пытаются понять собственные чувства, и только в последней серии все заканчивается свадьбой, похоронами или же - как иногда говорят люди - расстановкой всех точек над «и».

Иркенец решительно не понимал, зачем нужно так долго ходить вокруг да около, маяться подозрениями, неуверенностью и страхом признаться, когда проще простого все выяснить в самом начале.

Вот, например, он и Диб. Они при первом взгляде друг на друга поняли, что они – враги. И ничего бы не изменилось, если бы человек не оказался изначально дефективным, а у Зима по вине Диба не вышли из строя настройки пака и всего организма.

После просмотра «Гордости и предубеждения» иркенец старался переключать каналы, по которым показывали сериалы про любовь и чувства. Он стал искать сюжеты, где люди делали вид, что очень умные, но при этом выставляли себя полными дураками. Например, сказочные истории про покорение космоса. Такие фильмы можно было бы даже увезти с собой и показывать молодым личинкам в качестве наглядного пособия о превосходстве иркенской расы над всеми другими.

Войны с пришельцами, где земляноиды побеждают завоевателей или же занимаются мирным исследованием чужих миров? Смехота! Какие же они наивные относительно реального положения вещей во Вселенной, если даже ни на шмильйоту не разбираются в устройстве функционирующего звездолета, не знают, как опасны крысомены и не пробовали настоящие сплагдудайку. У них даже не хватает фантазии, чтобы называть такие примитивные фильмы как-то иначе, кроме «Звездный/ые…»!

Впрочем, даже больше чем такие сериалы Зиму теперь нравилась реклама. Вот это было настоящее шоу! Земляноиды суетились или танцевали, радуясь мыльной пенке или расширению роуминга для переговоров друг с другом, пели над чашкой кофе или в душе, обмазываясь гелем, хвалили ножи, разрезая ими и шпинат и шпагат, хватали какую-то очередную тырсовую дрянь, когда в магазине вешали вывеску «Полная распродажа!». Но были и другие рекламы.

Например, нужно было, угадав слово, позвонить по определенному номеру и получить за это деньги. Если бы Зиму было не лень дотянуться до телефона, он бы насобирал уже целую кучу человеческих грошиков. А еще были саморекламы. По одному каналу часто показывали крупную старую особь женского пола в остроконечной шляпе и темной мантии, расшитой блестками словно звездное небо. Эта земляноидка томным голосом вещала о том, что она - потомственный маг, и может помочь в сердечных делах, вопросах денежных и призывании удачи.

Когда Зим увидел эту рекламу впервые, женщина показалась ему слишком смешной для того, чем она торговала. Ведь удача – это очень серьезный товар. Однако, как-то раз, присмотревшись к титрам, иркенец заметил, что место ее обитания - Магическая лавка. Название показалось ему знакомым, и пак подсказал - именно в этом заведении скупается Диб для борьбы с инопланетной инвазией и чудовищами собственной планеты.

Это показалось Зиму более чем любопытным. Раз речь шла о магазине с такой солидной репутацией, возможно, стоило попробовать обратиться к ней с «делами серд…».

В общем, хватит смотреть телевизор.

Решившись воспользоваться советом «мага и чародея», иркенец встал с дивана, разминая ноги, и огляделся вокруг. В гостиной находился только Минилось, который летал кругами под потолком, очевидно, вспоминая те счастливые времена, когда он вместе с хозяином и Гиром изображали перед Дибом привидения. С Минилося толку было немного, а робот на позывные упорно не отзывался.

Решив, что справится и сам и поддержка в таком предприятии ему не нужна, Зим взял человеческие деньги, запер дом и отправился искать Магическую лавку.

Найти ее оказалось несложно – она затесалась в переулке в двух кварталах от Шголы. На входной двери висела большая афиша, на которой значилось следующее:

«Только две недели! Вы имеете возможность узнать или изменить свою судьбу у потомственного мага и чародея госпожи Ариадны! Поспешите! Постоянным клиентам Магической лавки – замечательная скидка! 15 %»

Зим поморщился – если бы к ней пришел человеко-Диб, то вышло бы дешевле, а иркенцу не пришлось бы решать их проблемы… то есть, _Дибовы_ проблемы самому.

Колокольчик пронзительно звякнул, когда Зим просунул голову в дверь магазина.

- Добро пожаловать!

Лысый земляноид с большим животом, обвешанный какими-то пестрыми бусами, стоя за прилавком, показывал Зиму желтые зубы в неприветливой улыбке. Иркенец подошел ближе, стараясь на него не смотреть.

- Аа… это… я по рекламе.

- Тогда тебе туда.

Хозяин лавки ткнул пальцем на подсобное помещение, на дверь которого были приклеены скотчем астрономические карты, дополнительно исписанные загадочными вычурными знаками с помощью золотистой краски. Зим осторожно обошел расставленные в лавке прямо на полу копии скелетов динозавров и макеты звездолетов, свисающие с потолка плащи-неведимки и гирлянды чесночных головок, а также ящик с множеством ячеек, заполненных какими-то вонючими травами, и выстроенные в высокую стопку коробки с наручниками для зомби. Иркенец приоткрыл ветхую дверь, и сразу же на смену запахам прелой травы его рецепторы уловили насыщенный аромат эфирных масел.

Сама «Магъ и чародей-с», как гласила табличка на столе, расположилась на табуретке и, когда Зим зашел в помещение, быстро потушила пальцами сигарету, схватила с ближайшей полки крупный прозрачный шар и накинула на плечи солидную золотистую вуаль.

- Можно?

- Заходи, юный незнакомец. Что привело тебя в царство магии и волшебства? Поведай мудрой Ариадне, что печалит твою душу.

Зим огляделся вокруг. Заваленная пыльными коробками из-под обуви, какими-то склянками, вся в паутине и плесени - комнатушка действительно была очень похожа на обители старых волшебников, какие иркенец видел в человеческих фильмах. К тому же в углу стоял телескоп, на котором висело чучело летучей мыши. Убранство помещения Зиму совершенно не понравилось, но людям, конечно, видней как обустраивать свой быт. Иркенец сразу приступил к делу.

- Там в рекламе было…

- Твое юное сердце гложет неразделенная любовь? Оно в поисках любовного приворота или ищет эликсира привлекательности?

Зим совершенно не был готов к такому прямому, попавшему в яблочко – как иногда говорят люди - вопросу и активно замахал руками.

- Нет! Конечно нет! Мне бы что-то наоборот…

- Неужели твой объект страсти не заслуживает твоей любви?

- Да, да, да! То есть не любви…

- Ты хочешь разлюбить этого человека?

- Да! То есть, я не люблю его, но…

Иркенец чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Госпожа Ариадна смотрела на него сквозь загадочную сферу, при этом ее и без того широкое лицо вытягивалось в совершенно немыслимых пропорциях его составляющих.

- Твоя душа трепещет при одном взгляде на него, он не дает покоя; заставляет забыть про то, что ты обязан делать, про себя самого. В твоих мыслях только этот особенный человек, он настолько заполнил собой все сферы твоей жизни, что ты даже чувствуешь изменения в самом себе. И не можешь с этим смириться.

Зим, сам того не замечая, раскрыл рот от удивления. Он совершенно не мог понять, как никчемная массивная земляноидка, обвешанная золотой парчой, смогла догадаться о всех его тайных проблемах.

- И что же мне делать? – спросил он, глядя на пол и разминая руками подол туники униформы Завоевателя.

Маг в ответ лукаво улыбнулась.

- Есть одно средство. Ты вхож в дом этого человека?

- Вхож? Ну да, то есть зайти могу. Или пролезть. Ну, если постараться.

- Возьми этот порошок.

Земляноидка грузно поднялась со своей табуретки, порылась в какой-то старой шкатулке на антресоли, достала оттуда сверток и отсыпала что-то в пробирку, которую вручила Зиму, когда он положил на стол несколько денежных банкнот.

- Этот порошок ты должен принести в обитель того, к кому испытываешь чувства, тревожащие тебя. Рассыпь его в нескольких местах. Когда вернешься к себе домой, все будет так, как прежде.

- И все? Больше ничего не надо? И весь этот ужас пройдет? – Зим аж подался вперед, вглядываясь в прозрачные глубины сферы, в личном порядке намереваясь увидеть там ответы на свои вопросы и сжимая в руках сверток с чудо-порошком.

- Пройдет. Но помни: в том случае если тот, к кому ты испытываешь привязанность, окажется достоин тебя и любит тебя равно, как и ты его, всякая магия будет бессильна перед волшебством настоящей любви.

- Ну уж нет, вовсе это не любовь! – Зим бы рассердился на нее за то, что его функциональную поломку называют такими отвратными человеческими определениями и, может быть, даже заставил бы с помощью мыслемодулятора побегать по крышам и очистить корзину гнилых яблок, но в этот момент был слишком счастлив тому, что неожиданно нашел прекрасное средство избавления от человеко-Диба. Если все пройдет хорошо, возможно, перепрограммирование Зиму вовсе не понадобится! Повышение инженером на Массив, и никакого Блорча!

- Как знаешь, дорогой, как знаешь!

Иркенец ее больше уже не слушал, и, получив на прощание бумажку с инструкцией по пользованию порошком, прожогом выбежал из магазинчика. Нужно было как можно скорей добраться до Диба, намусорить ему дома этим порошком и затем спокойно отправиться уничтожать планету.

Он итак слишком засиделся на диване.

**.ххх.**

Погода быстро портилась. Усилился ветер, который резкими порывами налетал на прохожих и стремился снести их с дороги, а раскаты грома, казалось, звучали все ближе, и где-то раз в пару минут вечернее небо перерезал яркий зигзаг молнии.

Диб не был уверен, что успеет дойти домой до того, как пойдет дождь, очевидно сильный. Полы его плаща развивались подобно плащу тореадора и, ловко перескакивая по клумбам и тротуарным бровкам, он думал о том, что пройдет еще несколько дней - и пора будет менять утепленный френч на зимнее пальто.

Интересно, а Зим когда-нибудь мерзнет, или его одежда способна в любых условиях поддерживать необходимое тепло?..

Когда Диб подбежал к калитке, то, проверяя почту, боковым зрением заметил, что кто-то ждет его у входа в дом. Очевидно, очередной маркетолог, представитель клининговой компании или фанат Мембранера. Диб собирался было выяснить, что визитеру нужно, однако, приблизившись, на некоторое время не мог поверить своим глазам: иркенец оказался очень легок на помине.

ЗИМ собственной персоной! Здесь!

На всякий случай человек даже снял очки, протер линзы, на которые уже успело упасть несколько капель мороси, но общая картинка все равно не хотела меняться: не обращая внимания на ветер, который трепал парик пришельца и грозил унести накладку восвояси, и угрозу в ближайшем времени основательно промокнуть, под навесом на крыльце сидел чем-то очень довольный Зим и улыбался человеку своей фирменной улыбкой-молнией.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Диб настолько удивился, что не придумал как спросить что поумней. В ответ иркенец тут же вскочил со ступеньки и подбежал поближе ко входной двери словно кошечка, которая нагулялась сама по себе, и захотела в тепло и к кормушке.

- Ты что, хочешь зайти?

Теряясь в догадках, что иркенцу на сей раз надо - а также почему после их бурного невыяснения отношений и последующих нескольких дней игнорирования Зим пришел не в Шголу, а прямо к обители своего врага - хозяин дома никак не мог нащупать в кармане френча электронную карточку-ключ.

- Ага, – Зим просто кивнул.

- В дом? – тупо переспросил Диб.

- Ага.

- Ко мне?

- Ага.

- Ну… Ладно, заходи.

Диб наконец вспомнил, что, когда уходил с Гиром и Княпой, не запирал дом на электронику, и нажал комбинацию на кодовом устройстве. Зим даже не попытался подсмотреть пароль. Пока человек снимал охранную сигнализацию, иркенец, не дожидаясь дальнейшего приглашения, тут же промаршировал в холл, осматриваясь вокруг, а затем направился в столовую. Искоса наблюдая за самым странным посетителем, который когда-либо мог зайти к нему в гости, Дибу показалось, что с одежды иркенца что-то просыпалось – то ли грязь, то ли соль. Когда же хозяин дома наконец справился со своими делами и собирался присоединиться к пришельцу в столовой, то заметил, что гость занимался чем-то подозрительным у Диба за холодильником.

Жучок ставил, что ли, не еду же воровал? Диб невольно улыбнулся: почему он сам ни разу не сообразил просто так прийти к неприятелю в гости и на виду у пришельца спокойно расставить по всему дому шпионское оборудование? Все очень просто. Не нужно ни лебедки, ни дополнительной подготовки.

- Зим? – пытаясь заполнить затянувшуюся паузу, спросил человек.

Иркенец огляделся по сторонам.

- Спасибо за гостеприимство или как там нужно говорить приличным земляноидам. Я пошел!

- Погоди! - Диб заградил ему путь из столовой, встав перед дверью. – Там дождь начинается.

- Зиму срочно нужно домой. Он гулял по улице и зашел сюда… По ошибке. Да, именно так! Дорогу завоевателю!

Когда до иркенца, очевидно, дошло, что человека так просто не обойти, он начал активно поглядывать на закрытое окно, в которое забарабанили первые крупные капли косого дождя. Затем подошел поближе. Диб подумал о том, что если иркенец сейчас удерет, то сильно намокнет, а пропасть невыясненных вопросов между ними будет разрастаться до бесконечности.

Чтобы попытаться задержать Зима, пока пришелец снова не предпринял попытку сбежать от важного разговора и от него лично, Диб проворно сократил между ними расстояние и бросил на стол перед иркенцем фотографию, с облегчением отмечая, что Зим, едва увидев ее, тут же замер на месте. Его кожа приобрела бледно-зеленый оттенок, и иркенец раскрыл рот от удивления.

- Не спеши. Не хочешь объяснить, что это? – с этими словами Диб отодвинул стул для гостя и приглашающим жестом показал ему место, присев на соседнее кресло. – Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, Зим.


	18. Перигелий

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 18. Перигелий**

_Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту  
>Я просыпаюсь в кошмарном бреду<br>Как будто дом наш залило водой  
>И что в живых остались только мы с тобой<br>И что над нами километры воды  
>И над нами бьют хвостами киты<br>И кислорода не хватит на двоих  
>Я лежу в темноте<br>Слушая наше дыхание  
>Я слушаю наше дыхание<br>Я раньше и не думал что у нас  
>На двоих с тобой одно лишь<br>Дыхание_

_«Дыхание» И. Кормильцев (с)_

**.ххх.**

Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап…

Дождь барабанил по скату крыши, железным стокам и козырьку окна столовой то усиливая ритм, и тогда казалось, будто кто-то разгружал машины с гравием, то напоминая по звучанию просыпающуюся на твердый пол мелкую крупу.

Диб не был силен в поэтических оборотах, но почему-то на ум приходили всякие метафорические глупости, и не хотелось думать, как обычно, ни о чем важном и глобальном, а просто слушать шум дождя и чувствовать уют и тепло родного очага. Возможно, впервые с тех пор, как он остался жить один в этом огромном доме, начиненным сверх меры электроникой. А, быть может, так комфортно ему никогда не было. Вот если бы еще выключить свет и подойти к окну, обнимая при этом кого-то близкого за плечи, чтобы вместе смотреть на завихрения текущих по улице потоков воды, танец деревьев, выгибающих ветви на ветру, и яркую недолговечную красоту озаряющих все вокруг белых росчерков молний на черном фоне ночи, спрятавшей за грозовыми тучами луну и звезды. Или можно было бы вылезти на крышу и, кутаясь под навесом вдвоем в большой пушистый плед, рассказывать друг другу какие-то смешные космические истории…

Падающая с небес вода убаюкивала и привносила в голову Диба какие-то слишком уж милые и нелепые фантазии, хотя раньше он считал себя совершенно несовместимым с романтикой.

Впрочем, раньше все было иначе.

Он и Зим, наверное, уже с полчаса сидели один напротив другого за кухонным столом, в центре которого лежала злополучная фотография, говорившая о многом и заставляющая неловко молчать обе стороны. Они, наблюдая друг за другом, делали вид, что заняты чем-то важным, вслушиваясь в звуки разбушевавшейся стихии, и каждый думал о чем-то своем.

Диб считал, что Зим, тоскливо поглядывающий на Ниагару за окном, скорее всего размышлял о том, как побыстрее выбраться из этого дома да не намокнуть при этом. Упрямый пришелец упорно не хотел ничего рассказывать. Правда, он все же несколько раз раскрывал было рот, словно решившись и намереваясь что-то произнести, но затем встряхивал головой и снова уходил в свои мысли. Иркенец перебирал пальцами, стучал ими по столу, со скучающим видом рассматривал убранство кухни или просто глядел вниз, на полированную деревянную поверхность, избегая того места, где лежала фотография.

Диб на него не давил и просто ждал. Он считал, что в любом случае Зиму больше не отвертеться от объяснений, а в такой ливень пришелец не осмелится выйти наружу, если только не вызовет космотранспорт, но вот этого человек ему уже не позволит. Пора было выкладывать все карты на стол, больше оставлять всё как есть казалось невозможным. Зим, каким бы странным ни был его способ мышления и степень ненормальности, должен был это понимать. Вроде как. Его ведь никто сюда не тянул – иркенец _сам_ пришел.

Между тем, непогода все усиливалась. Раскаты грома, казалось, становились все ближе, стуча где-то раз в минуту по голове глухим деревянным молотком, а приоткрытая форточка постоянно дергалась из-за порывов ветра, и дождевая вода заливала подоконник. Диб подумал о том, что и без прорыва дамбы при столь разбушевавшейся стихии пройденный зачет по плаванью окажется очень полезным для тех шгольников, у которых нет спасательного жилета или лодки, так как передвигаться по улицам, судя по всему, завтра придется вплавь. Ну а ему самому вряд ли будет до гуляний по городу – Дибу придется избавляться от лишней влаги, которая попадает в дом через недоремонтированную крышу и выбитые окна на чердаке. А еще дождь может повредить точное электронное оборудование.

Последнее Диба действительно волновало – он и без того почти всю неделю после нескольких странных дней тотального невезения только тем и занимался, что чинил все подряд, и хозяйство еще не полностью было приведено в порядок. Поэтому в настоящее время было бы неплохо перестраховаться и закрыть в первую очередь кухонную форточку, под которой располагалась батарея из электрических розеток, да и стоило проверить остальные окна в доме с тем, чтобы сквозняком не разбилось что-то неустойчивое и хрупкое. Хотя осень была в самом разгаре и, соответственно, довольно холодная погода, Диб был вынужден до сих пор проветривать некоторые помещения из-за «погостившего» у него скунса.

Решить-то он решил, но чтобы приступить к действиям для начала нужно было обойти Зима, который, казалось, так и ждал удобного предлога, чтобы соскочить с места и удрать куда подальше. Иркенец уже не барабанил пальцами по столу, а, достав из своего пака какую-то штуковину, напоминающую обгрызенный карандаш, вертел ее между зубами. Хозяину дома пришло в голову, что, возможно, пришелец голодный - чего ж он, как только вошел, сразу стал возиться возле холодильника?

Диб даже собирался было на дружественной ноте предложить иркенцу чего-нибудь выпить, но вовремя одумался, что это не тот случай, когда следует упоминать о земных жидкостях, а дать что-нибудь безвредное космическое он, за неимением запасов подобных продуктов, увы, не мог.

Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап…

В конце концов, Диб решил прервать затянувшееся между ними сонное тоскливое молчание каким-нибудь несущественным вопросом - предложить включить телевизор или спросить, любит ли иркенец цветную капусту - как вдруг в окне что-то ярко-преярко засветилось. Это не был обычный проблеск молнии, с некоторого времени мигающей почти регулярно каждые полминуты, а огромный белый шар, подобно солнцу мигом осветивший все вокруг за окном до мельчайших деталей и ослепивший глаза. И следом за этим через несколько секунд последовал оглушительный грохот.

БАБАХ!

Диб перед самым «взрывом» успел догадаться, что именно за феномен это может быть, но все равно оказался не готов к столь сильному громыханию и аж подпрыгнул на стуле. Свет в доме тут же погас. На мгновение забыв про Зима, очарованный причудой природного явления, с широко раскрытыми глазами Диб подскочил поближе к окну.

Молния ударила в метрах десяти от его дома в столб. Оттуда во все стороны сыпались искры, кабели горели словно бенгальские огни, а один из них с шипением оторвался от места крепления и, подобно змее, извивался в воздухе не касаясь земли.

Это было невероятно красиво! Словно наступил Новый год и пробившие двенадцать куранты дали добро для праздничного фейерверка.

Диб почувствовал внезапно нахлынувшую эйфорию. Момент осознания целостности всего сущего с матерью природой, единения с истоками бытия, величием бесконечной Вселенной, крохотной частичкой которой ему посчастливилось быть. Последний раз такое возбуждение, не связанное с достижениями своих исследований или преследованием пришельца, он чувствовал очень давно. И, словно в детстве, захотелось выбежать на улицу под холодный дождь, шлепая по грязи, прыгать, кружить с сестрой в чудаковатом танце и смеяться, смеяться, смеяться...

Вдруг Диб услышал какой-то тихий шорох за спиной и, оторвавшись от грез, навеянных картинкой из прошлого, вернулся на земную твердь, вспомнив про своего гостя. Иркенец все это время оставался где-то в глубине темного помещения.

Где же Зим? Слишком темно. Миллион вольт электрического тока на скорости до сотни тысяч километров в секунду выбил из-за нарушения изоляции все электроснабжение квартала.

Диб в очередной раз порадовался тому, что отец установил по всему дому защитные стабилизаторы. Он собирался было выбежать в коридор к щитку и включить запасной автономный генератор, чтобы восстановить энергопитание - пока не приедет аварийка, и специалисты не починят центральное снабжение. Но у него не получилось сделать и двух шагов.

Он столкнулся с кем-то лоб в лоб. И, не успел Диб отойти в сторону или подумать о том, чтобы извиниться, как его схватили за руку, притянули к себе и, не долго думая, стали целовать.

Аах!..

Да, целовать: в скулы, уголки губ, шею. Очень быстро, неумело и нервно. Сумасбродно. Но этот телесный контакт оказался настолько неожиданным и так закономерно продолжил волну возвышенных эмоций и фантазий, вызванных уникальным природным явлением, что от переизбытка чувств Диб едва устоял на ногах.

Зим, что же ты делаешь?

Словно взрыв нашедшего свою цель высоковольтного разряда электричества попал не куда-то в сторону, а прорвал плотину неуверенности и страха мешающую им двоим, до этого смирно сидевших за столом, соединиться в невысказанных до сих пор желаниях, и Диб, едва смог перевести дыхание, кинулся в омут ответных поцелуев.

Просто невероятно: долгожданная и в то же время такая неожиданная, невозможная близость!

Он ничего не видел вокруг, но так было даже интересней: на ощупь пройтись по плечам партнера, скользнуть ладонями по его гладкой тонкой шее, расстегивая какие-то хитромудрые заклепки и расслабляя тугой воротник, мешающий доступу к телу; а затем снять с головы иркенца ненужный парик, ощущая под пальцами мелкие ворсинки кончиков антенн. Вместе с этим Диб чувствовал, что в равной мере теряет свои защитные оболочки: сперва он остался без очков, а затем чьи-то трехпалые конечности подняли его руки, и чужие проворные пальцы помогли избавиться от плаща, который хозяин дома до сих пор не успел снять, и расстегнули ремень брюк.

Аах!..

Темнота вокруг раскрепощала, возбуждала, и нетерпеливость иркенца человек прекрасно понимал. Ведь им нужно было срочно наверстывать упущенное на затянувшуюся вражду время.

Ощущать свое и чужое учащенное сердцебиение было одновременно и дико, и прекрасно. И удивительно. Дибу в плену вдруг нахлынувших на сознание эпитетов и сравнений казалось, что прикоснуться к истокам бытия не так и сложно – стоит всего лишь провести кончиком пальца по бархатистой на ощупь достойной неземных ласк коже щеки иркенца. Едва ли не болезненно приятное ощущение и совершенно недоступное для понимания.

Затем человек перехватил руки Зима в намерении исполнить свою давнишнюю мечту – снять с них перчатки. Еще не так давно на скучных уроках мисс Биттерс Диб любил покадрово рисовать в блокноте сцены расправы над пришельцем: как он снимает с Зима эти ненавистные, похожие на латексную баклажанную кожуру, футляры для рук и отрезает зеленые пальцы – первый, второй и третий… Но тот человек из недалекого прошлого совершенно не имел ничего общего с Дибом настоящим. Тем, который собирался сбросить защитный камуфляж и оголить неназванную связь.

Этот человек медленно стягивал перчатки иркенца, одну за другой, и Зим, казалось, не был против, заинтересованно ожидая, когда партнер справится с этим заданием. Кожа под ними оказалась именно такой, какой Диб ее и представлял: очень мягкой и нежной. Пальцы не были членистыми, их кончики на ощупь воспринимались острей, чем человеческие, и там не было никаких ногтей. Насколько Диб мог сообразить, пальцы повторяли форму перчаток и гнулись в нескольких направлениях.

И человек почувствовал, как будто по его телу прошел электрический разряд, когда эти обнаженные от скрывавшей их раньше материи верткие конечности, забравшись под свитер Диба, начали чертить на голом торсе человека замысловатые узоры – почти как в _том самом_ сне. Диб едва не забыл как дышать, а руки пришельца тем временем ласкали, вдохновляли и провоцировали. И человек был бы не против, если бы этот процесс продолжался до бесконечности.

Аах!..

Но прошло какое-то время и чужие руки, достаточно наигравшись в прикосновения с телом человека, помогли быстро снять с Диба остатки одежды, а затем несколькими потайными движениями избавились частично и от своей. Прохладный металл пака мешал обнять иркенца как следует, но это была последняя мысль, которую человек смог обдумать более-менее трезво.

Тому, что случилось дальше, уже он не мог дать определения. И вообще, Диб будто совсем разучился думать и воспринимать что-то кроме ощущения чужого, когда-то очень далекого, но сейчас такого близкого, теплого, желанного тела иркенца. Все тревоги, осторожности, условности, предубеждение и прочие сдерживающие факторы отступили на второе место, или вовсе исчезли, освобождая плацдарм для того, что Диб несколько лет в себе угнетал, прятал, отрицал, убеждая себя в обратном, или о чем вовсе остерегался думать.

Выражения глубокой привязанности?

Аах!.. Пусть так.

Человек сдался во власть любовному наваждению по отношению к своему врагу - теперь уже бывшему врагу - и иркенец отвечал ему сторицей. Он целовал Диба исступленно, ненасытно, словно эти первые поцелуи были местью за все предыдущее игнорирование и террор; страстно, словно Диб был иркенским аналогом Грааля, из которого можно было напиться живой невредимой для пришельца воды; нежно, словно перья райских птиц образовывали вокруг невидимые тонкие струны, из которых были сотканы комфорт, тепло и трогательность; и почти до потери сознания, словно Диб был самой желанной для завоевания планетой.

Они прикасались друг к другу, обнимались и сплетались телами прямо там, где их застигла вспышка ударившей в столб молнии, озарившей подобно взрыву сверхновой все пространство далеко-предалеко вокруг, и где никто так и не позаботился включить свет.

Затем, не разрывая объятий, словно опасаясь потерять хрупкое равновесие этой волшебной ночи, Диб увлек Зима на второй этаж, в свою спальню, чтобы их любовные ласки переместились в более подобающее место.

Однако одной телесной близости на сегодня все равно было мало. В полузабытье от удивительной хрустальности этого нового этапа отношений Диб хотел, чтобы иркенец знал все, даже на задворках сознания понимая, насколько глупо может прозвучать признание. Но ему уже было все равно.

В перерывах между поцелуями, тогда, когда человек вспоминал, что иногда нужно давать доступ кислороду, он и стал рассказывать. Про то, как ненавидел иркенца лютой ненавистью с первого взгляда. И лишь недавно понял, что преследование, слежка и противостояние планам иркенца были всего лишь настойчивым желанием быть рядом с ним. Про то, как в некий момент все изменилось, произошло какое-то стартовое событие - возможно, это случилось в бассейне, когда он хотел забрать Зима на лабораторные опыты, но так и не смог себе позволить это осуществить, или даже раньше, когда Диб начал думать о иркенце не только как о враге, нацеленном на покорение планеты. Просто в какой-то момент времени оборвалась цепочка логически выстроенных параметров понимания их взаимоотношений, и Диб начал разбираться заново. Он остерегался странных чувств, которым пока не мог дать названия, поэтому и продолжал говорить и делать иркенцу гадости, не желая раскрывать глаза на возможность альтернативного варианта развития событий с первой минуты их знакомства. Но потом был сон, а за ним - случайный непреднамеренный поцелуй, которые и помогли Дибу наконец признаться себе в том, чего он хочет на самом деле.

Слушал его Зим или не слушал, и понимал ли его слова - человек точно не знал. Пришелец отвечал что-то невразумительное на иркенском языке, очевидно забывая, что человек его не знает. Но Дибу хотелось верить, что Зим не впал в прострацию, как на вечеринке празднования Хэллоуина, и осознает, о чем партнер говорит.

Когда Диб наконец произнес три заветных слова, пришелец неожиданно резко оторвался от человека и даже сделал шаг в сторону от стола, возле которого они находились в это время. При очередной вспышке молнии Диб увидел, что Зим успел снять свои контактные линзы и внимательно вглядывался малиновыми фасетками в глаза человека. И тогда Диб не удержался и повторил еще раз, что любит иркенца. И еще раз.

А комната тем временем снова погрузилась в темноту. И не успел человек заволноваться, не слишком ли опрометчиво он поступил с подобным признанием, как прохладный рот, чуткие пальцы и все остальное тело партнера снова завладели его собственным телом и душой, без остатка. И утянули на кровать.

Иркенец по конституции был гуманоидом, но, хотя анатомия у них все же отличались, Диба это особо не беспокоило. В физиологии друг друга они разбирались в теории, поэтому действовали по наитию, однако это было вовсе неважно. Диб знал, что поступает правильно, в выражении своих чувств и желаний двигается в верном направлении: он старался понять, что нравится Зиму; а пришелец, в свою очередь, чувствовал партнера и тоже делал все правильно.

Человеку казалось, что из иркенца бьют ключом неуловимые энергетические струйки - поток чувств, которые Диб ловил каждой клеточкой своего тела и фибрами души. Такие настоящие, такие особенные, такие яркие. Он ощутил некую наполненность вокруг, похожую на волну белого тумана, накрывшего его с головой – такого теплого и нежного, такого сладкого и отрадного, что все страшные мысли, беспокоившие его в последнее время мигом отступили прочь, оставив лишь концентрированные приятные эмоции, источник которых находился рядом - так близко, что почти образовал с ним единое целое.

И Диб вместе с этим почувствовал себя полноценным. Завершенным. Отмежеванным от всего того, что раньше считал главным смыслом своей жизни: невероятных чудовищ паранормальной науки, которая пока не принесла ему ничего кроме неприятия со стороны; самовыдвижения по защите планеты, как скрытого желания защитить самого себя; готовности сражаться как призыва к тому, чтобы кто-нибудь, пусть даже инопланетянин, его наконец понял.

И благодаря Зиму Диб ощущал себя пронзительно живым, настоящим, совершенным. И таким счастливым…

**.ххх.**

Медленно энергопоток между ними стал угасать и затушенной свечой сошел на нет. Диб постепенно приходил в себя из небытия, ощущая по крупицам восстановление в реальном мире предметов и звуков, составляющих все сущее. Вакуум сладкого забвения, царство грез, другое измерение, в которые он попал несколькими мгновениями раньше, плавно рассеивались в тихом поскрипывании кровати, когда он с иркенцем окончательно разъединились, а также шелесте веток дерева, елозивших по оконному стеклу. Гроза поутихла, раскаты грома становились все тише и глуше, а дождь уже не лил как из ведра - только тихонько стучал по козырькам окон-иллюминаторов.

Кап-кап-кап-кап-кап…

Несмотря на сладкую истому, Диб пока не собирался спать.

Иркенец лежал рядом и держал человека за руку. Дибу нравилось перебирать свободной рукой антенны Зима, продолжать водить пальцем по рельефу его скулы и острым ключицам, прислушиваться к дыханию пришельца и улыбаться тому, как иркенец начинал фыркать, когда Диб пытался его пощекотать. В конце концов, Зиму подобные послеласки, очевидно, недоели, и он, привстав, достал из пака какой-то продолговатый предмет. Не успел Диб что-то возразить, как в районе его груди была нарисована люминесцентная иркенская символика. Диб чувствовал, как Зим улыбается, так как иркенец приблизил свой рот к губам Диба и в поцелуе растянул уголки рта. Затем пришелец поцеловал человека в шею и в новую метку, и, предупредив, что собирается спать, отодвинулся от Диба. Спустя несколько секунд иркенский пак замигал, и его хозяин полностью отключился.

А Диб все еще не хотел засыпать. Он прижал иркенца ближе к себе, просунул руку под его шею и, прикрыв их обоих одеялом, поцеловал в лоб. Зим, разумеется, не проснулся. Диб еще некоторое время вслушивался в тихое перещелкивание микросхем пака и фоновое монотонное капанье за окном и с очередными мыслями о безумном незапланированном воплощении тайных грез он, наконец, заснул.

**.ххх.**

«Режим: Активация. Импульс»

Зим открыл глаза и тут же снова их закрыл. И снова открыл, но с непривычки видеть после простоя кого-то рядом с собой – очень близко видеть - отпрянул в сторону и чуть было не свалился на пол.

Диб при этом не проснулся, хотя и находился совсем рядом. Точнее – его лицо обнаружилось в двадцати сантиметрах от головы Завоевателя, а рука покоилась у иркенца на плече. Неощутимо для человека ее убрать оказалось несложно, и Зим смог оглядеться по сторонам и оценить обстановку.

Он находился в комнате Диба: на его кровати, в сухости и вдалеке от страшного ливня, который чуть было не обрушился на Завоевателя, когда тот пришел в дом врага с чудодейственным порошком, обещавшим полное избавление от чувств к нему. Зим был накрыт какой-то теплой тряпкой, но, приподняв ее, иркенец понял, что главным источником тепла служило голое человеческое тело, прижатое к… его голому телу.

Жуть!

Но… Этого следовало ожидать и, в принципе, не стоило удивляться. Зим досконально изучил повадки людей в романтических и эротических фильмах и знал, что земляноидам нравится таким образом заканчивать свои любовные игры. Но, разумеется, то, что подобное произойдет между ним и Дибом этой ночью нельзя было разузнать ни через какой поиск смысла любви в базе данных Инфоцентра.

Тихо и осторожно выбравшись из-под теплого покрывала так, чтобы не разбудить человека, Зим подошел к окну и, высунув из пака щуп-анализатор, сделал лазером маленькую дырку в стекле и проверил состояние атмосферы. Прибор говорил о том, что влажность воздуха удовлетворительная, осадков не ожидается, и можно спокойно выходить на улицу. Зим так и собирался поступить, но, подходя к двери, задержался и скептически осмотрел себя с головы до пят в висевшем возле нее на стене зеркале.

Нет, атмосфероанализатор ошибается, в таком виде выходить на улицу категорически нельзя. Следует сперва отыскать одежду и камуфляж.

Однако эта задача оказалась посложней, чем просто не разбудить Диба и убраться восвояси. Один сапог Зим нашел под кроватью, другой валялся прямо на письменном столе, на котором, к тому же, в чашке с засохшими остатками кофе обнаружилась одна из линз Зима. Иркенец вспомнил, что вечером, перед тем, как очутиться наконец в кровати, они некоторое время провели в этом районе комнаты Диба и, возможно, стоило поискать здесь и другие вещи. Зим с удовлетворением отметил, что оказался прав – под столом нашлась вторая линза. Но увы, она оказалась расколотой напополам. Иркенец тут же выкинул ее в корзинку для мусора и достал из пака запасную.

Так-с, ну а где парик и все остальное?

Зим снова подошел к двери и посмотрел на спящего Диба. Его черные, оттенка воронового крыла, волосы разлетелись по подушке в художественном беспорядке; одна рука покоилась под головой, а другая - которая раньше обнимала иркенца - свисала с кровати. Пять длинных тонких пальцев… Зим встряхнул головой, загоняя воспоминания недавней близости с человеком в засекреченную папку жесткого диска, и, борясь с очень неправильным желанием поцеловать Диба напоследок, прикрыл за собой дверь.

Штаны нашлись довольно быстро - возле лестницы, а туника, манишки, парик и прочие мелкие детали туалета были разбросаны в художественном беспорядке по столовой.

Приведя себя в порядок, Зим в последний раз оглянулся на холл – вроде ничего не забыл? И, отворив входную дверь, которую хозяин дома вчера так и не удосужился запереть на ключ, вышел за порог.

Солнце еще не взошло – иркенец пробыл в простое всего пять часов - но и без него Зим отлично разглядел последствия утихомирившейся к утру разбушевавшейся стихии. Упали два старых дерева у дороги, перевернулся алюминиевый мусорный бак, а на соседнем заборе неряшливо висел перепачканный в земле большой кусок белой ткани. Полиэтиленовые кульки, обрывки газет, мелкие ветки и желтые листья в большем, чем положено, количестве валялись где попало, а в лужах с грязной водой плавали мертвые дождевые червяки.

Зим достал из пака клей и густо намазал им ноги – даже в местах, где не наблюдалось большого скопления воды и липкой грязи, асфальт казался слишком сырым, а бегать весь день с горящими ступнями ему совершенно не хотелось.

Дел на сегодня было хоть отбавляй. Например… Ну например? Что же он должен сделать?

Да!

Для начала – вернуться на базу. В бумажке с инструкцией по пользованию порошком чародей упомянула, что после того, как иркенец рассыплет волшебное средство в пределах жилья Диба (что Зим, к слову, выполнил на отлично!), он должен будет вернуться к себе домой, и только тогда чувства к этому человеку пройдут. Но…

Вчера Завоеватель на базу так и не попал, а сейчас чувствовал прямо противоположное стремление: вернуться на второй этаж в объятья человека и провести с ним, не вылезая из кровати, еще неделю-две. Возможно, тогда утихомирятся все эти нелепые сбои функционирования организма, совершенно несопоставимые с сутью личности, закодированной иркенцу с рождения?

Такая затея казалась очень неплохой. Ведь Ник сбежал, все равно эксперименты больше не на ком было ставить. А опыты с Дибом обещали быть очень любопытными и приятными. Даже слишком отрадными - после бурно проведенных вместе с человеком нескольких часов иркенец до сих пор ощущал приятное чувство удовлетворения, к тому же пак утихомирился, не глючил и, судя по основным показателям, работал в пределах нормы. Похоже, что обмен прикосновениями и жидкостями на некоторое время отрегулировали баланс внутренних процессов, но при этом хотелось продолжения банкета – как вроде иногда говорят земляноиды. Возможно, близость с человеком полезна для иркенского здоровья? Зим мог бы исследовать эту тему долго, очень долго! Домой он успеет наведаться и попозже.

Зим уже поднял было ногу, чтобы развернуться и поспешить обратно в постель к Дибу, как вдруг пак выдал очень серьезное соображение.

А?

Иркенец даже чуть было не раскрыл рот от удивления и досады. Пакостная неприятность, про которую он умудрился забыть: через восемь с половиной дней он _обязан_ быть на Конвенции!

Начавшие было прорисовываться прекрасные планы длительной совместной жизни с человеко-Дибом вмиг развеялись подувшим порывом холодного ветра и ушли под землю как вчерашний дождь.

Зим, как и днем раньше, когда ждал возвращения человека, присел на ступеньки крыльца, обдумывая, что же делать дальше.

Как-то так уж получилось, что во время пребывания в обители Диба и до настояшего момента Зим ни разу не вспомнил про свои непосредственные обязанности. И если он сейчас вернется к человеку, то по отношению к Наивысшим и всей Иркенской Империи это будет означать предате… В общем, об обязанностях Завоевателя услужливо напомнил пак. Уж лучше бы устройство следило за правильным выполнением программ и проводило при необходимости корректировку, не позволяющую иркенскому Завоевателю самовольно залезать к человеку в постель.

Плохо, очень плохо…

Говоря о необходимостях - нужно срочно что-то решать с Землей. Зим обязан, у него не может быть другого выбора.

Иркенец рассчитывал отбыть с планеты в воскресенье вечером, но, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, получалось, что отлет нельзя было откладывать. Чем скорее – тем лучше. Доделать статистику и прочее можно и на орбитальной станции. Так будет меньше времени и, соответственно, меньше соблазна на то, чтобы передумать и вернуться, если порошок, рассыпанный Зимом в доме человека, не сработает. Хотя он, конечно же, должен сработать!

В любом случае, Диба Зим больше не должен видеть. Все стало слишком серьезным с тех пор, как человек признался, что…

Осознав, _что именно_ ему предстоит сделать, Зим тяжело поднялся с места и сошел со ступенек на дорожку, ведущую от дома человека на улицу. Однако, сделав несколько шагов по направлению к базе, Зим развернулся и взглянул на круглые окна комнаты, где спал человек. Сквозь жалюзи ничего не было видно, но даже если бы они были открыты, он смог бы частично увидеть лишь потолок спальни – звездное небо. И больше ничего. И никого.

Зим уже жалел, что фотографию человека он оставил там, где она и пролежала все время с момента визита к Дибу: на кухонном столе. Забрать ее с собой на память иркенец не мог. Единственным утешением оставалось то, что Зим надеялся: после тайного перепрограммирования с удалением неизвестно почему развившейся директивы размножения этот вопрос его больше не будет волновать. И, если ему удастся пройти Аттестацию, об этой Ирком забытой Земли - опасной и коварной, изменившей Завоевателя в совершенно немыслимую плохую сторону - он больше никогда не вспомнит.

Иркенец быстро замаршировал по безлюдной в столь ранний субботний час улице.


	19. Последний рубеж

_От автора: _

_На этой главе заканчивается 2 часть «Иннервации» и, собственно, основное, что нужно было рассказать про главных героев._

_20 глава – это предисловие к следующей части и ориентир на то, как должны развиваться события в дальнейшем. Каркас, на который попрошу читателей самостоятельно достроить для себя продолжение и окончание, так как, к сожалению, не могу пообещать, что 3 часть будет когда-нибудь дописана._

_Мне очень приятно, если вы читали эту историю, и она не оставила вас равнодушными!_

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**Глава 19. Последний рубеж**

_Научи меня, что выбирать_

_Между черным и белым,_

_Чтоб чужое добро на твое и мое не делить._

_Дай мне лезвие мысли_

_Вонзить между частью и целым_

_И назови мне высокую цель,_

_Научи меня жить._

_Привяжи мне бумажные крылья —_

_Свободу и совесть._

_Не оставь меня в бурю,_

_И в штиль упаси от беды._

_За то, что было и будет_

_И чем наконец успокоюсь,_

_Дай мне душу — в ладонях с водой_

_Отраженье звезды._

_«Научи меня жить__» М. Леонидов (с)_

**.ххх.**

Когда Диб проснулся, часы показывали половину первого дня. Ничего себе! Эдак можно было и повторение вчерашних «Тайных тайн» проспать. Если бы он хотел их посмотреть, конечно.

Человек сладко зевнул: он на редкость прекрасно выспался, жизнь казалась полной чашей, а на смену непогоде из щелей жалюзей выбивался дневной свет. Однако в следующее же мгновение, когда Диб, потягиваясь, провел рукой по постели и обнаружил, что он в ней один, нахмурился. Похоже, что вместе с дождем магия этой удивительной ночи все же закончилась.

Диб присел на кровати, пытаясь нашарить тапочки, но, увы, ничего подобного поблизости не нашел. Ботинки валялись на полу, а остальной одежды не было видно вообще. Отметив про себя, что нужно будет заменить постель, Диб направился в душ.

Теплые струи воды смывали остатки физической близости и слияния разумов. Вчерашняя оголенность друг перед другом и энергетическая связь теперь казались далекими миражами несуществующей Антивселенной.

Впрочем, Диб ни о чем не жалел. Отчасти еще вчера он полусознательно понимал, что, скорее всего, проснется в постели один – поэтому и не хотел засыпать - отчасти все же надеялся, что этого не произойдет.

Чтобы попытаться удержать под контролем собственный эмоциональный фон и не уплыть в самоедство, Диб постарался обдумать все случившееся в рациональном логическом ключе.

Рано или поздно _это_ должно было случиться, раз к телесной близости всё и шло, и иркенец, как оказалось, тоже хотел таких отношений. Возможно, так было даже лучше, что им волей случая подвернулась возможность обойтись без предисловия и последующего осознания неловкости ситуации. Довольно странным и непонятным оставалось то, почему пришелец хотел близкого телесного контакта так же, как и Диб, и почему у воинственно настроенного инопланетянина могли возникнуть подобные отклонения в поведении в принципе. Наступил ли у Зима определенный возрастной период, когда следовало подумать о продолжении рода, или же это просто очередной эксперимент над людьми, или конкретно над Дибом? А может быть, вчера был особенный день, парад каких-то далеких планет, сродни Дню линьки инопланетян, и иркенцу необходимо было в обязательном порядке найти себе партнера для спаривания?

Нет, на эксперимент все это было совсем не похоже и на инстинкт мартовского кота тоже. Робот упоминал, что его хозяин был сам не свой задолго до того, как Диб и Зим попали к пришельцам, а после освобождения из плена странность психического состояния иркенца только приумножилась.

Природный катаклизм здесь тоже не при чем. Этой ночью Зим был слишком… мягким, нежным, заботливым. Он был полной противоположностью по отношению к коварному, злобному и безапелляционно настроенному на победу иркенскому завоевателю, которого Диб так хорошо знал. Вчера он был… слишком открытым и желающим, и все, что произошло между ними, совершенно не напоминало носорожистость типичных действий завоевателя во времена боевых стычек с врагом. Иркенец не стал издеваться над Дибом, даже когда человек настолько потерял голову, что огласил полную капитуляцию - признался Зиму в своих чувствах. Наоборот, казалось, иркенец безоговорочно сдался в плен сам...

Что же пришелец чувствовал при этом? Почему сделал шаг навстречу? Какая подоплека была у его поступков?

Разумеется, Зим - как завоеватель - не спасал бы человека после того, как они оба согласились, что наступила Финальная битва. И не хранил бы его фотографий. Не пускал бы на свою территорию. И не целовал бы так… будто во всей Вселенной больше ничего не имело значения.

И все же, почему он ушел?

Из-за признания, которого Диб требовал, предъявив фотографию, а в итоге признался в любви сам?

В любом случае, если бы Зим не ушел, пробуждение возле иркенца и дальнейшее выяснение отношений обещало быть довольно неловким. Но если бы Диб сумел удержать язык за зубами, тогда утром можно было бы сказать друг другу: то, что они вступили с Зимом в любовные отношения по обоюдному согласию, вовсе не означало, что это что-то большее, чем причуды физиологии. Иркенец бы заявил, что Диб во всем виноват. Допустим так: человек постоянно преследовал Зима и этим самым внушил ему неверные мысли, или сбил его - беззащитного Завоевателя - с толку поцелуем на вечеринке празднования Хэллоуина. Диб бы парировал, что пришелец для чего-то хранит его фотографии и не хочет объяснять причину, а также активно провоцировал на телесный контакт, когда они находились в плену на звездолете пришельцев-похитителей. Затем они бы начали яростный спор, выясняя кто не прав, обвинили друг друга во всех космических смертных грехах, возможно, даже немного подрались и, довольные, что все так гладко закончилось, разошлись. Зим снова стал бы ходить в Шголу, они бы не вспоминали про «эту ужасную ошибку» во время бури, и гармония вражеских взаимоотношений снова восстановилась к обоюдному облегчению обоих сторон.

Но Диб рассказал гораздо больше, чем следовало, а Зим отреагировал гораздо чувственней, чем мог бы себе позволить, к тому же, что-то ответил на признание человека. Ну почему Диб до сих пор не удосужился выучить этот дурацкий инопланетный язык?

Он почувствовал, что что-то сдавливает горло. Диб попытался сглотнуть, но комок, казалось, вырос еще больше, мешая доступу легким кислорода так, что даже наворачивались слезы.

Он все же не должен был засыпать! Но теперь-то все равно ничего не изменишь…

Диб выключил воду и злобно протер зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел очень расстроенный человек. Разозлившись на себя за глупую беспричинную, как ему казалось в этот момент, слабость, Диб сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

- Я в порядке.

Его отображение все же было готово с ним поспорить, но человек, чтобы не поддаться искушению и впоследствии не ходить в магазин за новым зеркалом, а в аптеку - за антисептиком и пластырем, быстро закутался в купальную простыню и побрел собирать разбросанную где попало по дому одежду.

Во время поисков в столовой он наткнулся на свою фотографию, сделанную Зимом. Иркенец забрал все свои вещи, но картинку оставил на месте. Почему? Зим не желал ее больше видеть? Диб тоже не хотел ее видеть и поэтому засунул вглубь серванта, на самую верхнюю полку.

Ночь чудес действительно закончилась, и что делать дальше после того как он собирался сварить себе кофе на поздний завтрак, Дибу пока было неясно. Острый приступ смятения чувств уже прошел, но на душе по-прежнему скребли кошки. И дело было не в том, что Зим ушел. Возможно, на его месте Диб поступил бы точно так же. Просто… Очень хотелось, чтобы по любой, даже самой глупой и нелепой причине иркенец вернулся.

И вдруг, будто в ответ на его пожелание, раздался звонок в дверь.

Диб быстро, как мог, натянул на шею свитер, который лежал небрежно брошенным на роботизированном пылесосе, и, на ходу залезая в рукава, побежал открывать дверь.

- Зим?

**.ххх.**

С приготовлениями к отбытию с Земли Зим справился быстро. А что ему было собирать-то?

Коллекция жизненных форм в данном случае была не нужна, так как Наивысшие высказали пожелание о полном уничтожении планеты под названием Земля, а раз объекту был выдан подобный статус, это подразумевало нераспространение по Вселенной остаточных организмов во избежание контаминации. Поэтому иркенец занялся делами частными.

Для начала он слетал на замаскированном под орла звездолете на замеры некоторых территорий и фото-видеосъемку, необходимых для отчета, в то время как Гиру с Княпой было велено проконтролировать архивацию данных и подготовку надземной и подземной частей базы для реверсного уменьшения. Когда иркенец вернулся, он поручил роботу заняться доставкой надиктованного им аудиофайла, а сам отправился в Ядро. После дополнительной собственноручной проверки всех параметров отбытия, выставленных Компьютером по умолчанию, Зим приказал всем помощникам, за исключением отключенных робородителей, которых упаковали в картонные коробки, явиться в телепортерный отсек.

Минилось, Гир, Княпа и робопчела незамедлительно прилетели, пришли или приползли, и выстроились перед иркенцем по струнке в линию в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. Осматривая своих верных бойцов, Зим удивился тому, что они, обычно такие шумливые и безалаберные, почему-то все как один выглядят словно серьезно настроенные на боевые действия военнослужащие, хотя хозяин до сих пор не успел сообщить им приятное известие о скором окончательном избавлении от планеты.

Неужели сами догадались? Впрочем, это не имело значения. Для начала Зим решил их отправить на орбитальную станцию при помощи (наконец-то!) успешно протестированных отремонтированных камер для телепортации. Всё равно в космокатере все вместе не смогли бы улететь.

Отправка помощников много времени не заняла, но на том же подземном уровне базы, где находились устройства мгновенного пространственного перемещения объектов, были размещены и самые важные научные лаборатории Зима. Здесь он проводил исследования флоры и фауны планеты Земля, в том числе тут хранилась документация, которая касалась Диба.

Зим скрупулезно проверил все базы данных и стер информацию, которая затрагивала не общие параметры функционирования человека как вида, а то, что имело отношение к Дибу как к личности, оставив в качестве исчерпывающих сведений для презентации хомо сапиенс материалы исследований над человеко-Ником. Немногочисленные вещественные улики, связанные с Дибом, были вовсе уничтожены вакуумным пылесосом. Завоеватель посчитал, что чем меньше в его отчете будет фигурировать человеко-Диб – тем лучше.

После этого Зиму оставалось отправить в гиперсон нескольких мутантов, которые ждали своей очереди для испытаний по завоеванию Земли и в настоящее время были бесполезны для того, что он задумал. Единственная действительно нужная вещь, которая должна была остаться не уменьшенной, разумеется, помимо звездолета – это был гидрокостюм. Зим засунул его в космокатер вместе с недельным запасом еды.

Вот и всё.

Напоследок пак выдал немного статистики.

Иркенец провел 901 земные сутки и еще несколько часов на планете под названием Земля. У него возникало 305720 вариантов по ее захвату/элиминации, из них дошло до окончательной стадии разработки плана - 35293 идеи; из них всего - 1035 неудачных попыток ее завоевать/уничтожить и 0 удачных. Также имелись в наличии 14 спасений планеты – 9 из них в сотрудничестве с земляноидами. За время пребывания на Земле произошли 40673 стычки с Дибом, начиная от подножек заканчивая забрасыванием смертоносными свинками - из них 20584 в ответ на вражеские действия оппонента. Это противостояние включало в себя также 2 особых контакта с человеком, связанных с непосредственным обменом телесными жидкостями; причем 1 из них - с участием обоюдного ручного манипулирования копулятивными органами друг друга, а со стороны Зима - отчасти и орального.

Завоеватель скривился. «0 удачных», разумеется, скоро превратится в «1 удачных». Но остальные пункты, в которых речь шла о спасении планеты либо о Дибе и близких контактах с ним, следовало подать перед Наивысшими в самом выгодном свете. К примеру: Зим ни в коем случае _ни разу_ не спасал Землю, а его самоуважение просто не могло позволить какому-то низкоразвитому как, например, гигантские хомяки, виду уничтожить все тонкие завоевательские наработки. А насчет человека… Да, иркенец с удовольствием проводил над людьми опыты, чаще всего используя экземпляры «Ник» и «Диб». С Ником были связаны классические лабораторные исследования, а на Дибе иркенец изучал поведение земляноидов. Почему у Зима сформировались органы для копуляции, хотя он и не состоял в программе размножения, можно было объяснить досадным происшествием. На Хэллоуин-вечеринке по вине человека произошел сбой функционирования, но раз уж так случилось, Завоеватель посчитал, что стоит исследовать систему размножения землян при непосредственном контакте. Именно таким образом Наивысшим и следовало объяснить причину первого поцелуя, и тут же по этому поводу попросить провести при помощи Мозга контроля корректировку. Что касается того, почему и как именно произошел повторный телесный контакт с Дибом, начальство не будет интересоваться – ни одному порядочному представителю элиты иркенской расы и не придет в голову, что Завоеватель может…

Порошок не помог. Когда иркенец вернулся от Диба домой, он ожидал взрыва, фонтана, океана антиэмоций, которые бы привели к восстановлению прежних правильных чувств к человеку: ненависти и желания уничтожить, непосредственно связанных с путем Завоевателя. На протяжении часа иркенец терпеливо пытался понять себя, вслушивался в свои мысли, чтобы выудить хоть какой-нибудь намек, сигнал, свидетельствующий о том, что он больше не имеет ничего личного к человеку.

И ничего. Пак привычно подглючивал, а Зим ощущал дополнительно к стремлению вернуться к Дибу, усиливающемуся с каждой прошедшей новой минутой, приближающей иркенца к необходимости отбыть с Земли, еще нечто странное в своей физиологии. Что-то щипало в глазах, но даже когда он выбросил больше ненужные маскировочные линзы, странная боль не проходила и отражалась в сердечном районе сележелпечзенки.

И вот, наконец, дела связанные с Землей были полностью закончены, а дом уменьшен, и удивленные соседи заглядывали через дыры в своих жилищах на то место где, казалось, еще совсем недавно красовалось двухэтажное зеленое здание с аккуратно подстриженным искусственным газоном у входа, а теперь важно демонстрировал свои помытые и отполированные до блеска бока подготовленный для дальнего полета звездолет.

Заводя двигатель космокатера, иркенец активно размышлял о том, что лучше бы он на эту планету никогда не прилетал и оставался на Обжиранции чистить туалеты еще два десятка лет.

Зиму очень не хотелось верить в ту причину, по которой, по словам мага, чудо-порошок мог не сработать. И Завоеватель уже не слишком-то верил, что перепрограммирование, если даже удастся без излишнего привлечения внимания начальства пройти эту процедуру, ему поможет.

**.ххх.**

На орбите Земли выстроились в шахматном порядке три десятка огромных лазеров. Самые мощные были направлены на Антарктиду и крупные ледники Северного полюса, остальные посылали свои смертоносные лучи в воды морей и океанов у берегов материков, а также в пресные воды близ самых обитаемых областей планеты.

В промышленных центрах, крупных населенных пунктах и более мелких скоплениях людей царила паника. Толпы земляноидов пытались спастись от невероятных по масштабам цунами и потоков воды из прорвавших дамб и плотин. Водная стихия не только сносила с лица Земли населенные пункты и целые города – она вызывала нарушение функционирования важных промышленных производств, а это, в свою очередь, приводило к пожарам, распространению радиации и вредных отходов.

Те телевышки, которые пока что уцелели, транслировали на фоне кадров водного хаоса перепуганных ведущих, твердящих все как один про Армагеддон. Кто-то пытался наскоро построить укрытия и ковчеги, кто-то забирался на крыши высотных зданий, но все равно спасения не было. Слишком мало времени.

Великобритания, Япония, Новая Зеландия и прочие страны, расположенные на островах и архипелагах, ушли под воду буквально через несколько десятков минут после начала мировой катастрофы. Те страны, которые были расположены вдали от мощных ресурсов мирового океана, во время первой фазы ликвидации пострадали чуть меньше. И правительства нескольких экономически более развитых, по сравнению с другими, стран сумели вычислить источник неприятностей, а затем попытались послать против лазеров ракеты с мощными боеголовками и даже летчиков-смертников на передовых военных летательных аппаратах. Но все попытки земляноидов справиться с инопланетной инвазией не увенчались успехом – заряды отражались и перенаправлялись туда, откуда они были посланы, а сами орудия уничтожения Земли были неуязвимы. Через час после залпа, уничтожившего плотину на реке Янцзы, попытки сопротивления полностью прекратились.

На уцелевших кусочках суши по всей планете царили паника и беспорядки. Кто-то молился, кто-то рвал на себе волосы, кто-то залезал в бомбоубежище, на кого-то одевали бесполезные спасательные жилеты. Гигантские кальмары вылезали из морей и тянули свои щупальца к скопившимся на верхотурах людям. Мелкие земляноиды и их породившие взрослые особи кричали, но ничего не могли поделать с масштабами бедствия, обрушившегося на их головы. Лазерные пилки, управляемые центральным мозгом Компьютера, контролирующим отслеживание до сих пор незадействованных в уничтожении областей, прокладывали путь для простого химического соединения водорода и кислорода, и следующий участок Земли безвозвратно уходил под воду.

С орбиты Земли было видно, как огромные массы воды постепенно увлекают за собой целые континенты, а на приближенных кадрах – распыленную по воде иркенскую символику. Через 2 часа 36 минут и 17 секунд воды Мирового океана полностью накрыли всю планету. Биодатчики свидетельствовали о том, что выживших представителей хомо сапиенс не обнаружено…

Зим нажал на паузу и, немного подумав, убрал из видеоряда кальмаров.

Он был очень доволен качеством проделанной работы. Иркенец начал писать программу видеоиллюзии погибели Земли сразу после того, как прибыл на космокатере, укомплектованным уменьшенным имуществом, на орбитальную станцию.

До вылета за границы Солнечной системы оставалось еще несколько часов. Зим посчитал, что, чтобы долететь до Конвенции, топлива у орбитальной станции не хватит, поэтому ее тоже придется миниатюризировать. Но поскольку помощников было слишком много, чтобы всем уместиться в мелкогабаритном звездолете, он решил высадить их на ближайшей пригодной для обитания планете. Про других кроме Гира ассистентов Наивысшие не знали и, соответственно, не должны допрашивать, а насчет робота Зим собирался сказать начальству, что СИР пал при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Еще чего не хватало, чтобы Гир сболтнул что-то лишнее относительно пребывания иркенца на Земле и насчет того, что планета на самом деле не уничтожена.

Однако сам робот, вызванный в командный отсек для серьезного разговора, неожиданно для иркенца первым заявил, что отказывается лететь с хозяином на Аттестацию. Он хочет остаться с Княпой, потому что у них «любовь-морковь». При чем там морковь, Зим так и не понял, но на всякий случай проверил голову робота на предмет овощей и других посторонних предметов, которые тот мог утащить с Земли. Гир пообещал хозяину заботиться и о робопчеле, и о Минилосе. То, что робот со времени знакомства с Княпой стал более трезво смотреть на мир, бывшего Завоевателя Земли немного настораживало, но Зим был уверен, что в ближайшее время со стороны Гира проблем не будет, и дал роботу добро на высадку на планете Шоколадница созвездия Гидры, где жили веселые клоуны и какао-гусеницы, и в большом количестве производились кондитерские изделия.

Самое главное – это убедить Наивысших в том, что Завоеватель Зим выполнил задание и Земля уничтожена. Создать трехмерную иллюзию казалось единственным способом сохранить жизнь этой планете и вместе с ней человеко-Дибу.

Для макета крупных кадров торжества иркенской расы над никчемными, не способными к обороне земляноидами пришлось одеть гидрокостюм и немного поплескаться в воде. Той самой, которую Зим слил с орбитальной станции в космический вакуум после успешного тестирования защитного наряда и обучения плаванью, но потом, передумав, вернул обратно. Иркенец решил, что найдет способ как припрятать эту воду, чтобы затем с выгодой тем или иным образом использовать на других планетах Вселенной. Для видеоряда погибели Завоеватель воспользовался нарезкой кадров из фантастических сериалов и блокбастеров, которые пересмотрел за последнюю неделю в большом количестве, а программа-монтажер подогнала все под один шаблон.

Оставалось сделать совсем немногое.

Проверив еще раз ассемблированный видеофайл, убедившись в отсутствии следов склейки кадров и явных неувязок в сюжете, Зим выставил навигатором курс и включил автопилот. Станция содрогнулась при начальном рывке, а затем начала на второй космической скорости удаляться от земной орбиты.

Время для того, чтобы загрузить в себя фальшивые воспоминания, неумолимо приближалось, и иркенец достал из пака мыслемодулятор.

Самое важное - подобрать правильный режим, так как клинически было доказано, что частое использование или сильное воздействие этого прибора может привести к необратимым последствиям в мозге и паке. Согласно инструкции, максимально безопасное влияние в перерасчете на человеческое времяисчисление составляло десять дней. Если выставить больше - можно было превратиться в иркенский овощ. Но и десяти дней хранения в голове ложных данных вполне должно было хватить для того, чтобы, когда пак Завоевателя Зима подсоединят к порталу просмотра информации, Наивысшие поверили в погибель Земли. Если, конечно, Аттестацию снова не перенесут.

Десять дней?

Зим тут же отругал себя за то, что слишком сильно привык мыслить обо всем в человеческих мерах. Три целых шесть космосотых зильбердня! Три целых шесть космосотых зильбердня! Три целых шесть космосотых зильбердня!

Завоеватель повторял вслух основные пересчеты различных иркенских мер до тех пор, пока звездолет не дошел до определенного месторасположения в пространстве, откуда заканчивались смоделированные им лжевоспоминания, и могла возникнуть несостыковка во времени и месте действия. Зим еще раз проверил курс автопилота и затем отправился в отсек виртуальной реальности.

Это было большое круглое светлое помещение, состоящее из ячеек-пикселей. Последний раз иркенец его использовал, когда внушил Дибу одаренность летающими кроссовками с планеты Миикрон и хотел выведать, не этот ли человек кинул в Зима мокрой губкой. Теперь пришла очередь самого иркенца попробовать на себе виртуальную реальность.

Зим подошел к проигрывателю, вставил в него диск с созданной почти за сутки иллюзией и, подумав, нажал на воспроизведение с задержкой в человеческую минуту.

50 секунд.

Иллюминаторов в этом помещении не было, но иркенец знал, что корабль с ускорением отдаляется от так и не уничтоженной им Земли.

Зим еще никогда не обманывал Наивысших и не предполагал, что сможет это когда-либо сделать. Почему же он так очеловечился?..

40 секунд.

А что сейчас делает Диб? Он должен был получить послание еще вчера. Искал ли он Зима, будет ли искать? Будет ли скучать и желать возвращения?

30 секунд.

Что Диб чувствует в связи с отъездом Зима?

20 секунд.

И почему Зим испытывает такие болезненные импульсы, когда думает о расставании с этим странным земляноидом?

То есть, человеком.

10 секунд.

Диб…

Когда на табло отсчета оставалось пять секунд, Зим приблизил к глазам мыслемодулятор и нажал на затвор.

Яркая вспышка мгновенно очистила все дальнейшие мысли, желания и чувства мозга, а также мыслекоманды пака, вложив запрограммированные чуть раньше временные новые директивы: высадить помощников на альфа-Гидры-3, уменьшить станцию, долететь на космокатере на Конвенцию, представить доклад об уничтожении Земли, реалистичные картинки которого сейчас мелькали у иркенца перед глазами, заполняя ложной памятью необходимые ячейки - с целью спасения человека, но не позволяя мечтать о нем.

**.ххх.**

- Вы Диб?

Когда человек открыл дверь, на пороге стоял, увы, не иркенец, а почтальон, державший в руках какой-то ярко-зеленый сверток с большим бантом.

- Да я.

- Экспресс-почта. Распишитесь о доставке.

Диб черкнул свою фамилию на табло и, пожелав ему приятных выходных, мужчина в форме удалился. Разочарованный Диб вернулся в столовую.

По ощущениям, посылка была не очень тяжелой – до полукилограмма, хотя и относительно крупногабаритной. Адресат ее встряхнул – внутри находился, судя по всему, какой-то один предмет.

Когда Диб заказывал разную редкую технику, обычно ее упаковывали в несколько слоев пенопласта, твердый ящик, обвязанный желтой упаковочной бумагой и бочевкой, поэтому вряд ли в этот слишком праздничный на вид сверток положили новый штатив для телескопа, который он выписал из Германии уже более двух месяцев назад и который все никак не доходил до адресата. Хотя, возможно, таким образом изготовители хотят извиниться за просрочку доставки товара?

Но вряд ли это могла быть и задержавшаяся на таможне посылка от отца из Японии с роботом, которого Диб должен был представить агентам Проглоченного глаза как «Собакоида». Никаких иероглифов на свертке не значилось.

Диб хмыкнул.

Прошло всего две недели с тех пор, как он разрабатывал хитромудрый план защиты иркенца от всех остальных людей кроме него самого, а кажется, будто прошла целая вечность…

Диб размотал верхний слой упаковки, но на коробке внутри не значилось ни адреса отправителя, ни каких-либо характеристик предмета, находящегося внутри. Впрочем, вертя посылку в руках, адресат обнаружил выпавшую из внутренней обертки маленькую карточку, на которой очень корявыми буквами была выведена весьма странного содержания надпись: «Атистацийа эта очень плоха для хазяина!».

Что бы это значило? Не имея больше сил томиться от любопытства, Диб раскрыл ящик.

Внутри оказался предмет, сразу напомнивший ему летающие планшеты для видеоконференций, изобретенные отцом, которыми и сам Диб часто пользовался для связи с Проглоченным глазом – это были большие черные радиоуправляемые экраны, на которых находилось несколько функциональных кнопок и джойстик. Но, похоже, полученное неизвестно от кого пять минут назад приспособление летать не умело. Как только Диб взял загадочный прибор в руки, экран включился сам, и на нем медленно проявилась эмблема...

Иркенского завоевателя!

Диб обмер. Зачем Зиму присылать ему такой передатчик?

Диб хотел было положить экран на стол, чтобы удобно было на него смотреть, когда почувствовал, что безымянный палец что-то укололо, и тут же его руки словно приросли к гладкой металлической поверхности, на которой всплыли буквы «Объект: Диб. Доступ подтвержден». Картинка на экране в это время представляла собой изображение минимакета-карты их района, где красной мигающей точкой обозначался пункт с надписью «Дом Диба», а затем карта исчезла, и после слов «Аудиописьмо: Воспроизведение» появилась фотография Зима, с неопределенным выражением лица смотрящего, казалось, прямо в глаза Дибу. Затем знакомый голос с чуть электронным призвуком начал объяснять, что все это представление значит:

_«Послание для человеко-Диба. Оно должно быть передано получателю точно в руки!.. Итак, Диб! По причинам крайне важным и недоступным твоему пониманию, Великий Иркенский Завоеватель Зим покидает твою бесполезную мелкую планетку. Его ждут грандиозные почести во время Аттестации Завоевателей! Завоеватель получит новое назначение, гораздо интересней, чем предыдущее! Но это для тебя не важно… Слушай же и внимай: Зим забирает своих помощников и все наземное, подземное и орбитальное имущество. На эту планету он больше не вернется. Слышишь? Ты доволен, а Диб? Ваша гадк… ну ладно. Ваша планета Земля спасена по милости иркенского Завоевателя!.. То есть… нет! Забудь! Если ты отправишься в космос и встретишь там представителя иркенской расы – ну, Диб знает, как они выглядят - то должен им рассказать, что Земля была разрушена Всемогущим Зимом; а если кто-то из них прилетит на твою планету, то Диб обязан его отыскать и убедить, что Земля была уничтожена, но люди, увы, такие же живучие, как и крысомены, поэтому умудрились ее очень быстро заново отстроить… Ты запомнил? Кры-со-ме-ны… Значит, вроде всё… Нет, еще одно… Да-а… Это… В общем… Зим и Диб… Ну как там по-вашему?.. Ээ… У Зима есть к тебе, Дибу… есть… Зим тебя… Понимаешь? Понимаешь?. Диб не может не понимать. Но никому это не говори!.. Теперь все. Прощай, человек!..»_

Нет…

Посылка выпала у Диба из рук. Он ничего не мог понять, когда экран уже не голосом Зима, а компьютерным скрежетанием произнес: «Информация доставлена и обработана. Самоуничтожение через 10, 9, 8…». Однако взрыва после истечения озвученного срока не последовало – прибор просто уменьшился в размерах до горошины, а затем засветился зеленым пламенем и сгорел безвредно, бесследно и бесшумно.

Диб почувствовал, что ему стало слишком тяжело стоять, поэтому, придерживаясь за стул, осел на пол и попытался начать думать. Но пока что понимал он только одно.

В послании говорилось о том, что Зим улетает с Земли. Навсегда…

Это значит… Нужно срочно найти Зима!

Диб сорвался с места и, натягивая на ходу плащ, за которым сбегал на кухню, перескакивая через несколько ступенек, выбежал из дому. Привычный сокращенный маршрут занял девять минут времени, по истечении которого Диб стоял уже возле дома иркенца.

Или у того участка земли, где раньше находился дом Зима.

Нет… Нет, нет, нет!

Диб замер на месте, не в силах поверить увиденному и осознать правду: он не успел.

Грунт был разворочен, в стенах соседних домов хозяева понемногу залатывали крупные проплешины, а между этими постройками находилось пустое пространство, задекорированное красивым видом на природу. Больше никакого кривого дома, выкрашенного в зеленый цвет, с огромной спутниковой антенной на крыше; никаких фламинго, гномов и флажка «Я люблю Землю!». Вообще ничего. Словно иркенец здесь никогда и не проживал. Небытие.

Что же делать?

Постояв еще несколько минут, будто надеясь, что мираж пройдет, Диб поспешил вернуться домой и включил всю свою шпионскую аппаратуру. Но как он ни вслушивался, ни всматривался в показания приборов, так и не смог обнаружить следов иркенца. Сигнал от жучка, пришпиленного к космокатеру, не отслеживался. Тогда Диб попытался воспользоваться системой поиска звездолета иркенца с помощью аппаратуры собственного космического корабля, но ответом на все позывные служила перманентная тишина в эфире. Было очевидно, что Зим выставил блок невидимости, и локаторам никак не удавалось его засечь.

Работая с поисковыми системами, Диб немного отошел от изначального шока и сосредоточился, так как это было важно, обдумывая изложенные в сообщении факты.

По неизвестным человеку причинам, иркенец решил не завоевывать и не уничтожать родную планету Диба, и это следовало держать в секрете, что само по себе казалось в высшей степени странным. А как же непомерная гордость завоевателя? К тому же, Зим сказал, что больше никогда не вернется на Землю… Но что это за Аттестация?

С каждой минутой Диба все больше волновала корявая фраза, приписанная на обертке полученной посылки. Очевидно, что записку намалевал Гир, и это было предупреждение. Из того, что рассказал Зим в аудиописьме, было ясно, что где-то во Вселенной намечается крупное мероприятие, на котором иркенцу следует отчитаться о проделанной работе. То есть о том, как Зим уничтожил Землю. Но что же завоеватель представит на своем докладе, если третья планета Солнечной системы здравствует как и прежде? Как он посмел пойти против своей сущности и доктрин иркенского народа? Разве что…

_«У Зима есть к тебе…»_

Почему? За что? Почему именно его, Диба?

Он же этого совсем не заслуживает…

**.ххх.**

В понедельник в Шголе началась новая стандартная учебная неделя. Мисс Биттерс, как и обычно, рассказывала что-то неинтересное про ужасный мир, в котором они все живут, Зита пускала бумажные самолетики Карлу, директор объявил по радио про очередные выборы шгольного президента, а Диб смотрел в окно, за которым снова накрапывал дождь, напоминающий скорей мокрый снег, и размышлял о самом разном.

О том, что если бы Зим сегодня пришел в Шголу, ему бы понадобился зонт, а у Диба есть запасной и он при случае всегда может поделиться. О том, что на уроке труда человек бы вылепил фигурку инопланетянина и пришпилил к ней пафосное красное сердечко, а затем подарил этот сувенир иркенцу, который посинел бы при виде такого творчества. Затем они, возможно, пошли бы в подсобку выяснять отношения кулаками… или целоваться.

О том, что Диб подсел бы к Зиму в столовой и, наконец, узнал, что тот предпочитает на обед - ведь загадки иркенца не исчерпывались на том, что находилось под его перчатками. А еще Дибу очень бы хотелось сказать Зиму что-нибудь… Да что угодно. Просто поговорить…

Но все же, большую часть урока человек думал о том, что ему здесь не место. Тут больше нечего делать: ни в этом классе, ни в этой Шголе, районе, городе и так далее; среди этих людей и других им подобных. Об этом он размышлял почти постоянно с тех пор, как окончательно _понял_, что Зим действительно улетел и больше не вернется.

За 20 минут до звонка мисс Биттерс дала всем задание написать мини-сочинение об ужасно проведенных выходных, а сама куда-то вышла из класса.

Писать сочинение на любую тему Диб не собирался, зато это натолкнуло его на другую, связанную с изложением своих мыслей и намерений на бумаге, идею.

Он открыл тетрадь, внутренняя обложка которой была изрисована карикатурами на Зима, и вырвал оттуда три листа.

Первое письмо предназначалось для отца. Диб написал ему о том, что собирается попутешествовать по миру, заняться вполне научными исследованиями чужих цивилизаций и забирает с собой японского робота, который наконец-то прошел проверку на таможне и прибыл по назначению, а также некоторую другую аппаратуру. Карточку-ключ от дома он оставит под половицей в гараже, если отцу это, конечно, интересно. Но Диб убедительно просит Мембранера не забыть оформить ему разрешение на временное освобождение от занятий.

Второе письмо предназначалось для Газ. Урок уже закончился, и одноклассники высыпали из класса на переменку, но Диб решил довести до конца начатое. Он написал сестре о том, что, несмотря на ее предупреждение, наделал кучу ошибок, и ему надо лететь далеко-далеко их исправлять. Подумав, Диб в конце письма добавил, что любит ее, и чтобы берегла себя.

Третье короткое письмо предназначалось для мистера Эллиота. Диб поблагодарил его за их беседы.

Затем, не дожидаясь начала нового урока, собрал все свои вещи и, просунув одну из записок под двери кабинета куратора, ушел домой готовиться к сверхдальнему полету.

**.ххх.**

Диб точно не знал, когда он вернется на Землю и вернется ли на родную планету вообще. Он также не знал, посчастливится ли ему среди миллиардов звезд найти ту планетарную систему, где обитает иркенская раса, или встретить армаду их кораблей, кочующих в межзвездном пространстве, чтобы отыскать завоевателя, имя которому Зим.

Но Диб во что бы то ни стало хотел попытаться. Он обязательно должен был узнать, почему иркенец так рисковал ради человека, и что означали слова, которые Зим произнес во время «сплавления» в плену и повторил в ночь любви – Дибу _нужно_ было услышать то, что прозвучало между строк в аудиописьме…

Его звездолет стартовал поздно вечером, маленькой яркой красной точкой промелькнув в воздушном пространстве, и отправился дальше, минуя Солнечную систему, в безграничное пространство космоса, направляя свой путь в неизведанные манящие темные дали Вселенной навстречу новой мечте.

**Конец 2 части**


	20. Где-то там

_От автора: _

_По сути, продолжение - 3 часть – это должна быть уже совсем другая история, в которой много фантастики и политики с общей тенденцией в антиутопию, а повествование ведется только с подачи Диба. Герои выросли и изменились. Речь уже не идет о завоевании Земли – скорее, о восстановлении Ирка. Ну а за любовь тоже придется побороться._

_**«Иннервация»**_

**ЧАСТЬ 3**

**Глава 20. Где-то там**

_Где-то там, над песком,_

_что-то смутно белеет во мраке,_

_далеко-далеко_

_переходит море ночное_

_в необъятное звездное небо…_

_(с) Накамура Кэнкити _

**.ххх.**

Взглянув на мукрочасы, Диб обнаружил, что до окончания рабочей смены осталось всего 25 космоминут. Посетителей в закусочной «Клюбмек», как обычно бывало в начале восхождения третьего солнца, почти не было, но хотя на это время сокращали и рабочий персонал, зато можно было спокойно разобраться с накопившейся горой еще несанированых блюдотарелок.

На Андекрейне Диб работал уже третий зильбермесяц. В кафе, конечно, платили меньше, чем на шахте, стройке или грузоподрядчике, но давали бесплатную жилячейку в зоне для пришельцев-иммигрантов, а также ангар для звездолета, что было весьма существенным довеском для вполне сносного обустройства быта. Собственно, работать в это заведение Диб устроился, можно сказать, по знакомству – найти работу, то есть приличную работу, не связанную с «темными» было сложно: здешняя цивилизация была достаточно развитой, чтобы устранить проблему текучки кадров и, соответственно, прибытия на планету дешевой инопланетной рабочей силы с малоразвитых планет. Но, побродив бесцельно пару дней по городу, в котором он оказался, Диб волей случая наткнулся на старых знакомых – милую семью кривдометов, которые уже однажды приютили человека на некоторое время, когда фотонный двигатель его звездолета сломался, и он был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку на пятую планету в тризвездии Вега. Впрочем, Диб тоже оказал им услугу – у кривдометов в ту пору как раз вылупились дети, и нужна была помощь по хозяйству. Сейчас же, по словам семейной пары, личинки подросли, их отдали в воспитательное заведение, и супружеская чета наконец смогла отправиться в долгожданный отпуск, который подразумевал межзвездный круиз, и Андекрейн – планета сверхновых технологий - входила в состав их маршрута. У кривдометов здесь жил родственник, которого включили в состав исследовательской группы по разработке новых червоточин и он имел некоторое влияние в совете верховного народа микра. Он же и подыскал Дибу спокойное местечко.

Собственно, самому Дибу на Андекрейне нужно было производившееся на планете супертопливо для звездолета. Он собирался приобрести без наценки самое лучшее технологическое горючее, занимающее минимум места, для того, чтобы после шестилетнего странствия по Вселенной иметь возможность беспосадочно обследовать еще одну далекую малообжитую область в космосе, а если его поиски снова завершаться неудачей - наведаться домой на Землю. Но для того, чтобы получить такое топливо, нужны были грошики. Много грошиков.

Вылетая с Земли, Диб прихватил с собой энное количество всякой всячины, которая, по его мнению, могла вызвать интерес у инопланетян. Однако, к его разочарованию, минералы и породы, которые считались редкими и ценными на его родной планете, как правило, не вызывали заинтересованности у инопланетных цивилизаций, в то время как в обмен на десяток вазонов с заурядными комнатными растениями он смог проапгрейдить свой звездолет, а также приобрести и имплантировать себе компактный индивидуальный атмосферогенератор и последнюю версию межгалактического переводчика, улучшить зрение и полгода вполне безбедно путешествовать по Вселенной в поисках Зима.

Однако эти полгода поисков не дали никаких результатов, и в дальнейшем для добычи элементарных средств к существованию приходилось работать где попадется. Поскольку Диб не был специалистом в какой-либо области сверхзнаний, а про его планету слышали только самые высокоразвитые цивилизации, работа доставалась, как правило, самая грязная. Был и еще один неприятный момент.

На большинстве планет независимость и неприкосновенность всех видов живых существ являлась основной составляющей мирных взаимоотношений. Однако существовали области космоса, куда некоторым редким видам лучше было не заявляться, так как на них - в качестве редких экземпляров - могли напасть и затем перепродать в зверинцы на планеты-музеи или некоторым власть имущим особям теневого сектора для развлечения: на препарирование, охоту или еду. К счастью, Диб заблаговременно обзавелся путеводителем по основным заселенным галактикам и знал, в какие места лучше совсем не соваться.

Однако на некоторых планетах, таких как Андекрейн, в отношении пришельцев ситуация была неоднозначной. Отдельные народы относились к закону лояльно, а некоторые проявляли планетную дискриминацию. Обитаемый район планеты, где работал Диб, относился к золотой середине – в центре жили самые влиятельные и состоятельные инопланетяне, здесь подписывались мультишмильонные межпланетные бизнес-контракты, а также располагались самые передовые технологические институции. Но если отъехать на периферию оазиса в зону рудников, то там находились притоны тех самых «темных», управляющих теневой экономикой, и в их среде следовало четко знать законы выживания, если ты не относишься к перечню неприкосновенных видов. Тем не менее, именно на таких планетах, как Андекрейн - где в большом количестве водились грошики - можно было при удачных стечениях обстоятельств быстро заработать денег не только на еду, но и на межзвездные путешествия. Но при этом следовало всегда быть на чеку, и, возвращаясь домой с работы, носить при себе оружие.

Дибу пришлось даже установить в мышцы рук чипы-стимуляторы - после весьма неприятной ситуации на Пуксеглассии, когда он попал в плен к чупакабрам и чудом оттуда освободился. Хотя за годы путешествия Диба по Вселенной случалось разное, но на Андекрейне у человека пока что не возникало прецедентов: никаких конфликтных ситуаций с серой торговлей, а также проблем с местным населением.

К тому же работа в забегаловке имела еще один плюс. Посетители сюда заходили самые разные, разговаривали тоже про разное, и у Диба все еще теплилась надежда, что он рано или поздно узнает хоть что-нибудь толковое про иркенцев.

Одно из самых странных открытий, после того, как Диб покинул Землю, состояло в том, что на большинстве планет никому ничего не было известно про иркенскую расу. То есть, совершенно ничего. И по неизвестной причине. Человек, со временем убедившись в такой тенденции, был сбит с толку.

Зим всегда твердил, что их Великая Империя - большая и могущественная, но на деле оказалось: практически _никто_ про иркенцев ничего не слышал либо не хотел говорить на эту тему. Как правило, инопланетяне хмурились и не отвечали, или удивлялись и спрашивали, не путает ли он чего, когда Диб упоминал иркенских завоевателей и армаду их кораблей, которая летает по космосу и покоряет более слабые народы. Человек также спрашивал кого только мог про те планеты, на которых, насколько он мог припомнить, побывал Зим. Однако про Блорч никто вообще ничего не знал – что было в принципе неудивительно, раз разумных существ там не водилось. Что касается Обжиранции, то Дибу сказали, что там неплохо, но ему придется подождать, если хочет туда попасть, так как до следующего открытия планеты осталось 16 лет.

Это казалось просто какой-то неразрешимой загадкой: все, что Дибу удалось узнать за несколько лет поисков по Вселенной про Ирк и иркенцев, сводилось в несколько сомнительных фактов и случилось еще во второй год его путешествия. В одном из развлекательных заведений на Джусии человек случайно разговорился с двумя инопланетянами, представившимися как вортианцы. Они ему сообщили, что кто такие иркенцы отлично знают, так как Иркенская Империя десять лет назад завоевала Ворт и превратила планету в колонию-тюрьму. Но затем - буквально год назад - что-то произошло с контрольным аппаратом иркенцев, и по этой причине они прекратили набеги на дикие цивилизации, потеряли сферу влияния на завоеванных территориях, где партизаны сопротивления успешно преодолели захватчиков.

Инопланетяне дружелюбно предложили Дибу выпить с ними содо-текилы за свободный Ворт и посочувствовали, когда узнали, что иркенцы имели виды и на родную планету человека – чтобы разговорить вортианцев и объяснить свой интерес Дибу пришлось продемонстрировать лояльность. Но на вопрос человека, где можно найти иркенцев, эти двое, увы, не знали ответа, как и на то, где находится сам Ирк. Собеседники объяснили Дибу, что захватчики управляли Вортом в основном дистанционно, а те колонизаторы, которые раньше жили на этой планете, после революции были либо истреблены, либо удрали в космос в неизвестном направлении.

У Диба сложилось стойкое впечатление, что его собеседники чего-то не договаривали, но даже после тройной дозы выпитых на брудершафт крепких напитков вытянуть из вортианцев что-то еще относительно местопребывания иркенцев у него не удалось, а вопрос с тем, кто именно пострадал во время восстания, его очень сильно волновал.

Уже у других обитателей космических просторов человек несколько позже узнал, что каких-то иркенцев будто видели то ли на Талмассии, то ли на Булыенуе, но когда Диб наведался на указанные планеты, то не смог обнаружить ни одной зацепки на местонахождение народа Ирка и был вынужден продолжать поиски иголки в стоге сена. В самом большом межзвездной каталоге, который человек нашел на планете Знании, был упомянут только приблизительный квадрант, где теоретически стоило поискать планету иркенцев, так как, будучи воинственной расой, они не пожелали оставить про себя точных сведений в доступном для общего пользования информационном пространстве и уничтожали несанкционированные Межгалактическим Альянсом развед-вояджеры, попадавшие в их зону влияния. Сектор включал в себя несколько сотен тысяч световых лет, и все свободное от работы время Диб пытался вычислить, где же именно может находиться Ирк, разузнавая что-то про других обитателей этого района космоса и просматривая в библиотеках старые космослайды касающиеся событий, происходивших здесь в течение последних штисотни лет.

Как оказалось, эта зона в принципе была относительно безлюдной и только в районе восточной части где-то в радиусе в несколько тысяч световых лет иногда пропадали корабли. По описаниям очевидцев ситуация с исчезновениями напоминала проблемы в области Бермудского треугольника на Земле. В указанной зоне располагалось несколько звездных систем, из которых - по характеристикам, полученным благодаря данным космотелескопов, - две звезды имели свои планеты, и на пяти из них существовала высокая теоретическая возможность существования жизни.

Разработав этот план - то есть когда у Диба наконец появились некоторые варианты, где конкретно стоит поискать, - он понял, что его звездолету, как ни крути, не хватит топлива. Чтобы долететь даже до границы вычисленного квадранта, следовало запастись большим количеством антиматерии, так как предполагаемая область обитания иркенцев размещалась на другом конце галактики, и на обширные поиски нужно было заиметь немало грошиков. У Диба были определенные запасы денег, но для длительного путешествия этого было недостаточно. Поэтому разузнав, на каких именно ближайших планетах предлагают самое лучшее топливо по самой низкой цене для его типа звездолета, Диб поспешил перебраться на Андекрейн.

В «Клюбмеке» ему оставалось отработать еще 47 зильбердней. За хорошую работу он ожидал получить премию, а также собирался продать отращенные волосы, за которые ему обещали неплохие деньги. Этого, по сути, должно было хватить, чтобы закупить топливо для всего предприятия, включая возвращение на Землю, и даже новый звездный парус.

В реальности манящие космические дали оказались, увы, суровыми буднями, совершенно не имеющими ничего общего с фантазиями кинорежиссеров. Например, будучи подростком, Диб никогда не задумывался о том, что в космосе могут возникать такие же, казалось, типично земные проблемы, как богатство и нищета, власть имущие и рабы. Разница состояла лишь в большей разновидности существ разумных, чем один вид, как на Земле. При этом любого плана поддержку в основном можно было получить от своих же одновидовых собратьев. А поскольку живых людей за границами Солнечной системы никогда не видели, кроме как в качестве экспонатов на планетах-музеях, к Дибу в лучшем случае относились снисходительно, проявляя любопытство, иногда испытывали симпатию или даже жалели, но случалось, что и пытались обмануть или просто презирали, и даже проявляли враждебные намерения.

Одиночество, которое человек испытывал здесь, не шло ни в какое сравнение со статусом перспективного заучки со странностями, который был закреплен за ним в обществе людей на родной планете. Диб скучал и за работой с отцом, и за ссорами с сестрой; за странной Шголой, своими паранормальными исследованиями; даже за асфальтом, вечночервивым яблоком на столе у мисс Биттерс и весенне-летней зеленой листвой, которые он променял на неизведанные тайны безграничной Вселенной.

Диб чуть ли не с рождения считал, что космос – это его стезя и предназначение в жизни наряду с интереснейшими исследованиями земных паранормальных явлений. Но, прожив несколько лет в миллиардах километрах от родной планеты и немного повзрослев, человек понял, насколько он ошибался. Первая эйфория: новые места, чудная флора и фауна, различные видовые формы существ разумных, их взаимоотношения, развитие технологий, безграничность информационного потока, а с ним и новые впечатления и эмоции - постепенно прошла. На место душевного подъема вместе с будничными заботами об элементарном пропитании и проживании явилось понимание: здесь, в космосе, Диба не ждали. Все же, это место оказалось слишком чужим для того, кто прокладывал в нем свой путь в одиночку.

Воспоминания о Зиме все еще давали стимул на ощупь двигаться вперед, но со временем они несколько потускнели и обтрепались, как и захваченная Дибом с Земли фотография иркенца, которую он в очередной раз показывал другим инопланетянам, спрашивая, не видели ли они где-нибудь кого-то подобного, и пришельцы в очередной раз удивленно мотали головами или другими операторными конечностями в ответ.

Время шло, забот по выживанию на чужих территориях все прибавлялось, и образ иркенца, спасшего вопреки всему Землю, с которым Диб испытал _всё_ от ненависти до любви, постепенно начал растворяться в бытовых проблемах и усиливающемся полусознательном желании бросить все и вернуться назад.

Начальству «Клюбмека» Диб нравился – здесь вообще никто ничего не слышал ни про иркенцев, ни про людей - а его светлая кожа на фоне темно-коричневой народа микра, преобладающего на Андекрейне, была, так сказать, местной достопримечательностью. Человек хорошо понимал, что его было выгодно держать в качестве экзотической вывески для привлечения посетителей, и немного волновался по поводу своего грядущего отъезда - чтобы все прошло гладко, так как догадывался, что в большей мере благодаря протекции родственника его друзей, у которого были определенные связи с «темными», Диб имел пристойную работу, а не попал в зверинец диковинок. И когда закончится подписанный им контракт с этим кафе, человеку стоит быть более осторожным...

Очищая посуду в ванне, наполненной желтым гелеобразным моющим средством, Диб немного замечтался, вспоминая свои приключения в космосе, и чуть было не пропустил сигнал, возвещающий о появлении в закусочной нового посетителя.

Разумеется, сервис – в первую очередь. Кивнув напарнику, что подойдет сам, Диб вытер живой губкой руки и направился встречать клиента.

**.ххх.**

- Добро пожаловать в «Клюбмек»! Самые свежие, большие и вкусные чурнахаты только у нас. Что пожелаете? Сегодня в меню также диглирфонские шмарокотлеты и крявучие супусы. А может быть, вы не откажетесь от фирменного блюда: пуд-динга с личинками туксий?

Диб приготовился записывать заказ на автошпаргалке, а когда не услышал ответа, посмотрел на _это_. То есть на клиента. Или клиентку: зачастую не разберешь. Про себя большинство инопланетян человек уже давно называл «оно».

Диб насмотрелся уже на столько видов пришельцев, половую принадлежность которых зачастую установить без предварительных знаний было практически невозможно, что, поскольку встроенный интерпретатор переводил произнесенный текст без указаний на пол объекта, о котором шла речь, чтобы не путаться, про себя Диб называл всех инопланетян на один лад. К категории гуманоидов можно было определить приблизительно каждого третьего космита, но все же большинство инопланетян представляло собой довольно вычурные химерные формы. Причем особи, которые занимались половым размножением, встречались не так уж и часто. От кривдометов Диб узнал, что большая часть живородящих форм перешла с естественного размножения на выращивание потомства путем использования специальных биотехнологий. А среди тех, кто предпочитал естественный путь – все же в основном это были откладывающие яйца формы - часто встречались гермафродиты, либо те, кто размножался делением. У тех же вортианцев Диб с удивлением узнал любопытный факт про иркенцев, что большинство их особей стерильны.

В данном случае _оно_, развалившееся на космодиване, представляло собой худосочного довольно высокого гуманоида с синеватым оттенком кожи и двумя белоснежными рогами. Диб подумал, что, скорее всего, это метис или просто нетипично рослый вортианец, и с ним неплохо было бы пообщаться, так как по идее эта раса больше всего знает про иркенскую.

- Мне… У вас есть космохрустики?

- К сожалению, в нашем меню их нет. Но могу Вам порекомендовать грудинку тризурбого шмелеящура – поверьте, будет хрустеть не хуже элитных космохрустиков.

- Ладно, давайте.

- Что-нибудь еще?

_Оно_ впервые взглянуло на официанта, и уже открыло было рот, чтобы что-то уточнить в меню, как вдруг сильно округлило глаза и отшатнулось в сторону, словно током ударило.

Диб хмыкнул про себя: ну мало ли что, он привык уже к самой разной реакции на свой внешний вид. Чаще он вызывал интерес или даже симпатию, но, например, личинки пучеглазов боялись Диба до покраснения липкого хвоста и, едва завидев, залазили под стол, а взрослые особи плевались на его форменную одежду, когда человек поворачивался к ним спиной. Однако новый клиент продолжал вести себя слишком странно – отодвинулся на другой конец дивана, нервно вертя головой, а через минуту и вовсе вскочил с места и бегом направился к выходу, не сводя испуганных глаз с человека.

- Но как же Ваш заказ? – разочарованно спросил Диб.

- С…спасибо, я зайду… попозже.

Странное дело: создавалось впечатление, что инопланетянин вел себя так, будто узнал Диба и будто не хотел, чтобы тот о нем вспомнил. Но, как человек ни старался, он не мог сообразить кто же это может быть. И чем именно Диб мог вызвать подобный… страх? Стоило узнать.

- Прошу прощения, мы не знакомы?

Однако похожий на вортианца космит не услышал: он уже успел проскочить через полупрозрачную наномембрану, и след его простыл.

В этот же момент космочасы просигналили Дибу, что его смена наконец закончилась, и человек может быть свободен. Он поспешно снял свою униформу, расписался в рабочем журнале, передал смену гуманоиду-лидийцу и вышел из кафе.

Все это время странное поведение последнего посетителя не шло у него из головы. Когда Диб в конце концов оторвался от этих мыслей и, размышляя, стоит ли сразу завалиться спать или же сначала починить обувь, и все-таки выбрав сон, направился в сторону своего жилища, то едва ступив на асфальтобулыжники улицы, заметил того самого сбежавшего посетителя забегаловки, который еще не успел далеко отойти и находился от Диба в двадцати метрах - спиной к человеку - безуспешно подзывая космотакси. Решив все же разузнать что к чему, раз уж представилась такая возможность, человек нагнал пришельца и, раздумывая, как лучше обратиться к нервному космиту чтобы начать разговор, нечаянно дотронулся до руки пришельца.

Инопланетянин тут же обернулся, вскрикнул от неожиданности и резко отшатнулся. По его телу пошла голографическая дрожь, через которую Диб увидал такую знакомую зеленую кожу, антенны и огромные испуганные фиолетовые глаза-фасетки. Единственное, что: _она_ так выросла…

- ТАК? Это ты?

Помехи прошли почти сразу, инопланетянин снова вернул своему облику маскировку синего рогатого гуманоида и, оттолкнув растерявшегося от неожиданности подобной встречи человека, ретиво побежал от него прочь.

- Погоди! - Диб поспешил что было сил за ним. То есть - за ней.

**.ххх.**

Так продолжала раздраженно оглядываться по сторонам, хотя когда Диб поймал ее за руку - постарался как мог убедительно успокоить, что не причинит ей зла и не вызовет настоящих вортианцев, а затем пригласил ее пообщаться в самый спокойный паб в этом районе, который смог вспомнить.

Конечно, если бы иркенка не просканировала его на наличие фиксирующих информацию устройств, то никуда бы с ним не пошла. Но все равно спокойной не выглядела и нервно ерзала на мягкой обивке спейс-дивана.

Диб столько всего хотел у нее спросить. Но начать разговор было непросто.

- Слушай, насчет твоего корабля…

- Какого именно?

- Ну помнишь… когда ты была на Земле…

Иркенка почесала иллюзию правого рога.

- Смутно. Из-за дисфункционирования Мими возникли серьезные неполадки в навигации, и я покинула орбиту планеты в запасной капсуле. Корабль, очевидно, сгорел в атмосфере.

- Нет, не сгорел. Я его починил и, по правде говоря, пользовался в течение этих лет.

- Вот как? – заказ уже принесли, и Так задумчиво жевала шокколу, казалось, размышляя о чем-то своем. – Наверное, перепрограммировал идентификатор?

- Я тебе его верну, – пообещал Диб. – Только обследую еще один район в квадранте Е24-МБ7 и обязательно верну.

- Вернешь? Не стоит. Тот корабль, насколько я его помню, устарел. От космолома я обычно избавляюсь.

Некоторое время они молчали. Так вылизывала остатки десерта из небольшой баночки, а Диб заворожено смотрел на мелькающий кончик ее языка. Полосатого – очевидно, маскировка на эту часть тела не распространялась. Сколько же времени прошло, когда Диб в последний раз видел…

- Ну? – Так оторвала его от воспоминаний. - Так что ты хотел узнать?

Диб вздохнул.

- Я слышал, что иркенцы потеряли сферу влияния… Что произошло с Ирком?

Иркенка наморщила лоб.

- Неожиданно. Какое дело представителю никому неизвестной в космическом масштабе планеты до великой и могучей Иркенской Империи?

- И не сказал бы, что вы пользуетесь такой уж популярностью, - удивился Диб. - Не первый год ищу Ирк и, по правде говоря, сведений о ней смог добыть не так и много.

Так хмыкнула.

- Никогда не думала, что буду этому рада.

Сарказм собеседницы Диба насторожил.

- Так что произошло?

- А почему ты считаешь, что я тебе расскажу?

- Ну… Во-первых, мы с тобой некоторое время учились вместе и довольно неплохо ладили, пока ты не перехватила у Зима инициативу первенства по завоеванию Земли. Во-вторых…

Так хищно улыбнулась плотоядной ухмылкой-змейкой, и Диб сглотнул: улыбка была точно такая же, как у Зима каждый раз, когда он кичился перевесом по тем или иным вопросам на свою сторону.

- Допустим. И что с того?

Человек понял, что дружелюбный подход с иркенкой не сработает и следует воспользоваться иными методами убеждения.

- И, учитывая изначальный дружественный настрой, мне бы не очень хотелось ставить в известность хозяина заведения, где мы сейчас находимся, и по совместительству моего хорошего знакомого Шматрул-ля, который является фанатом футболгольфкейной команды с Ворта и славится расофобным нравом по отношению к воинственным народам… Так вот: что в его заведении пребывает замаскированный под вортианца недруг.

Улыбка Так померкла.

- Хм…

- Поэтому я был бы рад, если бы ты оказала мне небольшую любезность и рассказала про то, что случилось с Ирком спустя приблизительно год после твоего отбытия с Земли. Я обязуюсь не оглашать эту информацию публично либо рассказывать кому-либо конкретно, чтобы навредить тебе или твоему виду. Сведения мне нужны для личных целей. После этого я заплачу за обед, и мы полюбовно разойдемся. Как тебе такой вариант?

- Ладно…

Диб только было обрадовался, что блеф про хозяина заведения прошел на ура, но на лице Так снова появилась недобрая улыбка.

- … личных целей, говоришь? Я расскажу тебе про Ирк, если ты ответишь при включенном правдоискателе, зачем тебе это надо. Если обнаружится, что вопреки словам твои намерения подразумевают розыск выживших иркенцев и сдачу их вортианцам, то я ничего не скажу. Это будет справедливо?

- Думаю, да, - при таком раскладе Диб был согласен на любых условиях, - если ты расскажешь про Ирк при моем включенном правдоискателе.

Так скривилась, обдумывая слова собеседника, затем поднесла руку к нижней челюсти и нажала на замаскированную коронку от технического имплантата у основания подбородка.

- Хорошо. Но ты первый... Итак?

- Нуу… - по большому счету скрывать Дибу было нечего. - Я ищу Зима.

- ЗИМА? – Так чуть было не подавилась кофечино, повторяя почти по буквам названное имя. – Зачем он тебе?

Собеседник попытался подобрать правильные слова.

- У нас остались с ним некоторые… недомолвки.

- А именно?

- Относительно завоевания моей родной планеты и личных взаимоотношений.

- А еще?

- У меня нет других целей.

- И ты не будешь использовать полученную от меня информацию против народа Ирка?

- Нет. Не буду.

На минуту в заведении воцарилась тишина, лишь из ближайшего служебного помещения доносились приглушенные мелодии междупланетного радио.

- Я удивлена, но ты, похоже, говоришь правду, - Так испытывающим взглядом смотрела Дибу в глаза, и он поспешил, как и договаривались, включить свой определитель правдивых сведений. - Ну слушай. И дело касается не только Ирка – всей Иркенской Империи. Около шести лет назад во время Аттестации Завоевателей случилось событие, которое нарекли в дальнейшем Началом Погибели. Что конкретно произошло в тот черный день – неизвестно. Поскольку меня так и не повысили в ранге до Завоевателя, то на Конвенцию в тот день - и, думаю, это было к счастью, - меня не пригласили. Достоверных сведений нет, но кто-то впоследствии распространил слух, что главный компьютер, обслуживающий Мозг контроля вышел из строя из-за парада планет. Утверждали также, что в него попал неизвестный вирус. Кто-то еще говорил, что, возможно, неизвестный фактор вызвал перегрузку системы. Или, что наиболее вероятно, это был террористический акт колонистов. В общем, после Начала Погибели существование нашего общества было обречено.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Так раздраженно закусила безгубый рот.

- Неужели не ясно? Мозг контроля заявил о необратимых изменениях в системе, после чего все паки вышли из строя.

- Но... вы же не можете жить без паков дольше десяти минут? Помню, что успел увидеть твой, когда маскировочная голограмма дала сбой, - Диб никак не мог сложить вместе паззлы головоломки.

- Верно, наблюдательный землянин. Но пак остался способен поддерживать независимые базовые жизнедеятельные функции, включая газообмен с окружающей средой и ночное зрение, однако все процессы, связанные с локальной мозговой деятельностью и трансдукцией данных из Центра и общего информационного пространства, приостановились. Для нас остались пустой внутренний экран и полная неизвестность, как существовать дальше.

- То есть, все иркенцы будто одновременно попали в кому?

- Что это значит?

- Получается, - Диб размышлял вслух, - ваш центральный Мозг как бы умер, и всем иркенцам пришлось заново учиться думать… своими собственными мозгами…

Так пожала плечами.

- И учиться пришлось быстро. Я работала в одиночестве на Металлоломии, так что последнее командо-сообщение Мозга контроля о переводе иркенских особей в автономный режим на постоянной основе с сохранением имманентных настроек восприняла в спокойной обстановке при отсутствии потенциальных врагов в радиусе нескольких тысяч световых лет. Но… многим не повезло. Паника на Конвенции породила давку, хотя все же большинство тех, кто смог в дальнейшем справиться с необходимостью думать самостоятельно, пострадало во время Большого восстания и дальнейших зачисток…

Диба задумчиво жевал соломинку от заказанного энергетического коктейля из шнурий. На протяжении всего этого разговора его никак не оставляло чувство, что что-то происходит неправильно… не так, как должно быть. Еще с самого начала общения с иркенкой, буквально после нескольких фраз, произнесенных бывшей конкуренткой Зима по завоеванию Земли, он заметил, что она ведет себя слишком уж странно как для Так, которую он так хорошо помнил, даже учитывая ее опасения разоблачения и неудобства, связанные с вынужденным использованием камуфляжа. Она говорила совсем несвойственно его шгольным воспоминаниям о ней: как-то менее бездушно роботизировано, враждебно амбициозно, напористо ожесточенно; более связно, спокойно… Естественно, что ли - так, как свойственно живому существу, а не симбиотическому единству биологического организма и искусственного интеллекта. Если Так так сильно изменилась, то что с остальными? Как адаптировались другие?..

Однако ее слова о последствиях восстания завоеванных народов против своих сюзеренов оторвали его от неловких мыслей о существенных переменах в характере иркенки, и Диб ощутил пробежавший по позвоночнику неприятный холодок.

- А ты не знаешь, присутствовал ли Зим на той Аттестации?

Так, до этого активно рассматривавшая остатки еды на своей блюдотарелке и близлежащую нанофибровую поверхность столика, казалось, впервые очень пристально посмотрела на человека. И совсем по-человечески.

- Ты хочешь спросить, его ли рук дело уничтожение Иркенской Империи и всей нашей цивилизации?.. Я бы сказала, что было бы странно, если не его.

**.ххх.**

В комнате-ячейке, которую Диб называл своим домом на этой планете, окон не было, а основное пространство площадью до восьми квадратных метров занимало спальное место и шкаф, забитый запасами компонентов для синтеза воды и некоторых органических соединений. Собственный молекулярный ассемблер Диб до сих пор не приобрел и поэтому пользовался либо добрососедскими, либо автоматами общего пользования, установленными на техстанциях, при заведениях общепита и покупкусах - аналогах земных универсамов.

На жилье он не жаловался, так как большую часть времени все равно проводил на работе, где можно было в некотором роде и помыться, а после трудового дня в большинстве случаев хотелось просто выспаться.

Однако на этот раз сон к нему не шел. Возможно, Дибу и хотелось спать, но он был слишком возбужден событиями текущего дня и раз за разом прокручивал в голове аспекты и перспективы, открывшиеся перед ним после случайной встречи с Так.

Действительно, это была очень неожиданная и невероятно информативная встреча, оставившая перед Дибом серьезную пищу для размышлений.

Увы, Так ничего не было известно ни о последствиях Аттестации для Зима, ни о его дальнейшей судьбе. Но, по крайней мере, человеку многое раскрылось о положении иркенцев в рамках междупланетной политики, которое сложилось после распада их монополии.

Нежелание говорить или незнание других инопланетян о судьбе Иркенской Империи можно было объяснить элементарным дефицитом информации у обывателей, связанным с умалчиванием фактов и отсутствием намерений вмешиваться в тонкие нюансы взаимоотношений конфликтующих сторон после переворота власть имущими государственными деятелями как местного галактического пошиба, так и вплоть до Межгалактического Альянса. Бывшие подчиненные, восстав, превратились в завоевателей, а это потенциально пугало и как мирно настроенные народы, так и другие государства, в составе которых находились колониальные владения, которые в любой момент могли подхватить знамя революционных идей и, распространяя их по Вселенной, привести к общему междупланетному политическому кризису. Помалкивать, очевидно, было выгодно и тем, кто имел на этом выгоду – к примеру, продал повстанцам оружие и обеспечил материальной поддержкой, используя в отдаленно выгодных для себя целях этот переворот; мятежники же, в свою очередь, предпочитали не афишировать военные действия в отношении бывших сюзеренов, дабы им, выступая в качестве тех, кого раньше жалели, Всевселенский комитет по охране исчезающих цивилизаций не выдвинул претензий в негуманности преследования. Ведь, как оказалось по словам Так, Иркенская Империя в секретных официальных файлах, которые Диб не смог найти в публичных библиотеках, значилась федерацией, а не авторитарным государством. Впрочем, особо опасаться повстанцам, как оказалось, не стоило: по большому счету про ситуацию с иркенцами попросту пытались забыть, предоставляя взбирающемуся по политической лестнице Ворту - были и другие бывшие «республики», но все же в большей мере дело касалось вортианцев - право по умолчанию разбираться с бывшими угнетателями своими собственными методами. Так удалось узнать, что главную планету распавшейся Империи – Ирк – захватили вортианцы и построили на ней свои базы для разработки каких-то секретных проектов. Планете официально дали новое название - «6а3а», и попасть туда без специального разрешения не представлялось возможным.

Впрочем, если Межгалактический Альянс предпочитал на своих заседаниях умалчивать о рабовладельческих, рейдерских и прочих противозаконных делах «темных», которые фактически имели власть на каждой третьей экономически богатой обитаемой планете, то что уже говорить про незаинтересованность избранных чиновников судьбой тех, кто летал высоко и так же ярко упал…

Иркенцам, пожалуй, не повезло, что в то время, когда Империя была подточена изнутри, у них не оказалось ни союзников, ни сторонников, конфликт с завоеванными ранее народами был выгоден кому-то на более высоких уровнях организации политической власти, а возможностей для самовосстановления иркенского «улья» Мозг контроля по какой-то причине не предусмотрел...

Так, после нескольких рюмок водконьяка, еще больше разговорилась и рассказала Дибу немало других фактов про структуру и функционирование обитаемой Вселенной, и, складывая одно к другому, вычленяя мотивы и общие закономерности, а также учитывая собственный опыт путешествий по разным уголкам макрокосма, человек надолго задумался о том, насколько непросто все складывается везде, где процветает разумная жизнь...

**.ххх.**

Диб словил себя на том, что, должно быть, проворочался в постели уже несколько часов, а ничего путного для собственной стратегии действий с учетом полученных от Так сведений за последний час уж точно не придумал. Он решил, что пора в конце концов засыпать и утро вечера мудренее, но только начал было проваливаться в дремоту, как услышал одиночный звуковой сигнал.

Человек, не открывая глаз, нащупал будильник, но оказалось, что, как он и предполагал, время для подъема еще не наступило. С мыслью о том, что просигналил, должно быть, какой-то прибор у соседей, Диб перевернулся было на другой бок, как вдруг звуковой сигнал раздался снова, а затем назойливо повторился еще несколько раз.

Человек был вынужден встать и очень удивился, когда увидел, что звук вызова шел от дверной панели. Кого же могло занести к нему в такую пору? Арендатор ячейки, как правило, при необходимости делал извещения по интеркому.

Теряясь в догадках, Диб установил наномембрану, служившую входной дверью, в режим проницательности, и затем… во второй раз за этот день очень сильно удивился.

В комнату стремительно зашла Так – на этот раз в своем истинном обличье. Без каких либо объяснений она преодолела двухметровое расстояние до кровати Диба и без приглашения села на нее, склонив голову набок и ожидая, очевидно, реакции со стороны человека.

И Диб, разумеется, отреагировал, как только освоился с мыслью, что прямо перед ним находится иркенка. То есть, не образ, с которым он провел добрую часть вечера, - а именно настоящая иркенка: зеленая кожа, антенны, худые конечности, острые скулы, пак на спине, руки, облаченные в длинные перчатки, и большие глаза. Вот только не оттенка фуксия…

Он нахмурился:

- Как ты меня нашла?

- Пошла следом, - иркенка пожала плечами, а ее антенны чуть настороженно приподнялись вверх.

- Но зачем?

- Да вот после нашего разговора я подумала, что…. Ты говорил, что хочешь найти Зима. Мне тоже нужно его найти. Во время беседы с тобой я утверждала, что мне не известно, где он находится, но не упомянула, что знаю, где можно поискать. На моем корабле мы доберемся туда за пять зильбердней. Что ты на это скажешь?

Диб, всматриваясь в ее пронзительные фиолетовые глаза-фасетки, отороченные длинными ресницами, все еще толком не понимая, почему иркенка оказалась в его жилячейке и какие цели преследует, вдруг осознал две вещи.

На работу он завтра не пойдет. И «ночь» обещает быть длинной.

**UPD**

_От автора:_

Поскольку проект заморожен, хотелось бы прояснить некоторые моменты относительно того, что же произойдет с героями в дальнейшем.

Поиски Зима затянутся надолго. По сути, продолжение - это денервация, а у Диба по ходу истории постепенно возникнут некие романтические чувства к Так. Обусловлены ли они тем, что она ему напоминает Зима или нет? Возможно, частично. Впрочем, чувства эти взаимные, хотя изначально Так преследовала свои цели, объединяясь с Дибом в миссии поиска Зима. В общем да целом, все их путешествие по Вселенной чем-то сродни сюжету сериала «Звездный путь»: они посетят десятки планет, попадут в разные сложные и нелепые ситуации, встретят самые разнообразные инопланетные формы, помогут решить чужие межпланетные конфликты, одновременно по крупицам собирая информацию как про Зима, так и про, так сказать, остатки Иркенской Империи. У иркенцев все не настолько плохо, как в истории «Близ горизонта событий», но общие моменты прослеживаются, при этом Диб станет некоторым образом связующим звеном между нью-иркенцами, без руководства Мозга Контроля разрозненными по разным закоулкам Вселенной, зачастую находящимися в угнетенном положении под влиянием бывших колонистов.

В конце концов Дибу удастся найти Зима, но кем они станут друг для друга? То, что было между ними раньше, то немыслимое, что они сделали друг для друга (один – не позволил Земле погибнуть, хотя ненавидел эту планету, другой – не сдал инопланетянина властям, хотя всю жизнь мечтал это сделать), они, разумеется, помнят и нежно берегут эти воспоминания. Но в то время, даже испытывая сильные чувства друг к другу и все же, будучи скованными внутренними барьерами кажущихся им верными идеологий, им так и не удалось преодолеть обстоятельства. Когда они расставались, каждый был готов жизнь отдать за другого, но в то же время поговорить по душам, четко выразить свою любовь они не смогли. Теперь же, по прошествии энного количества лет, когда оба изменились не только внешне, но и Диб полностью избавился от подростковых навязчивых идей, а Зим – от воздействия со стороны Наивысших и Мозга Контроля, им придется заново наладить между собой не только эмоциональный контакт, но на этот раз попытаться найти другие, не менее важные точки соприкосновения для того, чтобы остаться вместе.

Возможно, кому-то из них придется спасти другого, чтобы показать свое небезразличие (и не последнюю роль в процессе оживления сыграет молекулярный преобразователь, неоднократно упоминаемый в 1-2 частях), возможно, им станет проще поладить, когда они объединятся в стремлении восстановить Ирк, будут вместе собирать иркенский народ, чтобы бороться за суверенитет, права и свободы.

К тому же, поскольку блокировка проявлений индивидуальности, ростовых функций организма и пр., включая сексуальность, была снята, Зим, как и остальные выжившие иркенцы, стал более спокойным и уравновешенным. А Диб приобщился к более реалистичному восприятию жизни.

Что касается Так - то она прагматик. Осознав, что Диб все же не ее вторая половинка, она успеет бросить его еще до того, как в любовном треугольнике слишком заострятся грани. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что история пойдет по более драматическому руслу, но в любом случае Так найдет свое счастье с бывшим шгольным психологом – Двики, который не раз поможет главным героям в урегулировании междупланетных конфликтов пока что непривычными иркенцам мирными способами. Говоря о старых знакомых, можно вспомнить и Гира с Княпой, которые должны будут присутствовать в качестве вип-гостей на инициации Диба и Зима новыми Наивысшими после провозглашения Нью-Ирка независимой планетой с демократическим политическим строем.

Возможно, когда все уладится, Двики и Так переедут жить на Землю и передадут Газ открытку от Диба, но сам Диб никогда не вернется на Землю. К сожалению, между ним и Газ так и останется много недосказанной любви (подобно тому, как и в истории «Землянин»).


End file.
